Noir
by les.coautrices
Summary: Quand Voldemort a trouvé le parfait espion pour gangrener l'ordre de l'interieur et causer du tort à Harry... fic d'Ayako UA tome 6
1. prologue

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment.

Je précise que je mets cette fic en UA pour bien montrer que cette histoire issue de mon imagination (ajoutez le qualificatif que vous voulez) n'est pas LA suite d'Harry Potter5 (et non, à mon grand regret, JKR c'est pas moi). Ce n'est pas non plus la suite que j'imagine du 5 c'est seulement une fic que j'ai écrite en partant du fait que Sirius n'est pas mort.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi ms à JKR. Je fais cette fic bénévolement.

Pairing : pour le moment aucun

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs, et de nouveau merci à Mephie et Gil qui m'ont aidé à trouver la formule latine !

Note2 : J'accepte les critiques sur ma fic, mais si possible commentées, car si il y a certains points que je dois éclaircir ou améliorer, il serait intéressant que je sache lesquels, non seulement pour moi que je puisse progresser, mais aussi pour le lecteur. Les reviews d'encouragements sont aussi les bienvenues ! ! ! !

Note3: J'utilise les termes anglais, ce qui nous fait donc pour ce chapitre (en espérant que j'en aurait pas oublié…) :

Moony : Lunard

Prologue

__

Noir…

Pourtant je ne suis pas mort.

Douleur…

Mon corps me fait souffrir, je voudrais m'en défaire.

Enfin je serais libre, ou peut-être retournerais-je au néant ?

Mais il ne faut pas que je meure maintenant.

Vide…

C'est ce que je ressens tout au fond de moi. Leur " séance " a été plus éprouvante qu'auparavant.

Je ne peux accepter ce qu'ils me demandent de faire et je subis les conséquences de mon caprice. Tout serait tellement plus simple si je leur disais oui…Mais je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face

Haine…

Qu'éprouver d'autre face à ses tortionnaires ?

Amour…

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir veiller sur lui comme un père. J'espère que mon absence ne le fera pas trop souffrir…Si évidemment, mais je souhaite qu'il la surmonte facilement, il le faut.

Je l'ai abandonné une seconde fois.

Amitié…

Je sais que je te laisse de nouveau seul Moony… je suis désolé.

Espoir…

Comment en avoir dans un endroit pareil ?

Noir…

Je devrais pourtant m'y habituer…c'est mon nom après tout.

" Il est réveillé ! "

__

Non ! ! !

Laissez-moi en paix !

" Bien continuons ! "

__

A quoi cela va te servir de me torturer ainsi Voldemort ?

De toute façon ils me croient tous mort

Harry

Moony

Dumbledore

Tonks

Et les autres…

Ma capture ne te sert donc à rien, tu sais très bien que je ne faiblirais pas !

…..

…..

__

Cette douleur…encore et encore…je ne la supporte plus…

C'est fini…je vais devenir fou…

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Il ne faut pas…

Tôt ou tard je leur ferais payer, je le promets !

Mais pour l'instant stopper cette douleur inutile, de toute façon il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le moment.

C'est risqué mais ça vaut la peine d'être essayé.

Moony j'espère que tu te rappelleras…Heureusement le rat ne l'a jamais su…

Voilà l'héritage des Potter, L'héritage de James…L'héritage d'Harry

" animus corpusque sejungantur! "

" Maître "

Il ne me semble pas t'avoir sollicité Bullstrode.

Veuillez me pardonner maître.

J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire en vaut la peine.

C'est le prisonnier maître, il semblerait qu'il est perdu sa conscience

Explique-toi !

Eh bien…Il réagit comme un pantin. Il a l'air d'avoir conservé tous ses souvenirs et il sait qui il est…mais c'est comme s'il était devenu une coquille vide…sans personnalité. C'est à dire quand on lui pose des questions sur lui, il y répond sans problème mais sans aucun sentiments, comme si il ne percevait plus les relations qu'il avait avec les personnes. Par exemple, quoi je suis arrivé pour notre séance quotidienne, et, alors que d'habitude il me regardait d'un air de défi, aujourd'hui il me regardait juste avec curiosité sans haine sans rien dans son regard et il m'a dit simplement " bonjour Rufus " d'une voix totalement neutre, et, lorsque Peter est arrivé, il a fait la même chose.

Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas de la comédie

Il n'a jamais été capable de jouer aussi bien, et à quoi ça lui aurait servi ?

Intéressant ! Je vais aller le voir. Si ce que tu me racontes se révèle exacte la suite pourrait être…divertissante ! Après tout il serait inhumain de le laisser sans personnalité. Nous lui en créerons une autre !

A suivre…

Cette fic vous a plu ? REVIEWEZ

Elle vous a déplu ? reviewez quand même que je sache pourquoi et que je puisse m'améliorer.


	2. quart d'heure déprime de Remus

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : je ne sais pas encore (vais-je savoir un jour ?)

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de JKR. Je ne me fais aucun sous pour cette fic

Pairing : aucun pour le moment et ça ne devrait pas évoluer vers la suite

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs.

Note2 : J'utilise les termes anglais, ce qui nous fait donc pour ce chapitre (en espérant que j'en aurait pas oublié…) :

Hogwart : Poudlard

Snape : Rogue

Gryffindor : Gryffondor

Slytherin : Serpentard

Snivellus : Servilus

Moody : Maugrey

chapitre1

Un discret grattement à la porte sortit Remus de sa torpeur. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 14h30.

Il s'était donc assoupi, pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour qu'il se remette les idées en place. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis un mois, depuis l'incident du ministère, depuis ce jour où le monde sorcier avait enfin pris conscience du retour de Voldemort, depuis ce jour où Sirius avait disparu.

Sirius…

Une fois de plus, Remus était chez lui, à se demander pourquoi lui avait survécu, à se lamenter sur sa solitude. Ses trois meilleurs amis l'avaient quitté. Pour les deux premiers, James et Sirius, il pleurait leur départ anticipé. Pour le dernier il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir tendu la main le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Sans lui rien ne serait jamais arrivé, enfin peut-être que si mais pas dans ces conditions. Remus lui en voulait d'avoir trahi la promesse qu'ils s'étaient tous faite en cinquième année à Hogwart, d'avoir trahi leur idéal que tous s'étaient jurés de poursuivre, et pour cela le traître ne méritait même pas d'être cité.

Remus se retrouvait de nouveau seul, et cette fois-ci était définitive.

Sirius était bel et bien mort. Il était là et donc ne pouvait pas nier les faits qui s'étaient, à son plus grand malheur déroulé sous ses yeux. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir espérer, vu les circonstances bizarres qui entouraient la disparition du parrain d'Harry, que celui-ci était encore en vie quelque part, mais dans l'impossibilité de leur transmettre un message, mais poursuivre une chimère n'apportait jamais rien de bon, il était bien placé pour le savoir…

Il ne pouvait donc aujourd'hui que pleurer la mort d'un de ses plus fidèles amis, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps les jours précédents.

Oui, il avait pleuré. Non, il n'avait aucune honte à l'admettre. Il avait bien fallu qu'il extériorise ses sentiments, toute cette peine accumulée en lui en seulement quelques secondes.

Il était resté impassible devant les autres, sa fierté l'avait empêché d'extérioriser ses sentiments, mais il n'avait pas trompé ceux qui le connaissaient légèrement mieux tel que Dumbledore qui lui avait tout de suite ordonner de rentrer chez lui. Mais ce n 'était pas tellement sa fierté qui lui avait fait tenir, il y avait aussi la haine, la haine profonde et la rage qu'il avait ressenties envers Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts, cette envie de les faire souffrir de leur faire payer tous leurs crimes. Cette haine, il avait du la contenir, tout d'abord car il n'avait pas voulu laisser s'exprimer la bête qui dormait au fond de lui, qui l'aurait rendu responsable d'un carnage, et ensuite car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre aveuglé comme il l'était par la colère et le ressentiment, il se serait sûrement fait tuer.

Sa vengeance, il le savait, viendrait plus tard.

Pour le moment, ces sentiments l'avaient quitté, il ne ressentait plus qu'une peine semblant insurmontable et un vide énorme. Quelque chose en lui avait disparu. Quoi exactement, il ne savait le définir, sûrement son innocence passé, ou encore la fragile sérénité qu'il avait réussi, après de longues années de souffrance à acquérir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que autour de lui tout devenait plus obscur que le néant et que petit à petit il se fondait dans cet étrange environnement, si peu caractéristique des maraudeurs.

Le vide qu'il ressentait, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, s'était amplifié deux jours auparavant, au même moment où il avait senti que le lien qu'il avait avec Sirius était totalement brisé, ce qui l'avait replongé à nouveau dans le gouffre sans fond de sa dépression.

Il avait pourtant plusieurs fois de se reprendre, par égard envers Sirius qui aurait détesté de le voir ainsi surtout en sachant qu'il était la cause de l'état du loup-garou, mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été des échecs, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à l'animagus, et à déplorer sa disparition.

Il l'avait perdu deux fois. La première avait déjà été très difficile, car même en sachant qu'il était encore en vie, Remus n'aurait jamais pu aller le voir, le croyant responsable de la perte de ses deux autres amis, et le haïssant pour cela. Il pensait cette fois là avoir perdu ses trois amis en même pas l'espace d'une semaine, et ne s'en était jamais totalement remis. On ne se remet pas de ces choses là.

Et pourtant, Sirius était revenu, blanchi de tous les crimes dont on l'avait accusé, et avait pardonné Remus de l'avoir cru coupable. En fait Sirius ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il savait que Remus n'avait pu faire autrement que croire les mensonges qui avaient été proférés pendant plus de dix ans et qui perduraient encore.

Le retour de Sirius avait été comme un nouveau départ pour les deux amis. Leur entraide avait recommencé, pas totalement comme avant, puisque que deux des maraudeurs manquaient à l'appel et qu'ils étaient hantés par leurs souvenirs passés, mais du fait de tout ceci, un lien plus fort s'était créer entre eux, un lien qu'ils ne croyaient plus pouvoir se briser un jour. Les évènements leurs prouvèrent qu'ils avaient eu tort…

Une larme coula de nouveau sur les joues de Remus.

Il était de nouveau seul. Enfin, il y avait Harry, Harry qui devait être dans le même état que lui, voire pire puisqu'il devait se sentir coupable, Harry qui venait de perdre son parrain et ainsi un des rares liens qui l'unissait à ses parents, et surtout, un homme qu'il avait aimé comme un père. Harry qu'il n'avait pas pu voir pendant toute son enfance car il avait été caché au monde des sorciers et que lui était considéré comme trop dangereux pour pouvoir l'approcher. Harry, qui était maintenant la seule personne pour qui il avait de l'affection…

Tout a coup un tambourinement derrière la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

Il avait totalement oublié l'opportun qui l'avait réveillé. Il alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez (nda : un commentaire et Remus s'en prend plein la poire) avec un Severus passablement énervé.

" Que fais-tu ici ? " demanda hargneusement Lupin.

Pour lui quatre personnes étaient en cause pour la mort de Sirius, l'une d'elle avait déjà été punie, deux autres impossibles à atteindre, et la dernière se trouvait en face de lui…alors il n'allait certainement pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

" Je ne suis pas venu de mon propre fait, répondit Snape d'une voix doucereuse, mais il semblerait que tu aie oublié quel jour nous étions, et Dumbledore m'a chargé de te le rappeler. "

-Nous sommes déjà le 22 ?

-Sinon je ne serais pas là, à frapper comme un malade à ta porte, pour te donner la potion tue-loup, puisque tu n'en as plus en stock, et que tu aurais du venir la chercher hier, mais que tu as semble-t-il aussi oublié ce fait important. Enfin je suppose que je dois te pardonner et mettre ça sur le compte des évènements récents…

-En effet, je doute que tu puisses faire autre chose que supposer, puisque tu es totalement incapable de comprendre ce que je peux ressentir… Il aurait fallu pour cela que tu aies quelqu'un de proche…Je suppose que je dois te remercier d'avoir eu la " gentillesse " de m'apporter ma potion.

Une ombre fugitive était passé dans les yeux de Snape, Remus cru l'entendre marmonner un " plus que tu ne le crois Lupin " avant de reprendre tout haut.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais plutôt Dumbledore.

-J'imagine…Bon tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'invite pas à prendre un verre.

-Non en effet, je comprends tout à fait que ne tienne pas à ce que je voie le désordre qui règne chez toi…

-C'est en partie à cause de ça, mais comme tu te trouves à la porte de ma chambre, j'en déduis que tu l'as déjà vu.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Mais bon tu supposeras devoir me pardonner aux vues des circonstances récentes, qui ont causé la mort de Sirius. La phrase avait été prononcée avec une profonde amertume.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit d'un ton glaciale le professeur de potions.

-Oh si tu vois parfaitement, et tu sais que je le sais.

-Il est bien facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres, Lupin, mais pour te faire plaisir, j'admets avoir une certaine responsabilité quant à la mort de Black, mais je suis loin d'être le seul.

-Le seul, non, mais le seul présent, oui.

-Au risque de paraître déconcertant, si j'avais su comment ça tournerais, jamais je n'aurais agi comme je l'ai fait. J'ai beau détester Black, ce n'était pas au point d'en vouloir à sa vie…

-Pourtant…

-…Il y a deux ans je l'ai dénoncé. Oui. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. J'ai agi… inconsciemment. Mais je savais pertinemment que si Dumbledore le croyait innocent, il ferait tout pour le sauver.

-C'est bien facile de dire ça une fois que tout est terminé.

-Je te le répète, je ne le haïssais au point de vouloir le tuer. Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'exècre à ce point, et ce n'était certainement pas cet abruti de Black. Tant pis si tu ne me cois pas, après tout je ne vais pas faire grand cas des opinions d'un loup-garou, Gryffindor de surcroît. Bon je te laisse, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire que d'apprécier ma personne en ces lieux.

-Typiquement Slytherin, ils avancent des faits, et ils partent avant de récolter la tempête qu'ils ont semée.

-Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les provocations dissimulées d'une personne qui n'est même plus l'ombre d'elle-même. Tu ne pourrais pas me faire grand chose dans ton état, et puis d'ailleurs a quoi cela te servirait ?

-Juste à me sentir bien quelques instants.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à généreusement prêter mon corps pour une personne qui a besoin de se défouler. Je te conseillerais plutôt de t'en prendre à punching-ball personnifié, cela te fera autant de bien. Et dès que tu auras les idées plus claires tu pourras venir me voir.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Ah ! Avant que j'oublie la prochaine réunion est prévue le 19, mais Dumbledore aimerait te voir avant. Bonne fin de journée Lupin.

-Au revoir Snape. Répondit l'ancien professeur tandis que le brun sortait de chez lui.

Une fois que ce dernier eut franchi le seuil de sa maison, Lupin explosa. Non mais de quel droit ce sale connard aux cheveux graisseux venait chez lui, le prendre de haut ? Et le pire c'est qu'il l'avait laissé faire ! Il ne s'était pas senti aussi humilié depuis un certain moment. Ce sale serpentard s'amusait donc toujours autant à venir mépriser les gens dans leurs moments de faiblesse ! Ce n'étaient vraiment pas glorieux de sa part !

En même temps que Remus pestait contre Snape, il prenait conscience qu'il s'était laissé aller trop longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il avait une revanche à prendre sur Snivellus, et surtout il devait venger au centuple la mort de Sirius. Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient étés laissés trop longtemps hors de contrôle, et beaucoup en avait souffert, et le pire restait à venir, maintenant que tout le monde savait que le Dark Lord était revenu. Remus ne pouvait laisser faire ça alors que ses amis avait donné leur vie pour combattre cet avenir qui risquait d'être chaotique. En souvenir de leur ancien serment Remus se jura que tant qu'il vivrait, il ne laisserait pas s'installer un âge sombre sur le monde des sorciers, et le monde en général, et le loup-garou espérait vivre longtemps pour pouvoir perpétuer le souvenir des maraudeurs.

Il savait que se remettre de la mort de Sirius allait être très difficile à surmonter, mais il fallait le faire pour honorer la mémoire de son ami.

De plus il devait maintenant s'occuper de Harry, le protéger comme il l'avait promis à Sirius et à James, être un soutien pour le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait pris conscience de ce qui se passait.

Bon dans une semaine l'Hogwart express rapporterait le jeune homme dans sa famille moldue. Il ferait bien d'aller montrer qu'il était là au cas où Harry aurait besoin de se confier, et surtout faire en sorte que les Dursleys ne lui mènent pas la vie dure.

Il écrivit à Tonks, Moody, M. et Mrs Weasley pour leur exposer son idée et leur demander de venir.

Il rangea ensuite sa maison qui avait été témoin de sa tristesse et de sa rage et qui en avait un peu souffert.

La vie devait continuer.

C'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu.

A suivre…


	3. Retour à Grimmauld place

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : je ne sais pas encore (vais-je savoir un jour ?)

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Nan bah les persos sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKRowling (et pourtant… j'ai essayé de les récupérer, en les appâtant comme le fait Blanche Neige pour son prince (qui a dit que j'étais totalement atteinte ? Mais vous inquiétez pas : j'me soigne, du moins c'est ce que les messieurs en blouses blanches essayent de faire…) c'est à dire en chantant " 1 jour ils sront à mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, 1 jour ce sra la joaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " et ben ça n'a pas marché, sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif (non je suis pas (totalement) un cas désespéré))

Pairing : aucun pour le moment et ça ne devrait pas évoluer vers la suite

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs.

Note2 : J'utilise les termes anglais, ce qui nous fait donc pour ce chapitre (en espérant que j'en aurait pas oublié…) :

Grimmauld place : Square Grimmaurt

Moody :Maugrey

Hogwart : Poudlard

Kreacher : Kreaturr

Umbridge : Ombrage

Fidelius Charm : Sort de Fidelitas (?)

O.W.L : BUSE

Chapitre2 : Retour au 12 Grimmauld place

Harry regarda par la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre. Il faisait encore nuit.

Il y avait un mois maintenant qu'Harry était chez les Dursleys et ceux-ci l'avaient laissé tranquille. Il faut dire aussi que les amis de Harry avaient su être très persuasifs (surtout Moody qui avait laissait une forte impression sur son oncle), et qu'il avait eu la majorité de ses OWLs (excepté histoire de la magie et astronomie), il était donc autorisé à faire de la magie hors d'Hogwart et il ne s'était pas privé de le faire savoir.

Pour une fois il avait été traité à peu près correctement chez son oncle et sa tante. Si on omettait bien sûr les regards de haine et de terreur que lui lançaient ceux ci à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, ce qui était plutôt rare puisqu'il n'était plus obligé de prendre ses repas en famille.

Harry soupira ; il ne s'était même pas, comme pourtant il aurait voulu le faire il n'y a même pas un an, vengé des mauvais traitements que lui avait fait subir son cousin durant toute son enfance, excepté la fois où l'impudent s'était ouvertement moqué de Sirius, et où il l'avait fait taire grâce à un sort bien maîtrisé qui rendait muet.

Harry n'avait plus goût à s'amuser, il lui semblait avoir énormément mûri en l'espace de trois mois seulement. Il était devenu beaucoup plus conscient du danger qui le menaçait et prenait maintenant conscience de la vraie puissance de Voldemort, qui depuis son retour sur scène ne faisait strictement rien et, évidemment, le monde sorcier retenait son souffle attendant, inquiet, ce moment inévitable. Tout le monde se retournait donc vers les deux seul survivants connus d'un affrontement avec Voldemort ; Dumbledore et lui.

Harry savait que Voldemort attendait son heure, le moment où il aurait retrouvé ses pleines capacités, le moment où il aurait tous les alliés dont il aurait besoin, et à ce moment là une nouvelle vague de terreur déferlerait sur le monde magique, et Harry devait se tenir prêt pour contrecarrer les plans de l'assassin de ses parents.

Harry avait encore fait un cauchemar. Il en faisait souvent ces temps-ci, mais essayait de ne pas y prêter attention vues les conséquences désastreuses qu'il y avait eu la dernière fois…

Tout le monde avait eu beau lui dire que se n'était pas de sa faute, il s'était sentit coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir travaillé assez son occlumencie, coupable d'avoir trop vite paniqué et de s'être embarqué dans une embrouille sans avoir pris le temps de tout vérifier, coupable d'avoir pour une fois voulu jouer les héros…

A cause de lui son parrain était mort et plus rien ne pourrait le faire revenir.

Il avait commencé à vraiment ressentir le poids de la disparition de son parrain depuis le début des vacances. Avant il avait été trop occupé par la fin des cours et le retour de Voldemort, mais depuis qu'il était chez les Dursleys son parrain lui avait manqué de plus en plus : Il ne recevait plus aucune de ses lettres, il ne pouvait plus lui parler, il n'avait plus ce père à qui il confiait ses problèmes et qui essayait de lui remonter le moral ni l'ami de ses parents qui lui racontait comment ces derniers étaient merveilleux. Mais surtout Voldemort l'avait privé d'un de ses plus grand soutien, et ce par un bête accident.

Il serait tombé dans la déprime si Hermione ne lui avait pas griffonné ces quelques mots à la fin d'une de ses lettres :

_Harry n'oublie surtout pas que tu as peut-être eu une part de responsabilité dans l'incident du ministère mais que tu n'est pas le seul. Ce qui s'est passé est du à un malheureux concours de circonstances. Sirius est venu pour te sauver car il en avait envie, je suis sûre qu'il ne te prend pas pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé et tu viole sa mémoire si tu penses autrement ! Sirius avait choisi Harry, choisit de venir nous sauver non sans ignorer les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner, il n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu prennes toute la faute pour toi …_

Il avait à ce moment là compris à quel point Sirius l'avait aimé et cela l'avait réconforté. Il devait maintenant lui rendre la pareille et éviter tout d'abord de se faire tuer bêtement sur un coup de tête, mais surtout il devrait venger pleinement son parrain et ses parents en abattant la source de tous ses maux.

Mais pour le moment la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de se perfectionner en magie.

Harry avait reçu il y a quelques jours une lettre de Dumbledore lui annonçant que, comme l'année dernière, il ne pourrait pas aller au Terrier, mais que des membres de l'ordre viendraient le chercher pour l'escorter jusqu'au quartier général de l'ordre : 12 place Grimmauld, la maison de Sirius.

Au départ Harry avait pensé que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais il savait que un jour où l'autre il devrait affronter le souvenir de Sirius et s'il ne le faisait pas vite il n'arriverait jamais à surmonter toute sa tristesse. De plus il avait appris que cette saleté de Kreacher ne serait pas là. En effet Sirius ayant prévu qu'il risquait de mourir assez vite avait légué l'affreux petit elfe à Moody, qui, ne sachant pas quoi en faire l'avait envoyé au fin fond de la Sibérie dans sa résidence secondaire qu'il avait pris soin de protéger par un Fidelius charm pour pas que l'elfe ne puisse s'enfuir. Ainsi Kreacher ne pourrait pas mourir en servant fidèlement les Blacks et ne pourrait plus revoir sa chère maîtresse. Sirius était en partie vengé, et Harry se trouvait de façon quasi-définitive débarrassé d'un poids qu'il aurait bien tué lui-même s'il n'avait pas su que ça ferait plaisir à l'elfe. Dans un sens la punition infligée à la pauvre créature était beaucoup plus sadique. Les membres de l'ordre avaient la rancune tenace quand on s'en prenait à l'un d'entre eux.

Dumbledore avait aussi prévenu Harry qu'il avait pris la liberté d'inviter aussi ses amis, il allait donc pouvoir enfin les revoir. C'était bien la première fois que ses amis lui manquaient autant(déjà qu'en temps normal ils lui manquaient beaucoup…), c'était surtout dû à la peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose durant les vacances.

Enfin bientôt il les reverrait. Il attendait le surlendemain avec impatience !

§

Le voyage s'était passé sans encombres, Harry était de nouveau dans la sombre maison des Blacks. Rien n'avait changé, à part qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus vide qu'auparavant, beaucoup plus sinistre, et bien plus silencieuse. En effet, le tableau de la mère de Black n'était plus accroché, sûrement que depuis la disparition de Sirius sa mère n'avait plus aucune raison de rester.

Le jeune homme arriva dans la cuisine où Mme Weasley préparait à manger. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle le serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras en s'exclamant : " Oh Harry ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as l'air en forme, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? "

-Oui madame…

-RON, HARRY EST LA ! Vous resterez dîner Remus ?

-Non, je suis désolé, mais je dois m'occuper de certaines choses qui ne peuvent attendre. A bientôt Harry.

-Au revoir Remus. Répondit le brun

-N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de moi je serai toujours à ton écoute.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui Remus, ici ça devrait aller.

-Je le sais Molly. A bientôt.

Et Remus partit.

Harry avait remarqué que Remus avait l'air beaucoup plus fatigué qu'auparavant, bien qu'il avait tout fait pour le cacher lorsqu'il l'avait escorté, jusqu'ici ses yeux étaient voilés par une insondable tristesse. Ce qui était normal ; après tout il venait de perdre de nouveau son meilleur ami (à cette pensée Harry avait eu un pincement au cœur). Harry avait donc décidé de ne pas importuner d'avantage le loup-garou.

-HARRY ! hurla Ron. Si tu savais comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Salut Ron, ça va ?

-Oui, et toi.

-J'ai connu mieux…

-J'imagine… Et ça s'est bien passé chez tes moldus ?

-Ouais ils ont filé doux dès qu'ils ont appris que je pouvais utiliser de la magie ! Tu aurais vu leur tête ! J'avais l'impression que pour eux le fait que je puisse utiliser mes pouvoirs était synonyme de la fin du monde…c'est te dire ! J'ai même eu le droit de déménager de chambre pour aller dans celle d'ami !

-Quel progrès !

-Oui je sens que j'avance dans ma relation avec eux… Hermione est là ?

-Elle arrive ce soir, tu comprends, elle vient de revenir d'Espagne, et elle a tout plein de choses à nous raconter, enfin c'est ce quelle me disait dans sa dernière lettre tout en ajoutant que les Espagnols étaient beaux, qu'elle avait hâte de nous revoir, mais ces espagnols…Je suis sûr que son voyage a été hautement culturel, digne de son sérieux habituel…

-Ronnie va aider Harry à monter sa malle au lieu de raconter des bêtises…

-Oui maman

-…Et préviens Ginny ainsi que les jumeaux que nous ne mangerons pas tant qu'Hermione ne sera pas arrivée.

-Dans ce cas j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle arrive !

-Ron ! ! !

-Je rigole maman ! Bon tu viens Harry ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et, à peine arrivés au premier palier que trois masses rousses fondirent sur Harry.

-Salut !

-Ca va ?

-T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Tes moldus ne t'ont pas trop ennuyé ?

-Félicitations pour tes OWLs !

-T'as pas eu d'ennui avec Umbridge cette année ?

-Tu t'es servi de ce qu'on t'a envoyé pour ton cousin ?

-Tu l'as fait tourner en bourrique hein ?

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP hurla Ron

-Ben quoi ? p'tit frère…

-…On voulait juste prendre de ses nouvelles !

-Mais laisser lui le temps d'arriver, le pauvre vous avez failli l'étouffer.

-Ron t'exagères un peu là. tempéra le seul brun de la bande

-Moi ? A peine…

-Si tu veux, on peut t'aider à ranger tes affaires proposa Ginny, et tu nous raconteras comment se sont passé tes vacances, enfin du moins pour le moment !

Harry put constater que la dernière des Weasley avait beaucoup changé durant ce dernier mois (enfin elle avait du changer avant mais lui était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte.) Elle était devenue plus fine, plus féminine, plus mignonne, et, fait appréciable chez une fille, elle ne semblait pas superficielle, à babiller maquillage ou mecs (enfin vu qu'elle était entourée de frères, ça aurait été difficile) Elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec la fille timide qu'elle était au début ! ! !

Ils arrivèrent en devisant joyeusement dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Une fois que ce dernier fut installé, les jumeaux insonorisèrent les murs et la conversation sérieuse commença :

-Alors… Tu as des nouvelles de tu-sais-qui ?

-Bah je fais assez souvent des cauchemars mais rien de vraiment inquiétant, et vous des nouvelles de ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers ?

-Les adolescents avaient en effet tenté de monter leur réseau d'informations durant les vacances, car ils en avaient assez d'être tenus à l'écart par les adultes. L'opération avait pu être menée à bien grâce au magasin des jumeaux avec lequel ils pouvaient avoir un aperçu de l'opinions des sorciers. Ils essayaient aussi d'espionner encore les réunions de l'ordre.

" Les sorciers sont plutôt inquiets par le retour de Vous-savez-qui, ils sortent de moins en moins de chez eux. Et ils achètent pas mal de sorts de protections…c'est notre voisin qui est heureux. Sinon en ce qui concerne l'ordre, Dumbledore a recruté pas mal de nouveaux membres surtout parmi les aurors, et les sorciers dégoûtés par la politique de Fudge durant cette dernière année…Ah la cousine de Sirius fait maintenant partie intégrante de l'ordre ! " expliqua Fred

-La mère de Tonks ?

-Oui elle nous a rejoint dés qu'elle a su pour la mort de Sirius, repris Georges. Tonks nous a expliquée qu'elle n'était pas venue auparavant par respect pour sa famille et qu'elle était déchirée entre ses sœurs et son cousin…mais tout a changé depuis que Bellatrix a tué Sirius…

Puis voyant la mine d'Harry se décomposer Georges s'exclama (un peu maladroitement) " Oh ! désolé Harry "

-C'est rien…

-Si tu veux en parler…on est là ! proposa Ron

-Je sais…mais c'est encore trop récent pour moi…je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à exprimer ce que je ressens.

-tu peux toujours essayer…

-C'est... c'est trop difficile ! Et pour la première fois depuis des mois Harry éclata en sanglots. Il n'avait pas pu le faire chez les Dursleys mais là il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il avait gardé ça au fond de lui trop longtemps. Sirius lui manquait terriblement et il n'avait pas encore pu l'exprimer.

Au début gênés par l'attitude d'Harry (car pensant que c'était eux qui l'avaient provoqué) les Weasleys ne surent quoi faire. Ron le pris ensuite dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, bientôt suivis par ses frères et sœur ainsi qu'Hermione arrivant sur ces entre faits.

Ils attendirent ensuite qu'Harry aie fini sa crise de larme pour descendre manger.

§

Le mois suivant se passa sans encombre, bien que l'atmosphère semblait morne dans la maison. Harry eut de nouveau quelques moments de déprime, mais il était toujours réconforté par ses amis, auquel il était très reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Ils continuèrent à essayer d'espionner l'ordre (tout en évitant pour Harry les jours où le professeur Snape était présent…).

Harry passa son premier anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis et fut quasiment pourri gâté. En effet de la part de Ron et Ginny il avait reçu un kit complet pour jouer aux Quidditch, Hermione elle lui avait offert un énorme livre sur la magie noir dans l'histoire et comment la contrer, Et les jumeaux eux une panoplie de leur farce et attrapes (" au cas où le nouveau prof de DADA serait un(e) Umbridge deux ! " avaient-ils déclaré), De la part de Dobby une sorte de pantalon multicolore immettable, de la part de Lupin de quoi empêcher ses cauchemars et de la part d'Hagrid un gâteau fait maison et pleins de sucreries…

Il s se préparèrent ensuite pour la rentrée, profitant des derniers jours de vacances qu'il leur restait pour étrenner le kit de quidditch ainsi que se perfectionner dans les blagues en tout genre…

Pendant ce mois-là Harry eu l'impression un soir que Voldemort jubilait.

A suivre…


	4. retrouvailles innatendues

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : je ne sais pas encore (vais-je savoir un jour ?)

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les persos apparaissant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont tous à JKRowling (même sevy bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuin) Je ne gagne rien pour cette fic. (pas le courage de faire quelque chose d'idiot cette fois-ci…comme quoi les messieurs en blouses blanches font parfois des miracles ! !(Attention…la rechute risque de faire mal, très mal))

Pairing : aucun pour le moment et ça ne devrait pas évoluer vers la suite

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs.

Note2 : J'utilise les termes anglais, ce qui nous fait donc pour ce chapitre (en espérant que j'en aurait pas oublié…) :

Snape :Rogue

Hogwart :Poudlard

Riddle :Jedusor

Chapitre3 : Retrouvailles inattendues

Sa marque le brûlait.

Il détestait cette sensation, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, contraste étonnant avec sa froideur habituelle.

Il avait redouté sa signification pendant un temps, lors du retour de celui qu'il devait encore aujourd'hui appeler maître. Elle avait signifié pour lui soit sa mise à mort quasiment immédiate, soit la reprise de son travail d'espion.

Quand il était revenu embrasser la robe du Dark Lord depuis son retour, celui-ci l'avait puni férocement pour son retard, puis avait repris la réunion comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption

Il avait appris ensuite de la bouche de Lucius que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait échappé à la condamnation. Malfoy avait en effet plaidé en sa faveur, disant que sa soi-disant traîtrise n'était que des rumeurs et que pendant toutes ces années le professeur de potions avait été fidèle à la mémoire de son seigneur. L'homme blond avait ensuite ajouté que Snape était maintenant professeur à Hogwart donc au courant ce qui se passait à l'école, et il pourrait de plus garder un œil sur le jeune Potter et le faire éliminer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Voldemort eu l'air de croire son disciple, car après un entretien très éprouvant pour le maître des potions, le Lord lui accordait de nouveau une confiance relative.

Snape avait été infiniment reconnaissant envers l'aîné des Malfoy mais traînait depuis lors une dette dont il ne s'était toujours pas acquittée.

Le professeur se transplana donc chez lui puis se prépara à aller à la réunion des mangemorts, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre le maître.

Au départ, lorsqu'il avait proposé à Dumbledore ce rôle d'espion, il s'était rendu malade rien qu'a l'idée de sentir sa marque le brûler. Il était quasiment certain que le seigneur des ténèbres se rendrait vite compte de sa nouvelle condition et le torturerait à mort pour l'avoir trahi. Mais en même temps il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer à se leurrer toute sa vie, et que mourir à ce moment là aurait était comme une libération pour le jeune homme qu'il était en ces temps qui lui paraissaient aujourd'hui si lointains. En allant voir le proviseur d'Hogwart, il avait su dès le départ qu'il s'était ouvert deux voies la première menant à une mort rapide, tandis que la seconde consistait à une longue expiation de ses fautes passées. C'était cette dernière qu'il suivait encore aujourd'hui.

Il avait du son salut lors de sa première réunion en tant qu'espion à la maîtrise qu'il avait acquis durant sa jeunesse de son propre corps, et à la haine implacable qu'il éprouvait pour ce sorcier qui avait tant détruit…

Snape soupira. La brûlure faisait à chaque fois remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux, des souvenirs qu'il aimerait tant voir s'effacer une fois pour toute, mais qui étaient devenus son leitmotiv.

Il ne craignait plus maintenant d'être découvert pendant les réunions de mangemorts. Il n'avait qu'à être prudent et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il était devenu l'informateur de Voldemort sur tout ce qui se passait dans l'école.

Il se transplana dans le cimetière qui faisait office de lieu de rendez-vous, et eu la surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

" Bonjour, Severus. " fit une voix hautaine dans son dos.

-Narcissa répondit-il sans même se retourner.

-Suis-moi, le maître nous attend.

Il la suivit, se gardant bien de poser une question, mais tout en se demandant pourquoi le Dark Lord avait-il décidé de changer de lieu de rendez-vous à la dernière minute.

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison abandonnée, et Narcissa referma la porte derrière eux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée du salon et elle tendit au professeur de potion un papier sur lequel était écrit " Maison Riddle ".

Snape pris résolument une poignée de poudre de cheminette, tendue par La mère de Draco et prononça très clairement l'inscription marquée sur le papier.

Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans le grand salon d'un manoir d'aspect plutôt glauque.

" Bonjour Severus. " fit une voix froide en face de lui.

-Bonjour maître. Répondit-il cérémonieusement avant de se prosterner mécaniquement devant le sorcier le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre.

-Relève-toi. Ordonna sèchement Voldemort.

Le mangemort s'exécuta et sentit l'esprit du sorcier qu'il haïssait le plus essayer de s'insinuer dans le sien. L'inspection se termina quelques minutes plus tard, et le lord semblait satisfait.

Severus remarqua, tandis que le maître parlait à voix basse à Bullstrode, qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucun mangemort à part lui, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Bullstrode et Pettigrew. Cela signifiait que ce qui allait ressortir de cet entretien serait hautement confidentiel. Il déduisit donc que soit il bénéficiait d'une certaine place dans l'estime du maître des lieux, soit, ce qui était plus probable, ce dernier avait des projets pour lui dans le plan qu'il avait conçu

-Severus, comment faire pour anéantir une force qui pourrait être plus forte que soi ?

-En affaiblissant ses défenses maître, répondit d'une voix neutre le maître des potions.

-Et comment les affaiblir ?

-La façon la plus radicale est…de le faire de l'intérieur.

-Bien. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié les leçons de bases.

-Sauf votre respect maître, comment voulez vous infiltrer l'organisation de Dumbledore ? il ne va jamais recruter quelqu'un en qui il n'a pas entièrement confiance.

-Je le sais parfaitement Severus. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi quelqu'un qui a toute sa confiance.

Il fallut quelques instants à Snape pour se remettre. Ainsi il existait un traître au sein de l'ordre. Alors pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? S'il savait qu'il était espion, le maître l'aurait fait tuer depuis longtemps…à moins qu'il ait décidé de le faire souffrir pour sa traîtrise, ce que sincèrement le professeur de potions redoutait plus que tout. Voldemort avait une façon…désagréable de se venger, Karakoff en avait fait les frais.

Malgré son inquiétude Snape resta impassible devant l'assemblée. Si effectivement il y avait un traître à l'ordre, et que celui-ci l'avait dénoncé, ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. Snape ne devait donc en aucun cas montrer ce qu'il craignait, sinon il était certain que Voldemort découvrirait la vérité.

-Tu ne tiens pas à savoir qui c'est ? demanda mielleusement le seigneur noir.

-Je ne savais pas si je serais dans la confidence maître, et je n'aurais pas eu l'audace de me permettre de vous interroger.

-Tu seras dans la confidence, pour tout les bons et loyaux services que tu m'as rendu. En contrepartie je te prierais de préparer sa venue de la façon la plus discrète possible.

-Je ferais selon vos désirs maître.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Bellatrix ! va chercher notre ami !

Ce fut les minutes les plus longues que Severus aie jamais connu. Il se sentait fixé par toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, comme si elles essayaient de percer la carapace qu'il s'était construite.

Enfin Bellatrix revint, accompagnée d'un homme vue sa stature, mais il était encore trop dans l'ombre pour que Snape puisse distinguer qui il était. L'inconnu s'avança peu à peu vers son maître pour se prosterner devant lui, il était masqué.

-Bien. Déclara Voldemort. Relève-toi et enlève ton masque afin que chacun ici puisse te reconnaître.

L'homme s'exécuta.

Le professeur le fixa pendant un moment, complètement abasourdi avant de bégayer :

-B…Black !

-Aurais-tu perdu ton légendaire sang-froid Severus ? se moqua Voldemort

-Il faut l'excuser, répondit Sirius, l'air mauvais, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un mort.

-Tu fais fausse route Black, déclara froidement le maître des potions ayant repris une totale maîtrise de lui-même, j'exprimais ainsi la joie que j'avais de te savoir en vie.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! Surpris de me voir parmi vous ?

-Pas tellement. Après tout tu es un Black, on ne renie pas si facilement les liens du sang.

-Je m'en suis aperçu depuis longtemps…

-Bien Sirius, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux retourner dans tes appartements. Pettigrew accompagne-le !

-Bien maître.

-Bien maître.

-Quant à Severus, Narcissa et Bellatrix, veuillez-me rejoindre dans mes appartements, j'aimerais vous parler en privé.

§

-Bien, maintenant je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi je suis certain que mon espion aura toute la confiance de Dumbledore.

-Mais maître, objecta Narcissa, comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que Black n'est pas là pour nous espionner. Après tout, nous sommes tous au courant ici qu'il a renié sa famille, notre famille, pour aller vivre chez Potter, qu'il considérait James Potter comme un frère, qu'il a toujours protégé, ou du moins voulu protéger, que depuis qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban soutient le jeune Harry.

-De plus il a toujours montré son mépris pour toutes vos idées. Continua Bellatrix

-Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? demanda Voldemort

-Je suis d'accord avec Narcissa et Bellatrix, nous savons tous qu'avant son emprisonnement Black déclarait haut et fort qu'il vous éliminerait, et, qu'aidé de James Potter il a fait arrêter et emprisonner beaucoup des nôtres…

-Maintenant, je peux vous assurer qu'il me servira encore plus fidèlement que tout mes mangemorts réunis.

-Nous vous croyons maître…murmura Narcissa.

-Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que vous prépariez sa réintégration dans le monde des sorciers.

-Ca risque d'être difficile maître, il est toujours accusé d'avoir tué Pettigrew et trahi Potter.

-Je n'accepterais aucun échec. Répliqua froidement leur maître.

§

(chez les Malfoys)

-Je continue à dire que cette mission ne me plaît absolument pas. Répétait Narcissa

Après la réunion chez Voldemort, il avait été décidé que Narcissa, Bellatrix et Severus, iraient dans le manoir Malfoy pour essayer de planifier le retour de Black. (à la grande joie des trois d'ailleurs…)

Snape avait pris soin d'insonoriser la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Il avait déclaré que Draco ne devrait surtout pas être mis au courant du fait que Sirius servait le maître. " Il est encore trop jeune pour participer à une de ses réunions "avait-il déclaré.

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que la réunion durait, et ils n'avaient quasiment pas avancé.

" Tu dis ça parce qu'il s'agit de ton cousin, demanda impassiblement Snape, ou tout simplement car il risque de prendre ta place dans l'estime du maître "

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'esprit Severus, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à notre problème…

-J'aurais mieux fait d'envoyer un Avada Kedevra au lieu d'un stupide Expelliarmus ! ragea Bellatrix qui n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout que ce sale chien galeux de Sirius prenne une place importante auprès de son seigneur.

-Je regrette encore ton geste, murmura Snape, c'est vrai tu aurais pu mieux faire.

-Vous deux ça suffit ! s'exclama Narcissa qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Depuis le début de la réunion, sa sœur et le professeur de potion ne s'appréciant pas du tout (il faut bien le dire) n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher. Elle avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois pour pas qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

-Tu as raison ma chère sœur, plus vite on aura fini cette réunion plus vite il partira et je n'aurais plus à le supporter.

-Je résume : il faut l'innocenter, et ce dans la plus grande discrétion. Les problèmes qui se posent sont donc tout d'abord que Peter se fasse arrêter sans rien révéler, et qu'il n'y ait aucune coïncidence. Vos propositions ?

-Je propose pour éviter tout soupçon que ce soit Sirius qui amène Peter aux aurors. Et il pourra broder une histoire comme quoi s'il n'a pas réapparu plus tôt c'est car comme il n'était pas innocenté ça ne servait à rien qu'il continue sa cavale, il aura donc préféré attendre un peu que sa " mort " soit connue de tous pour que Peter soit moins sur ses gardes et qu'il puisse enfin mettre la main dessus. Ainsi il est innocenté, reconnu par tout le monde sorcier, et on n'attire aucun soupçon. Après je pense que ce sera à Sirius de se débrouiller, mais j'imagine qu'il n'y aura aucun problème du côté de Dumbledore vu comment il l'estime.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda suspicieusement Bellatrix.

-Il ne l'aurait pas aidé à se sauver quand les aurors l'avaient de nouveau capturé.

-Bien ta solution me semble bonne Severus ! Il ne reste plus qu'un problème…

-Peter !

A suivre…


	5. révélations

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : je ne sais pas encore (vais-je savoir un jour ?)

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Bon les persos sont pas à moi musique funèbre, crise de larmes de la part de l'auteur mais à JKR je ne gagne aucun sous pour cette fic.

Pairing : aucun pour le moment et ça ne devrait pas évoluer vers la suite

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs.

Note2 : J'utilise les termes anglais, ce qui nous fait donc pour ce chapitre :

Snape : Rogue

Mundugnus : Mondingus

Moody : Maugrey

Chapitre 4 : révélations

Remus arriva chez Dumbledore essoufflé et inquiet. Le vieux bonhomme l'avait appelé en toute urgence ce qui signifiait que ce dont il avait à lui parler était d'une importance majeure.

Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà, le directeur avait depuis longtemps perçu son arrivée. La maison était une maison de fonction toute simple de taille normal plutôt propre et bien tenu, mais on sentait que personne n'habitait dedans. En effet, excepté deux ou trois meubles la maison était vide, et surtout elle n'avait pas cette chaleur, cette vie qu'exprimait toute habitation occupée. Cette maison ne servait uniquement que lorsque Dumbledore avait une personne à voir dans le plus grand secret, seulement quelques personnes, dont les membres de l'ordre en connaissait l'existence, et elle n'était utilisée que rarement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon Remus s'aperçut tout de suite que le chef de l'ordre semblait exténué et visiblement pas réjouit de ce qu'il devrait annoncer. L'ancien professeur remarqua aussi la présence de Snape (une tache noire dans un univers de couleur, on ne peut pas l'éviter). Après avoir salué le directeur, ainsi que d'un mouvement de tête quasiment imperceptible le professeur de potions, le loup-garou demanda la raison qui l'avait amené ici.

-Il va falloir patienter quelques instants je le crains, nous attendons aussi l'arrivée imminente d'Andromède et de Tonks.

-C'est…au sujet de Sirius ?

-J'en ai bien peur…

-Vous avez retrouvé son corps ?

-Pas précisément…Je, enfin, Severus vous expliquera en détail lorsque Andromède et Tonks seront là.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de question qu'arrivaient de façon discrète la cousine de Sirius et beaucoup plus remarquée de Tonks. Cette dernière avait les cheveux d'un vert éclatant et les yeux dorés, avec une robe d'un rouge vif, tandis que sa mère était simplement vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit, ses cheveux noirs attachés par une simple barrette. Elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes les deux à se disputer une fois de plus sur leur tenue vestimentaire.

" Mais maman je t'assure que la meilleure façon de ne pas se faire remarquer est justement d'être très voyant "

-Ne te cherches pas d'excuse, Nymphadoria(froncement de sourcils de la part de cette dernière, sa mère ne s'en préoccupa pas), tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour ne pas être remarquée, tu peux aussi utiliser la manière conventionnelle, celle où tu t'habilles normalement et que tu agis de manière normale sans avoir le comportement de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être remarquer. Mais non il faut toujours que tu nous sortes un déguisement qui pourrait rendre aveugle la personne qui aurait le malheur de te regarder d'un peu trop près.

-Au moins je ne serais jamais embêtée par des gens mal intentionnés.

-Mais tout de même tu pourrais faire un effort ! Un jour je ne saurai plus te reconnaître !

-Mais si M'man tu cherches la fille la plus voyante et ce sera moi !

Un léger toussotement de la part de Dumbledore leur fit se souvenir où elles étaient. La porte s'était en effet ouverte sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, et toutes les deux étaient maintenant gênées. Le teint de Tonks était maintenant similaire à la couleur de sa robe.

Sa mère fut la première à retrouver une certaine contenance.

-Bonjour Albus, fit-elle Remus et Snape étant en dehors de son champ de vision pour le moment, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir cette petite scène mais vous savez…on ne choisit pas ses enfants ! termina-t-elle dans un soupir théâtral.

-Bonjour Albus. reprit la métamorphmagus sans relever la dernière pique de sa mère.

-Bonjour Andromède, bonjour Tonks (froncements de sourcils de la part de sa mère), nous vous attendions.

-Nous ? releva immédiatement la jeune femme.

-Oui, il y a moi Remus, et Severus, aller venez vous installer dans le salon… ce sera plus agréable pour parler, bien que je crains que les nouvelles ne soient pas des plus réjouissantes.

Sans en dire d'avantage il les poussa dans le salon. Les deux hommes présents se levèrent pour les saluer puis tous prirent de nouveau un siège. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Silence que Dumbledore brisa au bout de quelques instants.

" Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, Severus tu peux y aller ! "

-Bon…commença celui-ci d'un ton neutre, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par l'affaire, je suppose que vous avez tous compris que je vais devoir vous parler de Black, sinon vous ne seriez pas tous le trois réunis ici. Ce que j'ai à vous dire sur lui concerne la sécurité de l'Ordre, mais Albus a jugé préférable de vous en avertir avant, vu vos liens avec Black.

Remus tremblait quasiment d'impatience, il avait l'impression que l'ancien serpentard prenait un malin plaisir à les faire attendre ainsi, il lui aurait bien demandé, pas de la façon la plus aimable évidemment d'en venir au fait mais ça les aurait retardés d'avantage. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux femmes et remarqua que l'état de la plus jeune était similaire au siens et qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée. Sa mère en revanche restait calme mais une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans son regard.

-Je vais donc en venir directement aux faits. continuait Severus. Black n'est pas mort, j'en ai eu la confirmation hier soir, puisque je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, MAIS…

Remus sentit un poids s'enlever de son cœur.

Sirius…

Sirius était en vie ! ! ! !

Une fois de plus il avait échappé au sort qui l'attendait !

Une fois de plus il les avait tous bluffés.

Il ne pouvait y croire c'était trop beau ! Pourtant il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé !

Sirius…

Il allait de nouveau le revoir !

Le " mais " accentué par Snape reporta son attention sur la conversation.

-…Il est devenu mangemort. Termina ce dernier.

-Co…comment ? bégaya Andromède

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Tonks ! Pas lui !

Remus, lui ne dit rien, trop choqué par la nouvelle. Sirius, un mangemort ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas le croire ! L'animagus avait toujours clamé haut et fort sa fidélité envers James envers ses amis. Déjà tout jeune il avait renié ses parents et méprisé son frère qui lui était devenu rapidement disciple de Voldemort et qui d'ailleurs en avait succombé rapidement. De plus Voldemort avait tué son meilleur ami celui qui comptait pour lui comme un frère, et lui en avait toujours voulu pour ça. Alors comment aurait-il pu devenir mangemort ? Il fallait qu'il comprenne, il deviendrait fou sinon.

-Severus…commença-t-il, tu es vraiment sûr que c'était lui ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas simplement quelqu'un qui aurait pris du polynectar ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, car ce ne serait pas compatible avec la mission qu'il aura à accomplir…Mais si ça peux te faire plaisir, non je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment Black que j'ai vu hier…

-Hein ?

-Si c'était lui…enfin matériellement c'était lui, mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Il m'est impossible d'en être sûr Lupin, mais il y a quelques éléments qui me font porter à croire que c'est le cas…Tout d'abord il me dit être mangemort depuis pas mal de temps, or si ça avait été le cas il m'aurait dénoncé au Lord…mais je suis encore en vie.

-Peut-être que Voldemort souhaite t'utiliser…répliqua Remus.

-C'est une hypothèse à ne pas négliger, mais j'en arrive au deuxième fait. Le lord nous a demandés ce qu'on pensait de son plan, et nous lui avons fait part de nos doutes quant à la fidélité de Black. Il nous a répondu à ce moment lui faire plus confiance qu'à n'importe quel autre de ses fidèles.

-Troublant en effet. murmura Andromède. Peux-tu me dire quelles personnes étaient présente à cette réunion ?

-Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rufus, Peter et moi.

-En es-tu certain ?

-Oui. Bien que nous devions porter des masques, au bout de quelques années, nous sommes capables de savoir qui se cachent en dessous.

-Rufus Bullstrode, il a toujours été intéressé par l'être humain, comment le mettre sous esclavage. Il travaillait énormément les charmes psychologiques, et, si je ne me trompe pas il n'a pas été médecin à Saint Murgos

-C'est exact, il a été radié il y a une vingtaine d'année après la mort d'une de ses patientes, sur qui il avait tenté plusieurs expériences illégales, ce que personne n'a pu prouver.

-S'il était là c'est qu'il devait être au courant.

-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi le lord lui aurait dévoilé ses plans sinon.

-Il les a bien dévoilés à Peter ! Pourtant il ne va pas lui servir à grand chose rétorqua Remus.

-Pettigrew bénéficie d'un statut spécial…N'oublions pas que c'est grâce à lui que le Lord a pu ressusciter, et de toute façon Pettigrew ne peut accomplir aucune mission vu que si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, il serait arrêté sous peu. Comme il reste toujours près du maître, il ne peut pas le trahir, c'est pour cela que le Lord le laisse connaître tous ses plans.

-Tu penses donc que Bullstrode se serait occupé de Sirius.

-Oui.

-Et que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Remus à Dumbledore.

-Pour le moment…pas grand chose. Je ne peux rien faire pour Sirius tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Et il n'est pas sûr que son état soit réversible.

-Merlin…

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas le seul problème que pose son lavage de cerveau. Mais étant donné que ça concerne l'ordre, je vous propose de nous rendre tout de suite au QG. J'ai

organisé une petite réunion pour causer de cette affaire.

-Et en ce qui concerne Harry ? demanda Remus à Dumbledore qui déjà se dirigeait vers un livre qui devait sûrement être un portoloin.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu remarques son absence ? Demanda Snape l'air incrédule.

-Tu te pose franchement la question ? répondit Remus. Evidemment que non je ne viens pas de remarquer son absence, mais vu la gravité de la réunion j'ai vite compris pourquoi il n'était pas là. Mais peut-être ai-je mal poser ma question pour que tu l'interprètes aussi mal…

-Remus, l'interrompit Dumbledore, pour répondre à ta précédente question, je pense qu'il est préférable pour sa propre sécurité et celle de quelques personnes dans l'ordre, que Harry ne soit pas mis dans la confidence pour le moment. Des objections à cette décision ?

-Non…

-Bien maintenant que tout est dit, je propose que nous y allions.

Chacun mis la main sur le portoloin tandis que Dumbledore inscrivait les coordonnées.

" Mais maman… " commença Georges.

- …On est plus des enfants… continua Fred

-…Tu peux très bien nous laisser participer à la réunion !

-Surtout que maintenant on est dans la vie active !

-Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que tant que vous ne serez pas majeurs ce ne sera même pas la peine d'y penser !

-A chaque réunion et ce jusqu'à notre majorité maman !

-Ou avant si on a réussi à rentrer dans l'ordre !

-N'y comptez pas trop ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous de filer d'ici.

-Att…

-DEHORS !

Et tandis qu'après un bon quart d'heure de rude bataille avec les jumeaux ceux-ci s'avouaient enfin vaincu, Molly se massait les tempes.

Merlin qu'est qu'ils pouvaient être fatiguant quand ils s'y mettaient, ce qui revenait à dire tout le temps ! Parfois Molly s'imaginait la vie qu'elle aurait eu si elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants, tout aurait été si calme, si serein…et ennuyeux à mourir ! Non sa vie lui convenait comme ça (malgré tous les tracas quotidiens)et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait changé !

Elle fit le tour de la salle pour vérifier que les jumeaux n'avaient pas laissé traîner de quoi espionner l'ordre, et insonorisa la salle. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de s'assurer qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de la salle durant la réunion car les enjeux étaient trop importants aujourd'hui. Elle s'était donc acquittée de la tache aidée par son mari et Moody.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a Dumbledore ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'ordre qui l'accompagnait d'arriver.

Au bout d'une demi-heure enfin ils apparurent.

En les voyant, Molly sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ils avaient tous une tête d'enterrement, surtout Lupin qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce qui allait ressortir de ce rassemblement risquait de ne pas être réjouissant.

" Bonjour à vous, et merci d'être venu si rapidement. commença le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcier d'Angleterre. Les nouvelles que je viens d'apprendre risque de changer totalement l'organisation de l'ordre et peut-être même faire disparaître sa forme primitive basée sur la confiance que nous avions tous envers les autres membres. "

Un murmure d'étonnement et d'inquiétude gagna rapidement la salle.

- Il faut que vous sachiez, repris alors le vieil homme, c'est que nous sommes obligés d'accepter la venue d'une taupe au sein de notre groupe. La raison en est fort simple, tout d'abord je ne peux pas compromettre Severus par apport à Voldemort… Cessez donc de frissonner tous à chaque fois que je prononce ce nom ! Ce n'est qu'un nom après tout ! La deuxième raison pour laquelle nous devons accepter cet espion, c'est qu'il était membre à part entière de l'ordre jusqu'à peu… Il s'agit de Sirius Black !

-Mais il est mort ! s'exclama Mungdunus

-C'est ce que nous pensions aussi jusqu'à ce matin, mais nous avons tous été induit en erreur ! Non seulement Sirius est en vie, mais il est devenu mangemort…

Dumbledore leva la main pour faire taire les éventuelles contestations et reprit :

- Le problème qui se pose est que Sirius n'est pas lui-même, et ne pouvant le rendre inoffensif pour le moment sans risquer la vie de Severus et que ne sachant pas ce qu'il a, nous allons devoir accepter le piège que nous tend Voldemort…Et donc prendre des mesures pour éviter tout danger. Nous devrons donc nous séparer de Severus pour un certain temps, pour éviter que Sirius ne le trahisse, ainsi qu'organiser des réunions factices quand Sirius sera là, et faire les vraies en son absence, et ailleurs que chez lui…

-Mais, demanda Molly, et pour Harry ?

-Le mieux pour lui est de ne rien savoir.

-Mais Sirius risque de tenter quelques chose contre lui ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, mais Harry ne risque rien.

-Comment en être si sûrs ?

-Harry et Voldemort sont liés. Ils ne pourront mourir que de la main de l'autre.

-Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Nous arrivons maintenant aux deuxième point que je voulais développer. Peu avant la naissance d'Harry Sibylle Trelawney a eu une vision, lors de notre entretien pour le poste de divination. Cette vision je l'ai conservé dans ma pensine, ainsi que donné un double au ministère. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous la connaissiez.

Il passa sa pensine et les membres un à un la regardèrent. Dés que chacun sut de quoi il retournait Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Comme je vous le disais précédemment, Harry ne peut mourir que de la main de Voldemort. Ce qui implique que Harry est en relative sécurité et que nous devons le protéger d'éventuels enlèvements et lorsqu'il se trouve face à Voldemort. Cela implique aussi que Harry devra un jour être capable de vaincre Voldemort, et qu'il y soit préparé. Fort heureusement pour nous la prophétie à été détruite avant que Voldemort puisse en prendre connaissance, ce qui nous laisse un certain répit puisque sa principale préoccupation est de reprendre le pouvoir. Le point noir et que contrairement à Voldemort, Harry est très influençable. La perte de son parrain fut très douloureuse pour lui, mais que se passerait-il si tous les êtres qui lui son chers disparaissaient. Serait-il en mesure de vaincre Voldemort ? Je n'en suis pas certain. C'est pour cela que notre objectif sera légèrement modifié. Il faudra non seulement se débarrasser de tout les alliés de Voldemort, mais en plus protéger Harry ainsi que tous ses amis, donc la plupart d'entre vous.

Molly put apercevoir à ce moment là le regard dédaigneux du professeur Snape.

-Mais, avança Moody, si Sirius revient, il pourra se débarrasser sans problème du charme de _nonpenetramento_(1) que vous lui avez lancé, puisque là il aura la volonté de nous trahir.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore, Severus y avait pensé. Nous pensons avoir trouver la solution mais nous aurons besoin de Kingsley.

-Bien, répondit ce dernier.

-Bon je pense que nous avons tout dit. Des questions ? demanda Dumbledore

personne ne répondit

-Parfait ! La réunion est donc terminé.

A suivre…

Si kk1 trouve autre chose chuis preneuse ! ! ! 


	6. retour à Hogwart

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Bon comme mon chapitre 5 a mysterieusement disparu des pages ffnetiennes, je me vois dans l'obligation de refaire ce disclaimer qui sera sans doute moins bon que le précédent vu que je ne sais plus du tout ce qui y avait été mis (quoique dans les grandes lignes je vois a peu près ce que j'avais du mettre dedans...mais comme tous mes disclaimers ont la même base...) Bref, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi mais à JKR, et oui, on aurait pu croire que Sev était à moi, et bin non ! Ca fait un choc de le savoir n'est ce pas? Je vais d'ailleurs devoir couper court à ce disclaimer pour pouvoir me remettre dans la plus parfaite solitude de cette nouvelle.

Je ne gagne rien pour cette fic.

Pairing : Ginny/Dean mentionné

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs !

RAPPEL: Les noms que j'utilise sont ceux en Anglais, ce qui nous fait donc:

Hogwart : Poudlard

DADA: DCFM

Snape: Rogue

Umbridge: Ombrage

Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

Hufflepuff: Poufsouffle

Slytherin: Serpentard

Gryffindor: Gryffondor

§

§

§

§

§

Chapitre 5 : Retour à Hogwart

« Dépêchez-vous les enfants le train part dans cinq minutes »

-Maman, tu sais que j'ai seize ans et Ginny bientôt quinze, on est plus ce qu'on pourrait appeler un enfant, rétorqua Ron.

-Laisse tomber, Ronnie tu auras beau grandir, tu resteras toujours un petit morveux pour nous !

-Merci de ton soutien, Fred.

-A ton service ! répondit Georges, montrant qu'une fois de plus l était en parfait accord avec son frère

-Au lieu de vous moquer de votre petit frère vous feriez mieux de nous aider pour les bagages, raison pour

laquelle vous êtes venu d'ailleurs. On n'arrivera jamais à temps sinon, déclara Arthur.

-Papa je peux me défendre tout seul tu sais…

-C'est vrai p'pa, Ron n'est pas en sucre, on a pas besoin de lui porter ses bagages, répondit Fred.

-Et puis la prochaine fois on essayera de partir un peu en avance, ça nous changera ! ajouta Georges

Ginny avec un sourire angélique s'approcha de ses deux frères et leur tendit à chacun une valise (la sienne et celle d'Hermione).

-Ron est peut-être capable de porter sa valise seule, mais pas nous, on est de faibles et frêles jeune filles n'est ce pas ? Il ne faudrait pas trop nous fatiguer…

-On n'aurait peut-être pas du leur seriner ça pendant les vacances, je t'avais dit que ça nous retomberait dessus un jour.

-Ouais ! La prochaine fois on lui laissera se prendre la raclée de sa vie au quidditch, contre nous.

-Vous n'allez pas être déçu !

-Ca c'est sûr ! Mais faudra pas que tu viennes pleurer si tu te prends un cognard dans la tête.

-Au fait simple curiosité, il y a quoi dans vos valises ?

-Elles sont trop lourdes pour vous ?

-Absolument pas mais elles sont plus lourdes que les notre, qui pourtant n'étaient pas les plus légères…

-Pour Hermione je ne sais pas, mais pour ma part il y a : ma trousse de maquillage, ma collection de « sorcière ado », les photos des plus beaux sorcier de l'Angleterre…

-Y'a Lockart dedans ?

-Non on me l'a piquée ! Il y a aussi une pile de romans à l'eau de rose pour ne pas m'ennuyer pendant les looooongues soirées d'hiver, mon papier à lettre spécial mecs-qui-

me-plaisent-bien, quelques bouquins de cours, mon uniforme et de quoi écrire, bref le matériel de survie de toute étudiante normal !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère !

-Evidemment !

-Zut ! J'aurais bien voulu remplacer ton papier à lettre histoire que tu aies…plus de succès !

-Je te remercie de ton attention mon cher Georges, mais ça ne sera pas la peine ! Par contre si tu pouvais me passer quelques-uns uns des produits de votre commerce, ce

serait sympa !

-Tu sais bien que ce mot ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire chère sœurette…Et puis que comptais-tu en faire ?

-Eh bien je voulais seulement reprendre le flambeau …

-Et faire faire des cheveux blancs à maman ? Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama Georges, feignant d'être horrifié

-Désolée de vous interrompre dans votre passionnante conversation, mais vous êtes tous le trois à la traîne, et si tu ne veux pas rater ton train tu as intérêt à te dépêcher Ginny, le train va s'en aller là, fit Molly, aller, aller ! Monte dans le train !

-Oui maman !

-Au revoir tite sœur ! Soit bien sage, cria Fred.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je saurais être digne de la famille Weasley ! A bientôt !

-Tu veux dire…à dans trois mois !

-Ca revient au même !

Lorsque le train partit Ginny essaya de trouver Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu partir avec eux. Il avait fait en effet l'objet du zèle, un peu tardif, du ministère qui avait décidé d'assurer sa protection. Et donc pour déjouer les plans de l'ennemi qui s'attendrait sûrement à le voir avec ses amis, le gouvernement avait décidé que Harry partirait avant eux, protégé par un escadron d'aurors triés sur le volet. Mesure complètement inutile avait déclaré Tonks puisqu'il avait été prouvé que Voldemort n'en voulait pas spécialement à Harry, du moins pour le moment…Mais bon pour une fois que le ministère se décide à bouger…

Elle trouva Harry au bout de quelques minutes, il était avec Neville, Luna, Seamus, et Dean, Ron et Hermione étant dans le compartiment des préfets. Elle remarqua que tandis que les garçons avaient une conversation passionnée sur les O.W.L.s tout en s'enfournant des poignées de bonbons dans la bouche, Luna restait dans son coin lisant comme à son habitude une édition du « _Quibbler». _Ginny s'assit entre, elle et Dean et, après avoir pris discrètement la main de ce dernier, elle entra dans la conversation

essayant de faire aussi participer son amie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Et toi Harry tu as pris quoi comme matière ? » demanda Neville

En effet en même temps que les résultats des OWL les élèves passant en sixième année devaient aussi choisir leur orientation selon le métier qu'ils voulaient faire ou encore leur passion. Ce choix était très important puisqu'il allait décider des modules de cours que les élèves suivraient et dans une certaine mesure de leur avenir. Il fallait prendre au moins trois matières importantes et les autres matières s'ajouteraient selon le temps qu'il leur resterait. Pour les élèves encore indécis le schéma des cours serait quasiment identique à celui de la cinquième année.

-Comme matière importante j'ai pris métamorphose, charmes, DADA et potions.

-T'as pris potions en matière forte ? T'es suicidaire ! s'exclama Dean.

-Moi je ne pourrais pas supporter autant d'heures avec Snape, ajouta Neville.

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un et je dois la tenir. De plus MacGonagall me ferait une crise si je lui disais que je ne veux plus être auror pour ne pas avoir à trop supporter ce gros con de Snape après qu'elle m'ait défendu ainsi contre l'autre folle d'Umbridge. Et puis je me console en me disant que ça va l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

-Moi ce que j'espère, fit Seamus, c'est qu'on aie, pour une fois un bon prof de DADA.

-Le professeur Lupin était génial, rappela Harry.

-C'était un loup-garou.

-Et alors ? Ca t'as gêné tant que ça ? Je te signale que si Snape n'avait pas « malencontreusement » laissé échapper qu'il était loup-garou tu n'aurais jamais rien su !

-Justement et c'est là le problème ! Dumbledore nous a fait courir un risque énorme !

-Lupin n'est pas dangereux ! Il n'a jamais tué personne !

-Qui te dit que ça n'arrivera pas un jour ?

-Rien. Mais au cas où ça arriverait, Lupin ne serait en rien responsable, il prend toutes les protections nécessaire, pour protéger les autres de sa métamorphose.

-Qu'est que t'en sais ?

-C'est ce que font tous les loups-garous. Ils sont obligés de prendre des mesures pour être inoffensifs à la population les jours de pleine lune, intervint Neville.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Un de mes cousins éloignés a été atteint de lycanthropie il y a quelques mois, car il a voulu étudier le comportement d'un loup-garou lors de ses transformations…sans prévenir ce dernier évidemment. Il est donc rentré chez cette personne et malgré toutes les protections qu'il avait prises, il n'a pas été assez prudent et il s'est fait mordre.

-Et ?

-Les premiers temps ont été difficiles, mais maintenant il a l'air de s'y être un peu plus habitué. Il a reconnu que c'était de sa faute et n'en veux absolument pas à son ami. Je

l'ai vu pendant les vacances et c'est là qu'il m'a expliqué la réglementation pour les loups-garous.

-Moi en tout cas j'avais beaucoup aimé le professeur Lupin, déclara Dean. Il faut admettre qu'il était bien plus sympa que Snape et c'est vrai que c'était un bon prof.

-M'ouais, c'est vrai je reconnais que c'est avec lui qu'on a appris le plus de choses, ainsi qu'avec le mangemort qui avait pris la place de Moody ! Mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête qu'un loup-garou ça peut être dangereux.

-Autant qu'une brique qui te tomberait sur le crâne, fit la voix rêveuse de Luna.

-C'est une impression ou vous êtes tous contre moi là ?

-On est tous contre toi ! répondit Ginny.

-Ok c'est bon je m'incline ! Bon si on parlait d'autre chose !

Et la conversation reprit de plus belle…sur les derniers balais en vogue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent.

-Alors la tournée des compartiments s'est bien passée ? leur demanda Neville.

-C'est bien plus calme que l'an dernier…je crois que la présence des aurors y est pour quelque chose, répondit Hermione. Les plus jeunes redoutent une attaque de Vous-savez-qui, excepté les sepentards, qui eux sont toujours aussi vantards qu'a leur habitude. On va pouvoir rester quelques instants ici avant de refaire un nouveau tour.

Ils s'installèrent tant bien que mal dans le compartiment qui commençait à être totalement rempli, si bien que tout le monde avait du mal à bouger.

Au fur et à mesure que le train avançait et que les conversations continuaient, Harry commençait à se sentir un peu plus détendu. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu être dit, peu de choses avaient réellement changé, en tout cas pas pour les jeunes étudiants qui quoiqu'un peu angoissés par ce qui se passait en dehors de l'école se préoccupaient plus du championnat de quidditch d'Hogwart, de la coupe des maisons, ainsi que des examens. Cette ambiance lui avait manqué. Et, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé à Hogwart et dont il avait été en grande partie impliqué, ce dont il se serait bien passé, Hogwart aspirait pour lui une certaine tranquillité qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée ailleurs, et qu'il ne trouverait jamais en dehors tant que vivrait Voldemort. Cette année et la prochaine allait être les dernières d'une relative insouciance qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement avant longtemps, si par bonheur cela arrivait un jour. Et il avait décidé d'en profiter au maximum.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait une fois de plus, laissant apparaître Malfoy et toute sa bande. Il affichait comme à son habitude un sourire narquois et méprisant.

-Tient, tient, le saint Potter et ses…_amis _!

-Tu peux parler Malfoy toujours entouré de tes…_congénères_, répondit Ron.

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir adressé la parole Weasley. A moins que Potter ne soit pas capable de se défendre tout seul.

-C'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te parler. Si c'est pour te voir aboyer comme un roquet et partir les jambes a ton cou quand ça sent le roussi c'est pas la peine.

-Mais pas du tout je voulais juste voir comment le survivant allait. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on perd un être cher, même si ce n'est qu'un sale chien galeux, il est difficile de s'en remettre, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que toi. Ah ! Tu ne pourras pas me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Je t'avais dit que tu choisissais la mauvaise voie... Il

va falloir que tu assumes... Tu perdras petit à petit tous tes amis... et ça a déjà commencé !

-Cesse de parler pour rien ! A ce que je sache la guerre n'est pas finie ! Et la première bataille ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons perdu puisque si mes souvenirs sont exact cela fait trois mois que ton père croupit dans un sombre cachot, d'ailleurs tu me semble pas tant perturbé que ça par son arrestation.

-Lui au moins a des chances de revenir... et la tête haute ! Et toi non plus tu ne semble pas attristé de la mort de ce cher Black, mort pitoyable à ce que l'on m'a raconté. Ce n'est pas étonnant, il a eu une mort digne de sa vie.

-N'insulte pas Sirius !

-Oh ! J'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait.

Harry essaya le mieux qu'il put de se calmer. Il ne devait pas affronter Malfoy maintenant, il savait pertinemment que c'est ce que l'autre attendait. Il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir !

-Tu n'étais pas au ministère ce jour là, alors comment peux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es allé voir ton père en prison pour lui offrir des oranges ? Et comment trouve-t-il le confort de sa cellule ? Digne de son rang je suppose. Et il arrive à supporter la présence continue des Dementors ?

-De toute façon il en sortira bientôt.

-Mais qu'est que tu en sais. Ce serai bien la première fois que Voldemort s'occuperait de ses suivants qui ont échoué. Et puis par les temps qui courent la politique anti-mangemort risque d'être beaucoup plus dure, alors à ta place je ne compterais pas trop pour son retour. Je crois que je préfère le sort subi par Sirius, lui au moins il est parti en faisant ce qui lui semblait juste. Ton père, par contre, aura peut-être à réfléchir sur les mauvais choix qu'il a fait pendant quelques décennies... A moins qu'il reçoive le baiser d'un dementor !

Draco le fixa pendant cinq minutes sans trouver quoi répondre, puis d'un signe de tête rageur il fit signe à ses acolytes de sortir.

Harry quant à lui resta silencieux. Il gardait la tête baissée et ses mains tremblaient spasmodiquement. Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent de lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Ils virent que le jeune homme était plus pale que d'habitude, il luttait pour ne pas pleurer et dans ses yeux étincelaient une colère forte ainsi qu'un désespoir profond. Draco avait su viser là où ça faisait mal.

Tous dans le compartiment respectaient le mutisme du brun, et le wagon était devenu in habituellement silencieux.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence :

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu fasses gaffe à ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est Malfoy après tout.

-En tout cas tu l'as bien rembarré ! Vous avez vu comment il est parti, il n'a même pas su quoi répondre, ajouta Ron d'un air enjoué.

-Il a insulté Sirius, dit Harry d'une voix blanche, il va le regretter.

-Mais on y compte bien ! s'exclama Ginny. On ne va tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

-Modère tes ardeurs Gin' tu me fais penser aux jumeaux là, lui chuchota Ron.

La seule réponse de cette dernière fut un sourire très inquiétant pour l'avenir.

Harry un peu réconforté par l'entrain et le soutien de ses amis fit un pale sourire, il regarda ensuite Dean et Seamus qui n'avaient cessé de le fixer depuis la fin de l'incartade, ceux-ci gênés détournèrent rapidement leur regards. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur parler maintenant, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours éviter leurs questions. Il soupira et commença à parler, devinant la muette question.

« Sirius Black était mon parrain. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas apprécié que Malfoy le dénigre ainsi. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, il a disparu il y a peu lors de l'incident du ministère. Personne n'était censé être au courant, mais bon, puisque Malfoy le clame sur tous les toits une explication était de rigueur.

-Mais…Sirius Black n'était pas censé être un tueur psychopathe ? demanda timidement Seamus.

-C'est assez compliqué et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à l'expliquer aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je peux vous affirmer c'est que Sirius est innocent de tout ce dont on l'accuse.

-Je suis désolé…murmura Seamus.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu n'y es pour rien.

-Au fait Harry tu continue DA cette année ? demanda Dean comprenant que Harry ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur

son parrain.

-Je ne sais pas cela dépendra du prof que l'on aura.

-Mais ce serait toujours bien d'avoir le club à côté, comme ça on pourra s'améliorer d'avantage.

-Nous verrons bien.

-Au fait vous avez vu la dernière coupe de quidditch d'Angleterre ? demanda Ron ayant compris où Dean avait voulu en venir.

-Ouais ! Même que les canons de Chudleys se sont faits battre à plate couture contre les londoniens.

-Peut-être mais ils sont tout de même arrivés en finale, eux, pas comme les ailes de York.

-Il faut tout de même admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas Merrick dans leur match contre les lumières de Liverpool. Sans ça ils auraient certainement pas perdu.

-De toute façon ils ont fait pleins d'erreurs techniques, déclara Harry en connaisseur, et même avec Merrick il y avait peu de chance qu'ils gagnent !

-Ah les hommes et le quidditch ! soupira Ginny levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire avec éclats Hermione.

La discussion très animée perdura jusqu'à l'arrivée à Hogwart. Elle avait permis à Harry de se dérider totalement, en chassant toutes ses idées noires.

Le train ralenti, puis s'arrêta, laissant tous les étudiants descendre pour commencer une nouvelle année dans la plus prestigieuse école d'Angleterre.


	7. Une rentrée mouvementée

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako reviendu de ses vacs (qui n'en n'étaient pas….)

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : aucun persos de cette fic ne m'appartient (mais ça va bientôt changer nyaaaaaaaaark…Non je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de m'approprier Sev mais j'y arriverais … un jour ou l'auuuuuuuuutre… Bon j'arrête) Mais à JKR. Je ne fais aucun sous pour cette fic

Pairing : Ginny/Dean mentionné

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs !

Note2 : J'accepte les critiques sur ma fic, mais si possible commentées, car si il y a certains points que je dois éclaircir ou améliorer, il serait intéressant que je sache lesquels, non seulement pour moi que je puisse progresser, mais aussi pour le lecteur. Les reviews d'encouragements sont aussi les bienvenues ! ! ! !

RAPPEL: Les noms que j'utilise sont ceux en Anglais, ce qui nous fait donc:

Hogwart : Poudlard

DADA: DCFM

Snape: Rogue

Umbridge: Ombrage

Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

Hufflepuff: Poufsouffle

Slytherin: Serpentard

Gryffindor: Gryffondor

Chapitre6 : Une rentrée mouvementée

Hogwart brillait de mille feux, Hogwart était en fête.

Comme chaque année, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, Hogwart célébrait le retour des anciens et l'arrivée des nouveaux.

Selon l'histoire d'Hogwart, s'il y avait un jour à ne pas manquer c'était bien celui-ci ! C'était bien un des rares soirs où il n'y avait pas trop de frictions, chacun étant trop occupé à raconter ses vacances à ses amis pour se préoccuper de ses ennemis. On parlait aussi du futur tournoi de quidditch et de la coupe des maisons. Et, tandis que les secondes années oublieuses de leurs prestances passées attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des nouveaux, ne se souciant guère de ce qui se passait autour, les conversations des autres élèves cette année tournaient surtout autour du nouveau professeur de DADA qui brillait par son absence à la table des professeurs.

-Vous pensez que ce sera quoi cette année ? demanda Morton, un gryffondor de septième année.

-Statistiquement il y a une chance sur trois que ce soit un parfait imbécile, une chance sur deux que ce soit un mangemort, une chance sur six que ce soit ne soit pas un humain à part entière, pas que je sois raciste. Conclusion, ce ne sera pas une personne normale, répondit Josh son meilleur ami.

-De toute façon qui l'est pour accepter ce poste ?

-C'est sûr…mais en même temps Josh ne se base que sur les six dernières années. Mon père m'a raconté qu'à son époque, le prof de DADA était vraiment un cas…Il connaissait bien son boulot mais c'était un parfait fumiste ! Il s'est fait virer en moins de deux pour être remplacé par un sénile, puis un auror, qui leur a appris tout ce qui n'était pas dans le programme et ça leur a bien servi.

-On peut donc considérer qu'il y a eu des profs de DADA normaux…

-Ouais mais ce n'était vraiment pas la majorité.

-Mais ce n'est pas la " normalité " des profs qui est prise en compte pour les embaucher, poursuivait Morton scientifiquement, c'est leur capacité à nous apprendre des choses intéressantes, manque de bol c'est pas avec un entretien d'embauche qu'on peut remarquer ça, et puis comme les candidats au poste ne courent pas les rues, les directeurs sont la plupart du temps obligés de prendre le premier qui se présente.

Hermione, assise à coté d'eux, écoutait d'une oreille distraite leurs élucubrations tout autant que celles de son groupe qui parlait évidemment du même sujet. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'est qu'il ne serait pas pire que Umbridge - ce qui était difficilement possible.

-Mais vous pensez que Dumbledore à réussi à trouver un prof cette année ? demanda Ron. Déjà l'année dernière personne n'avait postulé.

-Si c'était le cas il y aurait quelqu'un du ministère, répondit Hermione, s'impliquant dans la conversation.

-Où peut-être que ce sera un prof, genre Snape, tu imagines l'horreur ?

-Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris l'année dernière ? Surtout que Dumbledore savait qu'il était en froid avec le ministère, et qu'on lui enverrait donc quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

-Ce sera peut-être Dumbledore lui-même ? Ca, ça serait géant ! ! !

-Encore faudrait-t-il qu'il ait le temps.

-Hermione, t'es vraiment rabat-joie.

-Non, j'évite seulement de nourrir tes faux espoirs.

-Alors tu penses qu'il sera comment ?

-Je ne sais pas…, commença l'adolescente.

-C'est étonnant… railla Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis continua :

-Je pense que se sera soit un professeur narcissique, qui attend son heure pour arriver de façon théâtrale, soit il n'a pas pu se libérer pour être là ce soir.

-Et toi Harry t'en penses quoi ? demanda Ron visiblement déçu par la réponse d'Hermione.

-Hnn ?

-Harry ça va ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ca fait dix minutes que tu regardes ton verre d'un air mélancolique !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va passer.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron

-Oui, oui, répondit sèchement Harry.

Après un bref regard d'impuissance, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de laisser tomber pour ne pas envenimer les choses, mais cette dernière se promit que si Harry n'allait pas mieux d'ici quelques jours, elle reprendrait la situation en main.

Elle savait ce qui n'allait pas chez Harry. Il était redevenu silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient revu les thestrals. Elle l'avait vu se retourner vers eux à ce moment là, pris par un espoir fou, puis s'assombrir de nouveau, pour ne plus décoincer un mot de toute la soirée.

Il ne faisait que penser à Sirius, enfin surtout sa disparition.

Il culpabilisait encore.

Il ne s'était toujours pas changé les idées malgré les efforts de toute la bande pendant les vacances.

Hermione espérait sincèrement qu'il irait bientôt de l'avant, elle le forcerait s'il le faut quitte à le noyer sous une tonne de devoirs, quitte à ce qu'il ne lui parle plus ensuite, c'était pour son bien. Elle savait que vivre dans ses souvenirs n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, puis à Ginny, et d'un commun accord ils hochèrent la tête. Si l'état de Harry empirait, ils agiraient.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître MacGonagall, royale, le choipeaux dans ses bras, suivie par toutes les premières années quelques peu impressionnés, et pas très rassurés d'être le point de mire de toute l'assemblée. Certains les regardaient avec indulgence et d'autre (les secondes années) avec un regard plutôt amusé.

Le choipeaux entama sa chanson et la cérémonie commença.

Lorsque celle-ci fut terminée, Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

" Bonjour à tous, bienvenu à Hogwart pour les nouveaux et bon retour parmi nous pour les autres. Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort (frisson général dans toute la salle) est officiellement de retour, un certain nombre de règles vont donc être prises pour éviter que vous couriez un quelconque danger durant cette année. Je vous demanderai donc de les respecter sous peine d'une sévère punition, voire d'un renvoi définitif. Je rappelle aux élèves de première année et à ceux qui l'oublient régulièrement que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique interdite, car trop dangereuse. Donc n'y pénétrez sous aucun prétexte sauf si professeur vous autorise à le faire. Pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année, comme vous avez pu le constater les sorties à Hogsmead sont maintenues, mais elles feront l'objet d'une plus grande surveillance. Les tournois de quidditch sont aussi maintenus. Enfin vous pourrez remarquer la présence d'aurors dans Hogwarts mais je précise qu'ils nous ont été aimablement fournis par le ministère pour renforcer la sécurité à l'extérieur du château. Je terminerais ce discours par vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DADA que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent. Il s'agira de votre professeur de potions, Severus Snape.

A cette dernière nouvelle, des acclamations spontanées fusèrent de tous côtés exceptés la table des Slytherin, qui, pour une fois, restaient bien silencieux.

-C'est une blague ?

-Il déconne là !

-C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !

-Mamaaaaaaaan je veux rentrer !

-On ne gagnera pas la coupe des maisons cette année.

-Mais il y connaît quelque chose au moins ?

-Quand je disais que Dumbledore était fou ! ! !

-Merlin…

-J'veux aller à Beauxbatons !

-Je veux partir !

-Mais c'est de la folie !

-Pourquoi moi ? ? ?

-T'es pas le seul !

-Je sens qu'Hogwart sera pire que Sparte cette année…

-Mais vois le bon côté des choses Sean, si on survit à cette année, on sera paré pour tout !

Etc.

Les premières années qui n'avaient, pas compris la subtilité de ces échanges, sauf ceux qui connaissaient la réputation des professeurs d'Hogwart, eurent tôt fait d'être mis au courant par certains élèves qui avaient évidemment caricaturé au possible le " plus terrible professeur d'Hogwart depuis un bon nombre de génération. " Leurs cris et leurs pleurs se mêlèrent donc aux protestations des anciens.

Et c'est dans la cacophonie générale que Dumbledore fit apparaître le repas, et invita les élèves à se restaurer.

Ce fut un repas plus silencieux et plus morne que d'habitude.

Mais sitôt que les élèves furent retournés dans leurs maisons les plaintes reprirent de plus belles. Personne ne voulait Snape comme professeur de DADA. Ils le supportaient déjà bien assez en cours de potions !

Dans la salle commune des gryffindor les protestations étaient bien plus virulentes qu'ailleurs, et Hermione remerciait Merlin que les jumeaux ne soient plus là. Il lui aurait été impossible de stopper la révolution qu'ils auraient été capables de comploter.

Elle ainsi que Ron tentaient de calmer les esprits, ou, tout du moins essayer de ramener un semblant de silence dans la salle qui s'était transformée en place forte contre l'envahisseur slytherin (les jumeaux avaient laissé des traces de leur passage dans certains esprits l'année risquait d'être fort difficile pour les préfets.)

-De toute façon qu'est que vous pouvez y faire ? demanda Hermione à la cantonade.

-Le faire remplacer, répondit un troisième année plus excité que tous les autres réunis, si on s'y met tous ils seront obligés de nous écouter.

-Et le faire remplacer par qui ?

-…

Lorsque l'ambiance fut un peu calmée, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry. Si celui-ci n'était pas en forme au début de la soirée, là il était carrément au fond du gouffre ! Et encore, l'expression était faible ! Il faut aussi admettre qu'apprendre qu'on va passer dix heures par semaine, et ce pendant au moins un an, avec le professeur que l'on déteste le plus au monde et que l'on tient responsable de la mort d'une personne auquel on tenait énormément, n'est pas une perspective des plus réjouissante, surtout lorsque le susnommé professeur vous rend la pareille, et s'acharne sur vous en cours…

Mais sans le dire, Hermione espérait que la situation créerait un électrochoc et que Harry, en se concentrant sur sa haine envers Snape, en oublierait de déprimer…

Pour parler franchement ça ne la gênait pas trop d'avoir Snape en professeur de DADA. Déjà il connaissait sa matière donc leur apprendrait sûrement plus de choses en un cours que Umbridge en une année. Et puis il avait beau être une des personnes les plus détestables qu'elle connaisse, elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses cours qui étaient clairs, complets et parfois même intéressants (une fois sorti de la salle de classe…) Mais la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas de son avis et donc elle préférait taire son point de vue pour éviter de subir les foudres de tout Hogwart…

Après une vaine tentative de décrisper Harry elle se déclara vaincue et partit se coucher bientôt suivie par tous les autres.

Ainsi s'acheva la soirée de rentrée qui resta dans les annales d'Hogwart comme la plus épouvantable possible.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Severus étouffa un bâillement. Il lui restait encore une dizaine de pages à lire du passionnant décret pour l'enseignement de la DADA mis en place l'année dernière. En effet tout en lui annonçant il y a trois jours qu'il assurerait les cours de DADA, Dumbledore lui avait passé le dernier décret qui expliquait ce qu'il fallait enseigner et comment à lire et à assimiler avant la rentrée. Evidemment Severus n'avait pas tenu compte de cet ordre, sachant pertinemment que jamais il n'appliquerait ce décret, c'était le meilleur moyen d'être sûr que les élèves n'apprendraient rien de son cours, ce qui n'était pas le but recherché. Il s'était donc attelé à préparer ses cours pour le trimestre.

Mais ce soir Dumbledore l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, en lui disant qu'il y avait des risques à ce que le ministère, une fois remis de ses émotions au sujet du Dark Lord, revienne à la charge pour discréditer Dumbledore et passer ainsi pour seul capable de sauver le monde sorcier. Il avait d'ailleurs rajouté, et Severus l'approuvait vigoureusement, que si le ministre lui faisait un coup pareil il jouerait de ses relations pour le faire tomber, car s'il devait s'encombrer d'un crétin en plus de devoir s'occuper du Dark lord, il n'avait pas fini !

Toujours est-il que le professeur de potions devait lire ce…document qui était d'un ennui et d'une bêtise sans nom. Même le bouquin " _Trois ans à vivre comme des scrouts à pétard_ ", aimablement prêté par Hagrid, et qui gisait quelque part sur son bureau, devait être plus intéressant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !! Mais comment pouvait-on humainement raconter autant d'imbécillité en une centaine de pages (car en plus d'être nul, c'était long !) ? Severus se posait encore la question.

Il se demandait quel sort attendait les feuilles une fois qu'il aurait fini sa lecture que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-C'est ouvert, lança-t-il.

Minerva entra.

-Bonsoir Severus. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

-Du tout. Je venais juste de finir ce décret, répondit-il tout en jetant les feuilles une à une dans les flammes (tant pis pour les cinq dernières qui lui restaient à lire !)

-C'était à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle regardant les feuilles s'enflammer petit à petit

-Oh ! C'était le dernier décret de cette chère Umbridge. Rien de bien précieux.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde… Tenez c'est votre emploi du temps de cette année. Et Albus m'a demandé de vous faire le compte rendu de cette première réunion.

-Je doute avoir raté grand-chose, mais ça aurait été sûrement plus intéressant que les élucubrations d'une attardée en matière de DADA.

-En effet ! C'est à peu prés la même chose que ce qui s'est dit l'année dernière, c'est-à-dire ne pas être trop sévère juste ce qu'il faut, être le plus objectif possible, pas plus de dix devoirs sur tables ou à rendre pendant le trimestre, s'assurer que les élèves ont bien assimilés ce qu'on leur à enseigner, les préparer au divers examens ou concours pour les plus âgés et sans distinction de maisons etc. Et si vous avez besoin de quelques ingrédients pour vos cours, faites-le savoir rapidement…

-Bien.

-Et j'aurais voulu vous parler au sujet de la coupe des maisons.

-Mais je vous écoute

-Sachant que vous allez assurer deux cours, et non des moindres, vous ne verrez j'espère aucun inconvénient à ce que j'essaye de sauvegarder quelques malheureux points à gryffindor, du carnage que vous ne manquerez pas de faire.

-Je pense plutôt que nous ne devrions pas tenir compte des résultats de cette année, où trop de points risqueraient d'être accordés bien facilement.

-Ou enlever bien facilement.

-Moi j'ai deux cours à assurer.

-Les forces sont donc inégalées cette année.

-Tout comme il y a trois ans.

-Je vous rappelle que j'avais tenu ma part de contrat, c'est vous qui aviez enlevé ostensiblement beaucoup trop de point à Gryffindor, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai faire de même cette année.

-Car contrairement à moi, vous semblez être impartiale.

-Nous nous écartons du sujet là Severus, la question était de savoir si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je favorise plus qu'habituellement les Griffyndors cette année.

-Mais faites je vous en prie Minerva. Mais je crains pour votre réputation…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on verra seulement que j'essaye de réparer les marmites cassées. Sur ce je vous remercie et je vous laisse. Bonne nuit Severus. Et bonne chance pour vos cours de demain. A ce propos je suis désolée que vous ayez du subir une réaction telle de la part des élèves.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je me doutais que ça n'allait pas être une explosion de joie. Mais l'important n'est pas de savoir s'il m'apprécie ou pas, je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas connaître la réponse, mais de voir si ce que je leur enseigne va leur être utile ou pas et s'ils arriveront à tirer quelque chose de mes leçons. J'espère pour eux que oui sinon ils sont vraiment irrécupérables.

-Vous avez le sens de la pédagogie Severus.

-Je pourrais vous apprendre si vous voulez.

-A mon âge ce n'est plus la peine, mais au votre, si vous vous y mettez vraiment…

-A quoi cela me servirait de toute façon ça fait longtemps que ma réputation me précède. Il sera difficile de changer.

-Je me demande vraiment à quoi ça me sert de me batailler avec vous sur cette question depuis des années, vous me ressortez toujours les mêmes arguments preuve que quoi que je fasse vous ne changerez pas d'avis, même d'un iota ! Vous êtes désespérant à la longue !

-Alors pourquoi vous ne laissez pas tomber ?

-Il y a des fois où je me dis que je devrais… Mais ce serait indigne de moi. Bon comme je vois que ce soir ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de vous faire changer d'avis, j'aviserai un autre jour. Cette fois-ci je vous laisse vraiment. Bonne nuit Severus.

-A vous aussi Minerva

§§§§§§§§§§

Il y a des jours où l'on se dit qu'on ferait bien de ne pas se lever.

De toute façon à quoi cela servirait-il ? On est tellement bien dans son lit, alors pourquoi se lever pour affronter l'adversité ? Il vaut mieux rester couché !

C'est exactement ce que se disait Harry en cette jolie matinée du deux septembre. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à tous les tracas qu'il allait rencontrer ce jour là, mais plutôt parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter Snape pendant quatre heures (sur six) et cette perspective ne le motivait vraiment pas à sortir de son lit.

De plus il avait un énorme mauvais pressentiment, celui que s'il bougeait de son lit il allait amèrement le regretter. En même temps s'il n'allait pas en cours aujourd'hui son absence risquait d'être remarquée et Snape risquerait de faire des commentaires déplacés dès son retour. Et puis c'est pas en fuyant ses ennuis qu'on arrivait à les surmonter… Mais tout de même il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que Ron revenait de la salle commune, et commença à le secouer comme un pommier.

-Allez Harry lève-toi !

-Pas enviiiiiiiiiie !!!

-Tant pis ! Tu dois le faire quand même !

-Fout-moi la paix Ron.

-Ok, mais si t'es pas descendu dans dix minutes, c'est Hermione qui se charge de te lever.

-Elle peut pas rent…Tu n'oserais pas la laisser entrer ?!

-C'est qu'elle est très persuasive lorsqu'elle est énervée…

-Espèce de…

-Mais pourquoi tu ne te lèves pas, t'es parfaitement réveillé non ?

Pour toute réponse Harry lui indiqua son emploi du temps.

-Ah je comprends…mais c'est pas ça qui va convaincre Hermione.

-C'est facile, c'est pas elle qui va devoir subir Snape pendant quatre heures.

-Tu la connais elle se moque de ce genre de considérations !

-Ouais…Mais tu sais comment elle compte me lever ?

-Elle a dit " par un moyen moldu très efficace ! "

-Gloups.

-Vaut mieux que tu te lèves par toi-même je pense.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, sauta du lit, puis alla se doucher. Décidément la rentrée commençait bien !

Déjà, dans une partie de ses cours il n'y aurait ni Hermione ni Ron, et dans la plupart ce serait soit l'un soit l'autre. En effet tous les emplois du temps avaient été modulés selon les désirs de chacun d'avoir plus d'heures de cours dans telle ou telle matière, ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient plus, à partir de la sixième année, de classe définie, mais étaient dispatchés selon les matières choisies.

Bon il ne manquait plus qu'à ce que Malfoy soit dans la plupart de ses cours ou, cerise sur le gâteau, dans tous ceux où il avait Snape, et il n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter par la fenêtre ou se noyer dans le lac…

A midi, Harry était définitivement convaincu qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin là. En effet si les charmes avaient été intéressants, les cours de potions avaient été chaotiques. Snape s'était encore plus acharné sur lui que d'habitude, puis sans aucune raison valable, il l'avait mis en retenue. Point positif : Malfoy n'était pas avec lui en potions, tout n'était pas si noir que ça !! Il n'avait réellement pas envie d'avoir cours avec Snape cette après-midi, mais là, comme il était un peu plus doué qu'en potions, et que c'était de notoriété publique, il ne risquait pas grand choses, justes quelques remontrances acides que tout le monde sauraient être infondées. De plus, là, il y aurait Ron et Hermione.

Le groupe de 6eme années attendaient avec en même temps impatience et crainte leur premier cours de DADA avec Snape. Impatience pour voir comment il se débrouillait en DADA. L'aperçu qu'ils avaient eu en troisième année leur avait juste démontré qu'il s'y connaissait un peu en la matière, maintenant il devait faire ses preuves. Et crainte car tout de même, Snape restait Snape…

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il leur demanda de sortir leurs baguettes et de se mettre en binôme, pour évaluer leur niveau. Ce fut avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé que Harry se vit dans l'obligation de se mettre avec Malfoy. Au bout de dix minutes d'échauffements, Snape fit passer chaque groupe devant lui, tandis que les autres continuaient plus ou moins leur duel, et Harry et Malfoy s'en donnaient à cœur joie, depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient ce face à face ! Mais à côté de Snape ils évitaient tous les dérapages possibles, ayant conclu d'un commun accord de ne pas utiliser les sorts qu'ils n'étaient pas censé connaître. Accord que le blond outrepassait allègrement. Harry, para tout de même ses attaques, mais dut admettre que son adversaire se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, après avoir aperçu les capacités de chacun (et en passant relativement rapidement le binôme d'Harry) le maître des potions rendit son jugement.

-Vous êtes, pour la plupart d'entre vous, pitoyable. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autre terme pour vous qualifier. Et encore je trouve que le mot est bien au dessous de la vérité. Je veux bien admettre que vous ayez pu baisser vu la capacité de votre ancienne professeur en la matière. Mais votre niveau est nul, et même bien en dessous de ce qualificatif !. C'est à peine si vous savez vous défendre contre des personnes de votre niveau, alors contre des créatures des ténèbres, vous êtes mort avant d'avoir pu sortir votre baguette. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de songer à présenter des concours où la DADA est une matière forte, vous seriez recalés directement. Mais étant donné que je n'ai pas le temps de vous remettre à niveau, et que je considère à juste titre que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls. Nous ferons ce genre d'exercices chaque semaine, et si je juge votre niveau trop bas, je vous vire de ce cours où vous n'avez rien à faire !

" Bon asseyez vous et prenez votre livre page 214. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les invocations. Avant tout de chose est ce que quelqu'un connaît quelque chose sur les invocations ? "

Aussitôt deux bras se levèrent : celui d'Hermione et celui d'Harry.

La jeune fille ainsi que Ron regardèrent le brun d'un air étonné.

-Personne ? reprit leur professeur, ignorant avec superbe les deux bras levés. A l'avenir je vous prierai de préparer vos cours avant de venir ! Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que d'essayer d'apprendre quelque chose à des ignorants.

" Sachez tout d'abord, qu'il y a peu de chances à ce que vous voyiez une invocation de votre vie, quoiqu'en ces temps difficiles…enfin passons, la raison est que les invocations ne sont que très rarement appelées et il peut se passer des siècles avant qu'une apparaisse. Mais étant donné que c'est dans le programme, je me dois de l'évoquer.

" Les invocations n'apparaissent que très peu dans notre histoire, et encore moins dans notre histoire contemporaine, ce qui fait que personne ne sait exactement ce que c'est, certains pensaient d'ailleurs que ce n'étaient que des légendes jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve des preuves de leur passage, et donc de leur existence. Toutefois nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'elles pourraient revenir.

"Ce que nous savons des invocations n'a pu être tiré que des légendes locales, en conséquence il est impossible de vérifier la véracité des dires. Malgré tout, dans chacune des légendes que les historiens ont réussi à regrouper, des points communs sont apparus, ils ont donc considéré que ces points communs révélaient les caractéristiques objectives de ces créatures.

" Tout d'abord nous pouvons affirmer que ces créatures ont un point commun, elles n'apparaissent seulement lorsqu'elles sont appelées par un sorcier. Comment y arrive-t-il ? Ca, nous l'ignorons encore, et si certains sorciers le savent, ils se sont bien gardés de révéler le secret. On a donc déduit que les invocations sont soit des créatures d'un monde parallèle, soit des sources de magies très anciennes ou encore des êtres modifiés par une magie d'un très haut niveau.

Pour la plupart d'entre elles, les invocations ont une forme bien définie, et souvent c'est soit une forme féerique soit une forme démoniaque, cela dépend de la nature de l'invocation. Mais les plus puissantes sont polymorphes avec une préférence pour une forme particulière, où elles pourront utiliser le maximum de leurs pouvoirs.

" Les invocations auront soit une intelligence propre, soit elles obéiront à leur maître aveuglément, ce qui a des avantages et des inconvénients dans les deux cas. Car il a été rapporté que certaines invocations n'en ont fait qu'à leurs têtes…au détriment de leur maître ou encore des sorciers qui n'ont pas réussi à tirer parti de l'invocation qu'ils avaient.

" On a pu classer les invocations dans trois genres. Tout d'abord les invocations protectrices, aussi appelées _les gardiennes_, qui ont pour but de protéger la personne qui les a invoquées jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci, tâche dont elles s'acquitteront plus ou moins bien selon leur puissance, et celle du sorcier à protéger. Elles pourront donc servir seulement de bouclier ou attaquer l'ennemi de leur maître.

" Les gardiennes pourront aussi protéger un bâtiment ou domaine, et ce pendant des millénaires. La légende raconte qu'il y en aurait une qui protègerait le ministère et qui n'interviendrait qu'au moment critique, lorsque toutes les défenses ont disparues, tel que le raconte le poème " _Guardian _" D'Auguste Lashake, où lorsqu'elle à été invoquée par un sorcier.

" La seconde catégorie c'est celle des invocations destructeurs ou _démones_, qui elles, sèment le chaos partout où elles arrivent, selon leur puissance, encore une fois. Et contrairement aux précédentes celles-ci peuvent se retourner contre les sorciers qui les ont appelées, et les annihiler totalement, avant de semer la pagaille sur le monde, car leur but ultime à ce qu'il semblerait est de détruire toute vie sur la planète, mais cette vision est sûrement très romancée, néanmoins c'est la seule que nous ayions. Pour les contrôler, il suffit d'être plus puissant qu'elles ou d'avoir à son service une gardienne plus puissante qu'elles, dans le cas contraire, c'est la mort assurée. Selon ce que l'on sait, certains de ces démons seraient élémentaires, d'autres par contre ne le sont pas donc sont moins puissants, mais n'ont aucun points faibles. Il est impossible de les battre sans magie, et aujourd'hui on ignore quelle magie les affaiblirait ou au contraire serait inefficace ou les renforcerait.

" Enfin la dernière catégorie, qui n'en est pas une à proprement parler, rassemble le reste des invocations, c'est-à-dire celles qui ne servent pas, du moins pas directement au combat et qui ont été surnommées les _pacifiques_. Y sont regroupées les invocations qui communiquent en même temps avec la nature et l'homme, et qui peuvent plier la nature à leur volonté, c'est-à-dire faire pousser les plantations plus rapidement ou au contraire détruire les récoltes, elles sont surnommées les _moissonneuses_. Ensuite, il existe les _charmeuses_ qui communient avec les animaux et qui peuvent même dresser les plus sauvages, et les amener à faire ce qu'elles souhaitent. Il y a les _bâtisseuses_ qui vont aider à construire voir de temps à autres détruire des bâtiments. C'est aussi dans cette classe-ci que nous regroupons les _génies_ et _djinns_ qui selon les légendes exaucent n'importe quel souhait. Il existe aussi les _guérisseuses_ qui sont, elles, uniquement bénéfiques et qui vont éradiquer les maladies.

" Enfin les _sources_ dont on n'a parlé que dans les légendes orales et dont on ignore si elles existent encore. Elles avaient pour but de renforcer la magie d'un sorcier, encore une fois selon la puissance dudit sorcier. Mais un sorcier ne pouvait en approcher qu'une seule dans sa vie. S'il essayait de nouveau il était aspiré par la source. C'est pour cela que longtemps on a cru qu'elles étaient maléfiques, jusqu'à ce que les fondateurs en trouvent une eux aussi, avec laquelle Merlin seul sait comment ils ont pu communier, mais pour cette histoire je vous invite plutôt à vous reporter à une de leurs nombreuses légendes.

" Pour ces dernières ainsi que pour les guérisseuses, il est difficile, de parler d'une véritable relation maître/serviteur puisqu'elles n'apparaissent à l'homme que par opportunité et qu'aucun sorcier n'a réussi à les asservir.

" Des questions ou éléments à apporter ? Bien nous allons maintenant passer aux diverses invocations connues. "

A suivre...

**Réponses aux reviews**

Mcgil : Je te remercie de tes remarques et espère que la suite sera tout aussi vraisemblable (je fait de mon mieux).

Pandore : Pour les jumeaux je compte les faire réapparaître (crois-tu franchement quez j'aurais pu penser une seconde à ne pas les utiliser ? ? ?) Pour Draco je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y es toujours pas habituée !

Alixe : Merci beaucoup pour la remarque de forme ! J'ajouterai que la co-écriture ya que ça de vrai (comment ça c'est une remarque hors propos ?)

Si cette fic vous a plu REVIEWEZ, sinon, bah reviewez quand même que je sache pourquoi et que je puisse m'améliorer.


	8. DA et Oclummencie

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : aucun persos de cette fic ne m'appartient SAUF Lydia, qui elle est à moi (sniiiiiiiiiiiif enfin un perso m'appartient...mais toujours pas Sev bouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin) ils sont à JKR. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fic

Pairing : aucun pour le moment et ça ne devrait pas évoluer vers la suite

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie et Pandi mes deux betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs !

Note2 : J'accepte les critiques sur ma fic, mais si possible commentées, car si il y a certains points que je dois éclaircir ou améliorer, il serait intéressant que je sache lesquels, non seulement pour moi que je puisse progresser, mais aussi pour le lecteur. Les reviews d'encouragements sont aussi les bienvenues ! ! ! !

AVIS IMPORTANT AUX LECTEURS (qui, je l'espère sont nombreux) : Cette fic sera updatée que toutes les trois semaines, un mois environ (bon vous me direz que c'était déjà le cas, je l'accorde, mais là au moins ce sera officiel) tout simplement car pour le moment je manque de temps et d'inspiration pour continuer cette fic...

Rappel: Les noms que j'utilise sont ceux en Anglais, ce qui nous fait donc:

DADA: DCFM

Snape: Rogue

Umbridge: Ombrage

Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

Hufflepuff: Poufsouffle

Slytherin: Serpentard

Gryffindor: Gryffondor

Chapitre7 : DA et Occlumencie

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves sortis plutôt anéantis de leur premier cours de DADA, et quasiment tous -excepté les Slytherins- regardaient Harry avec espoir, pensant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les sauver de l'ultimatum imposé par Snape. En effet la majorité des élèves présents avaient appris qu'Harry avait donné des cours l'année précédente et ils espéraient tous profiter de ses enseignements cette année, pas que Snape soit mauvais, mais...peut-être un tout petit sévère...pour ne pas dire injuste ! Après tout ce n'était pas de leur faute si Umbridge n'avait pas su leur enseigner cette matière si captivante normalement.

Harry faisait comme si il n'avait pas remarqué, et devisait joyeusement avec ses amis. Il n'avait jamais supporté être le pont de mire, sauf dans les rares cas où ça pouvait clouer le bec des personne qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement, car ça ne lui avait rapporté que des ennuis. En même temps c'était paradoxal puisque tout les ans, il quasiment, il lui arrivait quelque chose (alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne !).

Cette fois ci était différente évidemment puisqu'on ne lui demandait pas de sauver le monde, mais d'enseigner une matière qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Le problème n'était pas le fait de devoir enseigner, ça il s'en tirait relativement bien. Mais si l'année dernière il avait accepter de le faire à la lumière de ce que leur enseignait Umbridge, cette année il hésitait beaucoup à marcher sur les plates-bandes du professeur de DADA, et cela ne s'était pas amélioré quand il avait appris qui leur ferait cours. En même temps il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir toute les semaines pendant un an les foudres de Snape, qui ne serait pas spécialement ravi d'apprendre qu'il assurait des cours de DADA, ce qui revenait à crier dans tout le château que les cours du prof de potions sont nuls, et déjà qu'il s'entendait pas trop avec lui, mais là Snape serait capable de le livrer directement à Voldemort ! Mais d'un autre côté si les élèves n'étaient pas remis à niveau, ils risquaient de voir leurs rêves se briser, et lui en vouloir pour ça. Et Harry estimait qu'il avait déjà assez d'ennemis comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter ! Il décida de laisser la question pour le moment, il avait encore le temps de réfléchir !

-Au fait Harry, je ne savais pas que tu faisais du travail supplémentaire ! l'accusa Ron.

-Moi ? Mais où t'es allé chercher ça ? se défendit Harry.

-C'est pas moi qui ai levé le doigts dans le cours de Snape !

-Ah tu parles de ça ? J'ai seulement utilisé à mon avantage la logique snapienne ! J'étais sûr comme ça qu'il ne m'interrogerait pas alors que je ne connaissais pas la réponse.

-Pas mal ! admira Ron.

-Hey ça fait tout de même cinq ans que je le subis, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre quelques trucs !

-Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu voulais jouer les fayots dans le cours de Snape..., repris, hilare, Ron

-Merci ! intervint Hermione, beaucoup moins amusée

-Herm, tu sais très bien que cette remarque ne PEUT pas s'adresser à toi la sermonna Ron, puisque tout le monde sait que tu contribues énormément chaque année à faire gagner la coupe de maison à Griffyndor.

-Il serais bien que tu y contribues de temps à autre toi aussi !

-Moi je m'occupe de gagner la coupe de quidditch c'est déjà ça... Et puis comme tu gagnes les points à ma place, je n'ai pas besoin de prouver mon génie sans limites.

-Ron tu vas plus pouvoir passer les portes, l'avertit Harry mort de rire à côté de ses deux amis.

-Un jour tout de même j'aimerais voir ô combien tu es génial merveilleux etc etc, comme tu l'affirmes si souvent, déclara Hermione.

-Mais, bien sûr, un jour tu te rendras compte de qui je suis vraiment.

-Mais ça fera longtemps que j'aurais laissé tomber, puisque j'en avais marre d'espérer pour des prunes ! rétorqua Hermione.

Ron allait répliquer lorsque Ginny sortit de nulle part s'exclama :

-Hermione ; un, Ron ; zéro ! Remise en jeu !

-Ginny, la réprimanda son frère, tu devrais me défendre plutôt que de m'enfoncer !

-Désolé, susurra-t-elle avec une moue d'ange, c'est sorti tout seul !

-je crois vraiment que les jumeaux ont eu une mauvaise influence sur toi !

-C'est normal, j'attendais qu'ils soient partis pour leur succéder, enfin dans un style différent, le mien quoi !

-C'est maman qui va être contente...soupira Ron

-Mais non ! Il suffit qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ! Je compte sur toi grand frère !

-Si tu comptes suivre la trace des jumeaux elle sera vite au courant crois-moi !

-Mais je ne compte pas suivre leur pas, je compte juste profiter de la vie à Hogwart. Bon j'y vais ! Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à mon premier cours avec Snape ! Je l'ai tout de même 6h cette année, alors si je me fais mal voir dès le début...

-Ca ne pourra pas être pire que pour moi, fit remarquer amèrement Harry.

-Justement ! Je ne tiens pas à tenter !

-Qui le voudrais ?

-Quelqu'un de maso, et encore...

-Ginny, tu vas être en retard, alors arrêtes de débiter n'importe quoi et vas en cours tu veux ?

-Oui grand frérot adoré, répondit cette dernière comme si elle récitait une leçon.

Elle partit toute guillerette, sous l'air ahuri de son frère.

-quelqu'un sait ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il à ses meilleurs amis.

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'effet Dean, répondit philosophiquement Hermione.

-N'empêche je la trouve bien jeune pour commencer une aventure sentimentale.

-Ron, elle a quinze ans maintenant, elle peut se débrouiller comme une grande, répliqua Hermione exaspérée par

l'attitude étouffante que pouvait avoir le rouquin envers sa sœur. Il avait en effet passé la moitié du trajet de retour l'an dernier à leur demander « Mais qu'est qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? », alors s'il continuait...elle risquait de devenir trèèèèèèèèèèès blessante quand à sa vie sentimentale à lui. Elle avait beau être patiente...il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout.

-Mais s'il lui cause un jour du tort, je vous promets je le tue !

-Au fait Harry, commença Hermione pour changer du sujet, tu vas reprendre DA ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, en même temps ça m'embête un peu de faire cours à la place de Snape, ce serait le carnage s'il le savait...

-Mais vu l'ultimatum qu'il a lancé il ne t'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

-Pour un autre c'est sûr, mais pas pour moi. En plus l'année dernière ils avaient été mis au courant, ils ne sont pas venus...

-Harry tu es injuste là, tu avais été d'accord seulement pour un petit comité, on n'avait pas mis grand monde au courant.

-Si c'est pour qu'après on vienne encore me critiquer, dire que je me crois supérieur aux autres, que je me la joue vraiment, que j'ai le complexe du héros etc, merci bien ! J'en ai marre moi à la longue !

-Mais réfléchis Harry, repris Hermione un air un peu pincé, si tu leur apprends maintenant tu n'auras plus à le faire après ! Et puis si tu commences à faire gaffe à ce qu'on raconte sur toi, tu n'es vraiment pas sorti !

-On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois les subir, retorqua Harry amer.

- « Oh regarde c'est miss je-sais-tout », « Tiens voila l'encyclopédie sur patte », « Pft c'est une vrai fayote celle là, toujours à tout faire pour que les profs la remarque ! », énuméra Hermione mimant parfaitement la voix de Pansy, tu disais donc ?

-Que je ne suis pas aussi patient que toi.

-C'est pas de la patience juste que j'ai choisie la solution la plus simple, car ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de lui répondre « Va brouter de l'herbe, et fout moi la paix ! »...

Les autres la regardèrent d'un air incrédule avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu devrais pourtant, lui conseilla Ron hilare, après elle aurait le bec cloué !

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle reviendrait à la charge, et ce serait encore pire. En plus je rentrerais dans son jeu et je n'y tiens vraiment pas, elle serait trop heureuse. Non je préfère la laisser dire, de toute façon vu le nombre de personne qu'elle a atteint, quatre au dernier recensement, ce n'est pas trop gênant. Mais je te promets que si elle continue à se répandre comme elle le fait en mensonge, elle risque de le regretter de s'être frottée à moi.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es bien trop patiente, s'entêta Harry, je ne suis pas comme toi.

-En tout cas réfléchis ! Les seuls qui diraient du mal de toi ce serait les Slytherin, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais c'est habituel, et quoique tu fasses ils critiqueront !

-Bah je verrais bien ! répondit Harry en montrant qu'il en avait terminé avec cette conversation.

-Ok ! De toute façon je ne peux pas décider pour toi ! En attendant on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, on va être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose !

-C'est où ?

-A l'autre bout du château et on doit y être dans cinq minutes.

-On ferais mieux de courir, alors.

Ils arrivèrent donc essoufflés mais à l'heure pour leur premier cours de métamorphose.

Harry traînait des pieds. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du se lever ce matin ! Non seulement il avait déjà une tonne de devoirs à rendre dans les plus brefs délais, mais en plus il allait devoir affronter une bonne partie de la soirée en tête à tête avec Snape, au lieu de s'entraîner au Quidditch comme il avait promis à Angelina, qui lui était donc tombé dessus au moment du dîner et il avait eu de nouveau le droit à une réprimande, car une fois de plus il était collé, alors qu'il aurait du s'entraîner pour rattraper son retard, et que s'il continuait elle garderait le remplaçant ! Au moins lui savait se tenir en cours. Harry avait beau tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose à part s'être tromper entre la racine de mandragore et celle de l'aubépine lorsqu'il avait fait son mélange, et que c'était seulement pour ça qu'il avait eu une retenue, alors que des slytherin avaient fait trois fois pire et que eux n'avaient rien eu, Angelina n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il arriva donc au donjons tout en se demandant pourquoi Snape avait tant tenu à faire la retenue lui-même, alors que d'habitude il laisse ça au bon soin de Filch (Il supportait déjà assez Harry en cours pour ne pas en plus se le coltiner pendant les heures de colles), en plus il n'y avait quasiment rien à nettoyer puisque les cours venait juste d'avoir commencer et il n'y avait eu que sa classe à avoir eu potion aujourd'hui. A moins que Snape n'ait pas eu le courage de nettoyer les chaudrons pendant les vacances et qu'il avait décidé que ce serait lui qui le ferait ! C'était bas comme idée ça ! Mais parfaitement possible de la part de Snape.

C'est vraiment sans grande envie qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape, réprimant un frisson au souvenir de ce qu'il s'y était passé la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Le maître des potions avait vraiment des raisons de lui en vouloir, mais lui aussi non ? Ils auraient du être quittes. Mais l'ancien mangemort avait l'autorité pour lui, et il en profitait au maximum.

Lorsque Snape lui ouvrit, il le dévisagea avec son air méprisant habituel avant de constater sur un ton de reproche : « Vous êtes en retard Potter ! ». Harry réprima son envie de répondre et baissa la tête, il ne voulait de nouveau être une semaine en retenue. Angelina ne lui pardonnerait pas !

D'un mouvement de tête, l'homme brun l'invita à rentrer dans son bureau, puis lorsque Harry fut dedans, il ferma la porte. Il fit ensuite signe à Harry de passer dans la pièce d'à coté. Le jeune homme obéit et pénétra dans une salle obscure. Snape referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul dans la pénombre.

-Bonsoir Harry, fit une voix dans le noir.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

-Lui même, répondit la voix d'un ton amusé. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je laisse la pièce dans le noir n'est ce pas ? Je te rassure, je ne suis pas fou, enfin selon moi, mais le noir est plus favorable à l'entraînement que tu vas faire.

-Quel entraînement ?

-Celui d'Occlumencie.

-Je pensait que vous aviez laissé tomber l'idée.

-Au contraire Harry, plus que jamais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu puisse fermer ton esprit aux intrusions extérieur. Le combat final approche Harry. Un jour ils essayeront de t'éliminer car tu fais ombrage à leur maître, et si parmi eux, un maîtrise les sorts psychiques autres que l'_imperio_, et que tu ne sais pas te défendre, ils t'affaibliront, à défaut de te tuer, mais dans ce cas Voldemort t'achèveras ! Sinon si par hasard aucun mangemort ne connaît ce type de sort, Voldemort aura un avantage sur toi, puisqu'il pourra anticiper tes attaques.

-Est-le professeur Snape qui va m'entraîner.

-Non c'est moi, je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'échec de l'année dernière, de plus, continua légèrement moqueur Dumbledore, je ne suis pas sûr que Severus soit disposé à te redonner des cours particulier, tout autant que toi tu l'es à les recevoir.

C'était un doux euphémisme, Dumbledore le savait parfaitement. Il revoyait distinctement la colère froide dans les yeux du professeur lors de leur dernier entretien à ce sujet.

**(Flash Back) **

-Sauf votre respect, Albus, il est hors de question que je m'occupe à nouveau d'enseigner l'occlumencie au jeune Potter ! s'était exclamé le professeur qui avait perdu son maintien de soit habituel. Il se tordait les mains dans tous les sens et faisait les cent pas dans le bureau, à tel point que Dumbledore

-Severus... avait tenté le directeur.

-Il a lu dans mes pensées je ne peux l'accepter ! avait répondu le maître des potions, pesant chacun de ses mots.

Ainsi cela dépassait, la simple haine habituelle, telle que l'avait cru au début le vieil homme. Il savait d'expérience qu'il serait difficile de faire changer d'avis l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, il savait se montrer tellement têtu. Il fit pourtant une nouvelle tentative.

-Allons Severus, ne vous emportez pas tant ! Vous êtes encore sous le coup de la colère, essayez donc de vous calmez un peu ! Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Je pense qu'Harry aura compris l'ampleur de la sienne.

-Cela ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer une fois que j'ai le dos tourné, argumenta Snape qui avait repris une certaine maîtrise de ses sentiments, mais ses yeux exprimaient encore toute sa rage contenue.

-Vous vous faites trop de soucis, Severus.

-Je préfère rester prudent, rétorqua ce dernier, cette fois ci nous avons échappée à la catastrophe, puisque la seule pensée qu'il a pu entrevoir était un de mes _bons_ souvenirs de ses parents, mais il aurait pu tomber sur un de mes nombreux souvenirs bien plus sombres, tels que tout ceux qui concernent mes agissements passés...

Snape s'était renfrogné. Le vieil homme compris que ce n'était plus la peine d'insister, Harry sans le vouloir avait remué le couteau dans une plaie profonde et à jamais ouverte, et ça jamais Severus ne lui pardonnerais.

-Bien je lui enseignerai donc à votre place, soupira-t-il

-Je vous en serais reconnaissant Albus.

**(Fin du Flash Back) **

-Professeur...quand est-ce que j'aurais ma retenue avec Sn... le professeur Snape ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il fallait bien que je puisse te voir sans que ça paraisse louche. Si j'avais demandé à Minerva qu'elle te mette une retenue, tout le monde aurait trouvé ça louche ! Bon as-tu d'autres questions avant que nous commencions ?

-Pourquoi être dans le noir va-t-il être plus propice à l'occlumencie ?

-Car, pour le moment, nous allons uniquement nous concentrer à empêcher tes rêves de venir t'ennuyer quand tu dors, et crois moi quand nous aurons fini ce sera une bonne avancée, et pour cela il va falloir que tu entre dans une pseudo phase de sommeil, en clair rêver tout en restant conscient, et le noir sera plus propice à ce genre de transe. Bien tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Nous commençons ! _Legitimens !_

Au bout d'une heure d'infructueux essais, Harry commençait sérieusement à douter de ses capacités à réussir l'exercice demandé. Dumbledore réussissait à chaque fois à imposer ses pensées, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour les contrer.

-Bon, fit Dumbledore, tu es moins avancé que je ne le pensais, et visiblement l'exercice ne te convient pas. Nous allons tenter autre chose. Pour le moment tu vas te laisser faire, et essayer de comprendre comment je m'y prends pour m'insinuer dans ton esprit. Dès que tu auras réussi tu devras trouver la meilleure façon de me contrer. On tente une fois ce soir et on s'arrête là. Il ne serait pas conseillé de t'épuiser dès la première fois. Tu es prêt ? _Legitimens !_

Harry sentit une nouvelle fois la sensation désagréable que quelqu'un s'emparait de son esprit, avant qu'un flot d'images vienne s'imposer dans son esprit. Il essaya d'en trouver la logique mais n'y parvint pas. Il était pourtant persuadé que dès qu'il réussirait à le faire il pourrait bloquer l'arrivée continue d'images.

Lorsque Dumbledore arrêta il était épuisé et énervé de ne pas avoir réussi. Dumbledore avait dû le remarquer puisqu'il lui déclara :

-Il ne faut pas penser que tu y arriveras tout de suite, c'est un travail plein de patience et de rigueur que je te demande là Harry. Il est impossible d'y arriver du premier coup ! Ne vas surtout pas croire non plus que tu n'y arriveras jamais, tu nous retarderais tous les deux dans ton apprentissage ! Bon je te libère pour ce soir. Repose-toi bien surtout, et essaye de voir par où je rentre dans ton esprit, où est ta faiblesse.

-Bien professeur.

-Je te revois la semaine prochaine dans mon bureau à la même heure, mais tâche d'être discret en arrivant.

-Bien professeur. Au revoir professeur.

Il sortit de la salle et fit de nouveau face à Snape qui le regardait avec le même air méprisant qu'en arrivant. Avant de le laisser partir, ce dernier lui annonça :

-Bien M. Potter pour éviter d'éventuelles bourdes, vous venez de passer les deux dernières heures à nettoyer des bocaux. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui professeur. Au revoir Professeur.

Harry sortit du bureau de Snape sans demander son reste, il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit là. En fait il n'aimait rien de ce qui pouvait se rattacher au prof qu'il haïssait le plus- en ne prenant pas en compte Umbridge évidemment, mais elle on pouvait la mettre à part-. Il s'était toujours demander comment on pouvait attacher autant d'intérêt à des trucs visqueux rangés dans des bocaux, et à des chaudrons où se trouvait la plupart du temps des ingrédients plus que douteux, et qui en chauffant dégageaient une fumée opaque, et le plus souvent nauséabonde. Snape était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, et dans le sens péjoratif du terme !

Il arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffindors où il fut assailli de questions par ses amis avides de savoir quel sort lui avait réservé le professeur de potions, mais surtout comment il avait fait pour survivre. Harry répondit sommairement à leurs questions, mais remarqua bien vite que ni Ron ni Hermione, comme il s'en était douté, n'avait cru un seul mot de ce qu'il avait raconté. Il leur expliquerait demain. Ce soir il était vraiment fatigué, il monta se coucher, et il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le premier week-end était arrivé. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que les élèves étaient rentrés et déjà tous se plaignaient des cours de DADA dispensés par Snape. En effet ce dernier ne se cantonnait que à la théorie, les laissant se débrouiller pour rattraper le retard que quasiment tous avaient en cette matière, vu la régression énorme qu'ils avaient subie l'année passée. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisait pas, au fur et à mesure que la semaine se terminait, le professeur était devenu de plus en plus irritable et avait commencé à retirer des points à tout bout de champs, excepté aux slytherins, points que les élèves essayaient vainement de rattraper dans les autres cours.

Harry, devant tant de réclamations, s'était résigné à rouvrir le cours de DA, mais uniquement à ceux qui en avaient réellement besoin, c'est-à-dire de la cinquième année à la septième, en retirant toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas pris DADA en matière forte pour les 6eme années. Il avait aussi gardé tous les anciens élèves de DA de l'année dernière pour qu'il deviennent ses assistants, car il doutait d'y arriver tout seul.

Le cour de DA avait été programmé pour le samedi pendant toute l'après-midi pour reprendre à fond les sort les plus basiques. Harry avait choisi cette journée car les élèves n'avaient pas encore trop de devoirs et qu'aucun entraînement de quidditch n'était prévu pour le week-end, mais surtout pour éviter que Snape ai des raisons de mettre ses menaces à exécutions (c'est-à-dire virer tous les élèves qu'il jugerai indigne de continuer, et ne faire que de la théorie pendant un an.)

Harry avait donc donné rendez-vous à tous les élèves qui le voulaient dans une salle du deuxième étage, non seulement en raison de sa largeur, mais parce qu'il ne voulait plus donner cours dans la salle de l'an passée, non seulement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que tous connaissent la salle sur demande, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs qui le mettaient mal à l'aise au sujet de Cho. En effet bien qu'aujourd'hui c'était pour lui de l'histoire ancienne, un sentiment désagréable venait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Cho était la seule avec Marietta et l'ancien copain de Ginny à ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel, alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à Hogwart. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir vu ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, mais au fond de lui il le regrettait un peu.

Quelques élèves arrivèrent un peu timidement au rendez-vous, bientôt suivi par un groupe plus important. Au bout de dix minutes la salle était au complet. Harry allait commencer le cours quand deux élèves inattendus arrivèrent. Le premier n'était autre que Blaise Zambini et la seconde une jeune slytherin qui discutait souvent avec lui lors des repas.

-Désolé, le court est complet ! commença Ron .

Ginny et Hermione le firent taire du regard, tandis qu'Harry observait les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus hargneux qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il paraît que tu donnes des cours de DADA, nous venions seulement nous inscrire, répondit Blaise d'un ton neutre.

-Ca j'imagine, mais pourquoi ?

-Car nous estimons avoir besoin de quelques cours de soutien en la matière.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation avant de répondre :

-Bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous refuserais, je vous accepte donc à mon cours. Mais je vous préviens ainsi qu'aux autres qu'au moindre débordement je vous vire ! Si vous êtes venus c'est pour travailler et non pour jouer les agitateurs. Bien maintenant échauffez-vous pour que nous puissions voir votre niveau.

Les élèves se mirent deux par deux et commencèrent à s'envoyer des sorts. Dès qu'Harry eut fini de passer entre eux pour juger de leur niveau, Il prit discrètement Ginny par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans une pièce, laissant ses assistants jauger les élèves pour lui, puis lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, lorsqu'elle lui avait pris discrètement la manche à l'arrivée des Slytherins.

-C'est moi qui leur ai proposé de venir, déclara-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as parfaitement compris Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ? On avait pourtant bien dit qu'il fallait éviter au maximum que les slytherin soient prévenus.

-Parce que Lydia est mon amie.

-Et Blaise ?

-Un des rares Slytherin qu'elle apprécie vraiment.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant !

-Tu as vu la réaction de Ron ? Voila pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Il va bien falloir que tu lui dises un jour.

-Justement, je comptais sur toi pour lui faire avaler la pilule plus facilement.

-Ginny...

-Bah quoi ? Il risque encore de passer trois quarts d'heure à me sermonner parce que je fricote avec l'ennemi, pour ensuite prévenir toute la famille. Tout comme quand il a appris que j'étais avec Dean...

-Mais si t'évitais de le mettre à chaque fois devant le fait accompli ça passerai mieux.

-J'y songerais. En tout cas je te remercie de les avoir accepté.

-C'est pas la peine. Si je l'ai fait c'est que du plus loin que je me souvienne, Blaise n'a jamais été avec Malfoy dans ses coups foireux...

-Pas étonnant, vu comment il l'apprécie.

-Tant que ça ?

-Demande-leur un de ces quatre, tu comprendras.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Bon il faudrait peut-être y retourner, ils vont trouver ça louche sinon.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle, déjà assaillis par Ron qui voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Demande à ta sœur, avait répondu Harry d'une voix lasse avant de laisser Ron et sa sœur s'expliquer.

A ce qu'il put en voir Ron prit tout à fait bien la nouvelle.

Il laissa les élèves s'entraîner pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de les répartir en groupes, allant du plus bas niveau au plus haut, et de commencer vraiment le cours de DADA

A suivre...

Réponses aux reviews 

**Chimgrid : **Non je ne fais pas de favoritisme envers Sevy ! Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il n'apparaît pas assez dans la fic (ou tout du moins dans le projet de fic qui sera un jour écrit...). Bon autant te décevoir tout de suite : IL N'Y AURA RIEN ENTRE SEVY ET MCGO ! ! ! ! (Non je ne te taperais pas...c'est pas mon genre voyons sort sa petite cuillère)

Sinon désolée pour l'attente...mais c'était du à un manque flagrant d'inspiration...

**Pandore : **Voilà la suite tant attendue (vas me répéter d'ailleurs...mais....désolée pour l'attente), Je me réjouis de te savoir en vie après que ton anniversaire soit passé, de toute façon je ne t'aurais pas trucider puisque tu dis la vérité...


	9. Face cachée

Titre : **Noir**

Auteur : Ayako qu'a repris le boulot

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient - Sauf Lydia et M.Cill, alors pas touche à eux sans mon autorisation!!!!- Ils sont tous à JKR…mais pas pour très longtemps, elle a décidé qu'elle me donnait Sev…et là…je me suis réveillée!!! Je gagne rien pour cette fic à part quelques reviews (j'en suis très friande, donc n'hésitez pas!!!!) et aussi des commentaires explosifs au sujet de mes fautes d'orthographe…(mais je m'améliore…hein Mephie ?!? )

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à Mephie, Pandi et Gil mes trois betas (à qui je donne beaucoup de boulot) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me soutiennent pour cette fic et à tous mes lecteurs (je reste positive…je suis sûre que j'en ai…soyez pas timides reviewez ! Comment ça je fais autrice désespérée?????)

Note2 : J'accepte les critiques sur ma fic, mais si possible commentées, car si il y a certains points que je dois éclaircir ou améliorer, il serait intéressant que je sache lesquels, non seulement pour moi que je puisse progresser, mais aussi pour le lecteur. Les reviews d'encouragements sont aussi les bienvenues ! ! ! !

AVIS IMPORTANT AUX LECTEURS: Comme je l'ai expliqué au chapitre précédent, je n'update plus que toutes les 3 semaines/un mois. Les raisons ? Reprise de cours, manque de motivation (presque pas de reviews, sniiiiiiif), manque d'inspiration…

PAGE DE PUB : A lire d'extrême urgence si cela n'a pas été déjà fait :

Le secret des Evans de Chimgrid fic au temps des maraudeurs.

Harry Potter et le retour de la vengeance de Cornedrue, même si c'est que des privates jokes elle est super marrante !

Gwendoline la Fantasque: de Mephie, ma coautrice, c'est une fic originale (dans l'univers d'Harry Potter) qui vaut vraiment le coup 

RAPPEL: Les noms que j'utilise sont ceux en Anglais, ce qui nous fait donc:

Hogwart : Poudlard

DADA: DCFM

Snape: Rogue

Umbridge: Ombrage

Ravenclaw: Serdaigle

Hufflepuff: Poufsouffle

Slytherin: Serpentard

Gryffindor: Gryffondor

Hogsmead : Pré-au-lard

§

§

§

§

§

****

Chapitre 8 : Face cachée

Lydia fut acceptée dans le groupe assez rapidement. Evidemment, il y avait eu au départ quelques frictions, auxquelles elle fut d'ailleurs totalement étrangère -enfin presque-, puisqu'elles n'avaient atteint que l'entourage d'Harry, et la jeune Slytherin n'en faisait pas encore partie.

En effet, Ron n'avait pas du tout accepté que sa sœur puisse s'entendre avec l'Ennemi. Il faut dire pour sa défense que depuis qu'il était à Hogwart, le rouquin s'était fait harceler par les Slytherins en tant qu'ami d'Harry et en tant que Weasley. Il était donc compréhensible qu'il ne puisse pas les aimer. Le problème c'est qu'il ne faisait pas dans le détail (Bon… Harry non plus mais il était moins concerné que son ami par cette affaire) et qu'il avait un instinct trop protecteur envers sa sœur, et à cause de cela, inconsciemment, il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

Donc le soir même, il se mit à sermonner sa sœur en lui disant, sous le coup de la colère qu'elle était la honte de la famille, qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Percy (lui pas plus que ses parents n'avait digéré sa _trahison_) etc… Choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à dire s'il s'était un peu calmé. Il n'avait même pas laissé à sa sœur le loisir de s'expliquer. Dean avait tenté plus d'une fois de s'interposer, mais il l'avait à chaque fois ignoré.

Au bout de cinq minutes même pas, alors que tous les Gryffindors regardaient avec attention le drame qui se passait près de la cheminée de la salle commune, Hermione intervint, prenant la défense de la jeune rouquine. S'ensuivit une dispute qui n'eu plus rien à voir avec le problème de départ -Hermione s'était totalement emportée-, et qui fut bien plus houleuse que toutes les précédentes qu'ils avaient eu.

Cette dispute, si elle ne se termina pas en carnage, puisque tout le monde s'était interposé pour l'éviter, elle fut tout de même le début d'une période de guerre froide qui promettait d'être longue, vu ce qu'ils avaient sorti mutuellement l'un sur l'autre, ils n'étaient pas près de se pardonner.

Mais Harry qui ne voulait pas une fois de plus se trouver entre le marteau et l'enclume, décida de s'en mêler à son tour (S'il ne l'avait pas fait auparavant, c'est que lorsqu'il allait aider Ginny, Hermione l'avait retenu, en lui expliquant que cela risquerait d'envenimer les choses si l'un d'eux venait à montrer qu'il était contre Ron… elle avait une fois de plus vu juste !) il essayait donc de les réconcilier, mais après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il s'emporta lui aussi, tout en essayant de ramener ses deux meilleurs amis à la raison. Non seulement ces deux têtes de mules ne revinrent pas à de meilleurs sentiments, mais en plus ils ne se privèrent pas de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Le groupe fut donc momentanément en froid. Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps, leur fierté les obligeant à ne pas aller vers l'autre pour s'excuser, si Malfoy ne s'était pas ouvertement moquer de Ron en présence d'Hermione et Harry, à la sortie d'un cours où le rouquin n'était pas avec eux. Ils prirent évidemment sa défense, et envoyèrent Malfoy s'occuper de ses affaires.

Ron l'ayant appris vint les voir le soir pour s'excuser. Excuses qu'ils acceptèrent de bon cœur, heureux de voir que cette idiotie était enfin finie.

Ainsi se termina le drame qui avait tenu Hogwart en émoi pendant au moins une semaine et demi.

Ce n'est que par la suite qu'ils apprirent que c'était Lydia qui avait volontairement ironisé sur leur dispute devant Malfoy, ne doutant pas une seconde de la réaction de ce dernier. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut accueillie chaleureusement dans le groupe, et ce malgré ses origines douteuses (dixit Ron).

Aux premiers abords, Lydia semblait totalement différente de Ginny. Elle était plutôt menue, avec des cheveux bruns très lisses qu'elle arrangeait toujours dans une natte, et ses yeux bleus semblaient transpercer l'âme de celui qui la voyait pour la première fois, c'est ce qui avait surpris Harry lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver avec Blaise pour leur premier cours de DADA, et c'est ce qui l'avait en partie motivé (même si jamais il ne l'avouerait) à les accepter. Il avait eu pour la première fois de sa vie l'impression que quelqu'un comprenait entièrement sa peine sans pour autant la partager, et cela l'avait soulagé en même temps que fasciné, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Depuis il se demandait si ce n'avait pas été un caprice de son imagination puisqu'il n'avait jamais revu cette lueur qu'elle avait eue dans ses yeux à ce moment là (peut-être que c'était parce qu'il s'y préparait ).

Maintenant qu'elle s'était intégrée au groupe, la jeune Slytherin ne se privait pour montrer qui elle était vraiment, c'est à dire pas sérieuse pour une mornille et très (voire trop) facétieuse. Elle était aussi très bavarde.

Harry avait compris pourquoi elle avait plu à Ginny, elle dégageait une aura sympathique, différente de celle des Slytherins qu'il avait toujours côtoyé. Même Blaise s'il ne lui était pas hostile était plutôt silencieux et froid.

Ron disait souvent en plaisantant que ça devait être une Gryffindor dans un corps de Slytherin, et Harry aurait pu le croire si Lydia ne les avait pas détrompés : être Slytherin ne signifiait pas ressembler à Draco Malfoy ou à Severus Snape. On pouvait être ambitieux sans pour autant être hautain et méprisant envers les autres ! Elle-même ne visait pas moins que la place du Ministre de la Magie, avait-elle conclu en plaisantant.

Avec Ginny et Luna, elles formaient le nouveau trio infernal. Elles avaient sans problème les moyens de rivaliser avec les jumeaux et les maraudeurs, voire même plus puisque jamais personne ne pourrait les soupçonner, sauf leurs intimes évidemment.

Elles avaient allié le caractère aventureux et prêt à tout de Ginny, l'esprit rêveur de Luna, et l'esprit calculateur et froid de Lydia. Mais surtout, à trois, elles avaient allié des compétences dans à peu près tous les domaines, et une imagination sans limites.

Mais pour le moment, elles aspiraient juste à prendre du bon temps à Hogwart, et pas au dépends des autres, sauf si ceux-ci tentaient de leur marcher sur les pieds…et accessoirement sur ceux de leurs proches. Là ces pauvres bougres n'avaient plus une vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il fallait arrêter de les harceler…et certains étaient vraiment durs de la comprenette…

Un des exemples les plus récents était Draco, qui avait subi quelques déconvenues ce midi même (Harry avait complètement oublié que Ginny avait promis de le venger de l'affront subi le jour de la rentée, il avait cru que ça avait été une parole en l'air, la suite lui avait prouvé que non !)

****

Flash back

Comme tous les midis, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle. L'atmosphère était plutôt détendue puisqu'on était la veille d'un week-end et que dans même pas dix jours c'était les vacances. Les premiers mois s'étaient passés sans trop de problèmes, et puisque Voldemort ne s'était pas encore manifesté, la plupart des élèves étaient insouciants, ne pensant qu'à trois choses : le match de Quidditch, la coupe des maisons, et les sorties à Hogsmead (que deux depuis le début de l'année). Accessoirement les plus sérieux pensaient aux cours, mais ce n'était vraiment qu'une petite majorité (Hermione et…et…). Même les Ravenclaws connus pour leur sérieux légendaire n'avaient pas encore (ou n'avaient déjà plus c'est selon) la tête dans les livres.

Bien sûr le point noir de cette rentrée, c'était la DADA, non seulement Snape devenait de plus en plus irritable ; il avait en même pas un mois pulvérisé tous ses records de nombre de points enlevés (même aux Slytherin, d'ailleurs si les maisons n'étaient pas dans le négatif c'était grâce au laxisme des autres professeurs) et d'heures de colles mis aux élèves, ainsi que de devoirs supplémentaires, et il était en bonne voie pour dépasser Phineus Nigellas, qui n'avait pas eu lui non plus la main légère.

Les réactions quant à son sujet étaient très diverses selon les maisons, car il restait un sujet très polémique : pour la majorité des Gryffindors, il fallait le remplacer, par n'importe qui, même Lockhart , mais tout de même pas par Umbridge.

Pour les Ravenclaw, il ne les dérangeait pas car il leur avait enseigné beaucoup de chose qui n'était pas dans les livres. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient c'était " qu'on lui change son caractèèèèèèèèèèreuh ", car même pour eux, c'était insupportable.

Les Hufflepuff étaient quant à eux terrorisés par le terrible maître des potions et deux fois plus de cours avec lui dans la semaine c'était invivable…c'est simple, certains d'entres d'eux n'en dormaient plus ! Bon fallait pas exagérer tout de même car la plupart des Hufflepuff n'étaient pas des trouillards…mais ils se seraient bien passés d'heures supplémentaires avec le maître des potions… qui n'avait pas vraiment…disons d'affinités avec eux et qui manquait définitivement de patience !

Les Slytherin ne faisaient aucuns commentaires…

Evidemment personne ne souhaitait parler des cours dispensés par le professeur de potion, tant c'était une expérience désagréable à subir, mais paradoxalement, il revenait dans beaucoup de discussions, surtout à la fin de ses cours…

Autre discussion très importante : la coupe de Quidditch. En effet, le premier match de la saison arrivait à grands pas et tous l'attendaient avec impatience, rassurés que cette année il devrait avoir lieu et dans de meilleures conditions que l'an passé.

Harry avait récupéré sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, sans grande peine puisqu'il n'avait plus eu de retenues depuis le premier jour. Il avait dû s'entraîner plus durement que les autres années puisqu'il avait perdu un peu de sa forme durant son année d'immobilité, et malgré un mois d'août d'entraînement intensif, il n'avait pas encore rattrapé le retard qu'il avait pris.

Bref pour lui, la vie suivait tranquillement son cour et il en avait totalement oublié que Malfoy l'avait une fois de plus cherché dans le train au début de l'année, car depuis, il ne se passait quasiment pas une journée sans qu'ils ne s'affrontent pendant la demi-heure d'échauffement du cours de DADA, qui leur servait plus de duel qu'autre chose, et comme Harry connaissait aussi le moyen de blesser Malfoy dans sa fierté, ils évitaient tous les deux de mentionner certains évènements de l'an passé, car ce genre d'attitude n'aurait rien apporté à aucun des deux.

Le brun avait d'ailleurs appris à respecter son adversaire plutôt que de le mépriser comme il le faisait avant, car comme il avait pu le constater, Malfoy était doué. Leurs duels en DADA ne leur permettaient pas de savoir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre, mais leur avait bien prouvé que leur niveau était à peu près équivalent. Le blond ferait un adversaire redoutable, et il ne fallait pas le négliger. Et de son côté, il avait semblé à Harry que Malfoy en avait aussi pris conscience.

Malgré tout il ne fallait pas dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, Harry le haïssait toujours autant. Il détestait sa personnalité, sa manière d'agir, ses coups bas – et il en faisait toujours autant, ses manières lâches… bref le blond lui était toujours aussi insupportable.

Ce midi donc, tandis qu'Harry attendait impatiemment que tout les élèves soient présents pour que ENFIN il puisse manger -parce que mazette, trois heures de métamorphose, ça creuse-. Et tandis que la salle commençait peu à peu à se remplir, il parlait de choses et d'autres avec Ron et Hermione, tout en évitant de laisser le rouquin partir sur son sujet favori, le Quidditch, sujet dont lui ne se lassait pas mais qui commençait à lasser les autres, enfin surtout Hermione car lui-mêmeaurait pu parler tactique pendant des heures.

Ginny et sa bande furent quasiment les dernières à arriver. Quand elle s'approcha de leur table, tous remarquèrent que Ginny avait le regard de celui qui a préparé un mauvais coup et qui attendait que celui-ci soit révélé au grand jour. Elle ne leur dit rien seulement de regarder avec attention pour ceux qui le pouvaient la table des Slytherin.

Harry, non sans avoir demander pourquoi mais n'ayant pas eu de réponse, s'exécuta. Au départ, il ne vit pas grand-chose d'étrange à part qu'une fois de plus Lydia se trouvait dans les parages de Malfoy et discutait avec lui. Il avait demandé une fois la cause à Ginny, mais elle lui avait répondu que Lydia avait refusé de lui dire.

Le repas se passa sans problème au grand étonnement de certains Gryffindor qui avaient du mal à ne pas regarder la table ennemie de toutes leurs mirettes.

Au moment du dessert, alors que tous s'apprêtaient à entamer le flan au caramel avec gourmandise, sauf ceux qui avaient trop mangé ou ceux qui l'avaient passé à leur voisin car ils n'aimaient pas ça, un hurlement féroce et bestial se fit entendre.

La plupart des élèves, terrorisé et surpris, regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir le monstre dont provenait le cri, mais il n'y avait rien d'inhumain dans la salle, pas même Miss Teigne.

Alors comme un seul homme, tous se retournèrent d'un air suspicieux vers la table des Gryffindor. Ils avaient compris qu'une fois de plus, Hogwart avait été victime d'une farce, et il n'y avait qu'une seule maison spécialisée dans ce genre d'activité.

Un second hurlement inhumain se fit entendre…mais cette fois-ci, il tenait plus de l'hystérie que du bestial. Ce cri fut bientôt suivi par quelques étouffements de surprise, des étranglements amusés, et déjà des crises de fous rire !

En effet, tandis que tous se retournaient vers eux, la plupart des Gryffindor n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle qui s'était offert à eux : Ceux que certains appelaient " le prince Malfoy " suite à une crise de rage quelconque envers un pauvre Slytherin d'une année inférieure qui ne lui avait sûrement rien fait, venait, en plus du hurlement incompréhensible dans le langage courant, de se transformer en…une espèce de surhomme vert pomme, arrachant par la même occasion les vêtements qui couvrait son torse, comme savent si bien le faire les héros de bandes dessinées moldues, pour tout à coup se dégonfler tout aussi rapidement et se retrouver aussi grand qu'un elfe de maison, le tout, évidemment, en gardant la superbe couleur vert pomme qu'il venait d'acquérir, et, pour continuer dans le ridicule le jeune homme se noyait à présent dans ses vêtements et crachotait des imprécations qui auraient pu faire rougir certaines demoiselles aux oreilles chastes si elles avaient été compréhensibles.

Une fois la surprise passée quelqu'un lança :

"Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle être littéralement vert de rage ! "

Et tous les élèves s'effondrèrent de rire, exceptés certains Gryffindor qui l'étaient déjà et la plupart des Slytherin qui savaient que s'ils se laissaient aller ils en souffriraient, mais l'amusement était lisible dans leurs yeux.

-SILENCE ! tonna une voix, en l'occurrence celle de Dumbledore.

Le résultat fut immédiat, on entendit bientôt plus que deux ou trois gloussements qui se turent à leur tour.

-Monsieur Goyle, repris le directeur, veuillez amener votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

Le Slytherin s'exécuta, emportant avec lui le petit bonhomme vert qui crachouillait toujours des mots incompréhensibles, sous le regard hilare de tous les autres élèves.

-Bien, l'incident est maintenant clos, mais je vous assure que nous ferons le nécessaire pour retrouver le coupable.

****

Fin du flash back

Bien sûr on l'avait tout de suite soupçonné, mais très vite ses compétences en potions l'avaient innocenté, au grand dam de Snape qui continuait à croire qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans tout cela.

L'enquête pour trouver le ou les coupable(s) continuait mais il y avait peu d'espoir qu'elle puisse aboutir, elles étaient trop insoupçonnables pour cela et aussi trop prudentes. Aussi, ceux qui étaient au courant ne s'inquiétaient vraiment pas pour elles.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Malfoy comprenne la leçon… mais un proverbe moldu ne proclame-t-il pas " tant qu'y a de la vie y a de l'espoir " ?

Harry, pour sa part, commençait vraiment à croire que ce proverbe ne s'appliquerait jamais à son ennemi…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se réveilla en sueur, il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui été pas arrivé. En effet depuis que Dumbledore s'occupait de ses cours d'Occlumencie, il avait énormément progressé, et avait fermé son esprit aux intrusions extérieur. Ce cauchemar devait être plus puissant que ceux qu'il avait habituellement, puisqu'il avait réussi à passer outre ses barrières mentales, si durement érigées, mais il ne l'avait pas été suffisamment pour que Harry puisse s'en souvenir.

Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'est que le principal sujet de son cauchemar avait été son parrain.

Sirius…

Il lui manquait toujours autant. La blessure ne s'était pas refermée. Bien sûr, elle ne le serait jamais, mais Harry avait espéré qu'elle s'estomperait pour qu'il puisse se souvenir des moments joyeux qu'il avait eu avec son parrain.

Pour le moment, il ne voyait que sa disparition, la bataille qu'il avait eu avec Bellatrix, son regard surpris lorsque cette dernière l'avait atteint et sa chute qui paraissait interminable. Il avait beau se forcer à penser à autre chose, il revoyait toujours ces mêmes images.

Bien sûr, avec la reprise des cours il y pensait moins souvent, quand il était avec ses amis, il oubliait sa peine quelques instants pour se joindre de bon cœur à leurs rires, et quand il était seul il travaillait avec acharnement pour ne plus sentir le poids de la perte de Sirius.

Mais ce poids, oublié pendant la journée, revenait en force la nuit, lorsque Harry se trouvait seul face à lui-même. A ce moment là un désespoir profond l'envahissait, et plus d'une fois il avait pensé à opter pour une solution radicale, pour ne plus rien ressentir puisque sa vie avait toujours été un chaos complet et qu'il ne voyait aucune issue de secours.

Ce qui l'avait retenu d'en arriver à ce geste tragique, c'était Sirius. C'était ironique, non ? C'était celui même dont l'absence douloureuse lui donnait ce genre d'idées qui l'empêchait d'en arriver à cette extrémité alors qu'il n'était même pas là pour le réconforter. Harry en aurait hurlé de rage.

Au lieu de cela, il glissa doucement de son lit, en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambre. Ils croyaient tous qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, et il leur donnait le change, il ne fallait pas que ses efforts soient gâchés par un craquement de plancher trop prononcé ou par un trébuchement sur les diverses affaires qui pouvaient traîner sur le sol. Il ne voulait plus que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui. Ca ne changerait rien, sauf à renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité.

Il se dirigea dans la salle commune. Comme toujours le feu dans la cheminée était entretenu. Il diffusait dans la salle une atmosphère tranquille et apaisante, tout ce dont Harry avait besoin pour le moment.

Il s'assit en face du feu et laissa son regard se promener dans le vague, mais immédiatement des images de Sirius ou plutôt celles de sa disparition le submergèrent. Il se mit donc à fixer un point précis dans l'antre rayonnante de la cheminée. Cela lui permettait de reposer son esprit qu'il trouvait décidément trop troublé ces temps-ci ! Enfin, étant donné les circonstances, c'était plutôt normal.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta ainsi. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par un bruit de porte et un petit cri de surprise.

-Mais que fait Harry Potter dans ce fauteuil à une heure pareil ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit le jeune sorcier sans même prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur.

-Harry Potter devrait se coucher, repris Dobby, il n'est pas bon que Harry Potter ne dorme pas, Harry Potter va être fatigué.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Dobby…

-Si Dobby s'inquiète ! s'exclama la petite créature. Dobby voit bien que Harry Potter ne va pas bien ces temps-ci.

-Je te dis que je vais bien ! s'exclama le brun dans un accès de mauvaises humeur

-Harry Potter ment, Dobby le sait…Oh Dobby n'aurait pas du dire ça à Harry Potter alors que Harry Potter l'a libéré ! Méchant Dobby, méchant, méchant Dobby…

Harry arrêta Dobby dans sa séance d'autopunition avant que celui-ci ne réveille tous les Gryffindor en se fracassant la tête contre les murs de la salle commune.

-Dobby, questionna-t-il, pourquoi penses-tu que je ne vais pas bien ?

-Dobby le voit monsieur. Harry Potter a toujours l'air triste quand il est tout seul, et Harry Potter descend tous les soirs pour regarder la cheminée depuis une semaine, Dobby ne voulait pas venir embêter Harry Potter, mais Dobby VEUT aider Harry Potter !

-Il n'y a rien à faire Dobby, juste à attendre un petit peu.

-Harry Potter en est sûr ? demanda l'elfe, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Oui, soupira Harry. Mais si tu veux m'aider Dobby, tu ne dis rien à personne, promis ?

-Dobby promet ! Si Harry Potter veut, Dobby peut aussi lui tenir compagnie, comme ça Harry Potter ne sera pas seul et Harry Potter sera moins triste.

Harry accepta, touché par l'attention de l'elfe. Il passa ensuite quelques heures à écouter les déboires quotidiens que le petit être pouvait avoir. Paradoxalement, il trouvait ce jacassement incessant reposant, ça lui évitait de penser à autre chose. Aussi lorsque Dobby partit, Harry sentit l'angoisse monter en lui, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer, qu'il allait devenir fou…

Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il le savait. Il avait l'impression de se détruire lui-même, et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il ferait honneur à son parrain.

Il fallait qu'il en parle…mais à qui ?

Ses amis s'inquièteraient pour lui, mais il doutait qu'ils puissent vraiment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait pu en parler à Dumbledore, mais il n'en avait pas tellement envie avec ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière.

Il restait donc Remus. Bien que celui-ci soit absent, Harry estimait qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir vraiment l'aider car il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

C'est pour cela que tôt un samedi matin, tandis que tout le monde dormait, le survivant muni d'un parchemin d'une plume et d'un flacon d'encre alla s'isoler dans une salle près de la volière pour rédiger sa lettre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

" Bonjour monsieur, Est ce que vous avez " _Histoires de lutins _" de Genièvre Salm, s'il vous plait ? " demanda timidement une jeune enfant.

-Attend, je vérifie, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix douce

Il tapota de sur les registres avec sa baguette, et en même pas deux secondes, la réponse apparut sur le vieux bouquin.

-Il devrait nous rester quelques exemplaires. Je vais t'en chercher un, d'accord ?

-Oui s'il vous plait monsieur.

-_Accio book ref 145560._

Le vendeur tendit le bouquin à la fillette qui le remercia avec un grand sourire, avant de rejoindre sa mère en courant.

-Ahh ! Ce brave Remus ! s'exclama une voix derrière le vendeur. Toujours autant de succès avec les demoiselles à ce que je vois. Mais si je ne m'abuse votre dernière conquête n'était-elle pas un peu trop jeune pour vous ?

-Bonjour monsieur Cill, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

-Pas étonnant, vous étiez tellement occuper à draguer, que j'aurais pu mourir en poussant des râles d'agonie, vous ne m'auriez même pas remarqué, alors de là à me secourir…repris le vieil homme d'un ton faussement bourru.

-Vous vous trompez monsieur, jamais je n'oserais empiéter sur vos plates-bandes ! répondit le plus jeune, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Petit impertinent ! s'exclama le patron de la petite librairie, lui aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres démentant totalement ses propos ! Si je ne me retenais pas… Aller ! Filez bosser avant que je ne vous fasse tâter de ma canne.

-Bien monsieur. Monsieur, la maison d'édition Fanmagie a appelé. Elle retarde la livraison de votre commande de deux mois.

-Foutus industriels ! Ils s'imaginent que parce qu'on ne pèse pas lourd dans leurs acheteurs, ils peuvent se permettre plus de libertés avec nous ! Je m'en vais leur dire ce que je pense de leurs manières ! Je te laisse, si on me demande, je suis dans l'arrière boutique.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Remus. Ce soir, c'est moi qui fermerais, annonça M.Cill

-Au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir. Passez un bon dimanche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Je sais, et pourtant j'ai de quoi me faire du mouron…vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir venir chez moi demain ? Ca ferais tellement plaisir à Martha. 

-Impossible, demain je suis pris toute la journée.

-Aha ! par qui ? demanda, son patron, l'air curieux

-Par Albus, répondit Remus avec un demi sourire

-Ah, tant pis, commenta le libraire, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Aller ! Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. A lundi. Soyez à l'heure surtout !

-Ai-je déjà été en retard ?

-Non, mais comme ça je suis sûr que vous ne le serez pas.

Remus sourit. Qui aurait dit que cette vie lui conviendrait ? Lui qui depuis tout petit rêvait d'être un Auror ? Seulement sa lycanthropie lui avait fermé beaucoup de portes. Après le collège, il n'avait trouvé aucune école qui veuille bien l'accepter. Il s'était donc mis à rechercher immédiatement un emploi.

Il n'en avait trouvé qu'un seul quelques mois plus tard. C'était celui qu'il occupait encore aujourd'hui. M.Cill, malgré sa condition, l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Remus n'avait pu refuser, et aujourd'hui, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait appris à aimer son travail. De plus son patron était très compréhensif et ne se formalisait pas de ses absences, dues à l'ordre ou à ses transformations, il suffisait que Remus le prévienne à l'avance.

A peine fut-il rentré chez lui qu'il aperçut une enveloppe. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture d'Harry. Il ouvrit fébrilement la lettre.

Ayant fini de la lire, il soupira. Evidemment, il était illusoire de penser qu'Harry allait bien ! Il devait être dans le même état que lui ! Et surtout, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui qui avait une longueur d'avance sur Harry, et qui en souffrait énormément, comment pouvait-il faire pour rassurer l'adolescent ?

Il essaya tout de même de trouver les mots justes pour répondre. Après tout, Harry n'était pour rien dans ce qui était arrivé, et il fallait qu'il CESSE de culpabiliser.

Le seul responsable était Voldemort et il allait payer pour ça.

Il avait altéré l'esprit de Sirius, il l'avait obligé à se plier à sa volonté, et il allait amener Remus à en venir à des extrémités qu'il aurait toujours refusé.

En effet peu après l'évasion spectaculaire de Sirius à Hogwart, ce dernier était venu le voir, et lui avait fait promettre de le tuer sans aucun remords s'il advenait que l'animagus était passé du côté de l'ennemi. Et Remus avait accepté. Aujourd'hui encore, il préférerait le tuer s'il s'avérait que l'état de Sirius était devenu irréversible, plutôt que de le laisser aux mains de l'ennemi. Bien sûr, ça le détruirait aussi, mais n'était-ce pas un sacrifice essentiel pour sauver l'âme de Sirius ?

Foutue guerre ! Elle lui avait déjà quasiment tout pris ! Que lui restait-il maintenant à part sa vie ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trois mois…..

Trois mois qu'il était enfermé ici.

Trois mois qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, servir son maître.

Mais c'était bientôt chose faite, son heure arrivait, il le savait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

" Maître !!! Pitié !!!! "

-Arrête de gémir ! s'exclama Voldemort.

-Revenez sur votre décision, je vous en supplie !

-Suffit ! Tu es mon serviteur, non ?

-Je ne vis que pour vous servir, Maître.

-Quelle meilleure façon de me servir que te sacrifier pour moi ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse.

-Non maître, je ne veux pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! s'exclama, craintive l'autre voix.

-Si tu refuses, sois certain que ton châtiment sera bien pire ! répondit Voldemort implacable.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Cloîtrée en haut de sa tour, elle sirotait une tisane tout en tirant les cartes, lorsque la tasse tomba par terre.

****

Le mal approche rapidement

Accepté à Hogwart

Il voudra en faire son campement

Mais c'est sans compter la force d'Hogwart

Une bataille s'engagera

Et c'est celle qui annoncera

L'Ultime guerre entre

Le seigneur des ténèbres et le survivant

A suivre…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Chimgrid: Ni l'un, ni l'autre, j'ai écris ça de mon plein gré, ça n'aurait pas fait crédible si tous les élèves avaient eu des étoiles dans les yeux, à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait Sevy…Mais depuis je suis une cure…

Pandore: Dumby n'a ptete pas la classe de Sev (et là je me joins à ton cri VIVE SEV) mais il saura mater Harry!!

Je ne rajouterai qu'une chose ; chaussette !

Caraman : La DA sera une bonne idée tant que Sevy fera que de la théorie dans ses cours, Chimgrid plaisantait…enfin j'espère pour elle -prépare la tite cuillère-

Je ne suis pas sûre que Sevy aurait été un meilleur prof que Dumby pour l'occlummencie, il se haïssent tellement qu'aucun ne fera d'efforts pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Et puis Sevy, à juste titre, ne veut plus donner de cours à Harry.

Enfin…Hermy a déjà remonté les bretelles à Ron plus d'une fois.

Allaupi: Normalement comme je n'update qu'une fois toutes les 3 semaines minimum t'auras tout ton temps. C'est vrai qu'il ont pas l'air d'avoir peur… Harry est tellement gaffeur…

****

Cette fic vous a plu ? REVIEWEZ

Elle vous a déplu ? reviewez quand même que je sache pourquoi et que je puisse m'améliorer


	10. nouveaux venus

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako qu'est en vacances (mais qui révise...)

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment, avec une pincée d'humour (pas pu résister)

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : A part Lydia, M.Cill et quelques autres , lespersonnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre avis aux amateurs de dons, je recherche un certain Severus Snape à ajouter dans ma collection de persos n'à moa…bon si c'est malheureusement impossible, juste me mettre en relation avec une gentille autrice d'Harry Potter qui ne saurait plus quoi faire de son prof de potions…Allez c'est bientôt noel après tout!!!

Je ne gagne rien pour cette fic à part quelques reviews et des fois (pas souvent hein) des commentaires incendiaires de Mephie exaspérée par le nombre de fautes qu'il peut y avoir dans mes chapitres…désolée Mephie, je vais faire des efforts.

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionnéRating : G

Note : (Ayako avec des yeux à la chat potté) Siouplaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans ma fic (comme du reste, beaucoup d'auteurs, dont, pour ne pas citer d'exemple mon illustre coautrice et Chimgrid ) donc donnez moi un avis ou même un encouragements…ça fait toujours plaisir!!!!

Page de pub : Je conseille toujours _Le secret des Evans_ de **Chimgrid**, _Gwendoline la Fantasque_ de Mephie (que vous retrouverez sur notre page commune d'autrices) et _Harry Potter et le retour de la vengeance_ de **Cornedrue**.

Je rajoutes dans cette liste:_Une rencontre Harry Potterisante et Quand les Soma font leur cinéma de _**_Sushiland._ **Ce sont deux fics de Fruits Basket (dont l'une crossover avec Harry Potter) qui sont tout sauf sérieuses (bref tout ce que j'aime)

_Mélancolie de **Maael** :_ Fic pas super gai (puisque c'est une deathfic) mais bien écrite je trouve.

_D'ombre et de lumière de _**_Mirrabella_ **Une fic qui part plutôt bien et qui ressemble un peu à noir Dans le sens que Sirius n'est pas mort, mais c'est à peu près la seule ressemblance.

_Une carrière à risques _et_ de l'autre coté du miroir de **Zakath Nath**_ sur les relations qu'entretiennent Severus et la famille Londubas.

Et pis reviewez-les parce qu'elles le méritent et que c'est bien démotivant quand on a l'impression que personne ne lis sa fic!!!RAPPEL: Les noms que j'utilise sont ceux en Anglais, ce qui nous fait donc:

Hogwart : Poudlard

Snape: Rogue

Mundungus : Mondingus

Les RaR se trouvent à la fin

Et bonnes fètes à tous!!!!

Chapitre 9 : nouveaux venus

" _Fizwizbizz_ "

La gargouille pivota, laissant apercevoir le passage qui menait jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Snape s'y engouffra, monta prestement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sur laquelle. Là, il frappa trois coups discrets.

" Entrez ! " invita Dumbledore de l'intérieur de la pièce.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile Albus ? demanda le professeur de potions, visiblement pas dans son meilleur jour.

Le vieil homme l'invita à s'asseoir et à prendre une tasse de thé, signe que la discussion pourrait durer un certain temps. L'homme brun laissa de côté la tasse, attendant que son interlocuteur prenne la parole.

-Où en êtes vous avec Sirius ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

-Bellatrix, Narcissa et moi avons rempli notre mission, en soumettant au lord un plan de réintégration de Black dans les plus brefs délais. Comme vous le savez, notre plan lui a paru satisfaisant, et il a pris les opérations en main, chose rare venant de lui.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que l'ordre aura intérêt à se méfier. Il a du modifier quelques détails relativement importants mais j'ignore lesquels.

-Donc vous ignorez quand il va revenir.

-Tout ce que je pourrais affirmer est que son retour est imminent. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, et ces derniers temps il était de plus en plus agité. Vous connaissez Black, continua-t-il avec dédain, il est incapable de maîtriser ses sentiments, je me demande vraiment comment il va réussir à jouer cette mascarade…

-Nous verrons bien, fut le seul commentaire de Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas atterrir sur un terrain glissant. Avez-vous une idée de ce que Voldemort prépare ?

-Pour le moment, il essaye de rassembler le plus de disciples possible parmi les sorciers moyens qui veulent devenir puissant ou parmi ceux qui ont été plus ou moins déçus par la politique menée par Fudge depuis une dizaine d'années, ainsi que les familles les plus anciennes qui ne sont pas tombés sous son joug. Il essaye aussi de nouer des alliances avec les différents êtres, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas une franche réussite : Les Dementors ainsi que les géants sont en train de régler certains conflits internes, les vampires et la confrérie des loups-garous restent très partagés par l'offre, les centaures ainsi que les êtres de l'eau ne veulent pas en entendre parler et ont quasiment envoyé les messagers _ad patres, _les esprits frappeurs s'amusent plus à hanter les messagers qu'à les écouter, les gnomes et les gobelins n'ont pas daigné répondre…

-Il va falloir que vous surveilliez ça de près, mon cher Severus, je le crains. Prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

-Je ferai ce que je peux, promit ce dernier, malheureusement c'était Lucius qui s'occupait d'organiser les recrutements. Le poste a échu à Narcissa depuis qu'il est en prison et je ne jouis pas avec elle de la même confiance qu'avait Lucius en moi.

-Bien, je pense qu'il va falloir que nous aussi, nous nous préparions sérieusement à cette guerre.

-Où en est le Ministère ?

-Il bouge ! Fudge a demandé de faire un recrutement massif d'Aurors, un peu tardivement je vous l'accorde, mais c'est toujours ça de pris ; je lui ai recommandé de prendre tout son temps pour la formation, et je lui ai proposé de trouver de l'aide pour concevoir des charmes et des protections importantes, mais il a fait mine de ne pas m'écouter. J'espère qu'il en tiendra tout de même compte car il serait dramatique de perdre ces volontaires dans une période aussi cruciale.

-Mais pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas virer, vous en avez les moyens, non ? s'exclama Snape, qui méprisait depuis longtemps le Ministre de la Magie.

-Bien sûr que je dispose des moyens, soupira le directeur, je pourrais le faire démissionner sans aucun problème, mais il ne serait pas judicieux de le faire pour le moment ; Ce cher Cornélius dispose encore du soutien populaire, et si nous le faisons partir maintenant, cela pourrait engendrer plus de troubles qu'il ne va déjà y avoir. De plus, nous ne pourrions pas le remplacer simplement par des élections. Imaginez la pagaille si c'est un partisan de Voldemort qui l'emporte. Mais je dois admettre que Cornelius commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot! Il serait peut-être temps d'avoir une petite discussion entre quatre yeux avec lui !

-Je suis certain qu'il en sera ravi, commenta ironiquement Snape.

-En effet…Bref comme je ne peux pas compter sur lui j'ai du prendre une décision importante et risquée : Il va falloir recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'ordre.

-Comment ?

-J'ai déjà trouvé la solution. Il ne me suffit plus que d'avoir l'accord de ceux auxquels je pense, ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile…,ainsi que celui de leurs parents, répondit Dumbledore avec un fin sourire qui en disait long.

-L'ordre risque d'être un peu agité par leur présence.

-Ca le rendra moins monotone… Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ?

-C'est jouable je pense, mais on ne pourra pas faire confiance aux nouveaux membres dès le départ. Nous pourrions tomber sur un autre Peter. Il faut éviter tout risques.

-J'en suis conscient. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à m'avoir fait remarquer cela. Je pense que je suivrai l'idée d'Alastor, qui était de les laisser en périphérie des décisions importantes, comme nous le ferons avec Sirius, au départ.

-C'est une solution en effet. Les autres membres sont d'accord ?

-Pour ceux à qui j'en ai parlé oui. Au fait vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le coupable pour l'incident de vendredi ?

-Non, répondit Snape, mais j'ai une liste de suspects plausibles.

Il la donna au directeur.

-Parfait. Disons que nous avons parlé de cela pendant cet entretien. Vous pouvez disposer Severus .

-Merci Albus. Bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi. Au fait…

Severus, qui était déjà à l'encadrure de la porte, se retourna.

-…Reposez-vous ! Vous avez une mine affreuse mon cher.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je peux encore tenir.

-Si vous le dites…

Severus ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui.

-GEORGES, FRED, DESCENDEZ ! VOUS AVEZ DE LA VISITE !

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne regretterez pas votre décision Molly ? demanda le visiteur, tandis qu'on entendait un remue-ménage important dans les étages supérieurs.

-Ca n'est plus à moi de décider pour eux. Ils sont devenus assez grands pour le faire eux-mêmes, soupira Molly.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'ils auront assez de jugeote pour se dépêtrer des situations les plus incongrues, et puis ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse que je leur propose.

-Je sais, mais… commença la femme. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage que dans deux " SBOUF " retentissants les jumeaux étaient apparus en face d'eux.

-Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps pour venir ! les réprimanda leur mère.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit qui venait , se défendit Georges tandis que Fred saluait de leur part leur ancien directeur, on pensait que c'était Lee, et, hum, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux camoufler nos dernières trouvailles pour que, hum, il ne les utilise pas à mauvais escient.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes encore couvert de suie, vous me prenez vraiment pour une andouille ?

-Jamais nous n'oserions…

-Bon je vais aller vérifier pendant que vous discutez…

Et elle transplana.

-Bon, prions pour qu'elle ne fouille pas dans celle de Ron sinon on est cuits, commenta Fred.

-Il faudrait encore qu'elle passe outre les protections…

-…Oui et les charmes…

-…Sans oublier qu'elle doit ouvrir l'armoire…

-…et comme elle n'a pas la clef du cadenas.

-Je trouve que ces objets moldus ont vraiment du bon.

-Une fois trafiqués du moins.

-Cela va sans dire !

-Mais revenons-en au sujet de votre visite professeur !

-Oui vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous étiez là…

-… Il faut admettre qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le temps !

-Nous vous écoutons donc.

Dumbledore se massa les tempes.

-Severus et Alastor avaient raison, quand ils disaient que votre présence allait rendre les réunions de l'Ordre…distrayantes !

Les yeux des jumeaux se mirent à briller.

-On va faire partie de l'Ordre ? demanda Fred.

-Si vous le souhaitez, oui, mais je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème, je me trompe ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Georges

-Depuis le temps qu'on voulait en faire partie ! ajouta Fred.

-Mais avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que les attentes de l'ordre sont très contraignantes, les prévint Dumbledore. Nous n'exigeons pas toujours un résultat car il y a des cas où il est impossible à obtenir, mais les missions devrons être effectuées avec le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande rigueur qu'il soit. Je dois aussi ajouter que, en faisant partie de l'Ordre, vous serez la plupart du temps confrontés à une réalité bien plus noire que celle que vous avez toujours connue. Vous devrez apprendre à gérer vos sentiments dans toutes les situations que vous rencontrerez, ce qui n'est pas chose facile, croyez-moi, surtout dans certains cas où vous serez obligés de faire un choix difficile. Il vous faudra garder en mémoire que les intérêts de l'ordre passent avant tout le reste. Je souhaiterai donc que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir avant de vous engager réellement. Vous avez encore le temps de refuser.

-Monsieur, notre décision a été prise depuis bien longtemps déjà.

-Et je peux vous assurer que nous avons beaucoup réfléchi.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, Messieurs Weasley.

Dumbledore leur expliqua dans la demi-heure qui suivit le fonctionnement de l'ordre, les postes que chaque membre occupait et les dernières informations dont l'ordre disposait. Il termina sur une dernière recommandation :

" Surtout pas un mot de cela à vos amis ni à vos proches qui ne font pas parti de l'ordre. Il serait regrettable qu'Harry soit mis au courant des informations au sujet de son parrain. Je vous suggérerai donc en premier lieu de ne pas leur dire que vous êtes des nôtres, cela vous évitera de vous faire harceler et cela vous évitera aussi de donner des informations sans le vouloir. "

Les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent.

-Bien. Maintenant nous allons parler de votre mission au sein de l'ordre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est nécessaire que l'ordre se renouvelle pour disposer d'un maximum de compétences en son sein. Arthur et Mundungus sont en train de rechercher quels sorciers auraient le meilleur profil pour nous aider à mener à bien notre mission. Ce que nous attendons de vous c'est que vous informiez ces personnes de l'existence de l'ordre et que vous leur proposiez de se joindre à nous.

-Et au cas où elles refusent ?

-Il faudra que vous leur effaciez la mémoire en toute discrétion. Severus devrait pouvoir vous trouver une potion qui correspondrait à ces effets, mais il vous faudra trouver un moyen pour la leur administrer.

Les jumeaux eurent un regard de connivence.

-Ca ne devrait pas être un problème trop difficile à résoudre.

-Mais comment ferons-nous pour les rencontrer ?

-Vous les rencontrerez chez eux, en prétextant faire de la prospection pour vos produits. C'est une couverture discrète et efficace !

-Sauf si on tombe sur un vieux sénile misanthrope !

-Il y tout de même peu de chance que ça arrive mon cher Georges et puis n'oublie pas que notre objectif est d'atteindre toutes sortes de personnes.

-Donc si on vous croit professeur, cette mission n'apporte que des avantages , car non seulement on sert l'ordre mais on fait aussi de la publicité pour notre magasin. De plus, elle ne semble pas bien compliquée, conclu Georges un peu déçu.

-Détrompe-toi Georges, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir la réaction de ces personnes lorsque vous leur proposerez de se joindre à nous. Il vous faudra parer à tous genres de situations. Et n'oubliez pas que vous serez seuls face à eux. Il vous faudra faire preuve d'une très grande prudence lorsque vous pénétrerez chez ces gens.

Les jumeaux se concertèrent cinq minutes et Fred demanda :

-Quand commencerons-nous ?

-Dès que vous estimerez être prêts.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Alors qu'Hogwart et ses environs semblent être endormis, deux silhouettes approchent furtivement. L'une est fine et élancée tandis que l'autre est plutôt petite et rabougrie. Elles arrivent à la rive du lac et la première émet un son bizarre avec sa gorge. L'autre ombre ne semble pas très sûre d'elle, elle tremble. Lorsque l'autre lui intime de monter dans l'embarcation qui vient d'arriver miraculeusement devant eux, elle refuse, fait mine de vouloir partir. Mais son compagnon la retient d'une poigne ferme et l'oblige à grimper dans la barque. Lorsque tous les deux sont dedans la première ombre soupire d'un air excédé et s'exclame : " Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant alors que nous sommes au bout de notre périple ! "

-Parle pour toi ! lui rétorque l'autre amèrement.

-La faute à qui si on est dans cette galère aussi ? Mais rassure-toi tout devrait aller comme prévu !

- " Devrait " !

-De toute façon c'était ça ou la mort et je ne t'ai jamais caché les risques.

-Parfois je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je les ignore !

-Crois-moi c'est bien pire lorsqu'on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Parce qu'on le sait là ?

-Pas exactement mais ça n'a pas dû beaucoup changer depuis le temps que je ne suis pas venu…

-Espérons…

-T'es vraiment pessimiste.

-Je te signale que j'ai beaucoup moins de moyens de défense que toi !

-Fallait pas être trop curieux !

-C'était un accident ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je le dise ?

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu devrais plutôt m'être reconnaissant.

-Pas de risque que je l'oublie, tu ne fais que me le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes.

-T'arrêtes pas de râler aussi !

-Mets-toi à ma place, toi qui dit si bien nous comprendre…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer d'avantage, ils étaient déjà sur l'autre rive.

Le premier sauta avec aise de la barque, le second, lui, attendit d'être sûr qu'il était sur la terre ferme avant d'en sortir.

Alors qu'ils avançaient discrètement vers Hogwart, et que le plus petit des deux regardait l'imposante masse sombre avec une crainte révérencielle, l'autre ne cessait de fixer le château, semblant ne plus pouvoir en détacher le regard. Comme pour lui-même il murmura :

-Cùthalion…

-qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ? demanda l'autre .

-Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser, mon cher.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de cet endroit ? il me donne la chair de poule, ça a beau n'être qu'un château désaffecté, je suis pas rassuré.

-C'est vrai, ajouta l'autre moqueur, il pourrait être hanté !

-Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait !

-Désolé de te décevoir mon cher, mais ce château est justement l'endroit où nous rendions. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-Il semblerait que tu oublies souvent certains détails. Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès…

-Moi, je te cacherais délibérément des détails pour que tu ne te plaignes pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître, jamais je n'aurais osé !

-Mais pourquoi on n'y est pas allé en pleine journée ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

-Bah oui ! Mais j'aurais quand même préféré y aller en pleine journée, ça doit tout de même être moins impressionnant !

-Moi je veux bien, mais on fait quoi en attendant ?

-Beuh ! On y va !

Ils s'étaient approchés de l'entrée lorsqu'un féroce aboiement se fit entendre.

-Qui va là ? hurla Hagrid, tenant à la main une lanterne et retenant Crockdur de l'autre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH UN OGRE ! beugla le plus petit. Vite ! Partons ! Je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Il s'enfuit laissant son compagnon ainsi que Hagrid très perplexe. Il fut bientôt rattrapé par Crockdur, qui le ramena…de manière bien peu conventionnelle, tandis qu'il s'était mis à prier avec ferveur.

-Veuillez l'excuser, demanda son compagnon à Hagrid. Il n'est pas habitué à voir des êtres fantastiques.

-Un Moldu ?

-Si cela signifie être non doté de pouvoirs magiques, oui !

-Et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Je me nomme Artanis, je viens solliciter une entrevue avec le directeur d'Hogwart.

-Je vais vous conduire à lui

Il fit un geste en direction de sa cabane, et tous les Aurors des environs sortirent de là où ils s'étaient camouflés pour le rejoindre. Artanis n'eu pas l'air étonné.

Lui et son acolyte furent escortés jusqu'au château.

-Nous sommes conscients que nous risquons de déranger à cette heure ci de la nuit. Comme notre affaire n'est pas pressante nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Cela vous évitera de réveiller le directeur et il pourra réfléchir à notre affaire la tête plus reposée, proposa le plus petit des deux.

-Inutile, expliqua Hagrid, Dumbledore doit savoir que vous êtes là depuis que vous avez franchi la rive.

-Ah ! Et vous pensez qu'il risque de nous en vouloir de l'avoir réveillé ?

-Arrête de t'inquiéter ! lui demanda pour la énième fois Artanis. Tu ne risques plus rien normalement.

-" Normalement " ! Quand on sait que je suis sensé aller voir un fou qui se prend pour un dirlo au beau milieu d'un château en ruines, j'ai de quoi me poser des questions !

La plupart des Aurors durent réprimer un sourire.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche, il arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui amenait au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Je vais aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore, déclara Hagrid.

-Bonjour messieurs, déclara doucement Dumbledore, je suis désolé mais je crains que vous ayez encore à marcher un petit bout de temps avant qu'on ne trouve une salle acceptable pour parler. Je doute que vous appréciiez de devoir parler alors qu'il n'y a pas de toit au-dessus de nos têtes.

Le plus grassouillet des deux opina vigoureusement du chef.

Tandis qu'il leur parlait, Dumbledore avait pris le loisir d'observer le duo qui se trouvait devant lui. A première vue, ils étaient vraiment mal assortis ! L'homme qui semblait être le chef, celui qui s'appelait Artanis , était plutôt grand et mince. Il avait une attitude plutôt noble et hautaine qui ne faisait aucunement douter de ses ascendances et ce malgré les vêtements qu'il portait ; un jean, un pull marin et un bonnet marin enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourtant ses yeux, bleus, démentaient tout mépris auquel on pourrait s'attendre avec ce genre de personne. Au contraire on lisait dans ses yeux une grande curiosité sur ce qui l'entourait.

Le second personnage, qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, avait une prestance moindre qu'Artanis. Déjà physiquement, il était beaucoup plus ramassé sur lui-même et il n'avait pas le même aspect noble que son compagnon, et de façon plus générale, on sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et plutôt inquiet. Mais Dumbledore avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas se fier seulement aux apparences.

En effet il avait pu constater que même si Artanis continuait à le taquiner, on sentait qu'il lui parlait comme à un égal, preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi insignifiant qu'il pouvait en avoir l'air. De plus il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un Moldu qui baignait dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il faisait preuve de pas mal de courage pour faire ainsi face aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce plutôt sombre et qui sentait le renfermé, mais c'était la seule qui bénéficiait d'un plafond pour les Moldus qui auraient par hasard réussi à entrer dans le château.

-Bien que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Tout d'abord nous nous excusons platement à nouveau de vous avoir dérangé en pleine nuit, commença Artanis.

-Vous n'avez réveillé personne, c'est l'essentiel.

-Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu réveiller du monde, y'a personne à part ce vieux timbré dans le château, marmotta le Moldu à Artanis.

Celui-ci d'un regard noir lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

-Je m'appelle Artanis… commença le jeune noble.

-C'était pas Melandan ? demanda le Moldu.

-C'est mon surnom, mon nom officiel est Artanis. Maintenant si tu cessais de m'interrompre le temps que je finisse les présentations ?

-Oui chef !

-Je reprends donc, continua le jeune homme faisant mine d'ignorer la dernière remarque de son compère, je me prénomme Artanis et voici John McPorren. Comme vous avez pu le constater, mon ami est Moldu. Je suis donc venu jusqu'à vous pour vous demander si vous auriez la possibilité et l'immense bonté de lui effacer la mémoire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y de bon là dedans, déclara le directeur d'un ton réprobateur.

-Cela lui sauverait la vie et cela préserverait l'intimité des miens.

-Je vois. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas difficile d'accéder à votre requête.

-Nous vous en serons très reconnaissants.

-Mais n'aurait-il pas été plus simple pour vous de vous adresser au Ministère de la Magie ?

Une lueur d'étonnement passa fugitivement dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais il se reprit aussi rapidement.

-Nous n'y avons pas pensé, avoua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon les délais seront moins longs chez nous et vous aurez beaucoup moins de parepasse à remplir ! Mais auriez vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment John en est arrivé à rentrer en contact avec vous ?

-Avec joie.

Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison.

-Vous prendriez bien une tasse de thé, proposa-t-il à ses hôtes.

Artanis regarda le petit être qui venait d'arriver en fronçant les sourcils puis refusa poliment l'invitation. John quant à lui, accepta la tasse de thé. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit celle ci apparaître juste sous son nez. Dumbledore, avec un sourire indulgent promit de lui expliquer comment il s'y était pris (car John tenait à savoir quel tour de passe-passe avait été utilisé…sûrement quelque chose d'élaborer avec des fils de nylon, puisque le vieux gâteux avait fait un geste bizarre avec le bout de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main.). Il convia ensuite Artanis à commencer son histoire.

-Je fais partie d'un peuple qui, pour des raisons personnelles, a décidé de se couper du reste du monde. Il conclut sa phrase en enlevant son bonnet, découvrant ainsi ses oreilles pointues.

-Un elfe ! s'exclama Dumbledore abasourdi. Mais nous croyons votre race éteinte depuis des siècles !

-985 ans exactement. C'est à ce moment là que nous nous sommes isolés.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le révéler. Déjà que la plupart des miens étaient opposés à ce que je dévoile au grand jour notre existence…Pour en revenir à notre histoire, lorsque nous nous sommes isolés du monde, nous avons fait appel a un grand sorcier de l'époque pour qu'il isole notre île du reste de la terre. Nous l'avions déjà fait quelques millénaires auparavant pour nous séparer du monde des humains qui ne détenaient pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et la fois suivantes nos dirigeants avaient estimé qu'il était temps de faire de même pour le monde sorcier. Une nuit entière notre ami sorcier travailla avec acharnement, et le lendemain, nous n'existions plus aux yeux du monde.

-Pourtant ça n'a pas fait tant de remous que ça puisque je n'en avais même pas entendu parlé.

-Nous avions pris soin de vivre reclus depuis déjà une quinzaine d'années, faisant colporter le bruit d'une extinction de race soudaine et très rapide. Dès que les derniers de notre race eurent rejoint Atlantide, nous avons procédé à l'isolement. Notre ami sorcier est resté avec nous jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le sortilège qu'il a utilisé était très puissant mais ces derniers temps il a montré quelques signes de faiblesses. J'en tiens pour preuve ce cher John qui est arrivé on ne sait trop comment sur notre île.

-J'ai échoué après une tempête, marmonna ce dernier.

-Bref lorsqu'on l'a découvert on se demandait ce qu'on allait faire de lui. La plupart étaient d'avis à le renvoyer dans son monde au moyen d'une barque humaine. Mais John qui était toujours inconscient jusqu'à lors a eu la très mauvaise idée de se réveiller. Là il n'était plus question de le renvoyer chez lui puisqu'il nous avait découvert. A partir de ce moment là deux arguments se sont opposés à savoir soit on le tuait directement, soit il vivait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours reclus en Atlantide. En tous les cas il n'était plus question de le renvoyer chez lui ! Seulement ce bon John ne semblait pas de cet avis : la question n'était pas encore tranchée qu'il a tenté de partir de l'île. Alors une troisième proposition, amenée par une minorité, était de le renvoyer chez lui mais de lui effacer la mémoire d'abord. Après des discussions houleuses et quelques rebondissements spectaculaires c'est finalement cette option là qui fut choisie. Et j'ai été chargée de le ramener chez lui. Nous sommes donc partis il y a deux mois de cela, ne pouvant voyager que de nuit à cause de la typologie de ma race, pour venir jusqu'à vous.

- Je pense que je n'ai rien a rajouté, ajouta John, surtout que j'ai rien compris à tous leurs débats pendant mon séjour chez eux…ils parlaient en elfique !

-Ce qui me semble tout à fait normal !

-Vous auriez pu faire un effort pour que je comprenne au moins, surtout que j 'étais au centre de la discussion.

-Va dire ça à l'ancêtre…marmonna l'elfe.

-Tu le porte dans ton cœur apparemment, constata le Moldu.

-Nous avons quelques petits différents sur certains sujets c'est tout.

-Bon, conclu Dumbledore, il se fait tard. Nous serions bien inspirés si nous allions nous coucher maintenant. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire demain.

-Je vous remercie, répondit Artanis, et je m'excuse de nouveau de vous avoir dérangé à une heure si tardive de la nuit.

-Dites, murmura John, avant de nous coucher, pourriez vous m'expliquer comment vous avez fait votre tour de passe-passe ?

-Ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe c'est ce que vous appelez de la magie. Vous êtes dans une école de sorcier ici mon ami, il est normal d'en voir un peu de temps à autres.

-Une école ? Ce château en ruine ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! s'exclama le Moldu.

-Non, nous utilisons justes des charmes pour pas que des Moldus, personnes dénuées de toute magie, aient conscience de notre existence. Les Moldus ne pourront nous voir que si on souhaite se montrer à eux.

-Donc le château en ruine n'est pas un château en ruine.

-Exactement.

-Mais où je me suis encore fourréééééééééé ? geignit John.

-Du calme l'ami, prononça d'un air moqueur Artanis, tu es au bout de peine. Allez, maintenant va dormir ! Ca te remettras les idées en place.

-Et je dors où ?

A suivre…**Réponses aux reviews**

Alex: Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, mon but premier était de faire une fic sérieuse…très sérieuse, mais j'ai vite remarqué que c'était impossible pour moi (je sombre vite dans le dépressif, mon autre genre de prédilection.) c'est pour cela que j'en suis revenu à mes premiers amours…l'humour, qui est le genre principal de nos fics. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu plus de facilité à développer les derniers chapitres (paske pour raconter des andouilleries, je ne suis pas la dernière!) Par contre les premiers chapitres restent nécessaire car ils mettent en place l'histoire. Fin du www. mylife. com !

Sinon pour les commentaires de Snape (et pas Rogue!!) Je vais essayer mais je ne suis pas certaine d'atteindre la grandeur d'esprit de mon maître des potions favori en ce qui concerne les commentaires caustiques qu'il peut faire aux élèves.

Francis Cabrel : Je suis confuse d'avoir oublié les cailloux les rivières et les arbres…

J'avoue aussi ne jamais avoir goûter les goujons, peut-être qu'un jour je me laisserai tenter. En tout cas : démasqué Alex.

Chimgrid: Et voilà, tu viens de gâcher tout le suspens aux lecteurs (pas bieen), quoique…ils ne savent pas encore comment Mumus va tuer Sirius…Je pencherais plus tôt pour la hache rouillée ou la petite cuillère… Bon ok, je retourne me coucher.

Bon chuis désolée mais…pas de Remus dans ce chapitre, il va faire son grand come back prômis… je ne sais pas quand certes, mais il va le faire.

Pour Hulk l'idée m'est venue suite à une conversation avec Mephie (vive le sérieux de nos converses…) mais je ne sais plus les circonstances exactes.

Caraman : Merci pour le bouquet de Dahlias ! Heureuse moi.

Oui Draco c'est bien la version originale de Drago.

Contente de voir que la suite t'aie autant plu.

Enfin pour répondre à ta réponse de ma réponse à ta review (pause de cinq minutes, le temps que l'autrice reprenne son souffle) Severus sait parfaitement que ce qui va le plus embêter Harry c'est de ne plus avoir cours d'Occlumencie, et puis cette année, il risquait d'avoir Dumbledore derrière son dos…

Allaupi : J'ai déjà pensé à l'arrivée d'une Hufflepuf, mais pour l'instant rien n'est encore sûr.

Pandore : Worthmail??? C'est qui lui ??? J'avoue que Mail Méritant…jvois pas qui c'est…(Bon ok j'arrête, mais pas pour les chaussettes!!!)Pour les deux autres, je ne sais pas, je me tâte (Ayako dans la pose du Penseur) !

Et pour terminer : CHAUSSETTE (ze return of ze vengeance)

Chris : Merci pour tes reviews ! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir !

Je tenais en revanche à préciser que le groupe de Ginny ce n'est pas les maraudeurs au féminin, puisque leur but premier n'est pas d'embêter leur voisin (paske les maraudeurs y z'ont pas été gentils avec Sevy…po bieeeeeeeeeen) mais juste de ne pas se laisser faire, et accessoirement protéger leurs amis (vont avoir du boulot avec Harry…)


	11. départ et retour

Titre : **Noir** (ou Rose pour faire plaisir à certaines)

Auteur : Ayako (qui a légèrement disjoncté ces temps-ci…)

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment, avec une pincée d'humour (pas pu résister

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : A part Lydia, M.Cill, Artanis et John, les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, et pourtant j'ai essayé, les menaces, les supplications, le chantage, la pitié (imaginez-moi avec les yeux du chat potté… personne n' y résiste… sauf quand mon vis-à-vis porte des lunettes de soleil…) mais je n'ai pas eu Sev (ici respectez une minute de silence avant de continuer). Mais… je ne perds pas espoir. J'ai d'ailleurs gardé une magnifique technique pour le récupérer, en toute légalité cela s'entend! Vous saurez donc au prochain chapitre si cette technique a fonctionné !

Je ne gagne rien pour cette fic à part quelques reviews et des fois (pas souvent hein) des commentaires incendiaires de Mephie exaspérée par le nombre de fautes qu'il peut y avoir dans mes chapitres…désolée Mephie, je vais faire des efforts.

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating : G

Page de pub : Je conseille toujours _Le secret des Evans_ de **Chimgrid**, _Gwendoline la Fantasque_ de **Mephie** (que vous retrouverez sur notre page commune d'autrices) et _Ginny et l'élu _de **Cornedrue**., _Une rencontre Harry Potterisante_ et _Quand les Soma font leur cinéma _de **Sushiland, **_Mélancolie_ de **Maael, **_D'ombre et de lumière_ de **Mirrabella,** _Une carrière à risques_ et de _l'autre coté du miroir_ de **Zakath Nath **.

Et une nouvelle: _Secrets d'un ange_ de** Titesevie** (Sur Sev…)

Précision : Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai la version commentée de ce chapitre (par mes deux betas) donc si j'ai leur accord je le mettrais en chapitre !

****

**Chapitre10 : Départ et retour **(ou encore et ça s'en va et ça revient…)

" Artanis, il est temps de lui dire au revoir, déclara Dumbledore.

-Déjà ?

-Je crains que oui. Les hommes du Ministère sont arrivés.

-C'est passé beaucoup trop vite, soupira l'elfe.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais vous n'avez pas le choix et lui non plus. Et pensez que ça va être beaucoup plus difficile pour lui, car lui, il sait qu'il ne pourra garder aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a vécu.

-Vous avez raison.

L'elfe se leva d'un bond du canapé sur lequel il était avachi depuis la veille.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait pressenti les évènements qui allaient arriver.

Il arriva dans la salle où ils s'étaient entretenus avec Dumbledore pour la première fois et qui avait été par la suite attribué comme chambre au moldu puisque c'était la seule salle qui avait un plafond pour l'humain. Le directeur s'en alla, et Artanis ouvrit la porte.

John le regarda arriver d'un air triste et désemparé. Lui non plus ne devait pas être un fervent adepte des scènes d'adieux. De toute façon qui pouvait l'être ?

-C'est bien la fin cette fois, déclara amèrement l'homme.

-Oui.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? protesta le moldu.

-Mais tu voulais que je te réponde quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas moi ! Mais les elfes sont connus pour être des beaux parleurs ! T'aurais pu me déclamer un poème louant mon courage, et sur la triste destinée qui me séparait de toi !

-Et j'aurais eu l'air de quoi ?

-D'un imbécile, mais au moins je me serais bien marré une dernière fois en ta compagnie.

-Mais ma fierté à moi ne s'en serait pas remise.

-Bah si, puisque dans cinq minutes j'aurais tout oublié.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amis. Puis John reprit la parole :

-C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête de constipé, et puis, je savais ce qu'il allait m'arriver. (il grimaça) De toute façon ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Mais bon quand on sait que la potion qu'on va m'administrer est infecte au possible… Brrrr je préfère ne pas y penser.

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle aura mauvais goût ? Tu ne l'as pas encore testée à ce que je sache !

-C'est le professeur Snape qui m'a prévenu, répondit John, les ingrédients qu'il a mis dedans ne sont pas réputés pour être ragoûtants, et en cuisine c'est pas comme en mathématiques, moins par moins ne fait pas forcement plus ! Au contraire, il est rare que ça arrive…

-T'aurais du lui demander de mettre un arôme à la fraise ! s'exclama l'elfe à qui John avait expliqué ce que c'était lorsqu'il s'était plaint de la nourriture elfique qui devenait fade à longue.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais il m'a répondu après m'avoir regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes – c'était beau à voir, tu ne peux pas imaginer !

-Difficilement en effet, déclara l'elfe réprimant un éclat de rire après avoir essayer de visualiser la scène.

-Donc quand je lui ai expliqué ce que c'était, il m'a répondu avec un ton méprisant que c'était impossible puisque ça pourrait amener des effets imprévus qui pourraient être dangereux, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour ceux qui m'entouraient, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des risques inconsidérés ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour m'être le plus désagréable possible !

-Tu crois pas que t'en rajoutes un peu trop là ?

-Bon d'accord, j'admets qu'il ne me l'a pas expliqué d'un air méprisant…seulement exaspéré !

Artanis sourit : la rencontre avec Snape avait été pour John des plus inoubliable qu'il soit ! En effet, le soir même de leur arrivée, lorsqu'on avait attribué sa chambre à John, on lui avait proposé de la partager avec Artanis, le temps qu'il s'habitue au château. Il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il était depuis longtemps assez grand pour dormir tout seul, et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié d'un peu d'intimité. Il était bien vite revenu sur sa décision, surtout lorsqu'il avait entendu quelques craquements à côté de sa chambre. Il se décida donc à chercher l'elfe dans le château. Il arpenta quelques couloirs, mais dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : s'il continuait comme ça, il en aurait pour des mois avant de retrouver la chambre d'Artanis. Il se résolût donc à l'appeler, faisant confiance à l'ouie surdéveloppée de l'elfe.

Mais au lieu de la personne attendue, ce fut une masse noire qui fondit sur lui. John hurla de surprise.

-Qui êtes-vous ? le harangua son vis-à-vis visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

-Je…je …jeje m'ap…p…elle John. J'…j….j…ai ét…é in…vi…té…p…par..l…le P…p…professeur Dumb…b…be…bel..dore, bégaya l'autre.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend de crier en pleine nuit ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que vous risquiez de réveiller les habitants du château ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui dormirait par ici, répondit John du même ton que l'autre employait pour lui parler.

-Vous avez réveillé tous les tableaux de l'étage en hurlant, mais vous ne pensiez pas que vous aviez réveillé des gens, lui demanda dubitatif et légèrement moqueur l'homme vêtu de noir, vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je n'ai vu aucun tableau dans ce foutu château en ruine qui n'est pas en ruine ! Ah ! à moins que je ne puisse pas les voir…

-Moldu ?

-Non, John !

-Moldu. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir magique.

-A ma dernière connaissance, non.

-Moi j'en ai. Et sachez que je n'apprécie pas tellement les moldus, surtout quand ceux-ci me réveillent en pleine nuit ! Alors je vous conseille de retourner dans votre chambre et de ne plus faire un seul bruit sinon je vous transforme en scroutt à pétard.

- Oui…

John détala aussi rapidement que possible dans sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi diantre le fou furieux avait voulut le transformer en scout en pétard. Là l'attendait, mort de rire, Artanis.

-J'imagine que tu as tout entendu.

L'elfe ne put lui répondre, trop secoué par les spasmes.

-Il ne t'est venu à aucun moment à l'esprit, que tu aurais pu venir m'aider…

-Oh tu ne risquais rien, et puis ça aurait gâché cette si belle scène.

-Je vais te…..

Le lendemain, John avait appris avec…joie que l'épouvantail de la veille n'était autre que le professeur Snape, celui qui était sensé préparé sa potion d'oubli.

Artanis entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir.

-Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est vraiment la fin.

-Ils arrivent ?

-Oui.

-Bon bah ce fut une joie de te connaître.

-Toi aussi ! Tu vas me manquer.

-Pas toi… vu que je t'aurais oublié, rétorqua avec amertume John.

-Mais non, tu ne m'oublieras pas, tu ne te souviendras plus de moi c'est tout.

-Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

-Peut-être pas chez les humains, mais chez les elfes oui. Au cours de notre vie nous voyons tellement de choses qu'il nous est impossible de tout retenir, et pourtant cela nous reviendra en mémoire quand nous serons confrontés à une situation semblable.

-C'est la même chose pour nous.

-Alors tu vois, tu ne m'oublieras pas, déclara Artanis d'un ton enjoué.

-C'est une piètre consolation.

-Il vaut mieux ça que rien.

-Bon ! Tu me le déclames ton poème ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

-Il est l'heure John.

-J'arrive. Tant pis pour le poème…

-Non tant mieux, tu ne t'en serais pas remis !

-A ce point ?

-La beauté des poèmes elfiques dépasse l'entendement humain.

-J'en ai réchappé de peu dis donc !

-Tu n'imagines même pas.

Un raclement de gorge de Dumbledore les rappela à l'ordre.

-Bon…je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les scènes d'adieu. Alors porte-toi bien !

-Toi aussi.

Artanis enleva un de ses nombreux bracelets et le tendit à John. C'était un bracelet en maille tout simple, mais il dépassait de loin toute l'orfèvrerie humaine. Il était magnifique.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait, il y a bien longtemps, je te le donne comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne m'oublieras pas même si tu ne te souviens plus de moi.

-Merci, répondit John,incapable d'être plus loquace, contrairement à son habitude. Il se reprit et ajouta, en refoulant ses larmes :

-Adieu Melandan.

-Au revoir John.

Et John s'en alla, accompagné par deux agents du Ministère. Il avait en effet été décidé de finalement appeler le Ministère pour une raison tout à fait inconnue de l'elfe ; le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Snape avaient eu une longue conversation privée et la décision venait de là. Celle-ci avait parfaitement convenu au moldu puisque ça lui avait permis de rester un peu plus à Hogwart et de comprendre les us et coutumes des sorciers (bien que le charme l'empêchait d'apprécier le château dans sa totalité.)

Dumbledore, qui était resté dans la même salle que lui, respecta son silence. Ce fut lui-même qui le brisa.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai.

-Vous le prenez plutôt bien je trouve.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive de me lier d'amitié avec un être humain et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière. Quoi qu'il en soit, le moment des séparations est toujours désagréable, je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

-Personne, je pense, ne peut s'y faire, surtout lorsque l'on sait que l'on ne verra plus la personne.

-Je me demande ce qui est pire, voir partir la personne ou apprendre qu'elle est partie sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

-Question bien humaine, mon ami.

-Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs là mon grand problème, enfin selon les Anciens, j'ai été trop proche des humains, et j'ai acquis certaines réactions totalement humaines… réactions que… comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai toujours pas perdu.

-Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous dire si c'est un bien ou pas, ne connaissant pas le mode de pensée des vôtres.

-Ce n'est pas une grande perte selon moi, mais je vous laisserai juge si vous croisiez par miracle un autre de ma race.

-Bien. Maintenant que votre ami est parti, que comptez-vous faire ?

-Rester, si bien sûr cela ne vous dérange pas. Je…ne suis pas tenu de rentrer tout de suite en Atlantide alors je voudrais en profiter pour redécouvrir la culture humaine. A ce que j'ai vu, elle a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu.

-Vous pouvez vous considérer comme notre hôte tant que vous le voudrez et tant que vous respecterez nos règles.

-Je vous en remercie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la rentrée. Les vacances étaient passées bien vite, trop vite pour certains. Harry avait profité de celles-ci pour s'entraîner avec Ron au Quidditch. En effet, le match Gryffindor/Ravenclaw, premier de la saison, était l'évènement qui allait tenir l'école en émoi ces prochaines semaines, et Harry se devait d'être au top pour répondre à l'attente de ses supporters, ainsi qu'à celle ses coéquipiers. La plupart de ses amis étaient retournés chez leurs parents. Il ne restait plus que lui et les deux Weasley encore scolarisés. Hermione était restée avec eux quelques jours puis était repartie voir ses parents pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage.

Ce matin là, tandis qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner tout en débattant avec Ron sur le programme de leur journée, Hedwige arriva, et comme tous les matins, lui apporta _la Gazette du sorcier. _Il n'y prêta guère attention et la mit de côté, le temps de régler avec Ron quelques points de détails sur lesquels ils étaient en désaccord.

-Harry… articula Ginny avec émotion.

-Quoi ? répondit celui-ci distraitement.

-Tu devrais regarder le journal, continua-t-elle toujours de cette voix mal assurée.

-Hmmm ? Après.

-Non je t'assure que tu devrais le faire maintenant.

Intrigué Harry regarda la couverture du journal :

****

EXCLUSIF : Sirius Black en passe d'être innocenté ! p.2

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il relut deux fois le gros titre, se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

Il se fit très mal au bras certes, mais il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pourtant c'était impossible ! Tous lui avaient dit et répété que Sirius ne reviendrait plus, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il soit, une fois de plus en première page du journal ?

Fébrilement Harry ouvrit le journal pour lire l'article.

Il est impossible de ne pas avoir entendu parler de Sirius Black, le sorcier le plus recherché après Vous-savez-qui. Il y a à peine deux ans et demi, il s'échappait de la prison d'Azkaban, où il avait été envoyé pour le meurtre de douze moldus et d'un sorcier et parce qu'il était soupçonné d'être partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui.

En s'échappant de la prison la plus célèbre de tout le monde sorcier, il avait crée une première et prouvé qu'elle n'était pas aussi sûre que les rumeurs le disaient.

Il y a quelques jours, alors que plus personne n'espérait le revoir capturé, Sirius Black réapparaissait pourtant, se rendant de lui-même à la justice, non pas pour se faire condamner, las de deux années de cavale, mais pour se faire innocenter.

En effet, nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire Black, Peter Pettigrew, le sorcier que Black avait soi-disant annihilé quelques jours après la disparition de Vous-savez-qui, avait réchappé à ce carnage.

Selon Black, Peter Pettigrew serait le responsable de tous les crimes dont on l'aurait injustement accusé. C'est pour cela qu'il a fallut qu'il attende de le retrouver avant de se confronter une seconde fois à la justice.

Lors du nouveau procès Black, qui s'est déroulé dans le plus grand secret, les juges ont autorisé l'usage du Veritaserum, fait rare mais pourtant nécessaire pour accorder crédit aux témoignages des deux sorciers.

Sous l'effet de la potion, Pettigrew a avoué tous les crimes dont accusait l'ancien prisonnier, alors que ce dernier, a clamé son innocence.

En ce moment même, les jurés sont en train de délibérer, mais le jugement ne fait plus aucun doute :

Sirius Black sera le premier sorcier dont l'innocence aura été prouvée.

Ceci nous amène à nous poser la question sur la culpabilité de certains détenus, dont les griefs ont toujours été controversés…

Harry serrait convulsivement le papier entre ses doigts, partagé entre la joie, l'inquiétude et la colère ;

La joie de savoir que son parrain était en vie.

L'inquiétude que tous cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Et la colère de ne pas avoir été prévenu.

Sans toucher d'avantage à son petit-déjeuner, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea dehors, s'assura qu'il était bien seul avant de hurler de tout ses forces.

SIRIUS ETAIT EN VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! ! ! ! ! !

Et il allait être innocenté !

C'était trop beau pour être vrai…et pourtant, c'était marqué dans le journal et pas n'importe lequel : _" La Gazette du sorcier "_, qui était connu pour son sérieux. Si ça avait été marqué sur le " _Quibbler_ ", il aurait peut-être douté mais là… Bon d'accord le journal était aussi malheureusement connu pour sa censure et sa propagande, mais quel intérêt pour le Ministère de dire que Sirius est innocent ?

Mais pourtant, si Sirius était en vie, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir pour le rassurer ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé plonger dans un océan de culpabilité alors qu'il savait très bien les dégâts que cela pouvait causer sur le plan moral ?

Il se décida à aller voir Dumbledore, au cas où le directeur pourrait lui fournir quelques explications…mais seulement après que l'euphorie du moment soit passée !

Midi était passé depuis longtemps quand Harry daigna rentrer au château. Il avait toujours un air béat et complètement idiot collé au visage, mais il avait à peu près repris une certaine cohérence dans ses pensées. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour avoir quelques explications. Il arriva à proximité de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des appartements du directeur qu'il surnomma pour l'occasion " Jérôme " dans un accès d'euphorie passagère. Il débita ensuite le nom de toutes les sucreries qu'il connaissait. Jérôme le laissa passer au bout de dix minutes d'infructueux essais à la mention de " mousse au chocolat ". Il attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur l'amène jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore proprement dit.

Il se sentait étrangement serein comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis quelques mois, et il sentait que rien ne pourrait entamer son moral avant longtemps.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il frappa discrètement et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore lui demande d'entrer. A l'intérieur, il entendit plusieurs voix. Il espéra tout simplement que l'autre voix n'appartienne pas à Snape, même si au son de celle-ci, c'était fort improbable (elle était beaucoup trop mélodieuse), parce que si une semaine de retenue n'entamerait pas son moral à lui, celui de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor serait anéanti.

Les voix se rapprochèrent de lui, et la porte s'ouvrit devant un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, élancé, un visage finement tracé, des yeux bleus et des cheveux auburn qui lui arrivait à mi –hauteur du cou a peu près, enfin pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger puisqu'ils étaient cachés en partie par un bonnet de marin. Le bonnet jurait d'ailleurs fortement avec les habits que le jeune homme portait. Ils se composaient d'une toge qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, qui était d'un blanc immaculé et était couvert de fines broderies et une paire de collants vert forêt. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu informé, disait d'une voix reconnaissante ce jeune homme à Dumbledore.

-Voyons Artanis c'est tout naturel, John était votre ami après tout.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à toutes vos coutumes.

-Vous aurez le temps de les apprendre, il me semble.

-Ce n'est rien de le dire. Bon après-midi professeur Dumbledore.

-A vous aussi mon ami.

Et le prénommé Artanis partit sans jeter un seul regard à Harry.

-Entre Harry, l'invita le professeur.

Harry fit les derniers pas qui le séparait du bureau du directeur d'Hogwart. Il remarqua que sur celui-ci se trouvait le même journal que le sien, sauf qu'il n'était pas ouvert à la même page. Mais après tout, maintenant qu'il savait que son parrain était en vie qu'est que ça pouvait bien lui faire que les gobelins soient en grève ? Et puis il avait des questions bien plus importantes en tête.

-Bonjour professeur, commença Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit calmement Dumbledore, je me doutais que tu viendrais.

-Vous saviez ? demanda alors le jeune sorcier.

-Que Sirius était vivant ? Non. Et je pense que si je l'avais su, tu aurais été au courant avant moi… Sirius a toujours aimé les cachotteries. Mais il t'expliquera sûrement lui-même dès que tu le reverras.

-Vous savez quand je pourrais le voir ? le questionna Harry,

-Pas avant quelques jours je le crains. Il semble que son premier souhait, lorsqu'il est sorti mystérieusement et miraculeusement du voile, a été de se faire innocenter pour ne plus avoir à se cacher. Il va falloir maintenant que ce souhait soit entièrement réalisé avant que tu puisses de nouveau le voir. Mais dès que le jugement sera terminé, je te ferai une permission pour que tu puisses lui rendre visite.

-Merci beaucoup professeur ! s'exclama Harry ne pouvant contenir sa joie.

-C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Après tout, c'est pour toi que ces derniers mois ont été le plus difficiles. Tu voulais me demander autre chose ?

-Non ce sera tout. Je vous remercie encore. Bonne journée !

-A toi aussi Harry. Porte-toi bien.

Harry sortit du bureau, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, et manqua de se tuer en dévalant les escaliers qui l'amèneraient dans le quartier des Gryffindors. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, surtout maintenant qu'il allait voir Sirius. Il sentait que ces prochains jours seraient les plus longs de sa vie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus s'étira. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi ! Depuis le jour où il avait accepté le poste de DADA en fait…Rectification : ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, depuis que de nombreux cauchemars hantaient ses nuits, depuis que…

Cela faisait en effet une semaine que le maître des potions s'adonnait aux vertus bienfaisantes de la cure dodo, ayant pris soin de ne pas donner à ses élèves trop de devoirs les semaines précédentes pour ne rien avoir à corriger pendant cette semaine, mais il s'était rattrapé juste avant les vacances à la grande joie des élèves d'ailleurs qui se retrouvaient avec trois dissertations minimum à faire pendant celles-ci. Cette semaine aurait pu être un moment de repos complet si elle n'avait pas bien sûr été agrémentée de réunion de mangemorts, et si un abruti n'avait pas débarqué en pleine nuit pour se faire effacer la mémoire, pas de son plein gré cela s'entend, et que lui avait du faire une potion pour arriver au but recherché. Cela n'était bien sûr pas le plus gênant, puisque faire la potion lui avait permis d'occuper ses mornes journées au lieu de tourner en rond à ressasser des pensées des moins agréables, mais il avait fallu que Dumbledore le fasse dormir dans la salle qui était séparée de sa chambre que par un mur très fin, et ce moldu, non content de l'avoir réveillé dès le premier soir, ronflait la nuit…

Mais à part ces quelques désagréments, la présence de ce moldu n'avait pas été désagréable, il devait l'admettre.

Après s'être habillé, Snape sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea dans son bureau pour préparer les cours des prochains mois, il était en effet vraiment temps qu'il s'y mette !

Sur la porte du bureau était accrochée la première page de _" la Gazette des sorciers ". _L'homme en noir y jeta un coup d'œil. Ainsi, les choses sérieuses allaient vraiment commencer.

Severus était occupé à peaufiner ses cours de DADA de troisième année lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. D'une voix morne il l'invita à entrer. Il entendit quelqu'un fermer la porte et il leva les yeux vers lui.

-Lupin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise et quelque peu agressive. Que viens-tu faire dans cette humble salle ? termina-t-il ironiquement.

-Bonjour Severus, lui répondit calmement Remus, je venais seulement te demander si tu n'aurais pas l'extrême amabilité de me préparer une potion Tue-loup, s'il te plait, conclut-il sur un ton identique que celui de son interlocuteur.

-Tu n'en avais pas encore pour trois mois ?

-Si mais j'ai fait un faux mouvement et toutes les fioles se sont cassées la figure de l'armoire où je les avais rangées.

C'était un mensonge, Severus le sentait. Les gryffindors n'avaient jamais su mentir correctement. Il décida tout de même d'entrer dans le jeu du loup-garou.

-Toujours aussi maladroit à ce que je vois, tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! déclara-t-il froidement en feignant une certaine exaspération. Tu crois sincèrement que je n'ai qu'a réparer, une fois de plus, les chaudrons fêlés?

-Tu t'améliores Severus, avant tu m'aurais dénoncé…

-Ca n'a strictement rien à voir Lupin.

-Mais je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

-J'aimerais assez, soupira le maître des potions, mais comme Dumbledore risque une fois de plus d'intercéder en ta faveur, autant la faire tout de suite, ça m'évitera un long discours moralisateur.

-Tu es bien aimable.

-En contrepartie, j'aimerais que tu corriges quelques paquets de devoirs de DADA après les vacances.

-J'accepte, soupira Lupin.

-Et je t'en remercie.

-Aurais-je pu faire autrement ?

-Non, mais n'oublie pas que c'est de ta faute alors cesse tes jérémiades !

Le professeur de potions invita le loup-garou dans son laboratoire personnel et se mit à farfouiller dans ses armoires pour trouver les divers ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour la potion. Il avait vu le regard étonné de Lupin lorsqu'il avait accepté. C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de baisser les armes si facilement, mais Lupin se trompait sur un seul élément. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait décidé de la faire c'était seulement qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

-Tu as de la chance Lupin, déclara-t-il, il me reste juste assez de viscères de crapauds pour préparer ta potion…

-Je vivais bien quand je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, marmonna l'homme châtain.

-Tu devais te douter de ce qu'il y avait dedans, non ?

-J'ai toujours été d'un naturel idéaliste…

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, A peine dérangé par le crépitement des flammes, Severus s'activait mécaniquement autour de son chaudron, tandis que Lupin assis sur une chaise s'était mis à se mordiller les ongles, chose qu'il faisait assez souvent, comme Severus avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises, quand il était en proie à un grand doute ou à un désarroi profond.

-Severus…commença-t-il soudainement.

-Hmmm ? fut la réponse de ce dernier.

-Il est comment ?

Ainsi voilà la vrai raison de sa visite. Il aurait du s'en douter.

-Comme avant, de ce que j'ai pu constater.

-Pourtant il est avec Celui-que-l'on-ne-doit-pas-nommer, il a forcément du changer !

-C'est évident mon cher Lupin. Le problème c'est que ni toi ni moi ne savons à quel point.

-Comment le saurions-nous ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce que Bullstrode lui avait fait. Il ne te restera plus qu'à spéculer. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Mais pose-toi cette question : Black est-il ou non bon comédien ?

-J'ai toujours réussi à le percer à jour…mais je ne pourrais pas me prononcer tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Attendre. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autres ?

-Tu espères une amélioration de son état. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Je te l'ai dit non ? Je suis d'une nature idéaliste, je chercherais jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir.

-Et si tel était le cas ?

Lupin ne put formuler sa réponse, mais Severus lisait dans ses yeux une profonde détermination.

La bataille avait déjà commencé !

A suivre…

Réponses au reviews :

**Chrisanimefan :** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!!

**Allaupi :** Voui en effet ça aide d'avoir l'autrice dans sa liste MSN (mais là j'ai puuuuuuuuuu)tout autant que ça aide d'avoir ses lecteurs dans sa liste…au moins…ça me fait des lecteurs (quart d'heure dramatique où l'autrice pleure toute les larmes de son corps…faut rajouter un nouveau quart d'heure car depuis j'ai même perdu MSN (Ayako déprimée))

Bon sniiirf où j'en étais sniiiiirf ah oui : Les elfes forts ? Ca dépend ce qu'on a écouté en boucle le week-end d'avant, si c'était le donjon de naheulbeuk, l'avis sera plus mitigé… Plus sérieusement les elfes ne peuvent pas casser la gu… à Voldy, au pire lui foutre une flèche dans le c... l'arrière-train, car seul un Gnome des Forêts du Nord unijambiste dansant à la pleine lune au milieu des Mangemorts enroulés dans du jambons permettra d'anéantir le maître des ténèbres…Bref tout ça pour dire que seul Harry aura la capacité de le détruire… c'est moins drôle que le gnome des forêts du nord mais c'est comme ça… (même si selon certaines sources, à qui, affligée, j'ai montré cette RaR, pensent que Harry deviendra peut être un gnome des forêts du nord unijambiste…)

Pour les expressions tel que courir sur le haricot c'est comme pour Naheulbeuk : Demain… j'arrête.

****

Sushiland : Merciiiiiiiiii pour ces compliments… quoique je le méritais… et on ne le dit pas assez (Ayako: cheveux au vent, se retournant tandis que la lumière se met à l'éclairer. Derrière elle, on peut remarquer, gisant à terre, la carcasse de ce pauvre Gilderoy Lockarth crachouillant qu'il se vengerait )

Merciiiiiiiiii pour ces compliments… quoique je le méritais… et on ne le dit pas assez (Ayako: cheveux au vent, se retournant tandis que la lumière se met à l'éclairer. Derrière elle, on peut remarquer, gisant à terre, la carcasse de ce pauvre Gilderoy Lockarth crachouillant qu'il se vengerait ) 

Mephie a reçu ton message.

Sinon pour répondre aux questions : NON on apprendra pas dans ce chapitre que Sirius est le frère caché de Severus…et pour le moment il se plait dans l'obscurité (faut comprendre…il abîme pas son teint) mais des qu'il voudra revenir faire bronzette du coté de la lumière il a promis qu'il préviendrait.

Sinon pour les deux persos John a malheureusement du nous quitter (crise de larmes de la part de l'auteur…elle pleure beaucoup dans ces RAR-ci)

Artanis quel rôle va-t-il jouer? Je sais pas une personne indélicate m'a piqué mon script.

Pour les nus intégral…faudra faire bouarre les persos (et accessoirement l'autrice) et peut être que…

**Chimgrid:** je ne rappellerais pas ici le premier paragraphe de ta review…sache seulement que tu as intérêt à savoir courir vite… Je ne pourrais rien pour toi là…

Artanis et John te remercient de tes compliments à leur égard… Et Artanis te fais parvenir qu'il n'a pas encore réfléchi à ta proposition, surtout qu'il ne voit pas de quel ordre tu parles. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais il a fait semblant de pas comprendre… aurait-il une aversion pour les bonbons aux citrons ou une peur panique des qu'il croise un barbu (vieux souvenir d'un de ses profs) ? Le mystère reste entier… Sur ce je vais aller me cacher pendant quelques jours histoire que mon cher Arti m'oublie quelques temps…

Pour Sirius Sev et Remus, ils ont refait leur apparition…enfin me diras-tu? Tout a fait d'accord, ils commençaient à me manquer!!!

BOUUUIIIIIIIIN moi j'ai pas eu de neige que dla pluiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh… Et là jdeviens pire que les caricature des persos féminins…effet premiers partiels?

**Pandore :** C'est facile de savoir que c'était Wormtail quand on avait l'autrice à proximité et qu'on lui a demandé quel était le véritable nom en anglais… Oui je sais… chuis une cafteuse… pas bieeeeeeeeeeen… J'ai honte t'imagine pas à quel point…

Voilà la suite tant attendu… Et Draco s'il se fait martyriser c'est qu'il l'a mérité…

**Caraman :** Oui l'ordre risque d'être mouvementé par l'arrivée de nos deux compères… mais les ennemis risquent d'être encore plus déroutés je pense le jour où ils testeront leur produits sur un champs de bataille…

Pour John même réaction et même réponse que pour Sushi (chuis émotive ces temps-ci…)

Et pour Artanis le coup des surnoms c'est que j'hésitais entre les deux noms, alors…au lieu de me résoudre à en supprimer un…je l'ai mis en surnom. Ce ne sera donc pas comme ce cher Silk… (comment casser le mythe en deux secondes…et encore j'ai jamais expliqué le titre…)

Pour Pandi…disons que je la charrie au sujet des chaussettes depuis une mémorable conversation avec elle sur MSN, mais que je ne pourrais publier ni divulguer sans son accord…

Merci encore pour tes compliments !

note de fin : OUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN J'AI PU MSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Vous allez tous me manquer!!!!


	12. un très long week end

Titre : **Nouarreuh **(ou fantaisie de l'auteur, le titre change l'espace d'un chapitre)

Auteur : Ayako (qui a légèrement disjoncté ces temps-ci…)

Genre : je dirais aventure, mystère pour le moment, avec une pincée d'humour (pas pu résister)

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : A part quelques personnages originaux, dont les plus présents sont Lydia et Artanis, le reste n'est pas à moi, mais à JKR... et oui, comme vous l'aurez compris je n'ai toujours pas récupéré Sev, et ce n'est pas dû à un défaut de ma technique-infaillible-à-laquelle-personne-ne-résiste-tout-du-moins-en-théorie-car-elle-n'a-pas-encore-été-expérimentée-sur-le-terrain... mais je n'ai pas trouvée la planque de JKR et donc pas pu entamer la phase de négociations.

Cette fic ne m'apporte aucune rémunération, excepté le plaisir de pouvoir manier à ma convenance tous ces merveilleux persos...

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à mes bétas Cornedrue, Mephie et Pandi à qui jdonne beaucoup de boulot...

Page de pub : C'est sûrement la dernière que je ferais vu que je ne suis pas certaine que ce qui se trouve dans les notes soit lu avec assiduité par les lecteurs (et, il faut l'admettre, msn peut-être bien plus rapide, pour faire la pub pour les autres auteurs)

Bon je récapète pas les anciennes et je mets directement les nouvelles fics que je vous conseille chaudement !

_La jeunesse de Severus Rogue_ de **Lumos.Nocturne**; Bon là je crois que le titre résume assez bien la fic !

_L'Archer _d'**Angelene Hysteria **; Dans cette fic, Sirius s'en va rejoindre les monde des morts. L'équilibre entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants semble être menacé par Voldy (Bon je résume très mal...)

_Les secrets d'Hermione_de **Miss Teigne1** ; Une suite très réaliste, et très prenante de HP5

_La mort n'est pas une fin _et _Pour un regard de toi_ de **La Folleuh **; la première est une fic humoristique sur les épreuves que devra passer Sirius après sa mort, la seconde une fic tragique ou quand Harry aime une fille...

_Et je vivrais un vrai conte de fée_ de **Docteur Gribouille ; **Lorsque Harry fait un souhait qui a des conséquences incongrues... fic humoristique

Je précise que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre de mes préférences (je n'ai pas encore pensé à faire un top 10 de mes fics préférées...)

Chapitre 11 : Un long week-end 

« …La cour déclare donc coupable Mr Peter Pettigrew de tous les griefs qui lui sont reprochés par Mr. Sirius Black et le condamne donc au baiser de dementor. La sentence sera applicable dès la fin de ce procès. Aucune procédure d'appel ne sera recevable. La cour déclare innocent Mr Sirius Black de tous les griefs qui lui étaient reprochés et l'acquitte. Par cette décision, la cour dissout l'arrêt du 19 qui condamnait Mr Sirius Black à la prison à perpétuité… »

Enfin !

La palabre juridique était enfin terminée, il allait être innocenté. Il allait enfin pouvoir se promener à l'air libre sans devoir se transformer en chien, s'acheter lui-même sa nourriture, son journal, aller dans des lieux publics sans être montré du doigt, retravailler…

Ces petites joies pouvaient sembler insignifiantes au commun des mortels, mais lorsqu'on a passé plus de trois ans de sa vie en cavale, après avoir vécu douze ans à Azkaban, c'est inestimable !

Un Auror s'approcha de lui et lui enleva les menottes qu'il avait dû porter durant tout le procès, bien qu'il soit passé du box des accusés au banc des témoins.

A l'autre bout de la salle deux autres Aurors emmenaient Peter vers son destin. Celui-ci ne cessait de gesticuler et de crier.

_-_Sirius ! Ne les laisse pas faire ! James n'aurait jamais voulu ça ! Il m'aurait pardonné, lui ! suppliait l'homme au faciès de rat

Peter ressortait la même rengaine qu'il y a trois ans… Il n'aurait pas pu se renouveler un peu ? Il avait eu tout le temps d'y penser cette fois. Enfin il sera resté un minable jusqu'à la fin.

Sirius fit mine de l'ignorer, mais le _rat _semblait ne pas pouvoir stopper ses gémissements insupportables. De plus tous les deux mots il plaçait un « James » avec cette voix plaintive horripilante.

Sirius fit volte-face.

« De deux chose l'une, cracha-t-il, cesse de prononcer le nom de James ! Venant de toi, le traître, c'est pire qu'un blasphème ! Ensuite peut-être que LUI t'aurais pardonné de l'avoir trahi – ce dont je doute fort – mais au grand jamais il ne t'aurait pardonné de m'avoir laissé croupir à Azkaban. Et puis au cas où tu l'oublierais, je ne suis pas James, et il y a certaines choses qui me restent vraiment en travers de la gorge, et ton comportement en fait partie.

_-_Mais Sirius… en souvenir de notre amitié…tenta Peter.

Sirius resta abasourdi, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là !

Comment osait-il encore parler d'amitié ?

Sirius se contint pour ne pas se précipiter sur lui et l'achever à coups de poings…quoique les coups de poings auraient été trop gentils et ne l'auraient pas assez fait souffrir, il valait mieux dans cette optique-là utiliser la torture moldue, les non-sorciers savaient être si inventifs quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir son prochain… Mais ce n'est pas en ayant ce genre de pensées – fort agréables, il faut l'admettre surtout lorsque c'est soit Peter soit Snivellus qui en sont l'objet – qu'il allait réussir à se calmer. Il se força à être calme puis toisa Peter du regard :

_-_Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de déblatérer de grands discours moraux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de te les dispenser. Sache seulement, espèce d'abomination sur pattes, que la notion d'amitié comporte deux tranchants : Il faut savoir recevoir, mais aussi donner. Médite bien là dessus le temps qu'il te reste à être lucide.

Il se retourna et partit, montrant ainsi que pour lui la conversation était terminée.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Sirius entendit un cri horrifié qui fut très vite interrompu.

C'en était fini du rat.

James et Lily étaient vengés.

Lui était libéré d'un lourd fardeau. Il pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie en main.

Il arriva devant les portes de la sortie et inspira un grand coup. Dehors, il le savait, attendaient une flopée de journalistes qui stationnaient là depuis le début de la matinée dans l'espoir d'obtenir de lui le grand scoop du siècle.

… Aussi fut-il quelque peu déçu, lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, de ne voir pas plus de trois reporters et deux photographes. Le monde sorciers était beaucoup moins à la page en ce qui concernait les media que le monde moldu. Tant pis, il aurait quand même son heure de gloire. Ce n'était pas que Sirius recherchait tant que ça à être célèbre, mais il fallait que son image soit définitivement lavée de toutes les souillures dont elle avait été entachée, et il savait que s'il gagnait la population ça l'aiderait sérieusement dans la mission que lui avait confiée son maître.

Un journaliste s'avança vers lui.

« Monsieur Black, voilà plus de 15 ans que vous avez été accusé à tort, quel effet cela fait-il que les jurés reconnaissent enfin votre innocence ? »

La question n'était pas originale. Le journaliste devait être un novice pour faire une telle entrée en matière. Aussi Sirius décida de ne pas être trop mordant dans sa réponse :

_-_Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être enfin innocenté qui m'importe le plus, mais c'est d'enfin savoir que le coupable a été jugé pour les crimes qu'il a perpétré. C'est la seule chose que j'attendais de ce procès.

_-_Il faut donc en conclure que si vous vous êtes enfuis il y a plus de trois ans de cela c'est que vous l'aviez retrouvé. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment ?

Finalement ce journaliste était plus futé qu'il n'y paraissait.

_-_Peter Pettigrew faisait parti des nombreux animagi non déclarés. Son animal était le rat. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est enfui loin de ma colère ce fameux jour ou l'on m'a arrêté. C'est aussi ainsi qu'il s'est caché pendant plus de douze ans, mais en se coupant les doigts il m'a donné un moyen de le reconnaître, et il a eu l'imprudence de faire la première page d'un journal que j'ai pu lire. Je me suis enfui et la traque a pu commencer. Elle a duré trois ans.

_-_Comment avez vous pu le capturer ?

_-_Disons que j'ai eu un accident dont normalement je n'aurais pas pu sortir vivant, et pourtant je m'en suis tiré miraculeusement indemne. La nouvelle de mon accident a fait quelques remous, et Peter en a eu vent, du coup il s'est montré beaucoup moins prudent…

_-_Comment a-t-il fait pour apprendre votre « accident » ? demanda un autre journaliste.

_-_Je l'ai eu lorsque j'affronté ses alliés.

_-_A quand cet affrontement remonte-t-il ? le questionna le premier journaliste.

_-_Pas très longtemps.

_-_Et comment cet affrontement a eu lieu ?

_-_Nous nous sommes trouvés au même endroit au même moment.

_-_Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda un des journalistes comprenant que Sirius resterait évasif sur les autres sujets.

_-_Reprendre une vie normale. Voir mon filleul que je n'ai pas vu depuis trop longtemps, essayer de me faire pardonner de lui et d'une autre personne qui m'est chère de ma trop longue absence, défendre la cause qui me semble juste…Mais pour le moment me prendre une bonne douche et un bon repas comme je n'ai pas eu depuis bien longtemps ! Messieurs si vous me le permettez je vais prendre congé de vous. »

Pour une première interview il ne s'en était pas mal tiré, non ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_-_Et c'est un magnifique but de la part de la non moins magnifique Angelina ! Les Gryffindors renversent le score qui est maintenant de 50 à 40 en leur faveur. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Harry trouve rapidement le vif d'or et la victoire nous… leur sera acquise !

Malgré qu'il soit à l'autre bout du terrain, Harry entendait parfaitement les commentaires de Lee Jordan. En effet bien qu'il ait passé ses NEWT l'an passé, Lee avait tenu à continuer de commenter les matchs jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un successeur. MacGonagall aux vues de ses brillants résultats à l'examen de l'an passé lui avait accordé cette faveur, et le directeur de l'école dans laquelle étudiait maintenant l'ancien Gryffindor ne s'y était pas opposé.

Enfin ça c'était la version officielle, Harry lui soupçonnait sa directrice de maison s'être empressée d'accepter avant que Snape ne trouve un commentateur orienté en faveur des Slytherin…

_-_Egalisation de la part des Ravenclaws, grâce au tir de Sofia Minve, lui parvient la voix de Lee Jordan.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu. Il devait trouver rapidement le vif d'or avant que son équipe soit mise à mal par celle des Ravenclaws.

Il était clair que ce jour là l'équipe de Gryffindor n'était pas en forme.

Dès le début l'équipe adverse les avait surpris en leur faisant encaisser buts sur buts. La défense avait tant bien que mal essayé de leur résister mais malgré tous les efforts qu'ils avaient pu faire durant l'année dernière, Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper étaient loin de la coordination parfaite que pouvaient avoir les jumeaux quand ils occupaient ce poste. Ils étaient tout de même arrivés, après plusieurs arrêts spectaculaires du squaffle par Ron, à contenir les assauts des attaquants, et leur équipe avait pu reprendre l'offensive.

Mais il était évident que l'équipe manquait de sa hargne habituelle. Le match tombait une semaine après la rentrée de novembre et l'entraînement intensif que leur avait fait subir Angelina les avait tous plus ou moins épuisés physiquement. Il leur avait été impossible de faire autrement car avec le départ l'an passé des deux autres attaquantes, l'équipe avait manqué de temps pour recruter deux nouveaux attaquants et les mettre à un niveau décent pour le match. Angelina s'était aussi évertuée à renforcer les faiblesses de l'attaque par une meilleure défense, et elle avait obligé Harry à se surpasser…

Harry était totalement épuisé et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, terminer rapidement le match. Il lui fallait aussi sauver son équipe de la catastrophe, s'il ne voulait pas que les Slytherins leur prennent le titre de champion… Il entendait déjà les quolibets de Malfoy…

Mais il est bien beau de se dire qu'on va gagner, si on ne met rien en œuvre pour le faire, ça ne sert à rien. Le problème c'est que Harry avait beau scruter l'horizon, le vif d'or ne daignait pas se montrer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard le match tournait à leur désavantage certain. L'équipe de Ravenclaw les menait de soixante points, et Jack venait de se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête. Harry savait que malgré toute la bonne volonté de Ron, ce dernier n'arriverait pas à contenir bien longtemps les tirs répétés de leur adversaire vers ses buts. Il avait aussi compris qu'il leur était impossible de revenir au score, les deux nouveaux attaquants ne faisaient que se heurter à la défense de l'autre équipe.

Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Il fonça tout à coup vers le milieu du terrain, puis vira vers la droite. Cho se précipita tout de suite vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'éleva vers le haut, puis descendit en piqué. Lorsqu'il fut à moins de cinq mètres du sol il se redressa et fila vers l'endroit où se trouvait Cho quelques instants auparavant.

Cho venait sans doute de comprendre la manœuvre, et comme elle n'avait pas réussi à apercevoir le vif d'or lorsqu'il était près d'elle, elle se contenta de talonner Harry, empêchant tout mouvement périlleux, et augmentant par la même occasion l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Le vif d'or changea soudainement de direction et fila droit vers le centre du jeu, Harry dut rivaliser d'acrobatie pour dépasser l'attrapeuse adverse. Finalement l'entraînement d'Angelina avait porté ses fruits. Sans ça, jamais il n'aurait pu accomplir une telle prouesse, surtout face à Cho. Tous deux foncèrent vers la clé de leur victoire. Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui. Ses mouvements devenaient moins précis, moins calculés, mais sa rage de vaincre se trouvait à son point le plus élevé. Il réussit quelques instants à semer sa poursuivante, mais elle revint rapidement, pour ne plus le lâcher cette fois-ci.

Harry n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment c'est qu'il y avait lui, Cho, et le vif d'or et qu'il fallait qu'il l'attrape avant elle.

Une grosse bourrasque de vent le dévia de sa trajectoire, et la jeune Ravenclaw se trouva devant lui, trop proche du vif d'or. Elle donna une légère accélération vers la balle puis tendis la main pour la rattraper.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide que la jeune chinoise, tandis qu'elle avait opéré un léger ralentissement pour être sûre de ne pas se déséquilibrer, Harry fit accélérer au maximum son balai et passa en dessous de Cho pour se placer devant elle. Surprise l'attrapeuse freina pour éviter le choc. Harry en profita pour prendre le vif d'or.

Le sifflement de la fin du match se fit entendre tandis que dans tout le terrain Lee beuglait d'une voix exultée :

« VICTOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH POUR GRYYYFFIIIIIIIIINDOR ! Avec un score final de 250 à 230. On pourra apprécier l'adresse de Harry sur le balai, qui au moment le plus…

Harry n'écoutait plus, une fois l'adrénaline redescendue, il accusa la fatigue accumulée depuis quelques jours. Tant bien que mal il atterrit, et descendit de son balai. Puis il se traîna de façon mécanique vers les vestiaires des Gryffindors, sans écouter les acclamations qu'on pouvait lui porter. Il arriva vers le local des douches. Là, il se déshabilla, et, ne prenant même pas le temps de rassembler ses habits qui gisaient un peu partout sur le sol, il se dirigea vers la douche la plus proche. Il n'attendit même pas que l'eau soit chaude pour aller dessous.

Le contact avec l'eau froide le sortit un peu de sa somnolence, mais, à mesure que l'eau chauffait, son esprit s'engourdissait de nouveau. Une fois de plus il n'était plus conscient du monde extérieur, ou tout du moins ne voulait plus en être conscient, désirant rester dans le cocon réconfortant et la douce chaleur que lui procurait l'eau tiède dégoulinant sur son corps. Sa peau commençait légèrement à se flétrir, mais peu importe, il se sentait bien, dans cette sensation où aucun sentiment n'avait sa place, ni joie, ni désespoir, ni tristesse, ni haine, juste un calme apaisant. Il aurait pu rester des années sous cette douche, mais…

« Harry dépêche-toi ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui doit se doucher ! »

…La voix de Ron le ramena vers la dure réalité.

Il termina par une dernière giclée d'eau froide, puis alla se rhabiller. Au passage, il mitrailla du regard le rouquin qui avait osé le sortir de sa torpeur.

Une fois prêt, il dut attendre que chacun ait fini de se prendre sa douche pour qu'Angelina puisse faire son commentaire du match qui venait de se terminer. Ce dernier se transforma rapidement en sermon.

_-_Nous avons été pitoyables ! Tous autant que nous sommes ! Sans l'habileté de Harry, nous perdions le match ! Il va sérieusement falloir nous remettre tous en question ! Nous ne pouvons pas compter uniquement sur un joueur pour gagner le match. Car si un jour Harry est fatigué ou a une indigestion ou je ne sais trop quoi, le match que nous aurions à disputer serait un carnage presque sans précédent ! L'équipe de Ravenclaw a tout de même réussi à nous devancer de 130 points, sans compter ceux donnés par la saisie du vif d'or.

« Pour ce qui est de l'attaque, à ce que j'ai pu constater, nous manquons cruellement d'esprit d'équipe et de coordination. Chacun fait sa petite passe dans son coin, en ne se souciant absolument pas de la position de ses alliés, et encore moins de celle des adversaires. Vos passes manquent encore de force, et vous ne dirigez pas non plus le quaffle.

« Pour la défense, le manque de coordination est tout aussi présent, même s'il est moins flagrant.

« Et le meilleur pour la fin : Ron pourras-tu m'expliquer où tu étais pendant ce match ? Pas avec nous en tout cas ! Sur les trente-cinq tirs au but de l'attaque adverse, tu en as laissé passé vingt-trois. Je veux bien que tu ne sois pas en grande forme, tu peux même être complètement crevé, je m'en moque, mais s'il te plait, sois attentif pendant le match ! Tu as passé ton temps à bailler aux corneilles ! Tu as vraiment intérêt à te reprendre pour le prochain match si tu ne veux pas terminer la saison sur le banc des remplaçants.

« Pour toi Harry, il n'y a pas grand-chose à redire, tu as parfaitement intégré ce qu'on attendais de toi, et tes acrobaties, malgré quelques petites imperfections, étaient tout à fait réussies. Mais tu as aussi manqué de concentration pendant le match. A plusieurs reprises le vif d'or t'a échappé. Tu l'aurais attrapé plus tôt, nous n'aurions pas été aussi juste au niveau des points.

« Bon je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui. Profitez bien de la petite fête donnée en notre victoire, vous l'avez quand même méritée. Demain nous visionnerons le match pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte par vous-même de vos erreurs.

A la sortie du vestiaire, Ron rattrapa Harry, et attendit d'être hors de portée de voix d'Angelina pour bougonner :

« Elle en a de bonnes, elle ! Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pendant tout le match, pour pouvoir tous nous observer aussi attentivement.

_-_Elle a simplement visionné le match pendant que vous étiez en train de faire les crétins sous la douche, maugréa Harry.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive Harry ? demanda Ron, piqué au vif par la réponse de son ami.

_-_Fatigué !

_-_Moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas étonnant avec la nuit qu'on a passé !

_-_Et la soirée qui arrive ne s'annonce pas plus reposante, grommela le brun.

_-_Parle pour toi ! Tu es le héros de la journée, tu as intérêt à faire bonne figure, toi. Moi, je sens que je vais me coucher rapidement ! annonça Ron

_-_Parce que tu penses franchement pouvoir dormir avec tout le bruit qu'il y aura dans la grande salle ? demanda dubitativement Harry.

_-_J'ai le sommeil lourd, moi ! fit remarquer, le rouquin avec un sourire en tranche de courge.

_-_Tu devrais être solidaire avec moi au lieu de me dégoûter de la sorte. Et ça se prétend être mon ami.

_-_La faute à qui si on s'est couché à pas d'heure ce matin parce qu'il voulait ABSOLUMENT parler le plus longtemps possible à son parrain, alors que Dumbledore nous avait demandé de rentrer ensemble ?

_-_Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

_-_La même chose je suppose…mais je ne suis pas à ta place…donc ce soir je me couche tôt…

_-_Après t'être empiffré de tout ce qui te tombe sous la main.

_-_C'est toi qui me demandes d'être solidaire, non ? Je le serais donc -tout du moins au début- et j'estime à ce titre avoir le droit à quelques compensations !

_-_Goinfre !

_-_Et fier de l'être !

Ils continuèrent à arpenter les couloirs silencieusement. Harry avait décidé de ne pas répondre à Ron pour pouvoir reposer un peu sa tête, beaucoup trop lourde à son goût, et il devina à cause du mutisme inhabituel du rouquin, que ce dernier devait être dans un état similaire au sien.

Forcément avec la soirée de la veille, ils ne pouvaient pas être très frais. Mais Harry ne le regrettait pas, il aurait été inconvenant de fêter le retour de Sirius autrement.

Cette journée là serait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire d'Harry, comme une de ses meilleures.

**Flash Back**

Dumbledore était lui-même venu le chercher en plein cour de métamorphose, le dispensant ainsi de devoir aller chercher un mot d'excuse. Il lui avait ensuite donné un portoloin qui l'avait amené dans un café qui faisait face à la cour de justice. Là, il avait retrouvé Remus. Le loup garou semblait aussi impatient que lui, mais il était beaucoup plus nerveux ; il n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller les ongles. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Harry en déduisit que c'était dû au fait que ce jugement signifiait aussi la mort de Pettigrew, et que malgré tout ce que ce sale rat avait pu leur faire, son ancien professeur devait voir en son jugement la rupture totale avec leur ancienne amitié.

Cette impression lui fut confirmée lorsque l'ancien maraudeur posa ses yeux sur lui. Dans son regard, Harry lut une très profonde contradiction. Il exprimait la joie et la tristesse en même temps. Cette impression disparut aussitôt lorsque Remus l'invita à boire quelque chose et lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à scruter la fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Ils avaient épuisé tous les sujets de conversation, enfin c'était surtout parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à babiller, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte : revoir Sirius. Enfin, celui-ci apparut. Le visage d'Harry s'illumina. Il se préparait à bondir hors du café, mais Remus le retint.

« Il vaut mieux attendre que les journalistes soient partis, déclara-t-il, sinon on ne sera pas tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps.

Les quelques minutes d'attentes parurent interminables à Harry, qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose, serrer à l'en étouffer son parrain dans ses bras, pour s'assurer que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Sirius s'éloigna des journalistes, la patience d'Harry atteignait son point de limite, mais Remus le retint encore.

« Attend qu'il soit hors de portée de vue des journalistes.

Sirius marchait d'un pas lent, trop lent au goût de Harry qui ne savait pas s'il supporterait cette attente encore longtemps… C'était pire que de la torture !

Mais Sirius tourna bientôt dans une petite ruelle où il y n'y avait pas beaucoup de passants. Harry mit ça sur le compte de sa renommée tristement célèbre. Tant que son innocence n'aura pas été criée sur tous les toits, il était possible qu'un sorcier décide de jouer les héros et attaque son parrain.

Dès qu'il fut assuré que les journalistes ne feraient pas la relation entre lui et Sirius, il sortit en trombe du café, bientôt rejoint par Remus.

Il suivit les traces de son parrain, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin il allait de nouveau être près de lui. Dès qu'il fut proche de Sirius, il hurla le prénom de l'animagus. Ce dernier se retourna juste à temps pour le réceptionner dans ses bras.

Remus, lui resta un peu en retrait, ne sachant comment réagir, et surtout il ne voulait pas interrompre cette scène de retrouvailles, mais Sirius, après avoir serré comme il se doit son filleul dans ses bras, se retourna vers lui.

_-_Je ne suis parti que trois mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression que t'as vieilli de plus de dix ans !

_-_C'est une des conséquences du choc que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai appris que tu n'avais pas fini de me pourrir la vie !

_-_Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

_-_Vieux farceur ! s'exclama Remus. Tu ne changeras donc jamais, toujours à nous leurrer sur ta personne!

_-_Ca doit faire partie de ma destinée, répondit Sirius.

_-_Je vais finir par le croire !

_-_Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade.

L'ancien prisonnier se recula un peu de sorte à faire face aux deux êtres auxquels il tenait le plus sur ce monde.

_-_Bon je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve qu'il fait un peu frisquet ici ! Que diriez vous d'une bonne tasse de thé à la maison ?

Harry opina de la tête, mais Remus ne semblait pas d'accord.

_-_Tu as été innocenté n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter entièrement de ta première journée en tant qu'homme libre, avec en prime notre aimable compagnie ? proposa-t-il.

Un sourire presque carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

_-_Non Sirius ! soupira l'ancien professeur. Je ne te parle pas de faire des virées comme on faisait dans le temps…je te signale que ton filleul est encore mineur.

_-_Dommage…

_-_Irrécupérable !

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener dans les rues de Londres, moldues ou non. Sirius avait en effet tenu à voir si la ville avait changé depuis quinze ans. Leur passage fut agrémenté de certaines anecdotes plus ou moins heureuses, qui étaient depuis trop longtemps enfouies dans les mémoires des deux hommes. Ainsi Harry put en connaître d'avantage sur ses parents. Sirius lui montra l'endroit où James et Lily s'étaient enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre, poussés par leurs amis respectifs. En effet si James avait été un vantard pendant ses cinq premières années, il était devenu beaucoup plus mature à partir du jour où des membres de sa famille avaient été tués par le Lord noir. Là il n'avait plus tellement cherché à se montrer et avait commencé à étudier très sérieusement, sans pour autant arrêter les tours joués à Snape, et encore moins les activités trépidantes des maraudeurs. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lily a vraiment commencé à s'intéresser à lui…

Sirius lui montra ensuite le petit appartement qu'ils avaient loué pour tous les cinq, qui était en plein milieu du centre ville ce qui était pratique pour leurs virées nocturnes.

Enfin son parrain lui montra le café où James demanda en public la main de sa future femme.

A la fin de la journée Harry était fatigué par leur escapade mais étrangement serein. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison des Black, ils entendirent les vociférations de la mère de Sirius. Apparemment, elle avait appris son retour et avait trouvé un moyen de retourner à sa place.

« Sors d'ici fils indigne, braillait-t-elle, tu n'es pas digne de mettre tes sales pattes dans cette noble demeure, tu fais honte à la famille, honte à ton rang, honte à ton sang… »

_-_Quel joie de retrouver la quiétude de cette maison, railla l'interpellé, Ce silence m'avait manqué… Pour te répondre chère mère, je pense que si je suis ce que je suis devenu, c'est du à un défaut flagrant d'éducation. La faute vous reviendrait donc entièrement.

_-_Comment oses-tu insolent…

_-_Mais j'ose mère, je n'ai jamais été le gentil petit garçon que vous auriez voulu que je sois, à me conforter aux préceptes totalement désuets que vous vous escrimiez à m'inculquer, alors pourquoi est ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

Il dépassa le tableau tandis que sa mère se confondait en insultes colorées.

Dans la cuisine les attendaient un somptueux festin ainsi que tous les proches de Sirius. Ils fêtèrent plus que de raison la libération de l'ancien maraudeur.

Le matin s'était levé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne songeait à se mettre au lit. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour rappeler à ses deux amis qu'ils avaient Quidditch ce jour même.

**Fin Flash Back**

Perdu dans ses pensées et à moitié somnollent il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune. Là ils furent accueillis comme des héros. La salle avait été redécorée avec des banderoles de supporters, et beaucoup d'élèves venaient les voir pour faire un commentaire du match. Celui-ci était la plupart du temps positif pour Harry qui était estimé par tous comme le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps. Pour Ron, en revanche les remarques étaient beaucoup plus caustiques. Mais celui-ci ne s'en souciait que très peu et répondait généralement par un « je voudrais vous y voir » pour faire taire les supporters, même les plus enflammés.

Comme il l'avait dit, le rouquin ne tarda pas à se coucher. Le rejoignirent assez vite Hermione et Ginny, elles aussi complètement exténuées.

Harry réussi à partir plus tôt que prévu de la fête. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever ses habits avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et récupérateur.

Le lendemain, il se souvint à peine qu'il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit à cause d'un rêve étrange qui avait réussi à franchir les barrières qu'il s'était dressé grâce aux leçons d'occlumencie, rêve qu'il n'arriva pas malgré tout ses efforts, à se remémorer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_-_Alors Remus ? demanda Dumbledore à son interlocuteur.

_-_Je ne sais pas, je suis totalement perdu, il est resté tellement…lui.

_-_Aucune faille à son masque donc.

_-_Malheureusement non. J'ai redouté ses retrouvailles de peur que je ne trahisse sans le vouloir l'ordre parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à cacher mes suspicions, mais toutes mes arrière-pensées se sont envolées dès qu'il m'a adressé la parole. Il est resté lui-même. Je n'ai pas réussi à entrevoir ce qu'aurait pu lui faire Vous-savez-qui.

_-_Le temps nous est compté, Remus.

_-_J'en suis conscient, le problème « Sirius » devra être éradiquer avant la fin de l'année scolaire. C'est le plus long délai que j'ai pu obtenir.

A suivre…

**Chimgrid :** Pour te faire plaisir (et paske tu es ma 50eme revieweuse) l'orthographe de nouarreuh est rétablie... pour ce chapitre uniquement sauf demande expresse de la part de la majorité des reviewers, et si tel est le cas après concertations avec mes bétas...

Pour le retour de Sirius, on me l'a demandé (ne te sens surtout pas visée...) on l'a... maintenant que ce soit une bonne chose ou pas... Seule la suite de la fic nous le dira (menacer l'autrice ne servirait à rien vu qu'elle sait pas elle même).

Et je proteste vigoureusement! Le plus à plaindre c'était Sev... réveillé en pleine nuit par quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire dans le château, John a eu ce qu'il méritait ! (Ayako mode défenseuse des droits de Sev)

Pour le reste des questions

Oui on verra Sirius par la suite.

Un troll farceur n'est pas encore prévu au programme.

Sev n'est pas totalement fou, il a refilé les copies de Ravenclaw et celles d'Hufflepuff

Pour que Ninis soit prof de DADA, encore faut-il que la place se libère...

Pour la Rar de laurent, contente que tu l'aie apprécié (lui n'a même pas remarqué...)

Et une bonne fois pour toutes... Sirius ne finira pas avec Remus dans cette fic

Enfin, il faut que t'aille voir la Rar pour Pandore, vous avez deux-trois trucs à régler...

**Chrisanimefan : **Merci beaucoup, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin...

**Sushiland** : Ay'est j'ai re Msnnnnnnnnnnnnnneuh, bon ok, tu le sais déjà mais tant pis...

Voui ! Ninis reste à Hogwart (anglophonie oblige héhé)

Non Lupin ne pourra pas oublier sa potion pour être à poil (je tiens à mes fesses moi!)

Comme tu peux le voir si Sirius a changé de bord, il ne le montre pas, donc Harry restera dans l'ignorance la plus parfaite...

**Caraman **: Non je ne tenais pas à vous faire tous mourir de chagrin, John devait de toute façon partir, c'était prévu dans le script (en gros la double page de brouillon remplie de gribouillis bizarre). Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas voulu en faire un homme potiche, et je l'ai rendu attachant, trop peut être... mais si ça peut te consoler...il me manque aussi... et peut être qu'un jour j'écrirais sa rencontre avec Ninis.

Pour Mumus ça m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit qu'il l'appelait aussi Voldy... eh oui, je ne suis pas infaillible...

Maintenant désolée d'avoir détruit ta théorie comme quoi Ninis ressemblait à Silk... mais fallait bien que tu le saches un jour...et le plus tôt était le mieux...

**La Folleuh** : Merci de toutes tes reviews, ça fait super plaisir, je vais donc essayer d'y répondre en omettant aucun détail

Serpy, c'est Voldy? Si oui, effectivement Sirius est avec lui, mais ce n'est pas réellement Sirius vu qu'il a subi quelques modifications (C'est un Sirius génétiquement modifié en quelque sorte... Bon ok je sors)

Ninis (Artanis) est heureux de l'attention que tu lui portes.

Pour Severus, il a voulu être prof de DADA, et dans ma grande bonté, je lui ai accordé. Maintenant il fait avec...(moi sadique? naaaaaaaaaaaaaan)

**Allaupi** : Tu sais si Ninis dit qu'il valait mieux pas qu'il poétise, il faut le croire! En fait il faut savoir qu'il y a deux classes d'elfes les guerriers et les artistes... Visiblement Arti ne faisait pas partie de la seconde classe. De plus, il est très fier... John n'aurait vraiment pas survécu. Sur ce je te laisse, je dois partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir dans les plus brefs délais...

Ayako se barrant en courant

**Pandore **: (Lydia _tandis qu'Artanis arrive l'air furieux son arc et ses flêches à la main_ :) Suite à une indisposition de la part de l'autrice pour répondre à cette review, je m'en charge à sa place :

Bon, Ayako sait que c'est dur à supporter le départ de John (elle n'y arrive pas non plus...C'est d'ailleurs ça qui risque de la trahir, si elle se met de nouveau à pleurer alors que Artanis est aux aguets, elle est mal...) Mais elle prévoit, si elle a de l'inspiration et la motivation nécessaire de faire la rencontre entre Artanis et John. Et puis, ton filleul, il est heureux dans son monde (sa môman veille quand même sur lui...)

Aloooooors pour le partage de Sirius elle te conseille de t'arranger par review interposée avec Chimgrid, votre autrice adorée se chargera de transmettre. Draco, on te le laisse...

Pour ce qui est de dire du mal de Sirichou, c'est de nouveau à voir avec Chimgrid, vu que elle et Ayako ont un marché... Si Chim dit du mal de Sev Ayako dis du mal de Siri...

Et Draco, Ayako dit du mal de lui que quand c'est mérité (donc... toujours.).

Enfin l'autrice fait savoir qu'elle a rien contre les elfes de maisons, c'était un lapsus !


	13. Habitudes quotidiennes troublées

Titre : **Nouarreuh **(bon je laisse comme ça pour le moment...oui j'ai la flemme de changer!)

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut-être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personages de cettes fic ne sont pas ma propriété, à part pour le moment Artanis (qui renie tout lien de filiation depuis que j'ai accueilli Simplet à la maison...c'est une longue histoire...) et Lydia, le reste appartient à JKR.

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer je ne revandique pas Sev ce mois-ci, mais c'est seulement pour des raisons stratégiques. Tout d'abord je dois fignoler mes plans (j'ai trouvé le cobaye parfait pour mes techniques...encore merci à Mephie et Pandi pour cette mâgnifique peluche Simplet!), et surtout si j'arrête de lui colller au basques pendant un certains temps, il se méfiera moins et c'est à ce moment que je frapperais (part dans un rire sadique)...

Dernière précision ; cette fic ne m'apporte aucun bénéfice pécunier.

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating : G

Note : Un grand merci à mes bétas Cornedrue, Mephie et Pandi à qui jdonne beaucoup de boulot...

Bla bla (presque) inutile de l'autrice : Ce mois ci nous avons un anniversaire important à fêter... et oui Noir a environ un an de publication derrière elle, la fic en elle même est un peu plus vieillepuisqu'elle date de mi-janvier. Il serait peut être temps de faire une mini mise au point, ne?

Alors pour le moment Noir (ou nouarreuh) c'est 19 chapitres (la plupart d'entre vous êtes au courant, je sais) dont 12 de publiés (oui, je ressasse des évidences). J'estime à 35-40 chapitre la fic en entier, en fait je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il me faudra pour écrire la suite...mais ce sera sûrement dans cet ordre là.

Je prévois également une suite à cette fic, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Il me faudra de l'inspiration et des idées (c'est pas gagné...). Si je ne la fais pas je préciserais quand même ce que je voulais y faire.

Enfin il y aura sûrement des textes annexes produits de mes moments de faiblesse pour éclairer une partie de l'histoire sous un jour différent.

Bien sûr j'aurais jamais fini la fic avant la sortie du livre 6... je la placerais donc en UA en espérant que je ne serais pas influencée/dégoutée de ma fic par le tome 6.

Que dire d'autre ? Bah pour le moment Noir reste mon gros bébé, c'est à dire la plus longue fic sérieuse que j'aurais entrepris d'écrire toute seule. L'air de rien c'est énorme pour moi, car la finir est un défi que je me suis lancée. Noir est également une grande histoire d'amour avec des hauts et des bas (pour le moment c'était plutôt des bas...j'ai eu vraiment du mal à finir mes derniers chapitres, mais j'ai peut être aussi placé la barre trop haut... j'espère que ça ira mieux à Paques où je suis censée écrire le chapitre 20)

Si je devais maitenant m'autocritiquer je dirais que Noir n'est pas une mauvaise fic (j'ai un scenar, j'ai du texte, j'ai pas de Romance... le tableau aurait pu être plus noir, sans mauvais jeux de mots) mais c'est loin d'être la meilleure, je pense avoir progresser depuis le début mais il me reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir!

Enfin je terminerais en disant que pour le moment, mon chapitre préféré reste le numéro 6 (Allez savoir pourquoi...) ceux que j'aime le moins sont ceux du début c'est à dire le 2 le 4 et le 5.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : à dans un an pour une nouvelle mise au point!

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et m'encourage...

Et si vraiment un passage de la fic ne vous plait pas, et qu'il est possible que je m'améliore dites le moi!

Page de pub : Aujourd'hui je vais plus donner des adresses utiles car à tout moment vous serez suceptibles d'en avoir besoin (par exemple pour les tirets... )

_Guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de fanfiction_ d'**Alixe et Lisandra** qui peut vous être utile lorsqu'ffnet fait des siennes !

_Conseil pour une potterfiction _d**Alana Chantelune**

Sinon en fic "normales"

_Les secrets d'Hermione2 _de **MissTeigne1 **Suite des Secrets d'Hermione, septième année d'Harry.

_L'histoire de Poudlard Mémoires des résidents _de **Medea hk **ou Hiogwart décrite par des fantômes

_Les amours de miss Teigne et de Pattenrond _de Pascale1980... Le titre dit tout.

Avant de commencer : La liste des noms en anglais... Prévenez moi si elle n'est pas utile...

Alooooooooooooooors ce mois ci nous avons :

Snape/ Rogue

Hogwart/Poudlard

Slytherin/Serpentard

Ravenclaw/Serdaigle

Gryffindor/Gryffondor

**Chapitre 12 : Habitudes quotidiennes troublées **(Je m'excuse à l'avance de ce titre minable, j'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le moment)

Le soleil commençait à se coucher ce soir-là lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves sortit, complètement exténué d'une salle du deuxième étage d'Hogwart. Peu d'entre eux parlaient, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : se retrouver sous la douche ou sous la couette dans le cas où la salle de bain serait déjà occupée par un de leur compagnon d'infortune. Le cours avait été si éprouvant qu'ils n'avaient même plus la force de protester contre un entraînement si drastique. Protestations qui ne seraient sans doute pas arrivées jusqu'aux oreilles du sadique qui les tuait ainsi à la tâche ; ils auraient risqué l'exclusion brutale et définitive dudit cours, et ça ils ne le souhaitaient pour rien au monde ! Leur avenir en dépendait ! Ils se contentaient donc de satisfaire au maximum leurs professeurs pour abréger au plus vite leur calvaire. Malgré leurs efforts, le cours durait toujours deux longues, très longues heures.

Tandis que les élèves regagnaient tant bien que mal leur dortoir, leurs « professeurs », les seuls encore capables de tenir debout après ce fastidieux entraînement, s'affairaient à remettre la salle en ordre.

Seule Lydia restait à les regarder effacer toutes les traces des sorts.

_-_Lydia, ton aide ne serait pas de trop tu sais ? s'exclama Ginny, occupée à essayer de faire disparaître la peinture rose d'une toile, mais quel était l'abruti qui avait utilisé un sort de peinture ?

_-_J'imagine parfaitement, et je me ferais une joie, enfin façon de parler, de vous aider, mais si tu ne veux pas avoir à me porter jusqu'à mon dortoir, tu ferais mieux de me laisser me reposer.

_-_Comme si l'entraînement avait été aussi dur…

As-tu fait attention à l'allure de tous ceux qui sont sortis de cette salle Ginny ? Ils ne tenaient presque plus sur leurs jambes ! Il y avait peut-être une raison, tu ne penses pas ? Et cette raison est peut-être que l'entraînement n'était pas dur mais quasi insoutenable ! Vous savez qu'on murmure dans tout le château que les cours de DA sont encore plus contraignants que les cours du professeur Snape ?

_-_Plaignez-vous ! C'est vous qui êtes venus voir Harry pour qu'il vous remette à niveau, chose que ce cher Snape se refusait à faire ! Et puis si t'arrives encore à parler c'est que tu n'es pas aussi fatiguée que ce que tu prétends…

_-_Quand je dis que je suis fatiguée, je parle d'une fatigue physique, pas d'une fatigue morale, je suis donc apte à penser, mais plus apte à bouger le moindre petit muscle, excepté les muscles faciaux qu'on a pas beaucoup éprouvé durant l'entraînement… Laisse tomber Ginny, tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot face à un Slytherin digne de ce nom.

_-_Dois-je te rappeler ma chère Lydia qu'il n'y a plus eu de Slytherin digne de ce nom, enfin de la conception dont tu t'en fais, depuis… depuis…depuis fort longtemps, et que toi-même, tu n'as pas encore fait tes preuves ?

_-_Non tu n'es pas obligée, je m'en rends compte tous les jours depuis mon réveil et jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette pensée me mine au quotidien, alors je t'en supplie…n'en rajoute pas…

La jeune Slytherin avait, pour cette dernière phrase, utilisé un ton si malheureux, que Ginny interloquée ne sut que répondre. Elle ne put qu'admettre sa défaite lorsqu'elle vit un sourire en tranche de courge naître sur le visage de son amie.

_-_Je ne suis peut-être pas une Slytherin digne de ce nom, mais je pense être sur la bonne voie, déclara, radieuse, Lydia.

La rouquine allait répliquer, mais son frère fut plus rapide qu'elle :

_-_Hey les deux pipelettes, si vous nous aidiez au lieu de jacasser ?

_-_Rabat-joie, fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Ron la fixa cinq minutes, sans vraiment comprendre son intervention. Luna quant à elle était retournée à ses anciennes occupations, c'est à dire réparer la malheureuse table qui avait été réduite à l'état de cendre lorsqu'un « _incendio »_ l'avait atteinte. Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de la part de la jeune Ravenclaw, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Elle a l'habitude de compter les points, c'est devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris. » expliqua cette dernière.

_-_Il faut dire que, comme on n'arrête pas de se chamailler, Ginny et moi…continua Lydia.

_-_La faute à qui ? demanda la jeune Gryffindor

_-_Comme si c'était tout le temps moi qui commençais, répliqua du tac au tac la brune.

_-_Admet que la plupart du temps…

_-_Et après c'est les Slytherins qui sont sensés être d'une mauvaise foi dépassant tout ce que le cerveau humain, moldu ou sorcier, pourrait imaginer.

_-_Tout à fait, moi à part après le cours de potions de lundi dernier où j'ai fait une remarque déplaisante, mais tout à fait justifiée au sujet de ton directeur de maison et la fois où j'ai critiqué l'attitude du baron sanglant, je n'ai JAMAIS commencé une de nos disputes.

_-_Ah oui ? et la fois où…

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à se chicaner, sous le regard interloqué de Ron, amusés d'Harry, Hermione Neville et Seamus, blasé de Dean, et impassible de Luna.

Puis, reprenant un semblant de sérieux, Hermione pressa les autres de terminer de ranger la salle, s'ils voulaient avoir un peu de temps pour faire leurs devoirs ce soir là. Cette remarque jeta un certain froid dans la salle, mais les autres se remirent au travail, avec un entrain certes bien moins présent qu'auparavant !

Lydia, dans sa grande bonté se décida à aider ses compagnons, une fois qu'il ne restait quasiment plus rien à faire. Elle ignora avec superbe les regards assassins qui avaient fusés de tous côtés lorsqu'en même pas un moulinet de sa baguette, la salle était aussi propre que s'ils ne l'avaient jamais utilisée, même les tâches tenaces qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à enlever les précédentes fois avaient disparu.

_-_Ben quoi ? C'est un sort peut-être efficace, mais aussi très épuisant, se défendit-elle. Il demande un maximum de concentration. Si je l'avais utilisé plus tôt, je me serais certainement évanouie.

_-_En tout cas il est vraiment efficace, déclara Hermione tout en admirant le travail.

_-_Mais surtout super intéressant ! s'exclama Ron. Avec ça je pourrais ranger ma chambre en moins de deux !

_-_Pourquoi penses-tu que je le connaisse, sourit Lydia l'air complètement épuisée. Mes parents n'ont jamais supporté le désordre…ce qui n'est pas mon cas, à mon plus grand malheur et leur plus grand désespoir.

_-_Tu pourras me l'apprendre ? demanda Ron.

_-_Sans problème, il n'est pas vraiment compliqué. Par contre quand tu l'utilises, tu mets en général une bonne journée pour récupérer.

_-_C'est de la magie noire ? demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

_-_Pas vraiment, mais ça se rapproche de la magie interdite, répondit avec une franchise surprenante la petite brune. Ce genre de sorts peut le devenir lorsqu'on utilise une pile…

_-_Vous utilisez des objets moldus pour faire de la magie noire ? questionna Harry surpris.

Lydia éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_-_Dé …désolée, bégaya-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit un peu contenance, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une sortie de ce genre. Non ce que j'appelle une pile n'est pas du tout un objet moldu. Une pile est un sorcier qui peut transmettre son énergie à d'autres sorciers pour augmenter de façon exponentielle leurs capacités ainsi que leurs sorts. Ces sorciers ont été très utilisés les siècles précédents, et autant dire que leurs services ont été bien rémunérés. Le problème c'est que beaucoup d'entre eux ont été tués, car leurs commanditaires les ont totalement vidés de leur énergie. Face à ces abus le ministère a interdit tout usage d'un autre sorcier comme générateur de puissance. Mais évidemment cet interdit n'était pas vraiment respecté !

_-_Mais je ne vois pas la relation entre ce que tu viens de nous dire et le sort pour ranger sa chambre, déclara Ron.

_-_C'est simple, comme ce sort requiert beaucoup d'énergie, on avait habituellement recours aux piles…Enfin avant qu'ils ne disparaissent…

_-_Ils ont été exterminés ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.

_-_Après Grindelwald, il ne restait plus qu'une famille rescapée, mais ils ont été tués, il y a quelques temps…

_-_Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Ron, aussi curieux que son amie.

_-_Je viens d'une noble famille, et vu qu'elles ne courent plus les rues, tout ce qui se passe chez l'une d'entre elles est su trois jours plus tard par l'ensemble des autres. Et, lorsque c'est arrivé j'étais déjà en âge de me souvenir…

_-_Ah d'accord…

_-_C'est ce qui devait arriver, déclara sentencieusement Harry, quand on fricote avec de la magie noire on n'en sort jamais indemne.

_-_Tu l'as dit ! approuva Lydia. Pour en revenir au sort, comme je veux éviter tout problème avec… disons mes congénères, je ne pourrais pas te l'apprendre avant les vacances de Noël, si bien sûr tu es toujours d'accord.

_-_Evidemment ! Comme ça je ne me ferais plus tuer par maman pour ce qui est de ma chambre !

_-_Ron…désolée de gâcher ton enthousiasme, commença Ginny, mais si tu te rappelles bien, les vacances de Noël on les passe en famille.

_-_Ah ! zut ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…Mais tu ne rentres pas chez toi pendant les vacances Lydia ?

_-_… Disons que j'ai quelques problèmes de cohabitation avec mes parents, je les évite autant que possible !

_-_J'ai connu ça, soupira Harry, ce n'est pas marrant tous les jours…

_-_Je ne te le fais pas dire !

_-_Ne t'en fait pas, je te tiendrais compagnie, la rassura Luna.

_-_Oui, et comme Ginny sera plus là, on pourra toutes les deux fantasmer sur le bel elfe qui séjourne parmi nous sans qu'elle ait à culpabiliser à cause de Dean…

_-_Lydia, je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur l'elfe, déclara gravement Luna.

_-_Pas grave, tant mieux d'ailleurs, tu ne me feras pas concurrence, répondit Lydia avec un grand sourire.

_-_Lydia, désolée de briser tes rêves les plus fous, annonça Ginny d'une voix sérieuse, mais tu n'as que peu de chance que cet elfe millénaire s'intéresse à toi, et en plus je te rappelle qu'en tant que Slytherin tu ne dois t'intéresser qu'aux sangs purs…

_-_Mais qu'est qu'un petit écart de conduite ?

_-_Beaucoup de choses crois-moi !

_-_Tu dis ça parce que t'es aussi intéressée par lui, et que tu veux me voler la vedette !

_-_Dean me convient parfaitement, c'est juste que je me désespère de voir une de mes amies réduite à l'état de groupie, devant un être, certes agréable à regarder, mais qui ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'agenouille devant lui.

_-_Peut-être pas devant lui, mais au moins devant ses yeux.

_-_Parce que tu as pu voir ses yeux toi?

_-_Evidemment, répondit Lydia en haussant les épaules, je l'ai croisé une fois dans les couloirs, et tu peux me croire, ses yeux sont une merveille. D'un bleu plus profond que celui de l'océan. On s'y noierait !

_-_Et moi qui croyais avoir perdu mes romans à l'eau de rose dans le train…

_-_Moi il m'intrigue, intervint Hermione.

_-_Tu vois Ginny, je ne suis pas la seule de tes amies à être réduite à l'état de groupie pour les beaux yeux d'un elfe…T'as le droit de désespérer.

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais craqué pour lui, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi il est là. Je me suis renseignée sur les elfes. Ils avaient l'habitude de vivre en communauté fermée, et les rares contacts qu'on a eu avec eux c'est parce qu'on se déplaçait pour leur demander conseil. Seuls les plus jeunes venaient voir les humains lors de leurs voyages initiatiques qui les faisaient passer à l'âge adulte. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi cet Artanis a brisé l'isolement dans lequel se trouvait son peuple depuis mille ans, pour un voyage même pas initiatique.

_-_Il a peut-être été banni, avança Ron.

_-_Je ne sais absolument pas, avoua Hermione, j'ai cherché dans tous les livres susceptibles d'en parler - et même dans ceux qui ne l'étaient pas - et je n'ai pas réussi à glaner la moindre petite information sur les us et coutumes du peuple elfique.

_-_Ca doit être rageant, commenta ironiquement Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_-_Tu comprends pourquoi chez les moldus on dit « heureux les simples d'esprit », répliqua-t-elle.

Ron eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien à redire. Vexé, il partit.

Harry prit le parti de ne pas le rejoindre. Après tout, c'était la faute du rouquin s'il s'était fait remettre à sa place, qu'il boude un peu, ça lui ferait du bien ! Et puis…il fallait bien l'admettre, Harry mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur l'elfe, et seule Hermione serait capable de lui donner des renseignements sur ce peuple.

Artanis… Dès son apparition l'elfe avait créé beaucoup de remous à l'école. Les trois quarts des filles, et selon la rumeur pas mal de gars aussi soupiraient d'un air rêveur à son apparition. La grande majorité de la gente masculine, elle, regardait d'un très mauvais œil la nouvelle idole qui pourrait bien un jour marcher sur leurs plates-bandes.

Harry quant à lui avait dès le départ été intrigué par l'elfe. Il émanait de lui une telle majesté, une telle grâce et en même temps un tel mystère ! Il y avait aussi ce quelque chose qui se dégageait de l'elfe qui inspirait en même temps la confiance et la peur…C'était une sensation puissante, mais Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre de mot pour l'exprimer et pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette impression. Et c'est ce qu'il recherchait en s'intéressant de plus près à l'elfe…

_-_Et t'as trouvé quoi sur les elfes ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

_-_Pas grand chose d'intéressant, à part qu'ils vivaient sur cette terre depuis des millénaires et qu'ils ont mystérieusement disparu en 1025. Personne n'a jamais compris ce qui leur était arrivé, car selon les textes anciens les elfes ne possédaient pas de magie comme nous. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que lorsque les moldus, en pleine christianisation, ont commencé à les crucifier comme créatures du démon, ils ont du faire appel aux grands sorciers de cette époque pour s'effacer aux yeux des moldus. C'est pour ça que lorsque du jour au lendemain on en a plus croisé un seul, on s'est demandé ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver.

_-_On ne le sait toujours pas ? demanda Lydia, tout aussi intéressée qu'Harry.

_-_Non, répondit Hermione, il y a eu plein de théories fumeuses sur leur disparition, mais aucune qui ne tienne vraiment la route. Enfin, il faut dire aussi que les textes de cette époque sont plutôt obscurs. Il manque beaucoup d'éléments, et ils regorgent de toutes les croyances possibles et inimaginables de l'époque que nous savons complètement fausses aujourd'hui. Ils y en à même certaines qui avaient été complètement oubliées, ce qui rend les textes totalement absurdes. Mais les gens de cette époque se sont contentés de ces explications. Du coup plus personne ne s'est penché sur le mystère.

_-_Et tu as appris quoi d'autre sur les elfes ? questionna Ginny.

_-_C'est un peuple guerrier mais pacifique…

_-_C'est un peu antithétique, fit remarquer Neville

_-_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir ma phrase, lui reprocha la jeune fille brune, Ils sont certes de grands guerriers mais ce n'est pas un peuple querelleur. Jamais ils ne vont participer à un conflit sauf s'ils y sont contraints et forcés, où que la nature est en danger. Par contre ils détestent les nains, et leurs rencontres avec ceux-ci dégénèrent souvent…Voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je sais aussi que se sont des artistes et des artisans très renommés mais c'est tout.

_-_C'est déjà ça, lui assura Harry, t'as trouvé ça où ?

_-_J'avais déjà fait des recherches dessus pendant mes heures perdues. C'était après avoir lu « _Le seigneur des_ _anneaux_ » de Tolkien. Le problème c'est que les légendes varient énormément de l'une à l'autre, et c'est les seuls éléments qui se recoupaient à chaque fois.

_-_Ok…

_-_L'autre problème c'est que les informations que je détiens sont essentiellement moldues, je n'ai rien trouvé dans tous les grimoires que j'ai pu parcourir, et Merlin sait que j'en ai lu quelques-uns, donc s'il y a eu une modification dans leur comportement entre la période où ils ont disparu aux yeux des moldus et celles où ils ont disparus pour nous, on ne pourrait pas le savoir.

_-_Enfin a priori il ne devrait pas y en avoir, précisa Dean, les elfes ne sont-ils pas réputés pour être immuables ?

_-_Si, mais bon, en deux mille ans, voire plus, ils ont du changer un peu.

_-_Donc, si on résume bien la situation, nous n'avons aucune information fiable sur les elfes.

_-_C'est à peu près ça.

_-_Donc une fois de plus, Dumbledore a pris sous son aile un être qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, accusa Seamus.

_-_Tu vas arrêter d'être parano ? soupira Ginny. Parce que dans ce cas il faudrait virer au moins les trois quarts des élèves, à commencer par toi, puisque à force d'être parano tu risques d'être dangereux pour le reste de l'école !

_-_Moi non plus il ne m'inspire pas confiance, avoua Dean. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je trouve qu'il fait trop avenant pour être honnête. Et puis y'a aussi sa façon d'arriver à Hogwart comme une fleur qui m'intrigue.

_-_Je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi, déclara Hermione, c'est vrai que son attitude peut sembler suspecte et je reste méfiante à son égard, mais tant qu'on aura rien à lui reprocher, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait agir comme si c'était un pestiféré.

_-_Tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama Lydia.

_-_M'aurait étonnée, marmonna Ginny.

_-_Que voulais-tu sous-entendre, chère amie ?

_-_Que tu es tout sauf impartiale, enfin, vu qui est ton directeur de maison…

_-_Le tien n'est pas mieux, sauf qu'il vous favorise au lieu de nous défavoriser, alors ça se remarque moins. Du moins, nous on en fait pas tout un plat…

_-_C'est peut être aussi parce que McGo est beaucoup moins désagréable avec vous que Snape peut l'être avec nous, la potion, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots stupide, passe mieux.

_-_C'est peut-être aussi parce que nous, on est bien moins forts en gueule que les Gryffindors.

_-_Ca reste à prouv…commença Ginny, mais elle fut interrompue par un cri déchirant.

_-_Qu'est que c'était ? demanda Neville, surpris et inquiet.

_-_A priori c'était une fille qui vient de découvrir quelque chose d'effroyable, je pousse à peu près le même cri quand je me retrouve face à face à une araignée… commenta Ginny. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'a pas du voir une araignée et il serait avisé d'aller voir ce qui se passe.

_-_Ca venait de par-là, s'exclama Harry tout en désignant un couloir sombre, perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il avait montrée. Il fut bientôt suivi par le reste de la bande. Ils arrivèrent au couloir précédemment indiqué par Harry. C'était un long couloir, froid et très peu décoré. Aucune torche n'éclairait le passage, si bien qu'Harry du faire un _Lumos_ pour y voir quelques chose. Il remarqua immédiatement que ce couloir n'était pratiquement jamais utilisé, vu la couche de poussière qui traînait par terre. Harry s'en étonna d'ailleurs, les elfes de maison n'étaient-ils pas censés nettoyer tous les recoins du château ? Mais dans le feu de l'action, il ne se posa pas davantage de questions. Après un bref hochement de tête en direction des autres, il s'engagea dans le couloir tandis qu'Hermione prenait la direction opposée à la sienne. Les autres se séparèrent pour suivre ceux qui par leur comportement s'étaient autoproclamés meneurs.

Ils arpentèrent plus calmement le corridor, ouvrant avec précaution chacune des portes qui se présentaient à eux.

Le couloir était plus long qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé aux premiers abords. Il devait sûrement traverser le château d'est en ouest. Le peu de lumière produite par le _Lumos _d'Harry ne leur permettait de voir que dans un diamètre d'une dizaine de mètres. Au-delà c'était une obscurité inquiétante qui les entourait. L'atmosphère était silencieuse et pesante. La progression était lente. Le courage du petit groupe s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient et que leurs recherches n'apportaient rien. Aucun n'osait souffler mot, de peur que s'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, il ne leur saute dessus et tous retenaient leur respiration à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux ouvrait une porte. Cette tension jouait sur les nerfs, et chacun attendait le dénouement de cette affaire tout en la redoutant en même temps. La présence des autres, si réconfortante habituellement, ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment d'insécurité puisque aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air rassuré. Ginny se cramponnait à la main de Dean qui n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle, les genoux de Neville jouaient des castagnettes et lui ne cessait de se ronger nerveusement les ongles.

Le danger n'était vraiment rien par rapport à l'attente, ruminait Harry tandis qu'il ouvrait une énième porte.

Les recherches continuaient mais ne donnaient toujours rien, et visiblement du côté d'Hermione ça n'avançait pas non plus, puisque son groupe n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Le groupe commençait sérieusement à se démotiver. Bien que ça ne devait pas faire plus de cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce couloir, le temps leur avait paru des heures, et ils étaient lassés par ce petit jeu.

Peut-être que finalement la fille qui avait poussé ce hurlement avait vraiment vu une araignée et qu'elle s'était enfuie en courant depuis longtemps !

Un détail attira soudainement l'attention d'Harry : la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait était légèrement entrouverte. Jusqu'alors, toutes les pièces qu'ils avaient visitées étaient fermées, ils avaient même du, pour certaines d'entre elles, utiliser un _alohomora_. Il fit signe aux autres de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'approcha doucement de la porte. De l'autre côté quelqu'un ou quelque chose reniflait. Ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ! Il fit signe à Neville, dont les genoux tremblaient toujours, mais qui avait pris sa baguette avec détermination, d'envoyer au groupe d'Hermione un signal lumineux.

Une fois cette précaution prise, Harry s'assura que les autres membres étaient prêts, puis il ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après quelques semaines de dur labeur, partagées entre le commerce -pas très florissant ces temps-ci- et les avancées, très lentes, dans la préparation de leur mission, les jumeaux étaient enfin prêts à passer à l'action. Ils avaient vu, revu et corrigé leur plan en détail. Pas qu'ils avaient vraiment eu envie de passer en revue tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu, mais le regard inquisiteur que leur avait lancé leur mère, lorsqu'il y a deux semaines ils avaient présenté leurs idées et dit qu'ils allaient se mettre au travail le lendemain, les avaient dissuadés de faire autrement…

Depuis, ils pouvaient estimer que les risques de leur mission avoisinaient les zéros, ce qui enlevait une grande partie de l'excitation qu'ils pouvaient en tirer, mais il valait mieux ça qu'une interdiction expresse de leur mère de partir en mission !

Au moins pendant ces deux semaines, ils avaient pu rendre chèvre tous les membres de l'ordre, surtout le pauvre Maugrey qui, lorsqu'il voulut leur faire une leçon sur les problèmes qu'ils risquaient d'affronter, et les sorts qu'ils pourraient subir s'ils n'étaient pas assez vigilants, s'était retrouvé cobaye. Ils avaient en effet décidé de lui montrer le déroulement des opérations, pour lui assurer qu'ils étaient assez préparés. Ils lui assurèrent par la suite qu'ils resteraient tout de même sur leurs gardes.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'aval de l'ordre, il restait un dernier détail à régler…qui des deux s'occuperait du premier « client » ? Ils ne pouvaient pas fermer le magasin dans la semaine, et même, s'ils avaient pu, ils n'auraient pas pu faire de la prospection ensemble, ils auraient paru rapidement douteux, et ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt de l'ordre…

_-_Moi je dis c'est à l'aîné de s'occuper de la première mission, déclara Fred.

_-_Le droit d'aînesse est révolu depuis longtemps mon vieux, et puis de toute façon t'as même pas une minute de plus que moi ! Non, tirons plutôt ça au hasard, proposa Georges.

_-_Tu vas tricher, soupira Fred.

_-_Je ne suis pas un Slytherin…

_-_Mais dans certains cas tu t'en approches, je te connais…

_-_Bah on n'a qu'à demander à une tierce personne de s'en occuper à notre place.

_-_Encore faudrait-il qu'on trouve quelqu'un à déranger à cette heure-ci.

_-_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de problème arrive quand maman fait les courses ?

_-_Tu l'as dit ! Bon il ne reste plus que les paris…

_-_Ouais…mais sur quoi va-t-on parier ?

_-_Comme d'habitude…

_-_Ca devient lassant.

_-_Je sais mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons quelque chose de mieux à proposer, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

_-_Comme on ne peut pas faire autrement…A qui l'honneur ?

_-_Au perdant de la dernière fois.

_-_Donc moi ! Je dis que notre second client à venir sera de sexe féminin ! s'exclama Georges.

_-_Et moi masculin, déclara Fred. Pari tenu !

L'attente fut longue, très longue. Le premier client ne se montra pas avant une demi-heure, et le suivant une heure plus tard, alors que les deux jumeaux commençaient à désespérer, Diagon Alley était vraiment vide les jours d'hiver ! C'était une jeune fille, venue acheter des bonbons qui faisaient vomir. Si elle fut surprise par le sourire en tranche de courge de l'un des tenanciers du magasin tandis que le visage de l'autre s'assombrissait, elle ne le montra pas.

_-_Pari gagné, sourit Georges.

_-_J'avais remarqué, marmonna Fred.

Georges ne tint pas compte de cette dernière remarque, et alla se préparer en sifflotant. Une fois qu'il eût récupéré tout le matériel dont il avait besoin, il se retourna vers son frère :

_-_Souhaite-moi bonne chance, lui demanda-t-il.

_-_Bonne chance, et surtout, sois à l'heure pour le dîner !

_-_Pas de danger que je sois en retard, je ne voudrais pas que maman nous prive de mission parce que je serais resté trop longtemps à flâner en ville. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

Et il sortit du magasin

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius bailla. L'inaction le minait. Sa situation n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il avait été innocenté, il restait toujours cloîtré chez lui, ne sortant que pour acheter le strict nécessaire, et il faisait en sorte que cette torture dure le moins de temps possible. Ses deux ans de clandestinité avaient laissé de profondes marques en lui ; il rasait les murs de peur qu'on le reprenne et qu'on le remette dans ce cachot sale, humide et sombre, ou pire, qu'il subisse le baiser d'un dementor. Il savait que ces angoisses étaient totalement idiotes et infondées, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Le regard que pouvaient porter les inconnus le terrorisait au plus haut point, il en devenait presque malade ! Il était devenu agoraphobe, le comble pour un homme qui avait toujours apprécié être adulé par la foule ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne et qu'il se débarrasse de ses peurs. Enfin c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! N'osant pas encore affronter le regard de l'homme de la rue, il avait décidé que pour combattre ses peurs, il fallait commencer par un milieu plus fermé, et donc se trouver au plus vite un travail. Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups -voir même trois- puisque non seulement il pourrait régler son problème d'angoisse et sortir de l'inactivité qui le pesait tant, mais en plus il pourrait enfin servir le maître comme il le devrait…

C'était en effet un autre de ses sujets de préoccupations, et, même si le Maître ne s'en formalisait pas, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait conseillé d'attendre que sa situation soit totalement stable pour reprendre ses agissements, lui, ça l'horripilait. Il avait toujours détesté se sentir inutile, et le fait qu'il ne se souvienne absolument plus de ses agissements en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, auquel il savait avoir appartenu, mais c'était bien tout ce dont il se rappelait, ne l'aidait pas d'avantage. Il fallait qu'il y retourne, mais il était pieds et poings liés tant que Dumbledore ne le rappelait pas à lui…

Il fallait donc qu'il se trouve au plus vite du travail pour pallier à toutes ses faiblesses.

Il avait donc épluché toutes les offres d'emploi, envoyé sa candidature presque partout, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, pas même négative. C'était à en pleurer de rage !

Dépité, il laissa tomber le journal qu'il tenait en main, et se dirigea dans la salle ou se trouvait Buckbeak pour lui donner à manger. Il fut interrompu dans son élan par le bruit de la grande porte qu'on ouvrait. Il descendit voir qui avait la bonne idée de le sortir de son ennuyeuse routine en venant lui rendre visite.

Il s'agissait de Remus, comme il aurait pu s'en douter. Son meilleur ami était bien le seul à venir le voir aussi fréquemment.

_-_Salut Remus, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

_-_Bonsoir Sirius, répondit le loup-garou. Ca n'as pas l'air d'aller fort aujourd'hui, constata-t-il.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Remus arrive presque toujours à lire en lui ?

_-_Bof, moment de déprime passager, demain ça sera passé, soupira l'animagus chien.

_-_Tu espères tromper qui ? lui demanda Remus lui offrant son regard le plus circonspect, puis, avec une inquiétude palpable il ajouta :

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

_-_Ca va Rem je te dis, s'emporta le brun. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se radoucissant un peu, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Son ami ne s'en formalisa pas.

_-_J'ai ma matinée de demain libre, on pourrait faire une virée ce soir. Qu'est que t'en dit ? Ca te changera les idées et ça te rappellera le bon vieux temps…

_-_Tu crois franchement qu'on a encore l'âge pour ce genre de bêtises ?

_-_Y'a pas d'âge pour s'amuser, tu te rappelles ? De toute façon c'est soit ça, soit on passe notre soirée comme deux vieux garçons et on ira se coucher pas trop tard…

_-_Ah mais non ! Si on se couche tôt on n'aura jamais le temps de raconter nos souvenirs ! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Alors tu choisis quoi ?

_-_Tu te poses encore la question ?

_-_Alors habille-toi et on est parti !

Il avait été impossible à Sirius d'avouer à son ami ses faiblesses. Et maintenant il se trouvait embarqué dans une

situation et il ignorait s'il réussirait à la gérer. Qu'importe ! Il essayerait de passer une bonne soirée !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La lumière aveugla Harry. Si dans le couloir son _Lumos_ n'éclairait que très peu, la petite salle était, elle, bien trop étroite pour le sort. Le jeune homme baissa immédiatement l'intensité de la lumière, mais il était encore trop éblouit pour voir quelque chose.

Pour l'effet de surprise, c'était raté ! Mais ce qui se trouvait dans la salle avait aussi du être ébloui. Ils se trouvaient donc à chances égales.

Ayant perdu l'usage de la vue, Harry utilisa ses autres sens pour localiser l'ennemi. Il distingua alors une respiration saccadée à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'être qui se trouvait là devait se sentir traqué. Il allait sûrement tenter quelque chose de désespéré. Harry tint sa baguette prête pour parer à toute éventualité.

Peu à peu il s'habitua à la pénombre et put distinguer deux formes humanoïdes. L'une était allongée au beau milieu de la pièce et ne semblait plus respirer. L'autre était recroquevillée près d'une table et sanglotait maintenant. Il s'agissait d'une fille.

Harry comprit alors leur méprise, il n'y avait aucun danger. C'était un malheur qui était arrivé !

Il augmenta alors l'intensité de sa lumière. La forme allongée était un jeune homme, c'était un Ravenclaw de cinquième année. Il gisait sur le sol inconscient, la tête en sang.

La jeune fille était une Hufflepuff de quatrième année. C'était sûrement elle qui avait crié. Elle était en état de choc, et fixait avec effroi le jeune homme blessé. Elle leva une paire d'yeux remplis de détresse et marqué par l'horreur vers Harry, puis se remit à pleurer :

_-_Aidez-moi, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix étouffée, il va mourir sinon.

A suivre…

RaR

**Chimgrid : **Oui Sirius est làààààààààààààààààààà, à ma plus grande joie d'ailleurs, malheureusement tu vas vite être déçue (tu connais ma théorie sur Sirus et le Voile héhé)

Sinon oui Sirius est bizarre et c pas seulement grâce à son jeu d'acteur, il a été bidouillé n'importe comment, je m'en suis plainte à Rufus Bullstrode, mais Voldemort m'a gentiment ramenée à la sortie (en me balançant des Avada Kedevra...s'est donné le mot avec Artanis ou quoi?)

Pour le Sev OOC, je suis désolée, mais c'est pas le principe de toute les fics (même si je suis consciente d'avoir fait pire que les bisounours), mais je crois qu'en effet la j'ai été choquante avec ce OOC là (même si je me suis déjà justifiée... Sev est mort de fatigue, il grapille comme il peut les moments de repos qu'il peut avoir) mon statut de fic risque donc de changer mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Sinon OUI c'est ffnet qui a enlevé mes tirets sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif I want my tirets baaaaaaaaaaaaaack...

je ne vois pas pourquoi l'interview t'as fait penser à celle de Bialèse...il ne répète pas "écoutez laissez la police faire son travail, quand nous aurons de plus amples informations soyez sûrs que vous serez les premiers informés."! En fait c'est peut-être car il comptait prendre des poses

Enfin c'est pas ton Sirius vu qu'il est partagé... nyéhéhéhéhé

**Allaupi** : Alors si Sirius avait du trahir Sev il l'aurait déjà fait, et comme il est super cachottier il me l'aurait pas dit (po biiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen)... Et si Sev est inquiet, personne d'autres que lui ne le saura. L'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments (raaaaah ça m'énerve les gens impassibles...faut pas s'inquiéter c'est mon humeur du moment ! )

Sinon OUI tu sors ! Je fais pas dans l'inceste (bon ok ma phrase était pas super claire... mais même!)

Bah je suis consciente que tu sais pas où je te mène vu que moi non plus...ce qui est quand même plus gênant (disons que mon fil rouge s'est éfiloché et il faut que je le répare) mais je vais y remédier (certain cours servent à ça )

Enfin si je suis partie en courant c'est que Artanis me talonnait avec l'intention de me faire de la chirurgie esthétique sans anesthésie... (pourquoi penses-tu que je me cache maintenant...)

**Pandore : **Toi tu n'écris pas de fics donc t'as moins la possibilité de dire du mal des persos par histoires interposées... mais ne t'en fait pas, je dirais du mal de Siri que le vendredi samedi et dimanche... vu que grâce à moi le partage est équitable.

Sinon contente que ce chap te plaise...mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas montrer la mort de Peter car Sirius ne sait plus voir un Dementor... il a pas encore fais assez de séance chez son psy (héhé) pour arriver à surmonter ce blocage.

Et pour ce qui est de mon langage dans la RaR de sushi c'est que j'aime raccompagner mes amis à la porte (tu dois le savoir vu qu'un jour ça a failli t'être fatal ) et comme elle sortait... j'ai décidé de l'accompagner !

**La folleuh : **Arf fnet qui refuse les reviews ça me connaît, qu'il en bouffe la moitié ça me connaît aussi (j'ai failli avoir un incident diplomatique à cause de ça...) donc pour éviter ce genre de désagrément (la review qui s'envoie pas, pas celle qui est tronçonnnée) écris les d'abord sur Word... paske moi j'aime beaucoup les reviews longues .

Bon comme tu l'auras remarqué je laisse mes page de pubs... c'est paske c'est toi!

Si ça peut te consoler je suis également triste que Sirius soit magiquement modifié... mais si ne l'avait pas été y'aurait pas eu de fic (et puis c'est vachement amusant de travailler un Sirius disjoncté)

**Sushiland** : Comme promis je joint ici ta review et j'y réponds

_HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! c'est moiiiiiiiii ! ( ayamé vire de là! Tu réponds au review mais tu écris pas les miennes )_

Coucou Aya, ça vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? (Ayako heureuse de voir qu'Ayame s'est déplacé pour elle)

_J'adore ce chappppppppppppppp!_

marchiiiiiiiiiii (rougit)

_Le procès puis hop on passe sur le match (c'est bien tourné ce changement j'aime bcp bcp) ensuite les retrouvailles de Sirius c'est beau et à la fois terrifiant quand on sait que Sisi (lol hé oui! aussi des surnoms ridicule comme pour kuku lol) n'est pas lui même._

Sisi ça fait princesse mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr j'adôre ce surnom . Certes Sissi n'est pas lui-même mais personne ne sait (pas même moi) à quel point il a changé.

_Mais que va faire réré? et Dudu? RyRy se doutera t-il de quelques chose? Vovo va t-il réussir ses plants? (mdrrrrrrrrrrr balèze pour comprendre qui est qui avec tt ses surnoms lol) Mymy va t-elle faire des choses avec Roro? _

_Dodo va t-il avoir une chaussette neuve pour noel?_

D'ailleurs c'est le défi de tous les lecteurs qui se cache derrière ces surnoms?

_Bon j'arrête là _

_J'adore ta fic, vivement la suite._

_Voilà bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux_

_Sushi o_

Merciiiiiiiiiiii encore

**Chrisanimefan: **Merci de ton soutien, j'en ai beaucoup besoin pour continuer, et contente de voir que tu l'aime toujours autant


	14. Nuit blanche

Titre : **Noir **(il était peut-être temps de revenir à la normale, ne?)

Autrice : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : A part les personnages que vous n'avez jamais croisé dans Harry Potter, Artanis qui se déclare sans parenté fixe (il a même été jusqu'à demander un test ADN, sur les touches du clavier, si si je vous assure), mais tant qu'il ne m'aura pas apporté la preuve que je ne suis pas sa créatrice je le considèrerai comme m'appartenant (alors autant dire qu'il m'appartient, car à moins qu'il la fabrique, il lui est impossible de trouver une telle preuve, c'est un peu ballot pour lui mais c'est comme ça!) et Severus qui se refuse obstinément de dire à qui il appartient (non il n'est pas influencé par la petite cuillère, seulement la menace de celle-ci) mais on me précise en régie qu'il devrait appartenir à la créatrice des Harry Potter, aucun des persos sont à moi mais à JKR. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à récupérer Sev, mais j'y travaille. Seulement en ce moment c'est assez dur, il faut déjà que je renoue les liens avec Artanis, que je bosse un peu etc etc. Ce n'est pas que Sev passe au second plan (pas de bol pour lui) c'est juste qu'affiner les techniques de capture est un travail de réflexion assez complexe et que je n'ai pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir !

Sinon, mon banquier vous le confirmera, aucune rentrée d'argent pour cette fic.

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating : K+

Note : Un grand merci à mes bétas Cornedrue, Mephie, Pandi et Chrisà qui j'donne beaucoup de boulot...

Page de pub : Pas grand chose ce mois-ci. Il y a _The little light of love _de **Lyane **quand Mumus est suicidaire...mais qu'une personne va l'en empêcher et _Quand Godric rencontra Salazar _de **Frudule **fic humouristique sur leur rencontre. Et aussi _Désillusions _de **Chimgrid **One shot sur Sev, le pourquoi il est sorti de la mangemorattitude

Liste des noms en anglais: Snape :Rogue

Poppy : Pompom

Pomfrey : Pomfresh

Hogwart : Poudlard

Ravenclaw : Serdaigle

Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

Slytherin : Serpentard

Filch : Rusard

Saint Mungo : Sainte Mangouste

Fawkes : Fumseck

**Chapitre 13 : Nuit Blanche**

**Nda: j'ai failli vous faire une intro à la naheulbeuk en disant que vous arriviez au chapitre maudit etc, Mais vous allez finir par croire que je suis sponsorisée par eux, j'ai donc renoncé. **

Harry continua à fixer l'étrange tableau. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la victime allongée. La scène semblait si…irréelle ! Bien sûr Hogwart n'était pas sans danger, loin de là d'ailleurs s'il en jugeait par sa propre expérience, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle agression, si commune et si basse !

Le problème qu'elle posait surtout, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas être replacée dans le contexte actuel, puisque le jeune homme n'était pas mangemort ou fils de mangemort notoire, et ces derniers répugnaient à utiliser les méthodes moldues.

Alors qui aurait pu commettre un tel acte ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser la question.

"Dean, Ginny, allez me chercher l'infirmière, ordonna Harry. Luna et Neville vous essayez de trouver un professeur, voir même Filch, pour qu'il prévienne Dumbledore ! Si vous n'en voyez aucun, postez-vous devant Jérôme et essayez tous les noms de sucreries ou plats sucrés que vous connaissez ! Si jamais vous croisez quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui vous semble suspect ou qui vous attaque, n'essayez pas de vous défendre, on ne sait pas quelle force à notre ennemi, ameutez plutôt tout le château. Des questions ?"

_-_Qui est Jérôme ? Demanda presque timidement Neville

_-_La gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Ne vous posez pas de questions sur le pourquoi du surnom. Faites ce que je vous ai dit, et ne traînez pas, on ne sait pas si sa vie est en danger !

_-_Oui chef, bien chef ! ironisa Dean, ce qui lui valut le regard noir de Ginny.

_-_Ben quoi, se défendit-il, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira d'un air désabusé avant d'entraîner son petit ami vers la sortie. Ils furent immédiatement suivis par Neville et Luna.

Harry s'approcha ensuite du Ravenclaw évanoui et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Après une inspection approfondie, il remarqua que le sang ne coulait pas de la seule plaie qu'il avait sur le front, la mare aurait été démesurée sinon. Il devait avoir des blessures à l'arrière. Il allait retourner le corps de la victime, lorsque Hermione, silencieuse jusque là, poussa des cris d'orfraies.

_-_Non mais t'es malade Harry ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais déplacer un corps ?

_-_Bah…

_-_Laisse-moi faire au lieu de jouer les infirmiers.

Elle se déplaça prudemment vers la victime, prenant garde de ne pas trop l'approcher, et lorsqu'elle l'eut dépassé, elle se retourna vers lui pour arriver du côté de ses pieds et non de sa tête. Quand elle fut à ses côtés, elle s'agenouilla et pris sa main droite.

_-_Ethan, je vais te prendre ta main droite, expliqua-t-elle. Si tu m'entends serre-la.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Elle lui serra la main, attendit quelques instants, puis elle vérifia le pouls.

_-_Bon, il est totalement inconscient mais il respire encore. La situation est plus sérieuse que je le pensais, mais pas totalement dramatique. Il va falloir le retourner.

_-_Je pensais que c'était la dernière chose à faire, critiqua Harry.

_-_De la façon dont t'allais le faire, oui, rétorqua la jeune fille, On ne sait pas s'il a la nuque endommagée ou pas. Il faut donc éviter tout mouvement brusque avec sa tête. Rappelle-moi ce que tu comptais faire?

_-_Je ne savais pas, se défendit Harry.

_-_Quand on ne sait pas, on ne fait pas. Surtout quand on a affaire à un blessé dont on ne connaît pas la gravité des blessures.

Harry marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

_-_Bon si tu venais m'aider, au lieu de rester planté là à me regarder faire.

_-_Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais besoin d'aide.

_-_Maintenant je l'ai fait alors viens et dépêche-toi. Lydia et Seamus occupez-vous de Morgana.

_-_Je veux rester là, déclara cette dernière.

_-_Alors tu ne restes pas dans nos pattes, ordonna la Gryffindor, et parle-lui sauf lorsque je demanderais de te taire.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que je lui dis?

_-_Je ne sais pas moi, rassure-le.

_-_Il peut m'entendre?

_-_Normalement, oui.

Et la jeune fille commença à lui parler tout doucement, elle lui expliqua que les secours n'allaient pas tarder, que pour le moment Hermione s'occupait de lui, que tout aller bien se passer… Hermione pendant ce temps avait arraché comme elle avait pu le pull du jeune homme, puis lui avait déboutonné sa chemise pour lui permettre de respirer correctement. Elle expliqua ensuite à Harry la procédure pour retourner une personne.

_-_Agenouille-toi juste devant le haut de sa tête…Voilà comme ça. Maintenant tu mets ta main droite entre sa nuque et son épaule droite…non pas comme ça, mets son épaule entre ton pouce et l'index, et quand c'est fait, tu appuies sur son épaule tout en maintenant sa nuque avec ta main, continua-t-elle tout en montrant sur elle les gestes qu'il fallait faire.

Elle s'assura ensuite qu'Harry avait bien fait ce qu'il fallait, puis s'agenouilla de nouveau à la droite d'Ethan, en se rapprochant le plus possible de ses côtes. Elle lui plia ensuite à moitié la jambe droite du blessé, puis s'empara de sa main droite pour la poser sur son épaule gauche.

_-_Maintenant Harry je vais compter jusqu'à trois et on retourne Ethan, surtout suis le mouvement, il ne faut absolument que sa tête reste dans l'axe de son corps. C'est compris?

_-_Oui.

_-_Je vais le bouger lentement, tu es prêt?

_-_Je crois que oui.

_-_Trois, deux, un, j'y vais.

Elle l'agrippa par ses vêtements à la taille et à l'épaule gauche, puis l'attira vers elle, pour que le corps du blessé soit perpendiculaire au sol. Harry qui avait suivi le mouvement et pris garde à ce que la tête d'Ethan soit bien maintenue, s'était retrouvé allongé dans une position assez inconfortable avec sa main droite qui tenait la nuque du blessé.

_-_Et maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

_-_On attend les secours, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle posait son pull sur le jeune homme.

_-_Quoi? Je vais devoir rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ?

_-_En effet, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, répondit Hermione, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit…mais il ne faudra pas te plaindre si j'ai une crampe et que je lâche tout.

_-_Tu es Harry Potter, tu es celui qui ne faiblit pas, intervint Lydia, ce qui détendit particulièrement l'atmosphère et fit bougonner d'avantage -si c'était possible- le brun.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'infirmière alla se coucher. La journée avait été rude pour elle, entre les foulures de poignet des élèves pas encore habitués à gratter sur des rouleaux de parchemins, des accidents dus aux potions, aux charmes et aux cours de vol, sans oublier évidemment les premières grippes et les gastro-entérites…

Mais Merlin soit loué, c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui! Elle se préparait à se glisser avec délice dans son lit quand un bruit de course résonna dans le couloir.

Allons bon , qu'est ce qu'il était encore arrivé?

Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion depuis longtemps, quand elle entendait des pas précipités venir par ici, c'était à coup sûr qu'il était arrivé une catastrophe, et non pas une bande de jeunes réfractaires qui essayaient de fuir Filch.

Elle se rhabilla, et sortit de sa chambre juste à temps pour voir deux jeunes Gryfinndors débarquer dans son infirmerie complètement essoufflés.

_-_Miss…fffh…fffh, blessé…deuxième étage, déglutit rapidement le garçon

_-_Monsieur Thomas, attendez de reprendre votre souffle. Vous ne serez pas utile si vous nous faisiez un infarctus juste avant de délivrer votre message.

_-_Ce que j'essayais de vous dire Madame, repris plus posément le jeune homme, c'est que nous avons trouvé un élève blessé au deuxième étage.

_-_Que lui est-il arrivé?

Et Dean décrivit comme il put ce qu'ils avaient découvert. L'infirmière alla chercher un brancard et quelques bandages, puis demanda au couple de lui montrer le chemin.

"Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, ai-je accepté de travailler ici? Quand je pense que j'aurais pu me trouver sans problème un travail à Saint Mungo, où on est aussi bien payé pour moins d'heures de travail et sans être dérangé ni inquiété à chaque heure de la journée ? Mais non il a fallut que j'essaye d'allier mes deux passions, et ainsi d'augmenter considérablement ma dose de stress dans la journée! J'aurais mieux fait de faire disparaître toutes les phalanges de ma main droite le jour où j'ai signé ce satané contrat…" maugréait l'infirmière tandis qu'elle suivait les deux jeunes gens dans les dédales d'Hogwart. Elle sortit de ses réflexions maussades lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était sombre, poussiéreux et sentait le renfermé à plein nez. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où elle aimait se promener. Mais le patient se trouvait par-là et sa conscience professionnelle était bien plus forte que toutes ses appréhensions. Elle suivit donc les deux jeunes sans poser de questions. Ils parcoururent un petit bout de temps le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte ouverte. Là, Ginny et Dean s'effacèrent pour laisser passer l'infirmière. Celle-ci inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Neville, cela fait trois fois que nous passons dans le même couloir," fit remarquer Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

_-_C'est plus logique que de parcourir tout le château sans avoir le moindre espoir de ne trouver personnes. Comme on fait une surface réduite, s'il y a un professeur qui passe par-là on est sûr de le croiser.

_-_Encore faut-il qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui passe par-là…

_-_Oui, c'est la faille de ma technique… Bon je te propose qu'on attende encore cinq minutes et qu'on aille voir la gargouille de Dumbledore ensuite.

_-_Jérôme?

_-_C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide à dire! Je me demande où il a été cherché ça encore…

_-_Les voies du survivant sont impénétrables mon cher…

_-_D'où tu sors cette expression? demanda Neville

_-_J'ai promis de garder le secret, répondit la Ravenclaw d'un air impassible.

_-_Tu peux m'en parler, je promets de ne rien dire à personne, implora le 6ème année.

_-_Impossible c'est un serment de sorcier!

_-_A ce point?

_-_Non.

Neville ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse franche et brutale il resta penaud quelques seconde sous le regard amusé de Luna et fut sauvé du rougissement intempestif qui menaçait d'envahir ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante et qui aurait pour conséquences de le gêner encore plus par un bruit de pas dans un couloir proche du leur. Pour peu il aurait embrassé sur les deux joues celui ou celle qu'il appelait déjà son sauveur. Ils accoururent vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, et quand enfin ils aperçurent la personne, Neville se dit que finalement l'idée d'embrasser le professeur qui l'avait sauvé d'une honte mémorable n'était peut-être pas des meilleures, surtout s'il ne voulait pas être collé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours voir même viré! Au lieu de ça il interpella l'homme qui leur tournait le dos.

_-_Professeur Snape !

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna avec une lenteur calculée. Neville ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Malgré tout ce temps passé à Hogwart, Snape continuait de le terrifier. Il était le symbole vivant de toutes ses peurs enfantines, et il était très difficile, voir impossible de se débarrasser des peurs enfantines, il restait toujours une marque.

_-_Que font deux élèves à se promener à une heure si tardive dans les couloirs, demanda le professeur en les toisant presque du regard.

Neville pris son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément et…

_-_Professeur, il faut que nous voyions d'urgence le professeur Dumbledore, déclara Luna.

_-_Rien que cela ? demanda, narquois l'homme en noir. Et qu'est ce qui peut-être aussi urgent au point de déranger le directeur en pleine nuit ?

_-_Un élève s'est fait agresser, répondit Neville du ton le plus posé qu'il pouvait prendre avec Snape.

Le professeur les fixa encore un moment, puis se retourna brutalement et marcha à grand pas. Bien qu'il ne leur ait pas fait signe de le suivre, ce n'était pas le genre du glacial maître de potions, les deux élèves le talonnèrent.

L'étrange troupe arriva bientôt devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de Dumbledore L'adulte poussa un soupir désabusé avant de prononcer "caramel au beurre salé". Jérôme s'effaça pour laisser passer le professeur et les élèves. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier scrutait avec curiosité les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut Snape qui, en premier, prit la parole.

_-_J'ai trouvé ces deux jeunes gens en train de déambuler dans les couloirs. A priori ils cherchaient désespérément un moyen de vous contacter.

_-_Vous mettez le doigt sur le désavantage de ce bureau mon cher Severus, soupira le vieux sorcier. Il est certes intéressant de ne pas être dérangé tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non, mais si un élève cherche à me voir pour des raisons importantes, il aura beaucoup de mal. Bien qu'avez vous de si urgent à me dire Monsieur Longbottom?

_-_Nous avons retrouvé un jeune élève gisant dans son sang au deuxième étage, monsieur. Il est seulement inconscient mais il est salement amoché.

_-_Vous avez prévenu l'infirmière?

_-_Oui, elle devrait déjà être sur les lieux.

Et bien, qu'attendons nous pour la rejoindre? demanda Dumbledore. Vous nous accompagnez Severus ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Et la petite troupe, les élèves en tête cette fois-ci, repartit là où elle était venue. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un certain temps devant le fameux couloir. Dumbledore s'arrêta brutalement, puis repris la marche comme si de rien était. Pourtant il avait l'air beaucoup plus soucieux que précédemment. Se pouvait-il que même le directeur ignore l'existence de ce corridor poussiéreux ? Cela semblait surréaliste !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà l'infirmière ainsi que tout le groupe d'élèves. D'ailleurs Snape sembla surpris qu'une Slytherin se trouve dans la salle, même si celle-ci se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres. Miss Pomfrey, releva les yeux pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants puis se concentra de nouveau sur le malade. Une ride d'inquiétude barrait son front.

_-_Alors Poppy, votre diagnostic ? demanda aimablement le directeur.

L'infirmière leva un regard désespéré vers le directeur.

_-_Il est en piteux état, son agresseur s'est acharné sur lui. Il a de multiples fractures aux jambes, aux bras et aux côtes. Mais à première vue, aucun organe vital n'a l'air d'avoir été touché, ni sa colonne vertébrale donc physiquement il s'en sortira sans trop de mal. Malheureusement je ne sais pas s'il va se réveiller un jour. La gravité des chocs sur le crâne est telle que même avec mes pouvoirs, ses chances sont incertaines. Et même s'il se réveille, il se peut qu'il garde des lésions graves. Son cerveau a été mal irrigué pendant un long moment et certaines parties ont pu être endommagées. Je n'ai pas grand espoir Albus. Je vais m'occuper de lui comme il le faut, mais… à moins d'un miracle…

A cette dernière phrase Morgana éclata en sanglots. Le directeur quand à lui soupira.

_-_Gardez-le en observation ce soir, soignez tout ce qui peut être soigné, et venez m'informer s'il y a le moindre changement cette nuit.

_-_Et pour les parents? Demanda Snape.

_-_Nous les préviendrons demain. Ils le sauront bien assez tôt, de toute façon. Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais vous laisser travailler Poppy.

_-_J'aurais besoin d'aide pour transporter le blessé à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-elle.

_-_Je vais vous prêter main forte, se proposa le professeur de potions à la grande surprise de tous les élèves présents et encore conscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. De toute façon je pense que je serais plus utile là-bas qu'ici, ajouta-t-il en fixant longuement la jeune Hufflepuff pleurer de tout son soul sur l'épaule d'Hermione. D'un mouvement vif il arriva jusqu'au brancard, puis le souleva tandis que l'infirmière venait de faire apparaître une transfusion qu'elle implanta directement sur le bras du blessé.

Les deux adultes partirent vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, mais néanmoins synchronisé.

Dumbledore regarda un à un les élèves qui se trouvaient encore dans la pièce. Quand enfin il reprit la parole, ce fut pour leur demander de le suivre dans son bureau.

Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la gargouille se fit sans que personne ne prononce un seul mot. Seuls quelques sanglots venaient rompre le silence pesant qui régnait sur le petit groupe. Aucun fantôme ne vint briser, par son passage impromptu l'atmosphère morne qui régnait ce soir-là dans la partie ouest du château, à croire que eux aussi avaient compris la gravité des évènements qui se passaient.

Et pourtant, malgré le malheur qui venait de frapper le château, Dumbledore entrevit une lueur d'espoir qu'il attendait depuis des années, depuis l'ascension de Voldemort. En effet ce soir, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps les quatre maisons étaient réunies : Gryffindors, Slytherins et Ravenclaws s'escrimaient à consoler la jeune Hufflepuff dont les larmes étaient intarissables. Ils n'exprimaient aucun mot, mais leurs comportements, leurs gestes montraient toute l'attention qu'il avaient pour la pauvre fille qui pourtant leur était quasiment inconnue jusqu'alors. Cette dernière, même si elle n'était pas en état de l'exprimer, éprouvait une profonde reconnaissance pour toute la tendresse qu'ils montraient à son égard et le réconfort qu'ils lui apportaient. Le directeur, qui sentait toutes leurs émotions, réprima le sourire attendrissant qui menaçait de naître sur ses lèvres, le moment ne s'y prêtait pas tellement. D'ailleurs pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours dans un moment tragique que les quatre maisons décidaient de mettre de côté leurs querelles stériles ? C'était désespérant ! Dumbledore évita de s'attarder trop sur la question pour ne pas avoir à perdre sa confiance démesurée en l'espèce humaine…

Bientôt tout le petit groupe se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sous le regard curieux de Fawkes. L'atmosphère silencieuse qui régnait depuis leur départ de cette pièce du deuxième étage, fut brisée par les ronflements intempestifs de la quasi-totalité des tableaux des anciens directeurs d'Hogwart. Pourtant, le vieux barbu aurait pu parier que pas un seul d'entre eux ne dormait. Il eut un sourire désabusé à la pensée qu'un jour, lui aussi serait accroché quelque part dans cette salle et ferait semblant de dormir lorsqu'un événement important affecterait le château.

Il s'assit à son bureau et caressa doucement les plumes de son phénix avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux perçants sur les adolescents.

_-_Je ne suis pas là pour vous reprocher de traîner dans les couloirs à une heure tardive de la soirée, mais seulement pour récupérer le maximum d'informations sur ce qui vient de se passer. Mademoiselle Dale, je sais que cela risque d'être très difficile pour vous, mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir?

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes, puis, d'un air déterminé, s'avança vers le directeur.

_-_Eh bien voilà, commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée pour avoir trop pleurer. Ethan et moi…elle s'arrêta un instant semblant chercher les mots justes, elle avait perdu son air décidé qu'elle arborait quelques secondes auparavant. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et reprit son récit.

"Ethan et moi avions comme à notre habitude rendez-vous devant les escaliers menant au second étage. C'était une idée d'Ethan, il voulait que notre relation reste discrète et les escaliers menant au second étage sont peu fréquentés. Ce soir, Ethan était en retard. Je ne m'en suis pas trop formalisée, parce qu'il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois d'être retenu par un imprévu et d'avoir au maximum dix minutes de retard. Au bout de quinze minutes, comme il n'arrivait toujours pas, j'ai commencé à m'impatienter. J'allais partir à sa recherche quand j'ai entendu un bruit furtif qui venait du deuxième étage. J'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était Ethan, et donc je suis montée pour aller à sa rencontre. Lorsque je suis arrivée sur le palier, je n'ai vu personne et les couloirs étaient sombres. J'ai alors pensé que j'avais du rêver et m'apprêtais à redescendre quand je me suis dit qu'après tout ça ne me coûterait rien de vérifier s'il n'y avait vraiment personne au deuxième étage. Je soupçonnais un des amis d'Ethan de me faire une blague, il m'avait prévenu que s'il voulait que notre relation soit discrète, c'était pour éviter que je sois victime de quolibets ou de farces douteuses de la part de ses amis. Ceux-ci savaient, selon lui, se montrer très facétieux. J'ai donc allumé une lumière et j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il y avait une porte ouverte. J'ai avancé jusqu'à elle parce que je voulais prendre par surprise l'ami farceur, mais…

La voix de Morgana mourut dans un sanglot étouffé.

_-_Merci Morgana, murmura Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence. La jeune fille leva des yeux larmoyants sur lui.

_-_Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_-_Je n'en sais rien ma pauvre enfant, mais vous avez entendu comme moi, que sa guérison est plus qu'improbable.

Mais ne perdez pas espoir. Un miracle peut toujours arriver au moment où l'on l'attend le moins, et puis ne mésestimez pas notre chère Poppy, elle a remis sur pied plus mal en point que M.Vow.

Dumbledore sentit que malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, la jeune fille n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Mais à sa place, qui l'aurait été ? Personne…

Le vieux sorcier soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, puis demanda aux autres élèves présents dans la salle leurs versions des faits. Ce fut Hermione qui d'une voix claire, expliqua ce qui leur était arrivé. Vint ensuite le tour de Lydia dont le témoignage ressemblait assez à celui d'Hermione, à quelques différences près.

_-_J'ai une dernière question à vous poser avant de vous laisser prendre un repos plus que mérité. Connaissiez-vous l'existence de ce couloir ?

Les élèves se regardèrent, ils étaient surpris par une telle question. Mais leur réponse ne tarda pas, et elle était unanime. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu ce couloir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela confirmait donc ses doutes. Un étau d'angoisse s'empara de son cœur. Hogwart allait-il de nouveau connaître les même moments difficiles que ceux connus juste après la construction du château ? Lui vivant, jamais il ne le permettrait ! Tout en proie à ses doutes et ses convictions, Dumbledore congédia les élèves. Ceux-ci partirent sans demander leur reste.

Une fois hors de portée du champs d'entente de Dumbledore- c'est à dire après avoir dépassé Jérôme- Ginny déclara à Lydia :

_-_Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il t'as crue. Tu as remarqué son sourire en coin quand tu as raconté comment tu avais fait pour arriver jusqu'à nous ?

_-_Je me moque qu'il croit ou non à mes histoires, je ne suis pas assez naïve pour croire que mes talents de comédienne peuvent marcher sur lui. C'est pas lui que je dois convaincre de la véracité de mes propos…Par contre ça arrangerait bien mes affaires qu'il appuie ma version des faits.

Je doute en effet que ton professeur de potions adulé apprécie de savoir que tu traînes avec nous.

_-_Je me contrefiche de son opinion sur les amis que j'ai choisis si tu veux tout savoir, d'ailleurs il en est responsable, si il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de nous mettre ensemble en cours, nous ne nous serions jamais adressé la parole. Par contre ce qui me dérangerait c'est que mes camarades de chambre soient, eux, au courant. Tu comprends, ma réputation…

_-_Oui, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

_-_Toi t'as de la chance, il n'y a que ton frère qui ne soit pas compréhensif à certains moments, rencherit la brune.

_-_T'appelles ça de la chance toi ?

_-_Oui, au moins lui s'il le fait c'est parce qu'il est inquiet pour toi. Et même s'il te houspille, jamais il ne porterait la main sur toi. Alors que moi je pourrais subir les pires châtiments même pas parce que j'aurais trahi sciemment la confiance de mes compagnons de chambrées qui de toute façon doivent en avoir autant que moi à leur égard -c'est à dire aucune, mais tout simplement parce que selon eux je serais indigne d'être une Slytherin.

_-_Ils ont vraiment une drôle de mentalité, les Slytherins, remarqua Hermione.

_-_Tu te trompes, ce n'est qu'une minorité qui pense comme ça. Seulement comme ce sont les plus âgés et les plus "célèbres" dirons nous, ils profitent de ces acquis pour asservir les autres. La plupart des jeunes Slytherins n'osent pas parler à d'autres personnes que ceux de leur maison, de peur de subir les représailles de Draco et compagnie… Enfin surtout compagnie. Draco, même s'il est en tout point détestable, ne s'est jamais abaissé à humilier un plus jeune que lui. Par contre, il laisse faire ses sous-fifres.

_-_Comme quoi ce n'est pas la pire des pourritures qui existe sur terre, commenta acidement Harry.

_-_Non, mais il n'est pas aidé avec la famille qu'il a, repliqua Lydia. Et je ne préfère pas imaginer comment il sera plus tard.

_-_A vrai dire, moi non plus, en tout cas ça ne s'annonce pas glorieux pour lui !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le couloir menant au tableau gardant l'entrée de la maison Slytherin. Là ils quittèrent Lydia, mais ne s'en allèrent qu'après s'être assurés qu'elle était bien rentrée dans son dortoir.

Ils raccompagnèrent ensuite Morgana. Bien que la conversation avait porté sur les mœurs des Slytherins, et en particuliers ceux de Draco, aucun n'avaient pu oublier la jeune Hufflepuff qui se trouvait avec eux. D'ailleurs c'était bien simple, même s'il n'avait pas semblé l'objet de leur attention, vu que la conversation principale portait sur un tout autre sujet, chacun d'entre eux étaient venu témoigner tour à tour son soutien infaillible à la jeune fille dans son épreuve. La jeune fille versait maintenant des larmes, mais personne, même pas elle, n'aurait pu dire si c'était des larmes de tristesse ou de reconnaissance.

Bientôt, ils la quittèrent elle aussi. A grands regrets certes puisqu'ils se doutaient tous de la nuit affreuse qu'elle allait passer. Mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre? Elle avait refusé qu'ils restent avec elle, et pourtant Merlin savait s'ils avaient insisté. Ils se doutaient que c'était par pure politesse, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu essayer de la retenir, la porte du dortoir s'était déjà refermée.

Ce fut d'une humeur plutôt morose que, après avoir conduit Luna, ils regagnèrent leur propre dortoir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils ne virent personne. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement quelle heure il était, ils savaient que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Malgré tout, ils furent déçus que Ron ne les ait pas attendu. Il aurait du se douter qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose puisqu'il ne les avait pas vu revenir dans les dix minutes après son départ.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire la tête, mais jamais à ce point, puisque lorsque quelque chose leur arrivait c'était toujours lui le premier à venir voir ce qui s'était passé et à s'informer sur leur état. Il avait beau être très maladroit, la façon dont il s'inquiétait du bien être de ses amis même s'il elle était très horripilante n'en restait pas moins touchante. Et ne pas le voir, là, à les attendre fut un grand vide pour le groupe.

Peut-être était-il plus fâché qu'ils ne le croyaient. Le problème c'est qu'ils avaient beau chercher ensemble –car chacun sait que plusieurs têtes valent mieux qu'une- il ne voyaient pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dire pour blesser ainsi leur ami roux. Ils lui avaient déjà fait des remarques bien pires que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu sortir aujourd'hui et le rouquin ne s'en était jamais formalisé.

Ils se décidèrent donc à avoir une conversation entre quatorze yeux avec lui… mais le lendemain seulement… les évènements de la soirée les avaient éreintés, surtout ce pauvre Harry qui se trouvait avec des crampes partout, et plus particulièrement à la main droite.

Ils se séparèrent donc pour aller chacun dans leur dortoir, excepté Seamus qui lui les avait devancés pour prendre possession de la salle de bain avant qu'un autre garçon n'ait exactement la même idée que lui.

Ce dernier, avant même que les autres n'aient commencé à gravir la première marche de l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au dortoir, sortit en trombe de la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons de son année. Il arriva essoufflé à hauteur des autres.

_-_Ron…, haleta-t-il essayant désespérément de reprendre contrôle sur sa respiration. Il…il…

_-_Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_-_Il n'est pas dans la chambre, ni même dans la salle de bain.

Ainsi ça expliquait pourquoi le rouquin ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune quand eux-mêmes étaient rentrés. Mais cette précision ne les rassura pas pour autant. Où pouvait bien traîner leur ami à cette heure-ci ? Mais surtout était-il sain et sauf ou lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Harry partit dans leur chambre, et après cinq bonnes minutes à fouiller les tréfonds de sa malle, il récupéra la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de jeter négligemment il y a à peine trois jours dans la valise qui lui servait plus de fourre-tout que d'endroit où ranger ses affaires. Il revint donc dans la grande salle où l'attendaient ses amis. Là il activa le parchemin. Ron ne se trouvait nulle part sur la carte, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était soit dehors, soit dans le couloir poussiéreux qui ne figurait pas non plus sur la carte.

Harry ainsi qu'Hermione, cachés par la cape invisible et la carte des maraudeurs à la main, partirent à sa recherche dans le sombre couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté il n'y a même pas une heure de cela. En vain. Ron était introuvable.

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune où les attendaient inquiets leurs amis. Leur angoisse ne fit que croître lorsqu'ils comprirent que l'avant-dernier des Weasleys ne se trouvait pas avec eux.

Ils passèrent la nuit la plus longue qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue, à attendre sans réussir à se divertir par les sujets de conversations qu'ils lançaient à tour de rôle, le retour de Ron. Il avait été convenu qu'ils se relayeraient patiemment toute la nuit pour accueillir leur ami quand celui-ci reviendrait, mais aucun d'entre eux, lorsque c'était leur tour de se reposer, n'y parvenaient. L'angoisse était telle qu'elle leur contractait tout le ventre, et qu'ils ne pouvaient penser à autre chose qu'à la cause de leur mal-être.

De temps à autres l'un d'eux les yeux noircis par les cernes, jetait un coup d'œil à la carte pour voir si par miracle, le nom de Ron s'y trouvait.

L'aurore était apparue depuis longtemps et l'aube arrivait rapidement et Ron n'était toujours pas là. Ils avaient tous commencé à perdre espoir de voir arriver leur ami dans la salle commune. Ginny avait depuis longtemps pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et Hermione n'allait pas tarder à en faire autant, lorsque Harry, en désespoir de cause jeta une fois de plus un coup d'œil à la carte.

_-_Ca y est, son nom y figure de nouveau ! Il arrive ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les autres se précipitèrent sur la carte pour voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais non Ron était bel et bien inscrit de nouveau sur la carte des maraudeurs.

A peine une minute plus tard celui-ci ouvrit le passage qui donnait accès à la salle commune des Gryffindor.

§§§§§

Elle y avait passé la nuit, mais aidée par le professeur Snape qui avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre et qui avait l'extrême amabilité qui démentait sa légendaire gentillesse connue de tout Hogwart de lui préparer toutes les potions dont elle avait eu besoin pour désinfecter, cicatriser les plaies, et calmer la douleur –Bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement certaine que dans son état son patient ressentait la douleur- Elle pouvait dire maintenant que le jeune homme était hors de danger et sur la voie de la guérison. Mais allait-il se réveiller pour autant ?

A suivre…

**Pandi** : Euh... ça va pas te plaire... mais moi non plus je ne connais pas le fin mot de l'histoire... pourquoi penses-tu que je vis recluse depuis deux mois? Ce n'est pas seulement car Artanis est décidé à me donner le rôle de l'elfe farci (j'ai beau essayer de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas les oreilles adéquates il fait le sourd...) j'en profite donc pour demander... QUI a eu la bonne idée de lui faire écouter la chanson ou de la chantonner en sa présence? Bref, pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire va falloir que je remette la main sur ce fichu script (que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvéééééééééééééééééééééééé, à mon grand désespoir).

Sinon je ne comprends pas que tu veuilles t'opposer aux séances de psy...ça leur fait un bien fou ! Si si c'est Sev qui le dit... et tu peux le croire quand il fait ce genre d'affirmations...

Désolée je ne te nommerais plus dans mes RaR (mais pour être franche en relisant avant de poster le chapitre, j'ai eu une pensée émue pour toi...)

Et contenteuuuuuuuuuuh que ça te plaise, et que tu n'aies pas besoin de romance pour apprécier une fic, car vu l'effet de la romance sur moa... Et pour reprendre mon cri de guerre "A BAAAAAAAS LA ROMAAAAAAAAANCEUH... VIVE LE TROLL FARCEUR!"... En fait je vais le taire ça pourrait donner de mauvaises idées à certains... Gulps (non je suis pas un poisson...enfin si... bon je laisse tomber...)

**La Folleuh : **Sniiiiiiiiiirf quelqu'un qui m'aime en ce bas-monde...ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Je continuerais donc mes bla bla puisque vu que tu les lis...ils sont pas si inutiles que ça (et puis j'aime bien les faire aussi , surtout les disclaimers). Pour les reviews je répète, ce n'est pas grave... Je connais parfaitement le problème...je sais que tu n'y es pour rien... Merlin ne m'aime pas depuis que j'ai tenté une expédition punitive contre lui l'été dernier, et il fait tout pour m'embêter depuis... et pourtant je me suis excusée (enfin... normalement)

Je sais que je suis sadique de faire des fins comme ça (j'ai pris des cours pour ça) mais en même temps ça vous incite à lire la suite...pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer (car vous le saurez un jour, le fin mot de l'histoire, il faut juste que je récupère mon script )

Pour le chapitre 12 réapparu subitement, c'est simple...je venais de trouver comment remettre les tirets pour les converses...et je me suis empressée de refaire une mise en page lisible pour noir 11(prologue non compté).

Je ferais ici part à Sushi que tu as relevé son défi et l'as remporté haut la main... et je remettrais un bout de sa review, car le challenge n'est pas terminé!

Je suis heureuse en tout cas que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fic.

**Chimgrid : **Non je ne me lance pas dans le yaoi ! Je te signale que Artanis a une beauté elfique... c'est-à-dire gracieuse voire féminine et donc les garçons même étéros qui n'ont pas entendu Artanis parler s'y trompent ( C'est moi ou quelqu'un chantonne la chanson du troll farceur? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp), et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ma fic ne se finira pas en R vu que ces rates là n'existent plus...alors que je commençais à m'habituer... et puis de toute façon quand on sait que Bisounours doit être classé R- Enfin M- également...

Moi aussi je savais que les elfes n'aimaient pas les nains (surtout ceux qui ont abusé de certains bonbons aux champignons des mines) Mais ne pas aimer les nains est une chose...ne pas apprécier Simplet en est une autre (Ayako pas remise qu'Artanis l'aie renié depuis qu'elle avait adopté Simplet)

Pour les muscles faciaux je m'excuse platement de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs... Tu ne te sentiras donc pas obligée de parler de droit dans tes fics... Par contre je suis heureuse que tu apprécie Lydia (Au moins ce n'est pas elle qui me causeras un ulcère juvénile...j'ai pas rêvé là...ya bien quelqu'un qui fredonne la chanson du troll farceur?).

Sinon désolée de te décevoir mais... Sirius n'embrassera pas Remus passionnément...enfin pas s'il tient à la vie... Pas que Rem soit contre les homos (à vrai dire je ne lui ai pas posé la question) mais on peut avoir des gestes malheureux à cause de la surprise...

Pour ce qui est du Ravenclaw... répondant au doux nom de Ethan ce qu'ils faisaient dans les couloirs, tu le sais maintenant, ce qu'il va lui arriver...bah c'est marqué dans mon script (je suis super répétitive pour ces RaR-ci ). Pour Fred et Georges, faudra attendre...

Et puis pas grave si ta review partait en couilles, ce genre de reviews est plus divertissant à lire que les reviews sérieuses. Donc vous pouvez continuer!

**Allaupi : **Trop court mon chapitre ? TROP COURT ? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à l'écrire... Combien de pots de yaourt ont péris? Combien de chanteurs et chanteuses se sont essoufflés tandis que je l'écrivais ? Combien mes bétas ont souffert ? On voit bien que non. Tu mériterais que je ne poste pas ce chapitre tiens... Puisque c'est ça tu sauras rien pour Sirius (tu n'aurais rien su de toute façon ).

Pour répondre à ta question ce n'est pas par manque de courage que je n'utilise pas ma cuillère sur Ninis... c'est seulement que je ne peux lever ma cuillère sur ma progéniture... (Bon c'est pas dit que ça va pas changer...)

**Sushiland : **Le blessé c'est Ethan...jeune Ravenclaw de cinquième année... pour en savoir (un peu) plus, lire ce chap !

Ah bon la dispute entre Ginny et Lydia t'en a rappelé une autre qui aurait été faite sur internet, j'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle (siflotte innocemment le générique de fruit basket, tout en faisant mumuse avec un pendentif en forme de dragon)

_que prépare encore fréfré et Geogeo (lol)  
Sisi va t-il continué à être au service de Vovo? Ou enfinb va t-il revenir dans l'ordre du phénix avec Dodo et foutre la pâtée (pour chien o lololol...oki je sors --) à toujours Vovo lol_

Tu sauras (sûrement) tout ça en continuant de lire ma fic...pour les autres, nouveau défi, qui se cache derrière ces surnoms?

Au fait Sushi j'ai comme l'impression que t'as toujours pas digéré le Kuku? Je me trompe ?


	15. Suspiscions

Titre : **Noir **

Autrice : Ayako qui a fini les couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs (mais qu'est toujours pas en vacs... sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif)

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Si parmis ces quelques pages vous tombez sur un personnage (ou plusieurs) que certes vous connaissez ou dont vous avez simplement déjà entendu parler, mais que vous n'avez jamais vu squatter dans les bouquins "Harry Potter", c'est que c'est un perso n'à moi... Même Artanis. En effet après un long mois de négociations -parfois interrompues par un arrivage de cageots de pommes- il a ENFIN accepté ce qu'il a appelé la "triste réalité" : Je suis sa mère (Artanis : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN). Et comme vous l'aurez également remarqué il a aussi fait un excès de Star Wars (aurait-il un faible pour la princesse ? Le mystère reste entier...) Sinon ceux que vous avez déjà vus dans les bouquins à JKR lui appartiennent. Ouep, ce mois-ci je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper du cas Sev, Artanis s'est accaparé tout mon temps libre. Mais bon je dois admettre que ce n'était pas du temps perdu... Artanis a ENFIN perdu ses tendances matricides !

Cette fic est publiée bénévolement (je doute qu'autrement elle aurait pu être publiée)

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating : K+

Note : Un grand merci à mes bétas Cornedrue, Chris, Mephie et Pandi à qui j'donne beaucoup de boulot...

Page de pub : Strictement rien ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher à lire sur Ffnet...

Liste des noms en anglais: Snape :Rogue

Poppy : Pompom

Pomfrey : Pomfresh

Hogwart : Poudlard

Ravenclaw : Serdaigle

Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

Slytherin : Serpentard

**chapitre 14 : Suspiscions**

La nouvelle de l'agression d'Ethan s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre au château. Dumbledore n'avait au départ pas voulu ébruiter l'affaire – il voulait éviter d'inquiéter inutilement élèves et parents, leur avait-il annoncé le lendemain de l'agression – et donc comptait sur leur entière discrétion. Le groupe avait accepté, imaginant parfaitement les débordements qu'il y aurait au cas où certains parents venaient à l'apprendre, et pire si ça venait aux oreilles de certains hommes politiques dont le rêve était de se débarrasser de cet encombrant directeur.

Malheureusement, le vieil homme avait totalement oublié les amis d'Ethan, qui, après s'être aperçu de sa disparition, s'étaient empressés de donner l'alerte dans tout Hogwart.

Morgana avait essayé de calmer le jeu en leur avouant que non, Ethan ne s'était pas fait enlever par des sorciers mal intentionnés puisqu'il se trouvait alors même à l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient donc rués à l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de leur ami. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas pu dépasser la porte de celle-ci car, conformément aux souhaits du directeur, Mme Pomfrey leur en avait barré l'accès. Elle avait confirmé que le jeune Ravenclaw se trouvait bien là. Néanmoins, il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, et qu'elle se devait lui apporter les soins nécessaires à sa guérison, ce qui ne serait pas chose simple si elle se trouvait constamment dérangée par des élèves chahuteurs !

Vexés d'être ainsi mis à la porte, mais surtout encore plus sceptiques et inquiets pour leur ami qu'avant, ils avaient commencé à colporter des rumeurs dans tout le château. Rumeurs qui avaient ensuite pris des proportions démesurées et qui apportaient plus de problèmes à Dumbledore que ne l'aurait fait la simple vérité.

Une semaine après l'agression du jeune homme, le directeur, à l'occasion d'un repas où forcément tout le monde était réuni, prit la parole. Il voulait apporter des éclaircissements sur ce qui s'était passé, mais surtout faire taire les rumeurs ! Sitôt qu'il eut expliqué, alors qu'un silence lourd pesait depuis un bon moment sur la salle, un élève de première année de Hufflepuff demanda timidement :

_-_Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas les extraterrestres qui lui avaient volés son cerveau ?

De nouveau ce fut le silence total dans toute la salle, mais alors qu'auparavant le point de mire de tous était Dumbledore, maintenant c'était le pauvre garçon que tous fixaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes avant que les trois quarts de la salle ne partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel. Les professeurs avaient eux aussi du mal à garder leur sérieux, excepté Snape, qui lui, restait totalement impassible, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Le pauvre élève ne savait plus où se mettre. Harry avait presque pitié pour lui en le voyant se tasser de plus en plus sur son banc et fixer ses chaussures d'un air confus, avant de se prendre une grande claque dans le dos par un élève d'une année supérieure.

Son supplice dura encore quelques minutes, puis Dumbledore claqua des mains et le dessert apparut. A la fin du repas, les questions restées en suspens avec l'intervention du première année reprirent de plus belle.

Mais pourquoi donc Ethan s'était-il fait agresser ?

Personne évidemment ne se contentait des banales explications telles que celle qui voulait que l'agresseur soit un élève jaloux ou qui aurait eu des comptes à régler avec le jeune homme. Les théories avancées étaient bien plus farfelues. Quand ce n'était pas un psychopathe qui traînait dans le château, c'était un espion à la solde de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui préparait une invasion du château mais qui avait été découvert par Ethan alors qu'il menait à bien sa mission. Certains élèves pensaient même que c'était une blague de Peeves qui aurait mal tourné, ce qui était la suggestion la plus rassurante mais qui restait néanmoins peu probable, puisque jamais l'esprit frappeur n'aurait osé aller aussi loin, à moins de vouloir être délogé d'Hogwart. La majorité des élèves quant à eux pensait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un habitant du château qui était soit possédé par un sorcier très puissant, ce qui revenait à dire Tout-le-monde-sait-qui, soit qui avait agi sous Imperium.

Dumbledore avait promis que la lumière serait faite sur ce tragique événement, et que le coupable serait sévèrement puni, à moins évidemment que celui-ci ne se dénonce de lui-même et qu'il explique les raisons de ses agissements, auquel cas, la sentence serait moins sévère.

Mais malgré ses propos rassurants et bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autre agression depuis et que le château était mieux gardé, puisque les Aurors faisaient maintenant des rondes à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était morne à Hogwart. Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que l'agression avait eu lieu, mais la peur restait intacte. Les élèves passaient leur temps à se suspecter les uns les autres. La plupart se déplaçaient maintenant en petits groupes – et, même dans ces cas là, ils n'étaient pas rassurés. Le pire naturellement avait été les premières années : se sachant les plus faibles et donc les plus vulnérables, certains craignaient de sortir de leur dortoir. Il avait fallut déployer tous les trésors de persuasion dont étaient capables les préfets pour les rassurer.

Au milieu de ce tumulte, se pavanaient Malfoy et sa bande. Ils ne se sentaient absolument pas concernés par ce qui venait d'arriver au pauvre Ethan. Après tout ce n'était pas un sorcier de sang-pur, cela faisait à peine deux générations que la famille du Ravenclaw était sorcière. Le Slytherin avait même eu l'audace d'essayer de tirer avantage de la situation. En effet, après un dîner particulièrement silencieux, alors que la plupart des élèves quittaient leur table pour rejoindre les salles communes, il avait clamé bien haut pour que tout le monde – mais en particulier Harry qui passait à proximité – l'entende :

"Quel fâcheux incident, n'est ce pas ? C'est malheureusement ce qui risque d'arriver à tous ceux qui ne se trouvent pas du bon côté, mais quand ils comprendront leurs erreurs, qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre ! Ils avaient été prévenus.

_-_Aurais-tu des informations au sujet de l'agression dont tu veux nous faire part, Malfoy ? demanda courtoisement Harry.

_-_Si j'en avais, crois-tu réellement que je t'en informerais, Potter ? répondit Malfoy sur le même ton.

_-_Il y a longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusion, environ six ans.

_-_Pourquoi poser la question dans ce cas ?

_-_Pour avoir l'immense privilège d'entendre le son si doux de ta voix traînante, tu ne peux pas savoir comme elle m'a manqué durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

_-_Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il n'en va pas te même à ton sujet, et que ta présence m'indispose.

_-_Et moi je suis désolé de devoir ainsi t'imposer ma présence encore quelques instants, mais vois-tu, tu as éveillé ma curiosité avec tes déclarations de tout à l'heure…

_-_Et qu'ai-je dit qui puisse retenir autant l'attention du grand **P**otter ?

_-_Pas grand chose c'était seulement pour savoir si ta stupidité avait des limites. Maintenant je suis fixé.

_-_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider à ce sujet. Tu sais à quel point ton opinion compte pour moi.

_-_C'est bien pour cela que je te la donne.

_-_Il ne fallait pas.

_-_Que veux-tu, je suis à l'écoute des gens.

_-_Je suis honoré de voir que tu gaspilles ton précieux temps pour m'éclairer sur ma personne, mais je vais devoir couper court à cet entretien ô combien passionnant. J'ai à faire.

_-_Avant que tu ne t'en ailles aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'éclairer sur un dernier point ? Les Mangemorts ou apprentis Mangemorts utilisent-ils des moyens moldus pour exterminer leurs adversaires ?

_-_Ils ne s'abaisseraient jamais à faire cela, pourquoi ?

_-_C'est ce genre de moyens qu'a utilisé l'agresseur d'Ethan.

Malfoy resta interloqué quelques secondes. Harry en profita pour s'enfoncer dans la brèche qu'il venait s'ouvrir.

_-_Si ce n'est pas un Mangemort, se pourrait-il que ce soit un Anti-Mangemort?

_-_Impossible… bafouilla le blond, hésitant, tandis que son interlocuteur affichait un sourire triomphal.

_-_En es-tu aussi sûr que tu le prétends ? Un conseil : si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de trop me pavaner dans les couloirs, tu pourrais amener le coupable à frapper de nouveau. Si cela t'arrivait, ne viens pas te plaindre. On ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Sur ce il tourna les talons, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Dans les couloirs l'attendaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

_-_Heureusement que tu devais seulement rendre un parchemin à Susan Bones et que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps, le réprimanda Ron.

_-_Je suis tombé sur Malfoy entre temps et nous avons eu une petite discussion.

_-_Et ?

_-_Tu pourras demander le compte-rendu à Lydia, elle a compté les points, répondit Harry avec un sourire en tranche de courge.

_-_Je te remercie Harry, mais j'avais parfaitement compris qui avait mené cette joute verbale rien qu'à voir ta mine réjouie. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est sur quoi votre prestation orale portait cette fois-ci ?

_-_Rien de bien spécial. Il l'ouvrait sur l'agression d'Ethan, je me suis juste arrangé pour lui rabaisser le clapet.

_-_Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ? intervint Hermione, préoccupée.

_-_Pas grand chose, juste qu'Ethan a été agressé par des moyens moldus.

_-_C'est ça que tu appelle rien de bien spécial ? ironisa la jeune fille.

_-_Qu'est que j'ai fait encore ? soupira Harry, exaspéré.

_-_Oh pas grand chose ! s'exclama la préfète énervée. Tu viens seulement de dire à Malfoy que tu as vu la victime. De là à dire que tu es l'agresseur il n'y a qu'un pas que notre ami la fouine risque de franchir allègrement.

_-_Tu extrapoles un peu trop mes dires.

_-_On parie ? Même si Malfoy se doute pertinemment que tu n'es pas l'agresseur, tu viens de lui tendre une formidable perche.

_-_N'oublie pas que ce _cher _Snape était là ainsi que Dumbledore ce soir là. Il sera facile d'éteindre les fausses rumeurs répandues par cette langue de vipère.

_-_Mouais, mais je vois mal notre prof de potions préféré faire un seul geste en ta faveur – tout du moins de façon ouverte et délibérée.

_-_Merci de m'avoir gâché mon sentiment de victoire une fois de plus 'Mione, marmonna Harry.

_-_Je me contente de t'ouvrir les yeux, une fois de plus, puisque je ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des bêtises.

_-_Gna gna gna…

Les craintes d'Hermione se révélèrent infondées, Malfoy ne s'attaqua pas Harry… Mais à Ron.

Nul ne savait comment cette abominable fouine avait fait pour avoir cette information. Mais il avait appris que Ron ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre le soir de l'agression, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il devait se promener dans tout le château, il était donc un suspect potentiel. Draco répandit cette information dans tout Hogwart avec l'aide de ses fidèles acolytes. En moins d'une journée, Ron devint le principal suspect pour tous les autres élèves qui se chargeaient maintenant de trouver un mobile plausible pour expliquer le geste du rouquin.

Ce soir là, Ron ne voulut pas descendre pour dîner. Il avait souffert toute la journée des regards lourds de sous-entendus et des chuchotements à son passage. Il affirmait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de devoir manger sa soupe et de se sentir observer par tous les élèves.

_-_Je n'oserais plus manger, ajouta-t-il sur un ton enjoué. Je ne voudrais pas que tous voient que j'ai de très mauvaises manières en mangeant.

_-_Et pourtant maman a essayé de bien t'éduquer, soupira Ginny. Plus sérieusement tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment cloîtré dans la salle commune, il faudra bien les affronter un jour ou l'autre. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

_-_On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois subir toutes les remarques. Je commence à en avoir plus que marre d'entendre chuchoter sur mon passage : "Regarde c'est lui !"

_-_Il faut que tu viennes sinon ils en concluront que c'est vraiment toi le coupable !

_-_Parce que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

_-_Pour certains, si ; mais pour d'autres ce ne sont que de fortes présomptions.

_-_Ca revient au même…

_-_Non ça risque d'empirer si tu ne viens pas manger ce soir.

_-_Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'affronter tous mes fans, ce soir. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne supportes pas d'être célèbre Harry !

_-_Et encore, toi, ça va se tasser au bout d'un moment.

_-_Je l'espère.

_-_C'est évident, soit on trouvera le vrai coupable, soit tu seras innocenté.

Ron resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il se recueillait sur ses paroles, puis se leva prestement pour se diriger vers la porte.

_-_Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas leur faire le plaisir de mourir de faim tout ça parce que la quasi-totalité des élèves me regarde de travers, déclara-t-il.

Le repas fut éprouvant pour le jeune roux, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Harry sentait que son ami était en proie à un profond désarroi. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait l'accuser ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve et aucun lien logique entre lui et Ethan. Le brun, qui avait déjà vécu ça, bouillonnait de rage. Malfoy allait regretter amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Harry y veillerait… Et il saurait être patient…très patient.

§§§

L'aube n'était pas encore levée, mais les nuages qui menaçaient l'horizon annonçaient une journée aussi sombre et froide que les jours précédents.

Ces journées illustraient parfaitement l'ambiance de l'école en ce moment. En effet les conséquences de l'agression, bien que celle-ci ait été commise plus de deux semaines auparavant se faisaient encore sentir, et c'était le jeune Weasley qui les subissait le plus.

Le directeur avait vu sans comprendre que les élèves avaient cessé leurs accusations mutuelles pour les diriger toutes contre le jeune rouquin. Il avait appris par la suite grâce aux rumeurs qui circulaient, et qui parvenaient à peu près toutes à ses oreilles que le jeune homme avait découché cette nuit-là. Cela ne faisait évidemment pas de lui le coupable, mais le jeune homme n'avait ni démenti ni justifié cette absence douteuse, il avait donc été élevé au rang de principal suspect de l'affaire par la majorité des élèves, et même coupable pour certain d'entres eux.

Et pourtant, le directeur avait l'intime conviction que le jeune Gryffindor n'était pas l'agresseur. Certes, son comportement était problématique. Mais s'il avait été le coupable n'aurait-il pas fait en sorte d'avoir une attitude irréprochable ce soir-là ?

Il se pouvait évidemment que le jeune homme l'ait fait exprès pour qu'on le croie innocent, mais Dumbledore doutait réellement qu'il soit aussi machiavélique… Mais pouvait-il vraiment se fier à ses impressions ? Son expérience avec Peter Pettigrew prouvait que non.

Malgré ce souvenir présent, il continuait à croire que le jeune homme était innocent.

Pour l'instant, il faisait face à un autre problème : peu de gens en effet partageaient son opinion, la plupart continuant à considérer le jeune Ron comme le seul coupable potentiel, et malheureusement il ne savait pas comment arranger la situation. Le coupable n'avait laissé aucun indice, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de piste valable. Et sans coupable les gens continueraient à penser que c'était Ron et à l'accuser lui de laxisme pour ne pas avoir levé le petit doigt contre le rouquin. Une solution serait d'avoir recours au Veritaserum, ce serait rapide, net et sans bavure, mais en totale contradiction avec ses principes. Il avait une très grande confiance dans le genre humain, il voulait donc laisser aux personnes une certaine liberté de mouvement. Quelqu'un venait d'en abuser mais était-ce une raison pour transformer Hogwart en une véritable dictature ? Quand les circonstances l'exigeront réellement, il prendrait les mesures nécessaires, pas avant !

Il pourrait aussi par ce moyen disculper Ron, mais il risquait d'être accusé de favoritisme envers un Gryffindor, chose qu'il s'efforçait de faire le moins possible. La situation n'était sûrement pas agréable pour le rouquin, mais tant que les choses ne s'envenimaient pas, il se devait de ne pas intervenir.

Il regarda sa montre. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que n'arrive son interlocuteur. Il alla dans sa réserve se chercher une poignée de bonbons au citron. C'est fou le pouvoir de chasser toutes les sombres pensées qu'avaient ces petites gélules sucrées.

Et c'est en grande partie pourquoi le directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie d'Angleterre en abusait !

Et il s'enfila bonbons sur bonbons jusqu'à en avoir mal au palais pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de son visiteur et pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au goût acidulé qui faisait maintenant chanter ses papilles.

A l'heure prévue, on frappa à la porte. Il avala le bonbon qu'il avait encore dans la bouche, puis autorisa la personne à entrer.

Artanis arriva, comme à son habitude, de manière royale, même s'il n'avait pas cette attitude hautaine qu'ont la plupart du temps les personnes de sa prestance. Il attendit patiemment que Dumbledore l'y invite pour prendre une chaise. Une fois assis, le directeur lui proposa une tasse de thé. Il accepta poliment l'invitation.

Dumbledore fit apparaître devant eux deux tasses d'eau bouillante, ainsi que deux infusions. Une fois leur thé prêt, le sorcier entra dans le vif du sujet.

_-_Comme vous l'avez sûrement appris durant votre séjour parmi nous, déclara le directeur sans ambages, l'Angleterre sorcière est aujourd'hui divisée en deux camps qui s'affrontent dans une lutte sans merci.

_-_C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit son invité, bien que les raisons de cette guerre me soient encore obscures.

_-_La dissension entre les deux parties repose sur une différence de conception de ce que doit être un sorcier. Pour nos ennemis, un sorcier est obligatoirement un sang-pur, et il doit déconsidérer toute autre forme de vie humaine. Selon eux le sorcier est l'être supérieur. Et à ce titre, ils comptent anéantir ou asservir toute autre espèce de vie humaine.

_-_Charmant programme, commenta l'elfe. Et d'où tiennent-il cette information ?

_-_Ca je l'ignore encore. Je pense que c'est seulement un mouvement de défense des nobles familles sorcières anglaises qui ont vu au fil du temps leur pouvoir décroître. Mais ils ont pris comme prétexte que c'est ce que prônait Salazar Slytherin à son époque, et que, selon eux, il est temps d'opérer un retour aux sources.

_-_Et que comptent-il faire des autres êtres ?

_-_Ils ont pour le moment besoin d'eux pour nous combattre, donc n'ont rien prévu à leur sujet.

_-_Et quelles sont les intentions réelles de leur maître dont le nom m'échappe pour le moment ?

_-_C'est que vous n'avez pas du l'entendre. Voyez-vous, il a commis tellement d'atrocités que plus personne n'ose prononcer son nom. Je fais partie des rares exceptions qui arrivent à le prononcer sans trembler de tous leurs membres. Notre ennemi a pour nom Voldemort. Ses motivations réelles sont très proches de ce que je vous ai énoncé tout à l'heure, mais il compte en plus s'emparer du pouvoir en Angleterre et sûrement répandre son autorité dans le monde entier.

_-_Pourquoi les humains ont-ils toujours de gros penchants pour la mégalomanie ? Ils ne pourraient pas rester sagement dans leur coin, comme tous les autres êtres ?

_-_Nous avons essayé au fil du temps de corriger nos fautes, qui ont, pour la plupart, provoqué des catastrophes sans précédent. Malheureusement ces défauts restent tapis en nous, et n'attendent qu'une occasion pour resurgir au grand jour, gloussa le vieux sorcier.

_-_Vous ne semblez pas bien confiant envers les gens de votre espèce.

_-_Au contraire, je les admire. Nous avons certes de gros défauts, mais nous faisons des efforts incommensurables pour les maîtriser. Malheureusement quelquefois nous échouons dans cette entreprise… Mais je crois que là nous nous écartons du sujet de cette entrevue…

_-_En effet, et comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, je crois savoir ce que vous comptiez me demander. Vous vouliez savoir si vous auriez pu compter sur la participation de mon peuple dans cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_En effet.

_-_Ma réponse risque de vous décevoir, et je dois admettre que je le regrette, vu toute l'attention que vous avez eu à mon égard. Mais je me dois de parler au nom de mon peuple et non en celui de ma propre personne. Lorsque nous avons décidé de nous isoler du reste du monde, pour des raisons qui nous sont propres, nous nous sommes en même temps résolus à ne plus participer à un seul conflit qui ne concernerait pas directement notre peuple. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos compagnons dans ces conflits, pertes douloureuses et irremplaçables, puisque notre immortalité nous amène à ne jamais les oublier. De plus, ces conflits ne nous ont jamais rien apporté qui puisse effacer notre peine. J'ai conscience que notre position est très égoïste de votre point de vue, mais en même temps nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec vos combats. Pourquoi donc engager nos hommes dans une bataille qui leur sera sûrement fatale, alors que nous nous n'en tirerons pas grand chose ?

_-_Je comprends parfaitement le point de vue de votre peuple, et je le respecte. Aussi je m'engage à ce que votre peuple ne subisse aucune conséquence de sa neutralité.

_-_Je vous en remercie, mais votre engagement n'est pas nécessaire. A cette heure, aucun sorcier si puissant soit-il n'est capable de trouver notre île.

_-_John l'a fait.

_-_Ce n'était qu'une exception.

_-_Je l'espère sincèrement. Bien je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question, donc si vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter, l'entretien est clos et je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations.

_-_Non je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, déclara Artanis. Il se leva et salua le directeur avant de partir.

Cinq minutes plus tard la sous-directrice arriva à son tour dans le bureau du directeur.

_-_Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Comme je m'y attendais. Au moins ils resteront neutres.

La sorcière eut une moue désapprobatrice.

_-_Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, avoua-t-elle.

_-_Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore l'air surpris. Pourquoi cela ?

_-_Il est arrivé comme une fleur, je ne saurais l'exprimer autrement, il y a à peine deux mois, au beau milieu de la tempête, et à peine deux semaines après Ethan est agressé, sans raison.

_-_Ca ne veut rien dire, Minerva.

_-_Je sais, ça aurait pu être une simple coïncidence, mais en ces temps troublés, je ne veux plus croire aux coïncidences. D'autant plus qu' Artanis a une ouie surdéveloppée, et je m'étonne qu'il n'ait rien entendu le soir de l'agression.

_-_Je vois où vous voulez en venir ma chère. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment du "déclencheur" de l'ultime bataille je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

_-_Pas si ça implique que nos élèves soient mis en danger !

_-_Je ne vais tout de même pas le mettre à la porte parce que c'est un suspect potentiel ! D'abord ce serait très inconvenant de notre part de retirer notre invitation sans raison valable, et puis, si je faisais une telle chose, le danger ne serait pas écarté pour autant. Cela prouverait seulement qu'il n'était pas l'élément déclencheur dont nous parlait la prophétie.

_-_Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus le surveiller à tout bout de champs ! Non seulement il s'en rendrait compte et risquerait de ne pas le prendre bien, mais en plus il pourra toujours échapper à un moment ou à un autre à notre surveillance et frapper de nouveau… Enfin si c'est bien lui le coupable.

_-_Nous sommes pieds et poings liés ma chère. Nous ne pouvons rien faire si ce n'est attendre.

_-_Ce qui est, vous en conviendrez, une position guère confortable.

_-_Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche.

_-_C'est que j'ai eu un excellent maître en matière de tactique de guerre.

Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répliqua le directeur d'Hogwart, les yeux pétillants de malice

_-_Le contraire m'eût étonné.

_-_J'en suis persuadé. Mais bon, revenons à nos centaures. Cessez de vous faire du souci Minerva, nos élèves ne risquent pas grand chose. Je pense surtout que notre coupable a voulu créer une atmosphère d'insécurité pour nous déstabiliser… Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore encore, mais il a bien réussi son coup si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il se peut tout simplement que notre gaillard ait été jaloux d'Ethan, et s'il n'y a pas d'autre agression de ce genre, ce sera l'hypothèse qu'il faudra prendre en compte.

_-_Je souhaite que ce ne soit qu'une affaire de règlement de comptes entre élèves qui aurait mal tourné. Je ne pourrais pas supporter la vue d'un autre élève avec un tel regard sans vie.

_-_Je me joins à vos prières, Minerva, et je pense que Poppy et tous les professeurs aussi.

_-_Surtout Poppy je pense. Je suis passée la voir tout à l'heure, la pauvre est totalement exténuée, et son moral en a pris un coup.

_-_Je sais, j'ai essayé de lui retirer Ethan pour qu'elle se repose, mais elle a refusé.

_-_Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle… Pourvu qu'elle tienne le coup, mais surtout pourvu qu'Ethan se réveille. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est dans cet état !

_-_Malheureusement je ne connais pas encore de sorcier capable de faire sortir quelqu'un du coma. Sinon cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais fait appel à ses services.

_-_Oui… Désolée d'avoir à interrompre cette entrevue, mais il serait peut être temps que j'aille me préparer à donner mes cours, mon prestige ne s'en remettrait pas si j'arrivais trop souvent en retard.

_-_En effet, et les parents se plaindraient du manque de rigueur de l'école.

_-_C'est pour éviter cela que je dois me dépêcher ! Si j'ai du nouveau sur l'affaire Ethan je vous informerai. Malheureusement il semble pour le moment que ce soit ce pauvre Ronald Weasley qui en fasse les frais et que les choses n'aient pas l'air de bouger.

_-_Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux avant Noël. Je pense que l'affaire se tassera après deux semaines de vacances.

_-_C'est certain. Je dois vous laisser. A ce soir.

§§§§§§§

Harry enrageait. D'accord c'était entièrement sa faute s'il venait de prendre quatre heures de colle. D'accord il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi sur ce coup là, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et pourtant il aurait du le prévoir ; c'était certain que cette saleté de fouine allait mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernait pas et allait se pavaner comme à son habitude sur les malheurs des autres.

Mais là en l'occurrence les autres c'étaient Ron, Ron qui se morfondait en silence, Ron qui ne répondait plus aux provocations, Ron qui évitait au maximum de sortir de sa chambre où il passait ses journées à déprimer, Ron qui refusait quasiment toute aide de qui que ce soit, Ron qui n'était maintenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même, mais Ron qui n'avait toujours pas expliqué le pourquoi de son absence cette nuit-là.

Il leur avait donné une excuse plus que douteuse. Il avait en effet prétexté qu'il avait voulu prendre l'air après ses échauffourées avec Hermione, qu'il était allé sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, tentant désespérément de se calmer. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait commencé à avoir froid, mais comme il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, ne se sentant pas d'attaque à affronter ses amis, il avait jeté un sort de chaleur sur sa cape, puis sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était endormi. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'au petit matin aveuglé par la lumière du soleil… Comme alibi on avait vu mieux !

Il se pouvait évidemment que ce soit la vérité, et Harry tentait d'y croire. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas. Mais pour autant il ne croyait pas son meilleur ami coupable des griefs dont on l'accusait. Il avait du se passer quelque chose cette nuit-là, quelque chose que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, le rouquin tenait à cacher

Il en avait discuté avec Hermione. Cette dernière, qui était d'accord avec lui, avait d'abord tenté de tirer les vers du nez du rouquin. Mais face à son silence obstiné, elle avait finalement abandonné, se disant que si le jeune garçon voulait lui parler, il le ferait par lui-même. Mais ne pas pouvoir aider son ami dans la détresse affectait la jeune fille, bien plus profondément qu'elle-même ne pouvait le penser. Elle avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral et lui avait continué à sombrer dans la déprime. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

Maintenant Harry voyait ses deux meilleurs amis concourir pour le grand prix du meilleur zombie ambulant de tout Hogwart, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à leur faire concurrence.

Bref tout n'allait déjà pas dans le meilleur des mondes, mais il avait en plus fallu que la fouine vienne mettre son grain de sel.

Il était venu les accoster, juste après le dîner, tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de quitter le plus rapidement possible la grande salle. Il les avait toisés de ce regard méprisant et triomphal qu'il avait habituellement lorsqu'il allait leur sortir une réflexion qu'il voulait vexante. Il n'avait d'abord rien dit, il voulait ménager son effet, montrer qu'il leur était supérieur et que c'était lui le vainqueur. Puis lorsque Harry par la force des choses dut passer à côté de lui, il lui susurra à l'oreille "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais si sûr que ce n'était pas un Mangemort et que tu connaissais son mode opératoire…"

La réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre, deux secondes plus tard Draco se retrouvait sur son royal postérieur, en train de se masser la joue droite. Les deux ennemis se fixaient en chien de faïence. Leurs regards n'exprimaient que haine et défi. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne se terminerait pas ainsi. Leur vrai affrontement viendrait plus tard.

Pour le moment les professeurs étaient arrivés sur les lieux de la « bataille », et invectivaient Harry pour ce geste totalement déplacé. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il n'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que par terre il y avait son ennemi de toujours, et il comptait bien lui faire ravaler sa fierté en deux temps trois mouvements. Cette fois, le Slytherin avait franchit le point de non-retour, et tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Harry se reconnecta à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit "Quatre heures…colle…nettoyage salle…troisième étage…magie interdite"

Résultat : il se trouvait au troisième étage, dans les environs de minuit, à nettoyer les salles les plus poussiéreuses qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et il avait encore deux heures à faire. Tout ça à cause de ses réactions imprévisibles et d'un pauvre imbécile qui avait eu une fois de plus la langue trop pendue.

De rage il balança une fois de plus son éponge à travers la salle qu'il nettoyait espérant de toutes ses forces que par un hasard des plus hasardeux Draco arriverait et se la prendrait dans joli minois. C'était puéril certes, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses nerfs en ce moment même, l'option punching-ball blond platine lui ayant été refusé.

Sa troisième salle finie, il se dirigea vers une quatrième qu'il choisit au hasard. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée puis alluma la lumière…avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul. En face de lui, attablé à son bureau, se trouvait Artanis. Celui-ci posa sa plume et rangea un bout de parchemin avant de fixer tranquillement Harry.

_-_Bonsoir, dit-il tout simplement.

_-_Bonsoir, bredouilla Harry, confus. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

_-_Je ne vais pas me formaliser pour si peu, déclara l'elfe, un sourie illuminant son visage. Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais je pensais qu'on vous avait expressément interdit d'aller au troisième étage.

_-_Ah bon ? demanda Harry surpris. Je dois admettre que je n'ai rien écouté du tout de ce qu'ils me racontaient, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

L'elfe éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Mais par contre, tu as intérêt à vite descendre d'un étage si tu veux un conseil.

_-_Je vous remercie, au revoir Monsieur.

_-_Je t'en prie, mais ne m'appelle pas monsieur, ça me vieillit. Enfin ça me fait penser que je suis quelqu'un de mature et je n'y tiens absolument pas. Appelle-moi Artanis.

_-_D'accord.

_-_A une prochaine fois Harry – c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui. Au revoir.

Harry referma prestement la porte. Tandis qu'il descendait, les doutes l'assaillirent. Certes l'elfe avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus aimable, mais Harry avait une forte impression que quelque chose clochait. Artanis avait tout fait pour avoir l'air naturel et pourtant il écrivait une lettre dans le noir (1), et l'avait rapidement rangé lorsqu'il était arrivé. L'elfe venait de s'entourer de mystère et Harry comptait bien les éclaircir…mais pas ce soir…

Le lendemain, Harry muni de la carte des maraudeurs activée, se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Quasiment tout le monde s'y trouvait, mais surtout, il y avait Artanis, et c'est précisément lui qui l'intéressait. Discrètement Harry regarda attentivement sa carte avant de la désactiver. L'elfe ne se trouvait pas dessus.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans une heure la journée serait finie. Severus attendait ce moment avec impatience. La journée lui avait semblé particulièrement fastidieuse, et pourtant les élèves n'avaient pas été plus catastrophiques que d'habitude. Pour la énième fois de la journée il regarda l'heure, à peine deux minutes étaient passées depuis la dernière fois, et pourtant ça lui avait paru des heures. Il avait eu le temps d'enlever trois fois cinquante points à trois Hufflepuffs particulièrement pas dégourdis qui avaient l'un à la suite de l'autre renversé les viscères d'araignées séchées, allumé un feu trop fort et fait déborder une potion. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se récolte les plus maladroits en fin de journée ? C'est eux qui lui demandaient le plus d'attention juste au moment où il n'en disposait presque plus et où il n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment plus du tout de patience, ce qui rendait le cours encore plus laborieux que les autres, et pour lui et pour les élèves.

Severus regarda sa montre une fois de plus, le temps ne passait vraiment pas vite aujourd'hui. Il se retenait de ne pas suspendre la dernière heure de cours pour aller directement dans son lit. Mais au point où il en était, ça ne servait plus à rien… Allons bon encore un élève qui a mis trop d'écailles de triton dans sa potion… S'il ne l'éteignait pas tout de suite, l'explosion était à prévoir… Finalement ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait rester tranquillement assis en attendant que le cours se passe.

Il se leva, à peine tenait-il sur ses jambes qu'il eut un vertige. Il se rattrapa à son bureau d'une main tandis qu'avec l'autre il se tenait le front, comme si ce simple geste allait avoir raison son étourdissement. Quand il sentit qu'il allait mieux, il tenta de reprendre une posture plus convenable.

A peine esquissa-t-il un mouvement que le vertige lui reprit, bien plus fort que la fois précédente. Il se retint à son bureau, attendant que cela se passe, mais ça ne se calma pas bien au contraire. Ses vertiges furent de plus en plus violents à tel point que ses mains ne le soutenaient plus qu'avec difficulté.

Sa tête bourdonnait. Au loin il entendait des voix mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient.

Le bourdonnement amplifia encore, les formes autour de lui devinrent floues, les couleurs se mirent à tourner.

Puis, ce fut le noir.

A suivre…

(1) Artanis : C'est parce que je suis nyctalope !

Un nain _arrivant : _Je savais bien que t'étais une salope

_Artanis prit un rasoir et se mit à poursuivre le nain_

le nain _s'enfuyant à toute jambe _: Hé ! Mais c'était pas dans le scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipt

Réponses aux reviews 

**Lyane :** Mdrrrrr bin voui j'ai bien aimé ta fic, il était normal que je la mette dans les pages de pubs ! En tout cas contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic ! Par contre pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, deux choix s'offrent à toi, soit tu trouves mon script, tu déchiffres l'écriture et tu essayes de deviner les non-dits (car tout ne se trouve pas dans mon script), soit tu attends la suite !

**Sushiland : **Voui Ethan n'a pas eu de chance, il s'est retrouvé dans le coma. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... Si je tenais le saloupiot qui lui a fait ça... Il passerait un sale quart d'heure moi je vous le dis !

Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant à voir Sev aider miss Pomfrey, après tout c'est un prof et un maître des potions ! Il est évident qu'il va aider l'infirmière au cas où un élève est en danger (sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry... pour lui c'est la technique du _démerdum sisish_) et que Poppy a besoin rapidement de potions !

Quel est ce couloir? J'en sais rien! Que foutait Ronnie dehors... j'en sais rien non plus (Dumby m'a fait subir un charme d'amnésie contrôlée)

Et pour Kuku je proteste! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ffnet m'a bouffé ma reviews !

**La Folleuh : **Voui t'as tout bon pour le test de Sushi ! Mes félicitations !

Et un coucou à Douceur et Joie de vivre (oui je me rappelais de vous !)

Pour répondre à vos remarques : Alors peut être que dans toutes les propositions que vous m'avez faites il y en a une de bonne (seulement je n'ai toujours pas récupéré ce BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP de script alors je ne saurais être affirmative à 100) Mais que Joie de vivre se rassure je ne piquerai pas vos idées car je savais (avant que je perde mon script) ce qu'étais ce couloir et ce qui s'y passait ! Alors si la suite ressemble à une de vos propositions, c'est que j'y avais déjà pensé !

Par contre si vous êtes décidés à réécrire ma fic, prévenez moi, que je me joigne à vous ! (nan pasque c'est pas parce que cette fic est plus ou moins sérieuse que moi je le suis )

Enfin tu me déçois La Folleuh, tu m'en veux à ce point pour filer des pommes à Ninis ? (d'ailleurs les camions remplis de cageots de pommes c'était toi ?) En tout cas ta tentative a avorté. En effet lorsque Ninis m'a retrouvée, j'ai invoqué les pourparlers (Visiblement il m'avait également chouré mon DvD de_ pirates des Caraibes_ car il accepté, de mauvaise grâce certes mais il a accepté !) s'en sont suivies de nombreuses négociations... les pommes ont donc terminé en compote !

Je ne te tuerai donc pas, mais je m'en rappellerais.

**Pandore : **Oo tu sais qui a fait ça à Ethan, toi. C'est qui ? Dis moaaaaaaa ! En message privé of course gnéhéhéhéhéhéhé, soyons sadique avec les autres ! Pour les séance de psy rassure-toi, Mephie a pris le relais... (d'ailleurs pour l'instant il reste prostré sur le divan et n'arrête pas de répéter "je veux pas y retourneeeeeer" à ce qu'il parait. Sa resignatio...guérison n'est pas gagnée...)

Pour naheulbeuk bah ya encore quelques clins d'oeils, mais je vais essayer de me sevrer (on va m'accuser de plagiat sinon)

Mais je suis d'accord avec toi A BAS LES CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHES!

**Chimgrid : **Bon normalement tu ne devrais plus penser à tes cours de médecine... Sauf si t'es comme moi et que le moindre évènement te fais penser à tes cours (une branche d'arbre ce matin, une malheureuse branche d'arbre a failli me faire commettre l'irréparable : débiter mon cours à Mephie... elle y a réchappé de justesse) ! Je m'excuse de l'erreur que j'ai commise dans le passage des premiers secours, mais je tiens à te rappeler que tu l'avais lu en avant première (si si ya quelques mois de ça) et n'y avais vu aucune faute.

Sinon j'ai aussi adoré le passage avec Neville et Sev (mwahahahahaha... Moa sadique? Naaaaaaaaaaan) et je l'ai peut être pas bien montré, mais Sev fait léviter le brancard? (Tu le vois franchement le porter?)

Pour le reste de tes questions... c'est comme le prince charmant... un jour les réponses viendront.

Mais je veux bien te répondre pour le caleçon de Sev... Il ne sort celui avec les ptits chaudrons que pour les grandes occasions !

Dis tu vas laisser un jour Mumus, Sirius et leur sexualité tranquilles ? On va finir par croire que tu les harcèles !

**Allaupi : **Ah je me disais aussi que mes chapitres avaient la longueur parfaite, par contre pour la suite faudra attendre ! Un mois encore... (le premier qui me critique qu'il sache que je suis loin d'être la pire...).

Pour ce passage des premiers secours je remercie encore Cornedrue et Chimgrid (Cornedrue qui m'a tout expliqué alors qu'il n'était pas beta et Chimgrid qui a (enfin normalement) vérifié derrière!)

Bon j'attends tes prochaines (longues) reviews avec impatience !

**Luna : **Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour qu'on me traître de sadique (Ayako mode yeux de chat potté) j'essaye juste d'écrire une fic intéressante pour moi comme pour vous... et voilà comment on me remercie (prend un mouchoir et fait semblant de s'y moucher puis murmure "j'ai été crédible?")

Par contre je trouve que Miss Snape pour moi est un peu pompeux (Ne jamais vendre la peau du magyar à pointes avant de l'avoir tué) mais si tu dis que ça me vas bien... j'te crois!

Alors pour la réponse à toutes tes questions Peeves m'a assuré qu'il était prêt à te donner les réponses... Mais bon Peeves reste Peeves...

Et pis pourquoi tout le monde me pose les mêmes questions? Vous chercher tous à me harceler hein? (Ayako mode parano on). Si vous continuer j'envoie Artanis sur vous (Sig tu as la priorité... comme ça Sev aurait du clamser à la place de Sirius? Je te ferais ravaler ces paroles!)

Mais pour en revenir à Luna qu'est-ce que Ronnie foutrait dans la forêt ? Il y va plus seul depuis son aventure en 2ème année... Mais... j'y songe...Il veut peut-être se petit suicider? Merlin! Ya-t-il un psy pour sauver le rouquin?

Et je suis d'accord avec toi Luna Simplet est chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : **Noir **

Autrice : Ayako (et oui c'est moi...)

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont, pour une bonne partie, pas à moi mais à JKR. Les autres, ceux qui ne sont jamais apparus dans un HP, sont par contre les miens.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non je n'ai toujours pas réussi à avoir Sev (patience peut-être que JKR ne saura plus quoi en faire à la fin de la saga, et dans un geste de bonté me le donnera !) . Certains seront étonnés de ma passivité à essayer d'avoir le perso. Deux raisons : Ce mois-ci j'ai connu l'épreuve ultime de fin d'année... les partiels quoi. Pas eu vraiment le temps de chercher Sevy cette periode là . Ensuite j'aurais bien voulu mais...c'était sans compter Ninis ! En effet il s'est opposé à ma démarche : il m'a déclaré qu'il refusait catégoriquement toute infidélité de ma part à son père (que je ne connais pas, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître) car il veut que nous formions une grande famille, maintenant qu'il m'a retrouvé... Depuis j'attends des nouvelles du père !

Je ne reçois pas de compensation pécunière pour la publication de cette fic!

Pairing : Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating : K+

Note : Un grand merci à mes bétas Cornedrue, Chris, Mephie et Pandi à qui j'donne beaucoup de boulot...

Page de pub : Ce mois ci (entre deux partiels) j'ai déniché

l'_Auror_ de **la Folleuh**...pour les fans de Daniel Balavoine

_Petits délires de LoyalBus et Darkrogue _que l'on trouve sur la page de** DarkRogue1 **

**-** _Un amour de chien_ et _le dillème _de **le loup la lune**

Liste des noms en anglais: Snape :Rogue

Poppy : Pompom

Pomfrey : Pomfresh

Hogwart : Poudlard

Ravenclaw : Serdaigle

Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

Slytherin : Serpentard

Le réveil venait de sonner, mais Harry était éveillé depuis bien longtemps. Il avait une fois de plus fait un rêve qui lui avait laissé une désagréable impression. En effet, bien qu'il ait fait de formidables progrès en Occlumencie depuis que Dumbledore, qui, lui, arrivait toujours à percevoir ses pensées, l'avait pris en main - il arrivait maintenant à fermer son esprit aux intrusions extérieures éloignées, et donc n'était plus dérangé par ses rêves ne les voyant plus - ceux-ci laissaient toujours une impression au plus profond de son être. Lorsqu'elle était désagréable, comme c'était le cas ce jour là, il se réveillait automatiquement et ne savait plus se rendormir après.

Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à son habitude, il était resté calmement dans son lit et avait simplement médité sur les conséquences de son acte de l'avant-veille. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne culpabilisait pas, au contraire! Il en était même fier, malgré toutes les remarques qu'on pouvait lui faire - enfin surtout Hermione qui n'avait cessé de le sermonner depuis - au moins il avait réussi à la sortir de sa mélancolie. Ron aussi avait cessé d'être un zombie, là il était juste au stade de dépressif, il remontait la pente. Finalement, tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un électrochoc, et grâce à Draco, c'était chose faite. Finalement le blond savait se rendre utile, il suffisait de savoir comment l'employer…

Cet affront envers le Slytherin avait aussi le mérite de faire bouger de façon significative leur relation. Elle était très clairement passée d'une haine rampante à une déclaration de guerre, et, qui disait guerre disait affrontements, donc duels, et des vrais ceux-ci, pas comme les échauffements qu'ils faisaient, en cours de DADA. Il avait hâte de voir le blond ramper à ses pieds lui demandant grâce. Bon, d'accord il en faisait un peu trop, mais l'image était très plaisante. De toute façon, Draco devait sûrement avoir le même type de pensées à son sujet, si l'on enlevait celle où son rival, triomphant l'amenait pieds et poings liés devant l'autel de Voldemort. Harry avait bien vu dans le regard du Vert et Argent cette lueur de défi de haine et de supériorité mélangés, la veille, et il savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. Aujourd'hui Snape ne pourrait pas les arrêter. L'affrontement allait être réel. Le brun soupira, il entendait déjà sa meilleure amie et Angelina pousser des hauts hurlements lorsqu'elles verraient l'une tous les points qu'il avait fait perdre à la maison, l'autre qu'il est collé jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité et qu'il ne pourrait, par conséquent, plus suivre un seul des entraînements de Quidditch, et encore moins assurer les matchs.

Mais, si Draco l'attaquait, il n'allait pas attendre les bras croisés que cela se passe ! Et vil comme il l'était, le blond allait certainement le défier en cours de DADA, cours où il savait que lui ne risquait rien mais que par contre Harry risquait gros. Mais bon c'était lui qu'il l'avait défié, et il était dans les règles de l'art que ce soit celui qui accepte le défi qui en détermine les conditions. Et Harry n'était pas Slytherin, il ne cherchait donc aucun moyen pour se défiler de cette règle.

Autour de lui, tout le monde s'activait, l'heure avançait assez rapidement, et comme la plupart avaient soit Snape, soit MacGonagall dès la première heure, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à être en retard. Lui aussi avait Snape en première heure, mais aujourd'hui ça relevait pour lui plus du détail qu'autre chose. Il avait envie de sentir encore quelques instants la chaleur réconfortante de sa couette, avant d'affronter la rude journée qu'il allait avoir aujourd'hui. Il dut la quitter avec regret lorsque Dean le poussa hors du lit.

Debout la marmotte, on a cours avec Snape dans une demi-heure.

Encore cinq minutes.

Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu ne seras jamais prêt à l'heure, à moins évidemment que tu ne prennes pas de petit déjeuner, ajouta Dean avec un petit sourire en entendant le ventre d'Harry pousser des cris de protestation.

C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève, marmonna Harry.

Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il descendait vers la salle commune pour aller se chercher de quoi manger. Il n'allait tout de même pas affronter Draco le ventre vide, il serait amoindri face au blond, et il ne tenait pas à lui faire le plaisir de perdre la face devant tous ses camarades et Snape !

Il ne sut jamais comment mais il arriva à l'heure, en effet, vu le retard qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de la matinée cela relevait du miracle. Chose rare, la porte de la salle de DADA était fermée. Généralement le professeur de potions ouvrait la salle des dizaines de minutes avant l'heure de cours, et attendait patiemment que les élèves arrivent, la plupart du temps au compte-gouttes. Il donnait l'impression de prendre un certain plaisir à toiser les élèves qui s'installaient presque timidement à leur table, il leur semblait qu'à peine arrivé, le professeur les jaugeait déjà sur les exercices à venir. C'était assez déplaisant.

Harry arriva rapidement au niveau des autres élèves. Il ignora délibérément le regard moqueur que lui lançait son ennemi et alla se placer à proximité de ses amis, qui, tels des parias, se trouvaient écartés du troupeau que formaient les autres élèves. Il essaya d'engager la conversation avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Visiblement, ils ne semblaient toujours pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui. Harry commençait vraiment à se désespérer de cette situation, mais en même temps il comprenait ce qu'ils avaient pu endurer lorsque lui se trouvait dans cet état. Il s'efforçait donc d'être patient.

Autour d'eux régnait une certaine agitation. Les élèves ne cessaient de chuchoter. Harry ignorait l'objet de ce tumulte. Il avait compris que cette fois ci on ne parlait pas d'eux puisque, pour une fois, aucun regard conspirateur ne se dirigeait vers la petite communauté qu'ils formaient. L'objet de l'attention des élèves était soit la porte de la salle de potion, soit le couloir. Harry en déduisit donc que ça avait rapport avec l'absence inhabituelle de Snape. Mais, bien qu'il aurait voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé, il ne tenait pas à laisser ses deux amis seuls, surtout en cette période où ils avaient besoin de sa présence, comme lui avait eu désespérément besoin de la leur quand il était au plus bas. Il se résolut donc d'attendre l'arrivée de Snape ou tout du moins quelqu'un qui pourrait les éclairer sur cette situation.

Il jeta un regard à son ennemi. Celui-ci était devenu hargneux. Il aboyait plus qu'il ne parlait à son entourage. Visiblement il était contrarié. Harry n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait du arriver quelque chose au professeur de potion. Le duel serait donc certainement remis. Dans un sens Harry était tout aussi déçu que lui. Mais d'une certaine façon, ça l'arrangeait de ne pas affronter le blond dans un cours de son professeur honni. Ce dernier n'aurait pas laissé passer la faute.

Au bout d'un certain temps, on dépêcha deux élèves aux nouvelles. Chacun espérait que le professeur soit tombé malade et qu'ils doivent ainsi retourner dans leur salle commune jusqu'au prochain cours. Ceux-ci revinrent assez rapidement, mais pas avec les informations espérées. Selon Dumbledore, le professeur allait arriver sous peu, les élèves pouvaient donc déjà s'installer dans la salle qui n'allait pas tarder à être ouverte. Bon gré, mal gré les élèves s'exécutèrent. Tout en continuant à discuter, les élèves allèrent rejoindre leurs places. Certains avaient ouvert un livre pour se rappeler telle ou telle façon d'agir devant telle situation. D'autres s'échauffaient gentiment avec leurs baguettes. Ils tenaient à être prêts pour l'examen hebdomadaire que leur faisait subir le tant redouté professeur de potions. Harry quant à lui, continuait sa passionnante discussion sur les moyens vicieux de désarmer son adversaire avec Dean. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco s'approcher de lui. Il aurait reconnu entre mille sa démarche pompeuse, imposante et par-là même pas vraiment discrète. Il se prépara donc à la joute, aussi bien physique que mentale.

_-_Malfoy, ma journée a bien commencé, tu n'es pas obligé de me la gâcher immédiatement, déclara-t-il, prenant les devants.

_-_Telle n'est pas mon intention tu t'en doutes bien, répliqua immédiatement l'autre.

_-_Evidemment, tu es un être dépourvu de mauvaises intentions, ça se lit sur ton visage.

_-_Cesse de me complimenter, je vais rougir, déclara Draco d'une voix atone.

_-_Tu arborerais de jolies couleurs pour une fois.

_-_Elles ne me vont pas au teint, je pensais que depuis le temps tu l'avais remarqué.

_-_Mon sens de l'observation est assez défaillant en ce qui te concerne.

_-_Tu me blesses là…

_-_J'en suis confus…Bon si tu en venais aux faits ?

_-_Si tu arrêtais de me déconcentrer, la corvée serait plus vite finie.

_-_Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_-_C'est pas si compliqué pourtant, essaye de faire un effort.

_-_C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

_-_Je t'en remercie.

_-_Alors, de quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ? C'est que j'ai pas ma journée, moi.

_-_Tais-toi cinq petites minutes, et je pourrais t'expliquer… A moins que ce soit trop te demander.

Harry, le regarda, impassible. Le blond, ne maîtrisait pas encore le nouveau genre de leur attaque. D'un accord tacite, ils évitaient maintenant de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autres qu'à eux-mêmes. Enfin c'était surtout le Slytherin qui avait pris ce parti, il ne devait pas vouloir que l'on s'en prenne à la situation nouvelle de son père. A croire que ça l'avait totalement déstabilisé. Harry avait suivi, d'une part car lorsque ce genre joutes avait commencé, il pensait encore que Sirius était mort, d'autre part car lui avait toujours attaqué Draco sur lui. Après tout c'était le blond qu'il ne pouvait supporter, il n'avait que faire de son entourage !

_-_J'imagine que tu as autant envie que moi d'en découdre autrement que par de simples paroles, reprit son ennemi.

_-_Pour une fois tu ne parles pas pour ne rien dire, je suis impressionné, souffla Harry, feignant l'admiration.

_-_Ce n'est malheureusement pas encore ton cas.

_-_On fait ce qu'on peut.

_-_Malheureusement, tu peux peu.

_-_En ta présence il est certain que je ne vais pas me fouler… Mais nous dérivons une fois de plus du sujet. Reprends, je te prie, je ne t'interromprai plus.

_-_Je t'en serais reconnaissant. Comme tu t'en doutais, je comptais en finir une bonne fois pour toute aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement avec le retard du professeur Snape, je doute que nous aurons le droit à des duels aujourd'hui. C'est bien dommage, j'aurais voulu t'écraser devant tous tes amis, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

_-_-Tu crois au destin, toi ?

_-_C'est une expression Potter. Je te propose donc un duel, cette semaine.

_-_Il va falloir que l'on trouve un endroit où l'on ne sera pas dérangé. Je te laisse le choix du lieu. Tant qu'il est neutre il me conviendra.

_-_Il le sera. Tu me déçois Potter, en pensant le contraire.

_-_Tu es Slytherin.

_-_Te rappelles-tu des mots que disais le choixpeau au sujet des Slytherin en première année?

_-_J'avoue que…non.

_-_Que les Slytherins faisait tout pour atteindre leur but. Mon but à moi, pour le moment, c'est de te battre. Mais, tu en conviendras, ce n'est pas très reluisant si j'atteints mon but en trichant.

_-_Je te l'accorde.

_-_Alors pourquoi penses-tu que si je te défie, je ne me battrais pas de façon loyale?

_-_Il y a des préjugés qui sont tellement ancrés qu'on n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser.

_-_Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit Draco, fixant Harry avec intensité.

_-_Je te laisse donc le choix du lieu, ainsi que de l'heure, pourvu que je n'aie aucune activité en même temps. D'autres modalités à fixer ?

_-_Seule arme autorisée, la baguette.

_-_Je ne me voyais pas vraiment me ramener avec une petite cuillère.

_-_Je préfère préciser, avec toi on ne sait jamais… Bon pour en finir avec les modalités tu peux amener tes amis, mais en aucun cas ils ne devront intervenir.

_-_Ils n'auraient pas intérêt !

_-_Je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question là.

_-_Oui, il ne te reste plus qu'à me préciser la date et l'heure.

_-_Je te dirais de quoi il en retourne dans la semaine.

_-_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Draco tourna les talons et alla rejoindre son groupe.

Harry soupira, enfin une bonne chose de faite ! Il se tourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci continuaient à le fixer éberlués.

_-_Tu ne vas tout de même pas de battre contre lui Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, mais tout de même assez bas pour que seul le groupe l'entende.

_-_Tu voyais une autre solution pour régler notre différent ? Si t'en as une, je suis preneur.

_-_Hermione a raison Harry, ajouta Ron, je suis sûr qu'il va préparer un sale coup.

_-_Non, il cherche à me battre, à prouver sa valeur. Il est trop fier pour tricher.

_-_Elle va en prendre un sacré coup, murmura Ron, un sourire en tranche de courge.

_-_Tu oublie qu'il est fils de Mangemort, le sermonna Hermione, il a certainement des rudiments en magie noire.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas 'Mione, je serais prudent.

_-_T'as plutôt intérêt, je vois mal comment on expliquerait ton état à Miss Pomfrey…

_-_J'aime t'entendre m'encourager…

_-_Tu fais des bêtises, tu les assumes. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner ma bénédiction !

_-_Je sais. Depuis six ans je commence à te connaître.

_-_Par contre, tu as la mienne, déclara solennellement Ron.

_-_Et la mienne, intervint Dean.

_-_Irrécupérables !

Le temps passait, les élèves discutaient joyeusement dans la salle, en attendant que le professeur ne daigne se pointer. Deux élèves avaient été désignés pour guetter au cas ou Snape arriverait, mais ils avaient depuis le temps rejoint leurs camarades dans la salle. Quelques élèves râlaient, mais chacun pour des motivations différentes. L'un ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été levé aux aurores pour rien, un autre aurait préféré être resté dans la salle commune, un troisième pour le manque de sérieux des professeurs. Mais pour la plupart ils profitaient pleinement de cette demi-heure de répit. Une demi-heure de moins en compagnie du maître des potions c'était presque Noël avant l'heure. Malheureusement des bons moments tels que celui-ci avaient toujours une fin, et bientôt des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Chacun se mit rapidement à sa place, et la classe devint aussi silencieuse que lorsque Snape venait de leur donner une potion des plus compliquées à faire. Bien vite, trop vite pour quelques-uns uns, la porte claqua.

"Bonjour." déclara le professeur.

Harry se retourna. Ce n'était pas la voix du professeur qu'il haïssait le plus. Cette voix il l'aurait reconnu entre mille…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_-_NON !

Severus se releva brusquement. Il était en sueur et encore haletant. Son corps était secoué par de nombreux spasmes et son cœur battait la chamade. Il tenta vainement de se calmer pendant quelques instants avant qu'enfin son corps ne réagisse à ses imprécations.

Retrouvant enfin le contrôle de lui-même, il tenta de se lever mais le vertige le repris. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Il maudissait cette faiblesse passagère. Il ne supportait pas quand son corps ne réagissait pas comme il le voulait. Il savait que s'il se ménageait un peu plus, ce genre de désagrément n'arriverait pas, mais il était un fervent adepte de la théorie qui énonçait que l'esprit pouvait transcender le corps. C'était un des restes de son séjour chez les Mangemorts. Cela devait même être le moins désagréable.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Severus soupira. Déjà qu'il détestait l'idée d'être cloué au lit, mais il exécrait encore plus celle de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait le voir dans cette situation. Et encore, cette fois-ci Dumbledore avait été compréhensif et ne l'avait pas fait transférer à l'infirmerie, exposé aux regards amusés et souvent moqueurs des élèves. Enfin compréhensif, pas vraiment, juste que Poppy avait déjà beaucoup à faire ces temps-ci.

_-_Severus, vous avez essayé de vous lever ? le sermonna MacGonagall en guise de bonjour.

_-_C'est bien vous qui nous répétez, à chaque réunion de professeurs, qu'il ne faut ABSOLUMENT pas arriver en retard en cours, et que si un jour ça nous arrivait, nous aurions vraiment intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse…

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que vous exigez beaucoup de vous-même, mon cher, qu'il faut tout me mettre sur le dos.

_-_Jamais je ne me le permettrai…

_-_A part ça bien dormi ?

_-_Comme d'habitude.

_-_Mais pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre merveilleuse potion anti-rêve ? A vous entendre, elle fait de véritables merveilles !

_-_Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi.

_-_Mais si ça fait vingt ans que vous faites les mêmes cauchemars et vingt ans que vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Pourquoi s'obstiner ?

_-_Je suis Slytherin…

_-_Ce n'est pas une excuse !

_-_Ca ne l'a jamais été.

_-_Evitez de changer de sujet, je vous prie. Vous avez beau vous y prendre de façon très subtile…

_-_C'était tout sauf subtil.

_-_Même cloué au lit, vous trouvez le moyen de me répondre ! Insolent va !

_-_Désolé, mais je ne tiens pas franchement à en parler, je ne serais plus autant digne d'intérêt à vos yeux si je perdais ma part de mystère.

_-_Si vous n'étiez pas mourant, je vous apprendrais à bien vous conduire.

_-_Les sévices corporels sont interdits depuis plus de cinquante ans Minerva.

_-_Oui…Pour les élèves.

_-_Vous n'oseriez pas frapper un pauvre professeur sans défenses ?

Je vous considèrerais réellement sans défenses le jour où vous aurez perdu l'usage de votre langue !

_-_Merlin m'en préserve. Mais plus sérieusement puis-je connaître l'objet de votre visite ? Je doute que ce soit seulement pour mes beaux yeux.

_-_Détrompez-vous, je suis à votre chevet depuis six heures ce matin.

_-_Mon état de santé vous a tant inquiété ?

_-_Vous savez très bien que lorsque vous êtes malade nous sommes tous aux petits soins pour vous.

_-_La seule chose que je sais, c'est que quand je suis malade, je vais à l'infirmerie. Heureusement cela ne m'arrive pas si souvent que ça.

_-_Severus, auriez-vous oublié pourquoi vous deviez aller à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que vous étiez souffrant ?

_-_Dire que je ne l'ai jamais su serait plus approprié.

_-_Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

_-_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous me parlez depuis une minute. Auriez vous donc l'obligeance de m'éclairer ?

_-_C'était peu avant la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, commença la sous-directrice d'une voix altérée. Pour une raison qui m'était obscure à l'époque, Albus avait décidé de vous engager comme professeur de potions. Vous deviez être très malade ce jour-là, car vous vous étiez évanoui en plein entretien. Nous vous avions donc préparé une chambre pour vous laisser vous reposer. Le lendemain, une jeune elfe de maison, qui était venue vous apporter votre petit déjeuner, vous a retrouvé debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle nous a vite appelés au secours. Albus qui était occupé avec Fudge m'avait demandé d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Et je vous promets que de vous avoir vu là, debout sur le rebord de votre fenêtre est une expérience que je ne veux plus jamais connaître. Certes j'avais une mauvaise estime de vous à l'époque, mais il est toujours choquant de voir un ancien élève prêt à se suicider. Lorsque je me suis approchée de vous, j'ai vu que vous pleuriez, vous ne cessiez de murmurer "vide… Je suis vide… Il a enlevé une partie de moi, je suis incomplet… je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde." ainsi que "Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tant fait souffert… Je ne le voulais pas… Vous le savez hein dites-moi que vous le savez !" Quand je vous ai demandé de qui vous parliez, vous vous êtes retourné vers moi, l'air totalement perdu et m'avez annoncé que vous ignoriez totalement qui c'était. Tout ce que vous saviez c'est que ces ombres faisaient partie de vous… Puis vous vous êtes de nouveau évanoui. Vous étiez brûlant de fièvre. J'en ai déduit que vous déliriez complètement. Nous vous avons remis au lit, et mis une personne à votre chevet pour vous surveiller. Mais après plus aucun incident n'est survenu. La fièvre était tombée durant votre sommeil, et, lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé, vous n'avez pas mentionné l'incident. Albus et moi avons préféré ne pas vous en reparler, pensant que c'était à vous de faire le premier pas si vous vouliez vous confier…

La sous-directrice fit une pause dans son monologue, et posa les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé le récit sur le maître des potions. La scène l'avait profondément choquée, et, encore aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait y repenser sans ressentir l'émotion qu'elle avait éprouvée ce matin là.

Severus continuait à la fixer, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il essayait déjà de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire ce jour là. Il était certain que c'était la clé de ses songes, que tout était relié.

Il avait écouté avec attention ce que lui avait dit la professeur de métamorphose, espérant que ça lui apporterait des réponses, mais au contraire, il se posait plus de questions sur lui-même qu'auparavant. Au moins il avait compris une chose. Il avait un blocage, celui-ci remontait à quinze ans environs, et c'était lui qui le hantait chaque nuit. Quelque chose refoulait systématiquement ce que son inconscient essayait de lui dire, et il fallait trouver et détruire ce quelque chose pour enfin dénouer ce mystère.

Mais là était le problème, il ne savait pas par où commencer, pour définir et anéantir l'origine de son blocage…

Au moins il saurait quoi faire pour tuer son temps libre.

_-_Ai-je eu de nouvelles crises de ce genre ? demanda-il à la directrice des Gryffindors.

_-_Pas que je sache, répondit celle-ci, A chaque fois que vous tombiez malade, Poppy vous surveillait, et elle n'a jamais mentionné un tel incident.

_-_Et je ne pense pas avoir eu ces crises avant, Sinon je ne serais pas là pour que vous m'en parliez, déclara l'ancien Slytherin plus pour lui-même que pour sa collègue.

_-_Severus, il n'est pas bon de remuer le passé vous savez, le prévint cette dernière.

_-_Certes ça m'aidera seulement à comprendre ce que je suis devenu, et pourquoi.

_-_Ce n'est peut-être pas si innocent que ça pour que vous ayez préféré l'oublier…

_-_Enfin je verrais ce que je ferais, soupira Severus, plus pour calmer MacGonagall, que par réelle conviction.

_-_Ne faites rien que vous puissiez ensuite regretter, conseilla le professeur de métamorphose, enfin je dis ça…encore faut-il que vous m'écoutiez….

_-_Mais je vous ai toujours écouté religieusement, Minerva, répondit le maître des potions, un fin sourire aux lèvres…

_-_Surtout dans vos jeunes années, déclara son interlocutrice d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses pensées. En parlant de vos folles années… J'ai une nouvelle qui ne va pas être des plus plaisantes.

_-_Laissez-moi deviner, un de mes anciens comparses va venir incessamment sous peu, agrémenter mon séjour annuel au château… A moins qu'il ne soit déjà là…

_-_Vous le saviez.

_-_Albus m'en avait parlé puisque ça me concernait en premier lieu… J'ai du précipiter sa décision. Mais croyez-moi si vous voulez, je n'ai pas du tout voulu lui forcer la main !

_-_Je n'en doute pas un instant !

_-_Mais j'apprécie le courage de notre inestimé directeur, de vous avoir laissé m'annoncer une telle nouvelle.

_-_Il comptait le faire, seulement il ne pensait pas que vous vous réveillerez aussitôt. On vous attendait au mieux pour ce soir.

_-_J'ai toujours été très matinal.

_-_Un peu plus de repos vous aurait fait le plus grand bien.

_-_C'est certain, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à dormir beaucoup…

_-_Malheureusement je ne peux rien pour vous, juste demander à Poppy de vous prescrire des potions pour le sommeil.

_-_Je vous suis déjà reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

_-_Je crains fort que cela ne soit trop peu, tout comme pour ce pauvre Remus.

_-_Il a pris comment la nouvelle ?

_-_Je ne sais pas pour le moment, très mal sans doute, Albus va faire son possible pour le calmer.

_-_Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

_-_Vous auriez fait pire que mieux je pense.

_-_Je n'ai pas la compétence pour consoler les Gryffindors en détresse.

_-_Nous ne vous en demandons pas tant… Enfin, pour le moment. Bien je vais devoir vous laisser. Je passerai sûrement vous voir dans la journée. Tachez de vous reposez.

_-_Je ne vous garantis rien.

_-_Ah j'oubliais, interdiction expresse de sortir de votre lit aujourd'hui.

_-_Je doute y arriver de toute façon.

_-_Je préfère prévenir…Bonne journée Severus.

_-_A vous aussi Minerva.

§§§§§§§§§§

Les élèves observaient silencieusement le nouveau professeur qui s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers le bureau qui allait désormais être le sien. Une fois installé, l'homme fixa à son tour les élèves d'un regard où pétillait la malice. Harry ne manqua pas de déchiffrer ce regard. Ce n'était pas la joie de retourner à Hogwart, berceau de ses tendres années qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son parrain, Mais plutôt ce genre de regard qui indiquaient que la fin d'année serait… mouvementée en DADA, et le fin sourire qu'arborait Sirius le confortait dans son opinion.

Plus que la surprise, Harry était ravi de revoir son parrain. Il lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines, bien plus que jamais auparavant. Le jeune homme avait en effet compris après l'incident du ministère que les gens qu'il aimait n'étaient pas immortels, et qu'un accident était trop vite arrivé. Il désirait donc passer le plus de temps possible avec eux pour qu'ils soient à jamais gravés en lui.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui avait rendu le brun si impatient de revoit l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. L'autre raison était qu'il avait trouvé Sirius changé lors de la trop courte soirée qu'il avait passée chez son parrain le jour de sa libération. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais il avait trouvé Sirius totalement métamorphosé. Il avait mis ça au début sur l'assurance nouvelle qu'avait pris l'animagus après sa victoire au procès, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus dérangeant mais aussi de plus rassurant, mais le Gryffindor n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il sentait ce changement au plus profond de son être mais ne pouvait exprimer par des mots ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait essayé de le faire comprendre à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais avait rapidement abandonné l'idée quand il avait vu le regard éberlué d'Hermione et complètement perdu de Ron.

Il espérait donc comprendre ce qui provoquait ce bouleversement chez Sirius, qui, pour l'instant, se présentait au reste de la classe.

_-_Bonjour à tous. Bien que j'imagine que ce ne soit pas la peine, quoique, je n'étais pas vraiment à mon avantage sur la photo que le ministère a eu la gentillesse de placarder dans toute l'Angleterre. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé si ce n'était pas pour inventer un nouveau mythe de terreur pour petits sorciers désobéissants… "Attention Daniel, si tu ne manges pas ta soupe, Sirius Black va venir te chatouiller les pieds cette nuit !". Bref tout ça pour dire que, pour ceux qui m'avaient pas reconnu, je suis Sirius Black, et c'est moi qui aurais l'immense honneur de remplacer ce cher professeur Snape en DADA, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Avant de commencer le cours à proprement dit, quelqu'un peut-il me dire où vous en êtes dans le programme ? J'ai bien essayé de déchiffrer ce que mon cher collègue avait marqué dans ses notes, mais je n'ai absolument rien compris à ses pattes de mouches.

Harry leva le doigt.

_-_Oui Harry, demanda gentiment son parrain, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

_-_Nous venions juste de terminer le chapitre sur les trolls des cavernes.

_-_Et quelle était sa méthode de cours, pour que je puisse voir à peu près à quel niveau vous êtes ?

_-_Il ne nous faisait que théorique.

Sirius regarda son filleul, surpris.

_-_Il ne vous faisait faire que du théorique ? En sixième année ?

_-_Pas seulement, intervint Draco, pour tout ce qui était pratique il attendait que nous soyons au niveau, avant de nous prendre en main. Normalement nous aurions du commencer après les vacances de Noël.

_-_C'est quand même étonnant, je ne dis pas ça pour critiquer, mais vu que la pratique en sixième année est la base de tout ce que vous allez voir en septième année et dans vos années supérieures, et que c'est tout de même la partie principale du programme… Enfin, soit les programmes ont changé depuis les années où c'était moi qui écoutais religieusement la parole des professeurs soit… Et vous avez vu le chapitre sur le troll des cavernes sans faire le moindre sort ?

_-_Non.

_-_Bon, il va réellement falloir que je me concerte avec mon collègue. Pour aujourd'hui, vu l'heure qu'il est, et vu qu'il me manque encore pas mal d'éléments pour assurer correctement le cours nous n'allons pas entamer quelque chose de trop long. M. Snape vous a-t-il parlé des envoûtements ?

Les élèves hochèrent négativement la tête.

_-_Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce que c'est ?

Un bras se leva presque immédiatement.

_-_Oui Hermione ?

_-_L'envoûtement est une technique très subtile et très complexe pour amener une personne à faire quelque chose que l'on veut qu'elle fasse. Elle est complexe et subtile car elle nécessite de connaître de nombreux sorts qui vont agir sur le psychisme de la victime, et qu'il faut beaucoup de tact pour pas que la personne ne s'en aperçoive.

_-_C'est exactement ça. Plus dix points pour Gryffindor. Comme vous l'a dit votre camarade, l'envoûtement sert à conditionner une personne pour qu'elle réagisse exactement de la façon dont on veut qu'elle le fasse. C'est une sorte de harcèlement moral, mais en plus poussé et en plus vicieux. Pour arriver à ce résultat plusieurs façons sont possibles. La première et la plus répandue c'est d'envoyer à cette personne des images mentales, ce que j'entends par images mentales ce n'est pas forcement des images, ça peut être une pensée, un son… et cette image mentale est transmis régulièrement, au point que ça gène celle qui la reçoit mais sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose pour autant. La victime de l'envoûtement va se poser des questions sur la signification de cette pensée, elle veut comprendre pourquoi elle l'a sans cesse. A force de se poser des questions elle va finir par se mettre elle-même dans la situation dans laquelle l'envoûteur voulait qu'elle se mette.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant, regarda les élèves…

_-_Bon je crois que je vais vous donner un exemple, je pense que vous comprendrez mieux, reprit-il rapidement. Imaginez que un jour, vous vous réveiller en ayant une pensée… Comment la qualifier… On va dire émue, c'est bien parce que je dois rester dans le politiquement correct ! Donc un matin vous vous levez en ayant une pensée émue pour ce cher professeur Snape, ce que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment car vous n'avez jamais pu le supporter, ou encore il vous effraie, bref moins vous le voyez mieux vous vous portez… Et donc vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de chance cette année, mais je m'égare. Vous laissez passer cette première pensée sans trop vous poser de questions, vous avez du forcer sur la bouteille la veille ou manger quelque chose de pas net pour ceux qui ne boivent pas. L'ennui c'est que le lendemain vous avez, à peu de choses près la même pensée, ce que vous trouvez légèrement dérangeant puisque la veille vous vous êtes assuré de rester sobre comme un moineau pour justement éviter ce genre de pensées que vous trouvez douteuses. Cette fois-ci encore vous laissez passer, après tout l'alcool n'a pas encore totalement disparu de votre corps, et vous prenez donc la résolution d'arrêter de bouarre…

"Les jours passent, les semaines aussi, et vous avez régulièrement ce genre de pensées, le matin à votre réveil, et ce malgré la promesse que vous vous êtes faite et que vous tenez de ne plus jamais boire. Si au début ces pensées vous paraissez bizarre, et que vous vous êtes posé bien des questions, maintenant ces pensées vous semblent totalement normales d'ailleurs vous vous demandez même pourquoi vous n'avez pas remarqué plus tôt que ce cher Snape est d'un charisme sans nom. Vous riez à tous ses sarcasmes… intérieurement, car vous vous doutez pertinemment que si vous vous faites remarquer dans son cours, ce cher Severus ne risque pas de vous apprécier et c'est justement le contraire de ce que vous cherchez. Vous le trouvez intelligent, subtile et tout simplement merveilleux. C'est simple d'ailleurs vous ne pouvez plus vivre une journée sans l'apercevoir. Vous rêvez de lui la nuit… Bref, le sentiment que vous éprouvez pour lui est… très fort et ce n'est pas de la haine.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce sentiment a bien grandi, à tel point que vous ne pouvez plus le garder pour vous. Vous allez voir celui qui est à l'origine des débordements de votre cœur, vous lui dites, et là vous vous faites méchamment jeter, telle une vieille chaussette. Désespéré car celui que vous pensez être votre âme sœur ne vous aimera jamais, pire elle vous a fait renvoyer de l'école, vous tentez de mettre fin à vos jours…

"Voilà un exemple de ce qu'est un envoûtement. Mais maintenant que vous savez ce que c'est d'être envoûté, si vous avez des pensées émues pour ce cher Severus, au lieu de vous poser des questions sur votre santé mentale, essayez plutôt de trouver l'imbécile qui vous fait cette mauvaise farce, et faites lui passer un sale quart d'heure ! Avez vous des questions ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont, chose étonnante, celle d'Hermione. Sirius l'interrogea.

_-_C'est possible de rendre quelqu'un amoureux d'une autre personne ainsi ? J'avais entendu dire que non…

_-_Non ce n'est pas possible, c'était seulement un exemple, et quand bien même quelqu'un essaye de te faire ce coup là, tu te rends vite compte que ce n'est pas tes pensées… Il manque là l'aspect subtil pour que l'envoûtement soit réalisé. D'autres questions ? Monsieur Malfoy ?

_-_Il est possible de tuer quelqu'un ou de faire tuer quelqu'un avec ?

_-_Non le cerveau connaît les limites à ne pas dépasser, tu pourrais ordonner à quelqu'un de tuer ton pire ennemi, le harceler tous les soirs, qu'il ne le ferait pas. C'est comme avec l'hypnose, tu peux amener la personne à faire beaucoup de choses, mais pas tuer. Monsieur ?

_-_Thomas. En quatrième année nous avions appris l'imperio, et le résultat revenait à peu près au même. Et pourtant l'envoûtement ce n'est pas un sort impardonnable...

_-_Il est beaucoup plus long à mettre en œuvre, et le résultat est loin d'être garanti, car votre victime peut s'échapper à tout moment de votre emprise sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Mademoiselle ?

_-_Bones. Vous dites qu'il y a plusieurs moyens pour faire un envoûtement, quels sont les autres ?

_-_La personne peut vous envoyer des pensées oppressantes, et vous mettra ensuite dans une situation telle que vous agirez de façon incontrôlée. Soit vous entrerez dans une rage folle soit vous perdrez vos moyens. Dans les deux cas c'est assez gênant, surtout quand vous êtes en plein duel. Sinon c'est sous la forme d'une petite voix qui vous donne des ordres. C'est à peu près tout. Harry ?

_-_On peut être envoûté par l'intermédiaire de rêves ?

_-_Non, là il faut un lien spécial avec la personne qu'on veut envoûter. On ne considère pas ça comme un envoûtement. D'autres questions ? Plus aucunes. Bon je vais vous expliquer le sortilège pour éviter un envoûtement.

_**A ce moment là, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Sig entra, s'approcha de Sirius, le souleva tel un sac de pommes de terre et déclara "le chapitre est fini, on remballe le matériel", puis sans aucune autre explication, elle sortit de la salle, son précieux fardeau sur l'épaule et un sourire en tranche de courge collé aux lèvres. **_

_**Malheureusement pour Sig, dans le couloir se promenait Pandi, un plan à la main, qui visiblement avait eu la même idée qu'elle. La nouvelle venue revendiqua la propriété dudit Sirius qui se trouvait toujours sur l'épaule de Sig.**_

_**S'ensuivit entre les deux jeunes filles une discussion houleuse, chacune affirmant que Sirius était à elle.**_

_**Ayako, qui était elle à la recherche de Severus, mais qui s'était lamentablement paumé dans le château, elle avait bien préparé un plan (Ayako : et ouais, chuis prévoyante !) mais ce dernier avait mystérieusement disparu (Ayako : Si je tenais le (censuré) qui a fouillé dans mes affaires, il tâterait de la petite cuillère!) arriva sur ces entre faits. Elle récupéra un plan du château qui se trouvait par terre et qui ressemblait bizarrement au sien, assomma Sirius qui tentait de s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que deux de ses prétendantes discutaient, et s'en alla, après tout, ces affaires ne la regardaient pas ! **_

Avant de répondre aux reviews, j'explique quelle est la chôôôôseuh qui se trouve juste au dessus... en fait c'est un délire postDS (chuis toujours dans un état lamentable après avoir passé ce genre de choses...) et le délire devrait perdurer quelques chapitres!

En fait ça remplace (avantageusement) le à suivre ...

**Lyane : **Euuuuuuh...comment expliquer...voila la suite maiiiiiiis... tu risques de m'en vouloir...y'a toujours autant d'interrogations... Je sais je suis une vilaine sadique (sourire à la Lockhart). Oh tu peux ranger ta hache tu sais, elle ne fait pas le poid contre l'arme ultime ma petite cuillère.

(voix off masculine venant d'on ne sait trop où) _souple, maniable discrète, résistante à l'eau et aux fortes chaleurs, la petite cuillère est l'ustensile idéal à avoir à la maison... ne nécessitant pas d'entretien particulier, elle permet d'accomplir de nombreux rites quotidiens (doser le café, manger un yaourt) elle peut également dand des cas plus ou moins exeptionnels se transformer en moyen de défense et d'attaque (à condition de savoir la manier). _

_Petite cuillère l'outil indispensable du quotidien !_

(fin de la voix off)

Ahem ou en étais-je? Ah oui ! je disais donc que ton arme (une belle hache toute neuve?) ne peut rien contre la mienne. J'en veux pour preuve que les monsieurs en blouse blanche ne m'ont toujours pas attrapée, moi !

D'ailleurs heureuse de constater que tu es cinglée, on l'est tous un peu par ici!

Enfin tu as beaucoup de chance toi, au moins Rem s'est résigné, Sev, lui, reste prostré et me menace de m'Avada kedavriser dès que je m'approche trop de lui...

**La Folleuh (ainsi que douceur et joie de vivre) : **Ce ne serait donc pas toi les pommes... je me disais aussi des camions remplis de cageots c'était un peu gros... qui peut donc m'en vouloir au point d'inciter mon fils à reprendre une chanson nahelbeukesque ? (Commence à faire une liste)

Sinon D et JdV faut pas être émues à ce point, j'ai une assez bonne mémoire et une fois que l'on m'est présenté je me rappelle facilement des personnes !

Alors pour tes questions, je ne peux pas te répondre : Ronnie refuse obstinément de me dire où il était (en même temps j'aurais peut-être pas du commencer à l'interroger en le comparant à Crabbe et Goyle...mais c'est pas ma fauteuh s'il a commencé à m'énerver parce que ça faisait 10 mn qu'il me regardait d'un air pas très intelligent... forcément j'ai été vexée)... Mais j'y pense...il pourrait m'en vouloir ! (le rajoute à sa liste)

Pour ce qui est d'Artanis nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de faire table rase du passé... je ne peux donc pas lui demander s'il est impliqué dans cette sordide affaire.

Au fait j'espère que tu es sortie vivante du rayon violet à pois vert lancé par tes deux acolytes (toujours ménager leur susceptibilité si tu ne veux pas subir de nouveau ce genre d'attaques !)

**Allaupi : **Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi et Harry, Ronnie il a pas assuré niveau excuse foireuse (je ne ferai pas la comparaison avec Crabbe et Goyle elle risquerait d'être très mal vue, je dirais seulement que c'est sur le coup de l'émotion)... mais tu as attendu un mois pour ne pas avoir les réponses à ta question (ce serait bien trop simple héhé) tu auras tout de même droit à un chapitre écrit avec autant de rigueur que les précédents (non je ne me lance pas de fleurs, on ne sait jamais, le pot pourrait arriver avec !)

Pour les montres je te retourne la question, pourquoi les sorciers n'en n'auraient-ils pas ? Après tout elle peut leur être autant utile qu'à nous (rien que pour savoir combien de temps il reste avant la fin du cours ! )

Enfin contente que tu aies apprécié la joute entre Harry et Dray, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'étais plutôt fière de moi... (pas comme une autre où j'ai failli m'arracher les cheveux par mèches entières !)

Pour répondre à ta question, les gens qui font du H/D utilisent un principe bien connu la frontière entre la haine et l'amûr est aussi fine qu'une feuille de papier!

Rassure-toi, il n'est pour le moment pas prévu que je fasse ce couple (de toute façon c'est po mon préféré!)

**Sushiland : **Mais au fond qu'en sais-tu que Ron est innocent ? Il peut cacher son jeu ! Regarde Peter ... (souligne trois fois le nom de Ron dans la liste des gens qui lui en veulent)

Pour le "kuku" je verrais bien ! Mais dis-moi... tu ne m'en veux pas au point d'offrir des cageots de pommes à Ninis?

**Pandi : **Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr c'est vrai que tu ne sais toujours pas qui est le saligaud qui a fait ça à ce pauvre Ethan, alors que ce dernier n'avait rien demandé à personne. Selon un témoignage il s'agirait de Peeves...mais je doute de la véracité de témoignage (ajoute Filch/Rusard dans la liste des gens qui lui en veulent).

Tu as besoin d'un psy ? Je me propose ! Mes tarifs sont acceptables et mes résultats quasiment garantis (suffit de regarder mes cob... patients c'est à dire Rem et Sissi pour en être convaincu)

Pourquoi je hais Dray? Tout simplement parce que c'est un insupportable blondinet-midinet-gominé à dégommer qui ne sait qu'aboyer et fuir à toutes jambes lorsqu'il y a un quelconque danger. Par contre je te remercie, je crois savoir QUI a envoyé les cageots de pommes à Ninis... Lucius ne semble en effet pas apprécier que sa personnalité de drag queen (Lucienne) ait été révélée... Je sens qu'il va y avoir des représailles...NYAAAAAAAAAARK !

Pour Artichou, contente qu'il te plaise... mais je ne peux pas te le passer, je n'ai pas le droit de le renier ! Par contre si tu veux le fréquenter regarde d'abord si lui et sa marraine sont d'accord !


	17. Face à face

Avant toute chose, je m'excuse de cette très longue absence sans n'avoir donné aucunes nouvelles. Le fait est que j'ai bossé pendant les vacances dans un coin où il n'y avait pas internet à des kilomètres à la ronde et que j'ai été prévenue sur un tard de la date à laquelle je commençais, du coup je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps de transmettre le message. M'enfin me voici de retour, prête à hanter ces pages tous les mois (pour votre plus grand bonheur, j'en suis certaine !)

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut-être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Et bien rien n'a changé depuis juin, les personnages présents dans cette fic appartenant à JKR à cette époque lui appartiennent toujours et les autres sont les miens. Je n'ai pas pu profiter de mes mois de « vacances » pour courir à la recherche de Sev. J'ai à peine eu le temps de chercher une solution plus ou moins légale pour le récupérer. J'en avais bien trouvé une, mais Artanis m'a dissuadée de la mettre en œuvre. Que je m'explique : en feuilletant mon code civil, je suis tombée sur l'article 2279 alinéa 1 qui dispose : _en fait de meubles la possession vaut titre. _Ce fut LA révélation pour moi, je savais enfin comment Sev serait à moi. Mais évidemment il a fallu qu'un rabat-joie arrive au moment où je débouchais du champomy. Artanis, sûrement jaloux que je ne lui ai pas proposé un peu de ce délicieux nectar, m'a alors fait deux objections à mon plan parfait : De une Sev m'aurait appartenu seulement si JKR n'arrivait pas à prouver que Sev était son perso, bon ça encore y'a moyen de trouver une solution. Mais le problème que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à résoudre, c'est de faire avaler à Sev que c'est un meuble sans me faire achever de façon cruelle…

Comme d'hab, je ne reçois pas de sous pour faire cette fic.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sirius est revenu… Et il est prof de DADA à la place de Sev. Ce dernier ayant eu un coup de fatigue, doit tenir le lit pendant une journée - à sa plus grande joie- il aura tout le temps de réfléchir aux révélations de Macgo sur son passé.

Pairing: Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating: K+

Page de pub : étant absente j'ai pô lu grand-chose. Je n'en ai qu'une à citer : _Moi, Mary Sue, Huitième Merveille Du Monde _de **Chimgrid**, fic à laquelle j'ai participé (ça ne fait pas de mal de se faire un peu de pub parfois !). C'est une parodie des fics Mary-Suisantes !

Un grand merci : à mes betas, Mephie, Pandi, Chris, Cornedrue et Clôtho.

La liste des noms en anglais : Snape/ Rogue

Snivellus : surnom affectif de Sev par les maraudeurs

DADA : DCFM

**Chapitre 16 : Face à face**

L'horloge sonna.

_-_Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, déclara Sirius.

Il savait parfaitement que cette phrase était inutile, étant donné qu'il y avait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que la plupart des encriers avaient été rebouchés et les plumes soigneusement nettoyées.

Les élèves avaient bien essayé d'être discret, mais Sirius connaissait parfaitement les ravages que pouvait causer l'appel du ventre sur la concentration des élèves, surtout la dernière heure avant midi, il l'avait assez souvent expérimenté lui_-_même…C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, il les avait laissés faire sans rien dire mais surtout, ne les avait pas retenus à la fin du cours, comme bien des professeurs sadiques l'avaient fait alors qu'il était un jeune et insouciant élève, et comme bien des professeurs devaient le faire encore. Sirius était en effet certain que Minerva n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de donner les devoirs juste au moment de la sonnerie…

Il attendit que les derniers élèves aient rangé leurs affaires avant de sortir à leur suite. Il fit donc semblant de s'occuper le temps que les deux jeunes demoiselles restantes finissent de ranger leurs stylos. Ce ne fut pas une entreprise facile puisque les deux jeunes filles s'avéraient être deux pipelettes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'il ait le dos tourné pour prendre des airs de conspiratrices et se chuchoter les derniers potins qu'elles avaient collectés sur lui…

Bon…Si dans cinq minutes elles n'étaient pas parties, il leur offrirait des informations croustillantes sur sa vie quotidienne. En effet, ces demoiselles avaient beau avoir l'air charmantes, lui avait autre chose à faire, ce genre de choses qui ne peuvent vraiment pas attendre si on ne veut pas rater l'occasion du siècle…

Il regarda par_-_dessus son journal… Il ne leur restait plus qu'à fermer leur cartable, et elles partiraient. Il se replongea dans son journal, regardant distraitement les grands titres… Apparemment, la grève des gobelins de Gringotts n'avait toujours pas été réglée. Mais qu'attendait le ministère pour clore le conflit ? Que les hypogriffes apprennent à parler ?

Finalement intéressé par l'affaire, le brun parcourut rapidement l'article. Il semblait que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de ces empotés du ministère, mais du à des problèmes internes chez les gobelins…

Sirius doutait franchement de cette information. Il savait parfaitement que _la Gazette du Sorcier _était censurée et une bavure ministérielle de plus était très probable.

Mais comme il ne pouvait pas refaire seul le monde, cela ne faisant pas partie de ses compétences, il reposa le journal dès qu'il entendit les deux jeunes filles murmurer un "au revoir professeur" et refermer la porte derrière elles. Il prit son trousseau de clefs, sa baguette et sortit de la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après s'être assuré que la porte était bien verrouillée, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les appartements des professeurs. Il devait s'entretenir d'urgence avec l'ancien professeur de DADA, peu importe que celui_-_ci soit mourrant ou non. Enfin si, ça importait tout de même un peu. Il aurait en effet très bien pu attendre la fin de la journée, mais c'eut été manqué la vision d'un Snivellus quasi_-_agonisant, et pour rien au monde l'Animagus aurait voulu manquer cette scène. Il s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs à l'avance.

Il arriva devant la chambre de l'homme qu'il appréciait le moins sur cette Terre – exception faite les jours où l'homme aux cheveux gras devenait la cible de ses railleries, il avait à ce moment là un air renfrogné et mauvais qui réjouissait l'ancien prisonnier – et frappa à la porte. Il n'attendit même pas que son rival lui donne la permission pour entrer et ouvrit la porte.

A sa grande déception, son ennemi de toujours se trouvait non pas dans un état d'affaiblissement total sous sa couette, mais assis à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. C'est à peine s'il daigna lever les yeux pour regarder qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes à s'acharner sur une copie qui, à n'en pas douter devait provenir d'un Gryffindor, avant d'enfin poser son stylo pour siroter la tasse de café qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sirius le laissa continuer son manège quelques instants encore, mais lorsque le maître des potions fit mine de se replonger dans une nouvelle copie, il manifesta sa présence en prenant une chaise et en s'imposant en face de son rival. Il rageait d'avoir ainsi réagi, mais la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. L'autre semblait au contraire s'amuser de la situation puisqu'il ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage et continua à parcourir des yeux la copie. Ainsi il voulait continuer ce petit jeu, soit, ils allaient donc poursuivre, mais cette fois_-_ci à la manière du Gryffindor.

Celui_-_ci se leva, commença à faire une inspection minutieuse de la chambre de l'ancien Mangemort, et à farfouiller un peu partout dans les affaires de son ennemi. Il sentait d'ailleurs que ce dernier commençait à trouver sa visite un peu trop longue à son goût, surtout qu'il détestait par_-_dessus tout qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il leva enfin ses yeux vers l'intrus.

_-_Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, dit_-_t_-_il froidement en guise de salut.

Sirius ignora la remarque de Severus, et continua à faire comme s'il était chez lui. Le maître des potions, loin de s'en offusquer, se désintéressa de nouveau de l'intrus et, le laissant continuer son inspection, replongea dans ses copies.

Des qu'il eut regardé tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, l'Animagus s'assit négligemment en face de son ennemi de toujours, sans que ce dernier ne fasse attention à lui.

_-_Y'a vraiment rien chez_-_toi mon pauvre Snivellus, tu ne dois vraiment pas t'amuser tous les jours, déclara d'un air compatissant l'ancien prisonnier.

_-_Depuis quand mon sort t'affecte_-_t_-_il Black ? demanda, sans lever le nez de ses copies, le professeur de potions.

_-_Je ne compatis pas, je suis curieux. C'est vrai quoi : qui pourrait vivre dans une piaule où il n'y à rien à part des vêtements et des bouts de parchemins qui traînent ? Et encore les bouts de parchemins sont non seulement illisibles et, lorsque par miracle on a réussi à déchiffrer un mot, il est incompréhensible. C'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras quelqu'un Snivellus.

_-_Le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un entremetteur, je te ferais signe Black, mais tant que ce jour ne sera pas arrivé, je te demanderai simplement de te mêler de ce qui te regarde. J'ajouterai par ailleurs que mes écrits ne sont pas faits pour être lu par un ignare tel que toi. Je doute que tu comprennes quelque chose sur l'art subtil de la potion vu les mixtures douteuses que tu osais remettre à cette _illustre_ Miss Caulden. En cela ton point de vue sur ces parchemins ne m'intéresse guère, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ton opinion puisse m'intéresser un jour. Bien, maintenant que toutes les civilités ont été épuisées, puis_-_je connaître la raison de ton intrusion chez moi ? Je doute que ce soit une simple visite de courtoisie, auquel cas tu aurais pu t'en passer.

_-_Je ne suis pas masochiste.

_-_Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, cela dit, ça ne répond pas à ma question. Est_-_il trop te demander d'essayer d'aller droit au but, pour que nous puissions tous deux être débarrassés de cette corvée ?

_-_J'ai tout d'abord une information de la part du maître, murmura Sirius. Comme je risque de redevenir sous peu membre à part entière de l'ordre, il vaut mieux que j'évite tout faux_-_pas. Il faudra donc que tu joues les agents de liaison entre moi et le maître, un rôle qui devrait parfaitement te convenir…

_-_Epargne_-_moi tes commentaires, je te prie Black. Rappelle_-_toi que tu n'es qu'un rouage dans l'organisation du maître, au même titre que moi. Faut_-_il être vraiment pompeux pour se croire plus important que les autres !

_-_Nous verrons bien le jour de sa victoire si je suis un rouage au même titre que toi… Quoiqu'il en soit ton rôle consistera à me transmettre ses ordres, et à lui transmettre les informations que j'aurai collectées.

_-_Je n'avais pas besoin de la traduction, mais je te remercie tout de même de cet effort inutile. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

_-_En ce qui concerne le maître, oui, mais autrement nous avons quelques problèmes d'ordre plus matériel à régler. Etant donné que je reprends ta place en tant que professeur en DADA… Au fait, pas trop déçu j'espère ?

_-_Je crois que je réussirais à surmonter cette peine.

_-_Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Comme j'ai repris le flambeau pourrais_-_je savoir exactement ce que tu as vu avec les élèves de chaque année ?

_-_Il y a le cahier de textes pour ça…

_-_…Mais nous en revenons au même problème que pour tes parchemins. Mais mon point de vue ne t'intéresse pas.

_-_Pas plus que tes petits tracas…La porte est par_-_là Black.

_-_Je te remercie de ton aide précieuse, mais mon sens de l'orientation ne m'a pour le moment jamais fait défaut…

_-_Nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris, je te pensais plus subtil que ça Black.

_-_Tu m'aurais surestimé ? J'en suis étonné. Tu aurais beau faire ce que tu veux, reconnaître ma valeur est au_-_dessus de tes forces, alors de là à me surestimer... Mais pour répondre à ton injonction, tu m'en vois désolé mais tant que je ne saurai pas exactement ce que tu as fait faire aux élèves, je ne partirai pas. Il est donc dans notre intérêt à tous les deux que tu le fasses rapidement.

_-_Avec les premières années nous avons terminé le chapitre introductif sur les différents êtres qui existent dans notre monde, et nous venions d'entamer les sorts de désarmement de base… Tu ferais mieux de noter, te connaissant, tu seras incapable de t'en souvenir dans dix minutes, et ne compte pas sur moi pour répéter.

Sirius prit un bout de parchemin et une plume qui traînaient sur le bureau de l'ancien Mangemort et griffonna pendant quelques instants avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers son souffre_-_douleur favori, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

_-_Avec les deuxièmes années nous avons vu les harpies, les gobelins, et nous commencions les korrigans. J'ai aussi repris avec eux les bases des sorts de défense. Pour les troisièmes années, nous avons terminé les vampires, les trolls des montagnes, et les ogres, j'allais entamer un nouveau chapitre avec eux.

_-_Et tu n'as pas commencé avec les loups_-_garous ? Tu me surprends, je pensais que c'était ton sujet favori…

_-_J'aime varier les plaisirs. Pour les quatrièmes année…

_-_Je sais, j'ai demandé un cours à un élève, j'ai aussi demandé pour les sixièmes années.

_-_Tant mieux, ça m'épargnera un peu de salive. Avec les cinquièmes années nous avons vu les géants, et les

Centaures. Enfin en septième année nous avons parlé des Lethifolds, et enfin des Dementors.

_-_Et le tout sans faire le moindre sort ?

_-_Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite…

_-_Mais enfin, ce n'est pas pour te critiquer davantage que je ne le fais habituellement Snivellus, mais c'est complètement insensé de faire cours de DADA sans leur apprendre le moindre sort… Tu tiens franchement à ce qu'ils se fassent tuer par le premier ennemi venu !

_-_J'en suis parfaitement conscient Black, ça va faire quinze ans que j'enseigne à une masse d'élèves totalement inconsciente et décérébrée, et, bien que jusqu'alors, je ne leur enseignais que les potions, je sais exactement quoi faire apprendre à mes élèves. Ce n'est pas toi, qui viens à peine de revenir à la civilisation, et qui ne t'es sûrement pas mis au fait de tout ce que tu avais pu manquer pendant toutes ces longues années où l'on a plus entendu parler de toi, qui vas m'apprendre comment faire mon travail.

_-_Mais si tu es aussi conscient de ce que tu es sensé faire, pourquoi ne le fais_-_tu pas ? Tu as remis en marche ton célèbre esprit de contradiction rien que pour me faire plaisir ?

_-_Depuis quand essayerais_-_je de te faire plaisir ? Tu délires mon pauvre Black.

_-_Tu éludes une fois de plus la question. Dois_-_je donc en déduire que c'est dû à une faiblesse de ta part ?

_-_Tu n'es pas obligé, comprendre que cela ne te regarde pas était largement suffisant, ne fais pas trop travailler tes méninges…

_-_Reconnais_-_le ! Tu n'as jamais eu des notes mirobolantes en DADA, alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais apprendre ce que tu n'as, toi_-_même, jamais réussi à maîtriser.

_-_Mes difficultés en DADA n'ont jamais atteint la profondeur de ta nullité en potions, et, qui te dit que je n'ai pas réussi à surmonter mes difficultés en la matière tandis que tu t'offrais le luxe d'un séjour à Azkaban ? commenta ironiquement Severus.

_-_Je te conseille vivement ce ravissant pensionnat par ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'il te conviendrait parfaitement… Aussi noir et aussi sombre que les cachots où tu as l'habitude de faire cours.

_-_Je te remercie de ton attention si charmante à mon égard, mais je me dois de refuser. Je ne suis pas ingrat au point de te prendre une coquette cellule qui te revient de droit, même si je n'en doute pas, c'est offert avec bon cœur.

_-_Elle ne me revenait pas de droit, on me l'avait offerte par erreur, répliqua Sirius dont les poings avaient commencé à se crisper.

_-_C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, je reste néanmoins sceptique.

_-_Je n'en attendais pas plus de ta part.

_-_Alors pourquoi tiens_-_tu tant que ça à te défendre ? Chercherais_-_tu une quelconque reconnaissance de ma part ?

_-_Simplement à rétablir une vérité.

_-_J'en pleurerais presque…

_-_En es_-_tu seulement capable ? Je ne parle pas ici des larmes de dépit, celles là j'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion de les voir.

_-_Ton isolement t'a altéré la mémoire Black…

_-_Et ta mauvaise foi est toujours aussi impressionnante Snivellus. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en rappeler.

_-_Je dois me rappeler de quoi exactement ? Que toi et Potter avez passé toute votre scolarité à me faire une vie infernale ? Que votre passe_-_temps favori était de me ridiculiser, exception faite de la dernière année où Potter était bien trop occupé avec Evans ? Ça je m'en rappelle. Je me rappelle aussi que lorsqu'il arrivait des désagréments à toi et ta bande, vous ne vous en vantiez pas. Je me rappelle également que jamais vous n'avez essayé de me défier au un contre un. Vous étiez à chaque fois au moins deux, toi et Potter la plupart du temps, mais comme vous réussissiez à me clouer le bec, votre lâcheté passait sans aucun problème. Mais non, je ne me rappelle pas avoir versé une seule larme au moment de nos rencontres.

_-_James n'était pas un lâche ! Pas plus que moi ! s'exclama Sirius, prêt à en découdre.

_-_A d'autres…

_-_Je ne te permettrai pas de salir d'avantage sa mémoire !

_-_Et que comptes_-_tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

_-_Je te propose un duel, articula Sirius, essayant de maîtriser sa colère. Si je perds, je m'engage à ne plus dire du mal de toi en public…

_-_Merlin sait combien ça va être dur pour toi… commenta ironiquement le maître des potions.

_-_Si TU perds, reprit l'Animagus en martelant bien sur ces mots, tu ne devras jamais plus insulter la mémoire de James.

_-_Aurais_-_tu un cas de conscience, Black ? Pitoyable… Mais soit, j'accepte, l'idée du duel, je précise.

_-_Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Tu as cours mercredi à 15h30 ?

_-_Moi non, mais toi oui.

_-_J'arriverai bien à m'en arranger avec Albus… Et puis comme ça je serai sûr que tu ne feras pas de coup bas…

_-_Comme tu voudras… Sur ce, tu sais où se trouve la porte.

_-_A très bientôt Snivellus.

Sirius partit en claquant la porte.

Dire qu'il était énervé n'était qu'un doux euphémisme comparé à ce qu'il ressentait. Snivellus avait toujours su frapper là où ça faisait mal. A croire qu'il avait une sorte de don pour cela ! On aurait pu penser qu'avec les années son caractère se serait adouci, au contraire le professeur de potions était bien plus aigri qu'avant, et ses propos étaient devenus bien plus acérés.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas su garder son calme face à cette langue de vipère qu'était le directeur de la maison des Slytherins ? Il devrait pourtant y être habitué depuis le temps, et il y était habitué… Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réussi à canaliser le flot de haine qui avait traversé tout son corps, et il s'était emporté.

Snivellus devait être heureux de cette petite victoire ! Il s'était toujours contenté de peu. Mais il allait bien vite déchanter.

Finalement ce petit entretien n'avait pas été si mal. Après tout, bien qu'il se soit emporté, il avait obtenu le résultat qu'il voulait. Il allait enfin pouvoir en découdre avec son rival de toujours.

Satisfait, il essaya de se trouver à manger, il ne tiendrait jamais la journée sinon.

De son côté, dès que la porte avait claqué, Severus était retourné se coucher. Cette entrevue avait été épuisante, il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier. L'attitude menaçante de Sirius l'avait éreinté, surtout qu'il avait du lui faire face alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de l'année. Il avait presque poussé un soupir de soulagement quand le Gryffindor avait claqué la porte. Néammoins, si sa joute verbale avec son vieil ennemi l'avait fatigué d'avantage qu'il ne l'était, il restait assez satisfait de lui. Ça ne faisait pas de mal à Black de se prendre quelques vérités en pleine figure, bien que ça n'avait pas du faire vraiment plaisir à ce dernier vu la façon dont il était sorti. A un moment Severus avait même cru que Sirius avait…Mais il avait du rêver…Heureusement qu'il avait promis à Minerva de se ménager…Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait pas rester une journée sans rien faire, il broyait du noir, et c'était tout sauf reposant pour lui…

Enfin… Maintenant qu'il se trouvait cloué au lit, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que penser, puisque ses yeux se brouillaient à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lire quelque chose, il allait essayer de démêler les ombres de son passé.

Il avait le sentiment que Minerva lui avait donné la clé, celle qui ouvrait les évènements que son inconscient lui avait délibérément cachés, et qui maintenant lui gâchaient sa misérable existence.

Mais, il devait l'admettre, cette clé ne l'avançait pas pour le moment, et ne l'aiderait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la déchiffrer. Et c'est là que le bât blessait.

(1) Certes il avait compris qui le "il" représentait…Ça n'avait pas été trop difficile.

Mais pourquoi Merlin était_-_t_-_il vide ? Quel était donc cette partie que le Dark Lord lui avait enlevée, pour qu'il soit devenu incomplet et par la même vide ?

Etait_-_ce son innocence ? Severus écarta bien vite cette hypothèse. Bien qu'il en ait toujours déploré la perte, il n'aurait jamais été assez lâche pour désirer partir sans avoir réparé ses erreurs.

Etait_-_ce son humanité ? Encore aurait_-_il fallu qu'il en ait une…

Ce n'était pas son espoir, son horizon avait toujours été obscur.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas cette absence qui créait un vide en lui. Il réfutait toutes les hypothèses les unes après les autres.

Evidemment il se doutait que cela n'allait pas être si simple, qu'il ne trouverait pas la solution de son problème en un coup de baguette magique, mais il avait espéré qu'il discernerait assez rapidement quelques pistes.

Dépité, il s'attaqua à l'autre partie de ses propos.

Qui avait_-_il fait souffrir à ce point ? Ce n'était pas sa famille, ils étaient morts bien avant cette période, et seul son regretté grand_-_père avait réellement compté pour lui.

Ce n'était pas non plus ses amis, il n'avait jamais eu la _chance _d'en avoir, des connaissances tout au plus…

Des ennemis à son ancienne cause ? Non, là il avait voulu ces morts autant que son maître. C'était depuis qu'il déplorait ces innocents qu'il avait tués.

Mais alors qui ? Il avait sûrement fait souffrir inconsciemment des personnes – les proches de ses victimes – mais bien que cela le rongeait énormément, il ne croyait pas que ça pourrait le traumatiser à ce point.

Résultat il en était au même stade que pour la première proposition… Le néant.

Découragé, il arrêta là son introspection. Il avait seulement réussi à attraper un énorme mal de tête, il n'allait certainement pas trouver la solution aujourd'hui, surtout maintenant qu'il avait une migraine persistante. Il valait mieux qu'il n'y pense plus. Après tout, la solution lui viendrait peut_-_être naturellement…

§§§§§§§§

Après le repas Harry et ses amis retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Ce fut décidément une très bonne journée pour les Gryffindors. Déjà, la nouvelle que Sirius remplacerait Snape en DADA, qui avait été officiellement annoncée par Dumbledore lors du déjeuner, avait fait fuser des cris de joies de part et d'autre de la table des Rouges et Ors. La démonstration de joie ne fut pas aussi débordante aux autres tables, mais le soulagement se lisait sur les visages des élèves, y compris les Slytherins.

Il faut dire que l'humeur du maître des potions s'empirait chaque jour, et les points étaient retirés à chaque maison à une vitesse spectaculaire. Chacun savait que l'humeur exécrable du professeur venait de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis le début de l'année à assurer ainsi deux cours – car jamais son humeur n'avait été pire, selon les septième années – et tous s'étaient demandés pourquoi Merlin Dumbledore s'était obstiné à lui laisser assurer les deux cours… Certains avaient même commencé à penser que c'était la dernière trouvaille du directeur pour les préparer à affronter la vie active…

Mais il fallait croire que le vieil homme était revenu à la raison ou tout du moins à de meilleurs sentiments, bien que certaines langues acérées prétendaient qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement…

Depuis ce midi, l'ambiance du château, plutôt sombre ces temps_-_ci, était maintenant au beau fixe. Et le fait que Sirius ait eu la main très légère sur les points de chaque maison, avec une très légère préférence pour les Gryffindors, si petite qu'on ne la remarquait presque pas, y était pour beaucoup.

Si l'humeur des élèves s'était nettement améliorée, celle d'Harry et ses amis était devenue radieuse, à tel point que seule la nouvelle de Voldemort attaquant le château aurait pu effacer le sourire, que certains qualifieraient d'horripilant, sur leur visage, ce qui le matin même n'était pas envisageable.

L'horizon pour le groupe s'était considérablement éclairci : déjà Sirius remplaçait Snape pour un nombre non négligeable d'heures de cours, mais en plus l'arrivée de Sirius avait chassé les évènements précédents de l'esprit des élèves, et, bien que l'agression d'Ethan et tout ce qui s'en était suivi restait encore dans les mémoires, elle était passée en second plan. Ron avait enfin pu avoir une journée relativement tranquille, et son moral s'en était amélioré. Il avait atteint son optimum lorsqu'ils avaient vu la mine totalement déconfite de Draco, qui lui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée de son parent. En effet, elle risquait de déstabiliser sa position qui pour le moment était dominante.

Ils devisaient encore joyeusement en regagnant leur chambre, Harry plus que les autres, il allait voir son parrain ce soir, mais un sanglot étouffé en provenance de la fenêtre eut tôt fait de les calmer. Ces sanglots étaient accompagnés de bruits de coups. A ce bruit, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à savoir qui était l'intrus.

_-_Dobby ?

_-_Oh Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby est un incapable ! Dobby est un bon à rien ! Monsieur Harry Potter ne devrait pas parler à Dobby, sanglota le petit être.

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ?

Le brun avait posé la question doucement. Il s'était approché de l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier le fixait maintenant avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ravala ses pleurs, puis déclara sur un ton sombre :

_-_Dobby a perdu le drap de monsieur Harry Potter.

Le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais comment le petit elfe avait pu se mettre dans des états pareils pour de telles broutilles ? Evitant de regarder ses amis, qui, à en juger les pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur de la salle, avaient autant de mal à que lui à garder le sérieux, il tenta de reprendre contenance. Une fois qu'il y parvint, il demanda avec la gravité qu'exigeait la situation, comment un tel désastre avait pu arriver.

_-_Dobby était en train de refaire le lit de Monsieur Harry Potter, quand Dobby a entendu du bruit. Dobby est allé voir qui c'était. Dobby reconnut Winky qui avait une fois de plus laissé tomber et sali les draps des filles. Dobby a alors aidé Sally à amener de nouveau les draps à laver puis à les installer sur le lit des filles, et, quand Dobby est revenu faire le lit de monsieur Harry Potter, il n'y avait plus de draps sur son lit. Dobby les a cherchés partout dans le château, mais ne les a pas trouvés. Dobby est alors allé dans la réserve, mais Dobby n'a pas trouvé un seul drap pour faire le lit de Monsieur Harry Potter.

L'elfe de maison recommença à se taper la tête contre le battant de la fenêtre. Harry l'arrêta rapidement, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'être dépenaillé agissait ainsi à chaque fois que quelque chose allait de travers, et il craignait toujours qu'en se frappant l'elfe se fasse une blessure sérieuse.

D'une voix calme et apaisante il entreprit de rassurer le petit elfe.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave Dobby, déclara_-_t_-_il simplement. J'irais acheter un autre drap et je te promets que personne d'autre que nous n'en saura rien.

_-_Mais comment Monsieur Harry Potter va_-_t_-_il faire pour dormir pendant ce temps ?

_-_Je me débrouillerai. Allez, sèche ces larmes, termina_-_t_-_il en tendant un mouchoir à l'elfe. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent avant de se remplir de nouveau de larmes, mais de reconnaissance cette fois_-_ci. Visiblement Dobby n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être traité avec générosité…

_-_Merci monsieur Harry Potter, murmura_-_t_-_il dans un souffle.

_-_Ce n'est rien. Aller va te reposer, tu dois être exténué, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Le temps de dire un au revoir à la cantonade, et Dobby avait disparu. Après s'être assuré que l'elfe était bien parti, Ron Seamus Dean et Neville laissèrent libre court à leur rire. Harry, lui, ne trouvait plus rien de risible à la situation. Certes, Dobby avait le chic pour dramatiser la situation, mais Harry se souvenait qui l'elfe avait du servir pendant quelques années, et ça expliquait parfaitement ses réactions démesurées. Néanmoins, Harry ne parla pas de ses états d'âmes à ses amis. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri d'aussi bon cœur, il n'allait pas refroidir l'ambiance avec des propos déplacés.

Sans dire un mot, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la salle. De toute façon ses amis savaient parfaitement où il allait.

Sirius, à la fin du cours, lui avait déclaré qu'il pourrait lui rendre visite quand il voulait, et Harry mourrait d'envie de pouvoir reparler à son parrain. Il n'avait peut être pas grand chose à lui raconter, mais il se doutait qu'il trouverait vite un sujet pour meubler la conversation. Après tout c'est ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

Une fois en dehors de la tour des Gryffindors il sortit la carte des maraudeurs, l'activa, et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait son parrain.

Il venait d'atteindre le premier étage lorsqu'il entendit galoper derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre sur le coté que Firenze le dépassait à toute vitesse.

Harry fut étonné que le centaure n'ait pas senti sa présence, il devait vraiment être préoccupé pour se diriger ainsi en pleine nuit au troisième étage.

Mais… A part Artanis, l'étage était vide…

La curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, Harry décida de suivre l'être mi_-_homme mi_-_cheval. Il monta prestement les escaliers, puis, à pas de loup, se dirigea vers la chambre de l'elfe.

Déjà des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Harry reconnut sans peine le propriétaire de la voix. Elle était bien trop grave pour appartenir à Artanis. Il se rapprocha le plus discrètement possible de la porte pour pouvoir écouter distinctement ce qui se racontait dans la pièce. Il doutait de la nécessité de la prudence qu'il venait de prendre. L'elfe ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu vu tout le bruit que pouvait faire le centaure.

_-_Mais enfin ! s'exclamait ce dernier. Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es là ! Tu avais tout le temps de venir me voir, pour m'expliquer calmement ce que tu venais faire ici. Mais non, il a fallu que tu attendes ce soir, alors que le château est en effervescence à cause de l'arrivée de Black, pour enfin daigner me revoir.

_-_Je n'aurais pas pu avant, je faisais mon deuil, et tu le sais Firenze, enfin je l'espère, puisque je t'ai rabâché nos coutumes pendant plus d'un demi_-_siècle. Artanis eu un petit rire sans joie. Après, c'était tout simplement moins stratégique. Il valait mieux attendre que tous soient occupés pour avoir une discussion tranquille, tu ne penses pas ?

_-_C'est donc vrai…

_-_Tu aurais pu vérifier par toi_-_même.

_-_Impossible, ce lieu est un sanctuaire. Je n'aurais pu y pénétrer même si je l'avais voulu.

_-_C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Artanis tapa rageusement sur la table.

_-_Je fais le serment que ceux qui ont fait ça ne s'en sortiront pas indemnes. Je les trouverai et je leur rendrai la pareille, tu peux en être certain.

La voix de l'elfe était devenue haineuse.

_-_Calme_-_toi Mel, il n'aurait pas aimé que tu réagisses ainsi.

_-_Je sais, il détestait la violence. MAIS TU AS VU OU CA L'A MENE ? ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS LAISSER PASSER ÇA !

L'elfe s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

_-_Il était méconnaissable, expliqua_-_t_-_il d'une voix étouffée, ses traits étaient défigurés par l'horreur, et moi je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider.

_-_Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'étais pas là, tenta de l'apaiser Firenze.

_-_Je serais arrivé quatre ans plus tôt, il ne lui serait jamais rien arrivé. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

_-_Tu t'emportes Mel (2), tu n'as pas encore le nom des coupables, rappela son ami.

_-_Justement si, répondit Artanis sur un ton qui se voulait léger. Ils ont fait l'impair de commettre leur crime devant pas mal de témoins, je vois parfaitement qui ils sont. Le problème sera de les débusquer et de les achever tout en restant le plus discret possible…

_-_Et pour cela il faudra que tu te calmes, et, te connaissant, ce n'est pas gagné.

_-_Je sais, soupira l'elfe, le problème c'est que ma colère peut durer plus d'un siècle. D'ici là, ils seront morts et enterrés.

_-_Je pourrais t'aider…

_-_N'y pense même pas, répliqua t_-_il d'une voix implacable, ils sont ma proie et je les aurai.

Harry devina plus qu'il ne distingua le sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Artanis.

_-_Comme tu voudras, capitula le centaure. En attendant peux_-_tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es revenu ?

_-_Pour le plaisir de vous revoir.

_-_Ne te moque pas de moi.

_-_Tu es bien sérieux ce soir.

_-_Tu reviens après quelques siècles d'absence, pas de ton plein gré…

_-_Je suis content que tu aies remarqué, déclara l'elfe, tout sourire en laissant jouer négligemment ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

_-_J'aurais été vexé de ne plus m'en rappeler, tu as tout de même passé plus d'un demi siècle à m'expliquer en long en large et en travers vos coutumes elfiques. Mais, pour en revenir à ce qui m'intéresse, je ne sais pas ce que tu dois accomplir, et tu as beau m'apprécier énormément – le sourire du centaure venait de s'élargir – je doute que tu m'expliques ce dont il retourne. Je me dois donc de te prévenir que si ça doit nuire au château ou à ses habitants, je me trouverai en face de ta route.

_-_Et tu ne seras certainement pas le seul, mais à part _elle_ je ne vois pas grand monde de sérieux pour se dresser en face de moi.

_-_Tu risquerais d'être étonné.

_-_J'ai hâte de voir ça…

_-_Dis_-_moi franchement, ta mission implique_-_t_-_elle des élèves ?

_-_Je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais si elle doit les impliquer, je n'hésiterai pas à les utiliser.

_-_Artanis…

_-_Tu sais ce que ça implique pour moi si je ne le fais pas…

_-_C'est vrai…Inutile d'essayer de te raisonner donc.

_-_Tu as parfaitement compris.

_-_Fais attention à toi.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, malgré les siècles écoulés dans la tranquillité, j'ai conservé mon instinct de survie.

_-_Ca promet un beau massacre…

_-_Ne soit pas défaitiste.

_-_Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre auparavant, le spectacle n'a rien de réjouissant.

_-_Tu parles du massacre des gobelins de la rivière ? Vu les atrocités qu'ils avaient auparavant commis sur notre peuple, ce n'était que justice.

_-_Si tu le dis… Moi j'abandonne.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu sauras…

_-_Quand il sera trop tard pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, comme d'habitude.

Pour toute réponse l'elfe sourit de façon énigmatique.

_-_Bon, comme je ne tirerai rien de plus de toi, je te laisse pour ce soir. Bonne nuit Mel, à demain.

_-_Oui à demain.

Lorsque Firenze sortit, Harry le suivit rapidement. S'il restait là trop longtemps l'elfe l'entendrait. Il espérait que le bruit des sabots du centaure couvrirait celui de ses pas.

Lorsqu'il fut à peu près certain d'être hors d'atteinte des oreilles de l'elfe, ou tout du moins assez loin pour pas que celui_-_ci ne suspecte qui que ce soit d'avoir écouter aux portes, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son parrain. Mais le cœur n'y était vraiment plus. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait absolument pas compris de qui ils venaient de parler. Il faut dire que "il" et "elle" n'étaient pas très évocateur. Quoiqu'il en soit, il soupçonnait de plus en plus l'elfe. Il se promit d'en parler à Hermione le lendemain.

_**Tranquillement dans sa chambre, Severus lisait un livre très intéressant sur les vertus de la sève de pin dans les potions de sommeil, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour apercevoir deux jeunes personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas traîner par les bras Black évanoui. Ces jeunes demoiselles ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil concupiscents à leur victime tout en poussant des petits rires de gorge particulièrement féminins et tout à fait horripilants. Le maître des potions soupira. Dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré l'Animagus ? En tout cas qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour l'aider…**_

**_C'est à ce moment qu'il _la _vit. _Elle _se trouvait en face de lui, un sourire pas très rassurant aux lèvres._**

_**Devenant plus pâle que la mort, il tenta de fermer la porte, mais une petite cuillère magnifiquement lancée (Ayako: faut savoir apprécier le geste) l'en empêcha.**_

_**Tranquillement Ayako s'invita chez lui, tandis que lui reculait pas à pas. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, elle se mit à rire de façon telle que Severus en eut des frissons. (Pour vous permettre d'imaginer ce rire, je vous conseille d'écouter la pub chiantos du donjon de nahelbeuk, c'est le rire du nain à la fin).**_

(1) Sev va faire ici référence au rève qu'il a fait il y a 20ans et que Macgo lui a relaté.Il ne cessait de murmurer :_"vide… Je suis vide… Il a enlevé une partie de moi, je suis incomplet… je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde." ainsi que "Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tant fait souffert… Je ne le voulais pas… Vous le savez hein dites-moi que vous le savez !" _

(2) Mel est le diminutif de Melandan, surnom d'Artanis

RaR

Avant de répondre au cas par cas, comme vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé si Sev était sous envoutement, je vais vous donner la réponse, non. C'eut été beaucoup trop simple !

**Lyane** : En fait si Mumus est triste c'est à cause de Sirius (pas d'idées baroques Chim !), il ne s'est pas encore remis de son changement de camp… En effet Sirius ne pourra pas persister longtemps dans cette voie sans qu'il y ait certaines…frictions !

Je t'assure que la petite cuillère n'a pas besoin d'être rouillée pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne loupes jamais ton client ! Pour la hache par contre je pense que c'est essentiel, sinon le client n'a pas le temps de regretter ses erreurs passées, et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un client qui ne regrette pas ses erreurs passées !

Pour Sev j'ai une idée encore moins chère que la lingerie affriolante et qui a plus de chances de marcher : Le gingembre ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la chambre de Sev !

**La folleuh (ainsi que douceur et joie de vivre) **: contenteuh que tu aies apprécié le dialogue entre Dray et Harry. C 'est vraiment les deux ennemis que j'aime mettre le plus en avant, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur joute verbale n'est pas un casse tête à écrire, contrairement à celle de Sev et Sirius où je me suis arrachée les cheveux pour écrire une discussion potable, et je reste mitigée quant au résultat !

A ma grande déception je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur le père d'Artanis, il parait en effet qu'il est retenu dans son pays pour affaires urgentes, mais je crois qu'il m'évite pour ne pas avoir à m'expliquer comment se fait-ce que j'ai eu un fils sans m'en souvenir…

Pour les rayons lumineux la solution serait de les retourner à l'envoyeur grâce à un miroir !

**Chimgrid **: Rooh ce n'est pas parce qu'une cuillère, une chaussette et un « faut que j'arrête de bouharre » s'étaient insidieusement glissés dans mon chapitre que ma fic part en délire totale ! C'est comme toi et le secret, la fic est sérieuse mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir certains dérapages !

Une fois pour toute NON Sirius ne finira pas avec Remus et encore moins avec Sev .Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que je ne le case pas avec plus jeune que toi d'ailleurs, ou pire que je le marrie avec Lannie ! C'est ce qui te pend au nez si tu continues à te mêler de la vie sexuelle des persos de ma fic.

Une dernière question… C'est qui Oscar ?

**Allaupi : **Pour le titre du précédent chapitre si tu as des suggestions je suis toutes ouïe (non je ne l'ai pas trouvé depuis trois mois…faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas encore cherché !). J'espère que tu auras trouvé les joutes verbales aussi bien que dans les autres chapitres. Comme je suis bien, je vais répondre à une question (ayant oublié les autres…) Non Sirius n'a pas non plus été envouté.

**Pandi :** Euh avant de tester tes talents de coiffeuse sur Sirius, continue les tests sur Draco.

Je suis très déçue que tu me demandes comment est Ninichou, je me suis quand même fendue à faire sa description dans les précédents chapitres (le 9 et le 10 si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut). Ses cheveux lui descendent jusqu'au cou et il est châtain. Evidemment qu'il est beau gosse, c'est mon fils ! Par contre il ne veut plus te fréquenter avant de s'être rasé les cheveux va-t-en comprendre pourquoi !

Fais gaffe à ce que ta perle rare en t'éloignant de l'asile le plus proche ne t'envoie dans un autre.


	18. Duels

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut_-_être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Bien comme d'hab, ça n'a pas changé, mes persos sont n'a moi, le reste à JKR. En fait je suis cette année persuadée qu'ils vont tout faire pour que je ne m'approprie pas (dans la légalité, bien entendu) mon Sevy adoré ! Déjà mon fils avait commencé ct'année, maintenant c'est au tour de mes profs… je suis certaine que par solidarité entre profs, ils me font crouler sous le boulot pour que je ne récupère pas un de leurs (lointains) collègues…

Ne pouvant donc plus m'occuper moi_-_même du plan de chopage de Sev, j'ai donc mandaté ma fille pour le faire ! Nyéhéhéhéhéhé !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sirius et Sev ont eu une prise de bec, et ont décidé de faire un duel…Dobby a perdu un drap. Enfin Artanis et Firenze ont également eut une discussion qualifiée de douteuse par Harry (qui avait écouté aux portes….po bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen)

Pairing: Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating: K+

Page de pub : Un peu plus que la dernière fois

_-L'homme de Dumbledore _de **Zakath Nath **une fic post HP6 qui nous éclaire sur un certain personnage

_-Interview exclusive_ de** Chimgrid **ou quand Luna se prend pour Rita Skeeter et interview le prince au sang mêlé (garanti no spoil)

_-La ballade du mangemort_ de** Zazaone**, une fic sur l'après lutte finale (spoil HP6)

_-Laissez moi dormir_ de **Nigthspark**, qui parle de la bataille finale également mais axe plus sur la psychologie et la relation entre Harry et Sevy (garantie no slash no spoils)

_-_Da _Vinci Code : Le mystère des chocogrenouilles_ de **Vert**, remake du best seller version HP

_-Association Mangemorts and Tea_ de **Lunecume **ou comment le tatouage des Mangemorts fut apposé sur leur peau

Un grand merci : à mes betas, Mephie, Pandi, Chris, Cornedrue et Clôtho.

La liste des noms en anglais : Snape/ Rogue

Snivellus : surnom affectif de Sev par les maraudeurs

DADA : DCFM

**Avant de commencer j'aurais besoin d'un avis de la part de mes lecteurs (une sorte de sondage quoi)**

**En fait j'ai appris incidemment qu'Artanis serait un prénom féminin, son avatar masculin étant Lenwé. **

**Je ne sais donc plus quoi faire conserver Artanis (auquel je me suis bien habituée) ou le remplacer par Lenwé. **

**Chapitre 17 : Duels**

_-_Dépêche_-_toi Ron ! On aura pas de place sinon ! s'exclama Harry qui courait comme un dératé vers la sortie du château.

_-_Pas la peine de te presser comme ça, rétorqua le roux entre deux souffles, Ginny m'a dit qu'elle se chargerait de nous réserver une place.

_-_Ah… et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

_-_Tu t'es mis à courir comme un malade avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas rater ce moment historique, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais quand même, fais un peu plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ! J'ai passé la moitié de l'heure à essayer de te le dire !

_-_Je suis désolé.

_-_T'en as l'air en effet, répondit dubitativement Ron.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui fit un sourire angélique avant de lui prendre le bras pour l'obliger à presser le pas. Même si Ginny leur gardait des sièges, l'événement était tel qu'elle ne risquait pas de les garder bien longtemps, tout le monde voulait être aux premières loges pour voir le duel, et Harry doutait fortement, s'il arrivait trop en retard, qu'on lui laisserait une place de choix et ce, même s'il clamait haut et fort qu'il était le filleul de Sirius. Après tout, la plupart des élèves, excepté les Slytherins _-_et encore_-_ et ceux qui n'étaient pas sains d'esprits _-_qui devaient être très rares voire inexistants_-_ n'avaient plus qu'une hâte, voir Snape se faire rétamer en beauté par le nouveau prof de DADA ! Ils avaient tous subi pendant près de quatre mois les sarcasmes du maître des potions et ses allusions à peine voilées quant à leur incapacité dans les sortilèges de DADA sans pour autant avoir eu une seule démonstration de ce qu'ils auraient du faire pour que leur sort soit correct. Aussi tous doutaient fort des capacités de leur professeur honnis en la matière qu'il leur avait plus ou moins bien enseigné depuis septembre, et puisque, comme à son habitude, Snape avait été des plus agréables avec eux, c'était avec une impatience presque malsaine qu'ils attendaient de le voir se débrouiller sur le terrain. Les paris n'allaient d'ailleurs que dans un seul sens, et maintenant les élèves pariaient surtout sur le temps que Snape allait tenir avant de se faire battre à plates coutures par Sirius, et, presque à chaque fois, la durée pronostiquée par les élèves n'était pas flatteuse pour le directeur de la maison Slytherin.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent haletants devant le terrain de Quidditch. Le match commençait dans moins d'une demi_-_heure, mais déjà, comme Harry l'imaginait, les tribunes étaient noires de monde. Cela résultait d'une décision de MacGonagall qui avait fait déplacer l'heure de la "démonstration", afin que tout élève à partir de la quatrième année puisse en profiter. Harry se doutait de la vraie raison qui avait amené sa directrice de maison à une telle décision. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les deux hommes, et, n'ayant aucun motif pour refuser le duel, puisqu'il avait été présenté sous son aspect pédagogique, elle avait fait son possible pour que les deux ennemis ne se laissent pas submerger par leurs sentiments et qu'il leur reste un minimum de raison pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas…

Des yeux, Harry chercha la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il la trouva assez facilement, enfin plutôt Luna qui avait de nouveau mis ses caches oreilles bizarres et leur faisait des grands signes tandis que Ginny papotait à ses côtés. Lydia ne se trouvait évidemment pas avec elles, il aurait été très mal vu par les deux maisons qu'une Slytherin s'affiche aux côtés de Gryffindors, surtout lors d'un pareil match ! C'était regrettable, mais le brun comprenait parfaitement le choix de la jeune fille. En même temps, Harry se demandait s'il aurait pu supporter avoir des commentaires pro_-_Snapiens à ses côtés…

D'un pas rapide, lui et Ron traversèrent l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et leur place. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver près de leurs amis, que le rouquin commençait déjà à critiquer les choix de sa sœur.

_-_Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une place encore plus haut ? demanda_-_t_-_il ironiquement.

_-_C'est un choix stratégique, répondit sa sœur du tac au tac.

_-_C'est sûr, on aura une vue d'ensemble du match. Le seul problème c'est qu'on n'arrivera peut_-_être pas à distinguer Sirius de Snape…

_-_N'exagère pas non plus... tempéra Harry

_-_C'est vrai, le coupa une voix hilare derrière lui, Snape c'est celui qui va gagner, il sera aisé de reconnaître qui est qui en partant de cette affirmation.

_-_Lydia? demanda Harry, surpris.

_-_Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais vous épargner mes commentaires sur ce match ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître !

_-_Tu va être déçue quand ton professeur préféré va se faire ratatiner par Sirius…Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ta tête à ce moment là, ironisa Ginny.

_-_Les avantages de la cape d'invisibilité… Moi je pourrais voir ton visage se morfondre lorsque tu verras que j'avais raison, et comme tu ne pourras apercevoir ma jubilation à ce moment là tu ne pourras pas me sauter dessus.

_-_Toi non plus, vu que tu es censée réviser à la bibliothèque…aaaaaaaah quel dommage, d'autant plus que toi tu pourras voir le sourire narquois que j'aurais à ce moment là.

_-_Parfois l'imagination est bien pire que la réalité ma chère…

_-_Mais dans ce genre de cas, j'en doute fort…

_-_J'oubliais que la tienne était assez limitée…

_-_Je dirais plutôt, pas axée sur les même centres d'intérêts que toi.

_-_Dites les filles, les coupa, agacé, Ron, j'espère que vous saurez tenir votre langue pendant le match, sinon je vous bâillonne.

_-_Tu nous connais…commença sa sœur.

_-_…que trop bien, termina le rouquin d'un ton funèbre.

_-_Désolée de te contredire frérot, mais tu es vraiment loin de la vérité… d'habitude on est pire.

_-_C'est rassurant, commenta Ron puis, se retournant vers Dean, mais comment fais_-_tu pour arriver à les supporter ?

_-_A la fin tu t'y habitues, répondit ce dernier sur un ton morose, ce qui fit rire tout le groupe, excepté sa petite amie qui lui envoya un coup de poing dans les abdominaux avant de faire semblant de bouder.

_-_Tiens, voilà Hermione qui arrive, déclara une voix rêveuse.

_-_Déjà ? S'exclama Ron surpris en scrutant l'horizon. Elle a pourtant dit qu'elle avait des milliards de choses à faire avant le duel, et qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas terminé, ce qui d'ailleurs la contrariait fortement…

_-_Et pourtant c'est bien elle qui arrive, affirma Harry l'air sombre.

_-_Merlin tu crois que…

_-_Je suis sûr.

_-_C'est un jour bien funeste.

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? demanda d'un air inquiet Hermione qui venait de le rejoindre.

_-_Il y a que…commença Harry gravement tandis que tous retenait leur souffle. Non je ne peux pas le dire, vas_-_y toi Ron.

_-_Bon, ça va être dur, mais je vais tenter. Ron pris une grande inspiration. Voilà ce qu'a voulu dire Harry c'est que…le visage du rouquin s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, notre influence commence à prendre sur toi !

_-_Andouilles ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis éclataient de rire

_-_Oh vous auriez vu votre tête à tous ! Hilarants, parvint à articuler Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

_-_Il vous en faut peu, commenta Ginny un tantinet vexée.

_-_On a des joies simples, ça nous suffit, rétorqua son frère. Plus sérieusement on ne t'attendait pas si tôt 'Mione…

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

_-_De toute façon, en une demi_-_heure, j'aurais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir un livre… je me coucherais plus tard…

_-_Avoue surtout que tu n'étais pas concentrée.

_-_Je l'admets…

_-_Harry, on est les meilleurs, déclara Ron.

_-_C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ?

_-_Non, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop lockarthien.

_-_Pas de danger, intervint sa sœur, tu n'as pas le physique pour.

_-_Que c'est bon de se sentir aimé par sa famille…

_-_A ton service mon cher !

_-_Sinon Herm, tes pronostics ? Tu es la seule à qui on n'ait pas demandé.

_-_Ils ne vont pas te plaire Harry…

_-_Je t'adore, s'exclama une voix que tous _-_ou presque_-_ avaient oublié.

_-_Lydia ?

_-_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

_-_Tu as eu où ta cape d'invisibilité ?

_-_C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait quand j'avais deux ans, répondit cette dernière semblant hésiter sur ces mots, c'est idiot mais je ne vois plus du tout qui me l'a donné.

_-_A cet âge là, c'est un peu normal, fit remarquer Hermione, et je dois dire que je ne préfère pas que l'on me rappelle ce que je pouvais faire à deux ans, je doute en retirer une certaine fierté.

_-_Moi non plus, assura Harry. Mais revenons_-_en au sujet qui nous intéresse. Hermione, tu penses vraiment que Snape va gagner.

_-_Je n'ai pas dit ça, je crois simplement que le match va être très serré.

_-_Et d'où te viens de telles impressions ?

_-_Sirius nous a bien dit que le professeur Snape avait accepté le duel, affirma Hermione.

_-_Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

_-_Tu penses franchement que le professeur Snape aurait accepté un duel s'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ? Il a beau haïr Sirius, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser emporter sur un coup de tête. On peut supposer également que Sirius a perdu un peu de ses capacités durant son séjour à Azkaban, et dans le même temps le professeur Snape a pu s'entraîner lui. Pour moi, rien n'est joué, même si j'espère que Sirius va gagner…

_-_Je me sens désespérément seule d'un coup, marmonna Lydia.

_-_C'eut est difficile d'être autrement dans un bastion de Gryffindor, déclara Ginny, et puis, vu le caractère… je dirais pas toujours évident de ton professeur préféré, je suis presque certaine que la majorité des Slytherins espère la même chose que nous… Même si on leur couperait la langue plutôt que de les faire avouer.

_-_Non je ne crois pas, après tout…il nous favorise. C'est comme pour vous et MacGonagall. Mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts nous avons eu cette conversation plus d'une fois en à peine un mois…et à chaque fois c'est toi qui l'amenais… tu manques vraiment d'originalité et de renouvellement dans tes sujets de conversation.

_-_Je te rappelle qu'il s'agissait de Snape et qu'on en a vite fait le tour de la question, affirma avec un large sourire la rousse avant de grimacer de douleur. La Slytherin venait de lui décocher un coup de pied. Pourtant Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas, elle se tourna vers là où elle supposait que son amie était et déclara les larmes aux yeux, mais dans un grand sourire :

_-_Tu t'es faite avoir…j'ai gagné !

_-_Forcément tu te contentes d'attaques basses, tu dirais quoi si je m'en prenais à ce cher Harry ou mieux encore ; à Dean…

Et une fois n'était pas coutume elle continuèrent à se chamailler, sans remarquer un seul instant qu'une fois de plus elles avaient monopolisé la conversation avec leurs disputes stériles, et que les autres les contemplaient hilares ou désespérés, selon qu'ils étaient ou non habitués. Le visage de Luna ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Comme à son habitude elle écoutait impassiblement la pseudo dispute de ses deux meilleures amies. Harry, intrigué, lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi elle n'y participait jamais, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'une Ravenclaw n'avait pas sa place dans la lutte sans merci entre les Gryffindors et les Slytherins, mais surtout, qu'elle adorait jouer les arbitres, ça la plaçait au dessus des tracas de ce monde. Puis elle était partie dans une attitude royale, laissant derrière elle un Harry pantois. Ces trois filles étaient décidément faites pour s'entendre, malgré toutes les différences qui les opposaient !

Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et la dispute se termina bien rapidement une fois que les deux protagonistes, à court d'arguments, remarquèrent qu'elles étaient suivies avec attention. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Ginny devint rouge comme une pivoine et Lydia était devenue aussi muette qu'une carpe aphone, chose inhabituelle pour la Slytherin. Ron poussa alors un grand soupir de soulagement qui lui valut un regard noir de sa sœur, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il changea totalement le sujet de la conversation en demandant à ses amis quels étaient leurs projets pour les vacances qui tardaient à arriver. Chacun se mit alors à annoncer ce qu'il comptait faire pour Noël, et la discussion dériva rapidement sur le problème épineux des cadeaux. Il restait moins d'un mois avant le 25 décembre, et personne ou presque, ne s'était encore soucié de cette question matérielle. Ils se mirent donc à échanger leurs idées, faire des propositions aux autres, voire même, pour les plus culottés, émettre à voix haute ce qu'ils aimeraient bien avoir, avant de se faire houspiller par les autres.

Pris dans cette conversation hautement intellectuelle, personne ne vit arriver la jeune Morgana. Cette dernière les interrompit d'une voix timide, leur demandant si ça ne les dérangeait pas qu'elle se joigne à eux.

_-_Bien sûr, répondit Lydia avec enthousiasme, il suffira seulement que tu encourages le professeur Snape.

_-_Incorrigible, se désespéra Luna.

_-_Même toi, tu es contre moi, demanda la Slytherin d'une voix larmoyante.

_-_Je vais finir par l'être.

_-_Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un défende ce pauvre professeur de potions, maltraité par ses élèves.

_-_Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour le faire tout seul, et tu commets le pire des affronts à son égard en croyant le contraire…

_-_Maiheuh!

_-_Plus sérieusement, intervint Hermione, bien sûr que tu peux rester Morgana !

_-_Merci, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez du regard compatissant de mes amies, avoua la jeune Hufflepuff, de toute façon ce n'est pas ce genre de comportement qui le sauvera, termina_-_t_-_elle amèrement.

Un silence gêné accompagna cette affirmation. En effet Ron était toujours suspecté de l'agression d'Ethan. L'arrivée de la petite amie de ce dernier, le mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Morgana le remarqua rapidement et mit cette gêne sur le compte de ce que le rouquin avait subit ces derniers jours puisqu'elle déclara :

_-_Ne t'en fait pas, je ne crois pas que tu sois coupable. Après tout tu n'as rien à voir ni avec moi ni avec Ethan, et à moins que l'acte soit purement gratuit…

Le rouquin émit une sorte de gémissement plaintif en guise d'acquiescement.

_-_Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que le lâche qui l'a agressé n'a même pas eu assez de courage pour se dénoncer lui_-_même… Il devait vraiment être fier de ce qu'il avait commis… Mais bon je ne vais pas m'apitoyer davantage sur mon sort, ça me fait plus de mal que de bien alors…sa voix mourut dans un sanglot, mais la jeune fille se reprit presque aussi rapidement. "Bon ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant… vous avez misé sur quelqu'un ?"

_-_Mauvaise question ! s'exclama Lydia derrière sa cape.

_-_Nous aurons de toute façon pas le temps d'en débattre puisque voilà Sirius, déclara Luna.

_-_Mais t'as vraiment les yeux partout, observa Dean tandis que Ron poussait un soupir de soulagement.

_-_Je suis d'un naturel observateur, déclara modestement la Ravenclaw.

_-_Dis plutôt que nos conversations t'ennuient, accusa Ginny moqueuse.

_-_Disons que le professeur Snape n'est pas mon sujet de conversation favori, et que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Lydia s'obstine à en parler en me regardant d'un air moqueur.

_-_Zut, je suis démasquée…

Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autres pour sa défense. Harry venait en effet de lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

Sirius s'était avancé jusqu'au milieu du terrain, pour être certain d'être le centre d'attention de tous les élèves. Peu à peu les murmures cessèrent, lorsque le silence fut complet, le nouveau professeur de DADA fit un petit discours.

"Eh bien Bonjour à tous, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si nombreux. Je tenais tout d'abord à _remercier_ le professeur Snape qui a accepté de prêter son concours à cette démonstration, que, il faut bien le dire, j'aurais eu du mal à faire tout seul. Après concertation nous avons tous les deux décidé de vous montrer un duel tel que vous serez susceptible d'en rencontrer si cette période troublée ne cesse pas avant votre dernière année à Hogwart, et non un simple récapitulatif des sorts que vous avez déjà rencontré. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous ne connaissez pas la moitié des sorts, ce n'est pas que vos anciens professeurs étaient incompétents, vous les apprendrez plus tard. Une dernière chose avant que le professeur Snape n'arrive. En aucun cas vous ne devez gêner notre concentration. Je demanderais donc le silence total durant le duel, il ne serait plus fait dans les conditions réelles sinon. Le premier qui se met à hurler des encouragements ou à huer l'un ou l'autre des combattants, se fera proprement expulser de la tribune et aura droit à une heure de colle dispensée par moi ou par mon _collègue_. Bien je crois que tout à été dit. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le professeur Snape, et le combat commencera. Ah! J'oubliais. Est_-_ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait de quoi filmer ce duel ? Il pourrait être intéressant de pouvoir le visionner en cours.

Plusieurs "oui" se firent entendre.

_-_Parfait, déclara l'ancien prisonnier avant de regarder la porte d'un air impatient.

Mais, voyant que son adversaire ne daignait toujours pas arriver, il poussa un long soupir exaspéré avant d'entamer des invocations visant à protéger les spectateurs des sorts mal maîtrisés. Il avait déjà terminé deux rangées où se trouvaient en grande majorité des Gryffindors, lorsque enfin le maître des potions arriva. Contrairement à Sirius qui s'était revêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull, lui arborait sa sempiternelle robe noire, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer ! Le voir arriver ainsi raviva d'ailleurs certains quolibets au sujet de sa garde_-_robe qui courraient parmi les Gryffindors depuis environ 15ans. Mais les murmures cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient commencé une fois que Snape lança une œillade assassine et pleine de promesses sur les punitions à venir.

D'un pas rapide, il arriva rapidement près de Sirius. Celui_-_ci, absorbé par ses invocations, ne lui accorda même pas un regard…mais ne se priva tout de même pas pour lui faire un commentaire acide. Commentaire auquel naturellement Snape répondit avec sa froideur habituelle, avant de se mettre lui aussi à faire des barrières de protections contre les sorts.

Harry avait déjà entendu parler de ces barrières, enfin entendu était un bien grand mot, plutôt lu dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas réellement vu leur intérêt et ne le voyait d'ailleurs toujours pas, puisque ces barrières ne pouvaient pas protéger les duellistes eux_-_même, et que ceux_-_ci n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de les apposer aux alentours avant de combattre. Elles ne fonctionnaient donc qu'en cas de combats préparés… Elles pouvaient donc s'avérer pratique à certains moments, la preuve se déroulait d'ailleurs sous ses yeux, mais à part ces occasions…

Bientôt les professeurs eurent terminé leur travail de protections. D'un pas rapide ils avancèrent jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à proximité l'un de l'autre, juste l'écart qu'il fallait pour être atteint d'un sort sans être trop durement touchés. Là il firent leurs derniers préparatifs, les deux s'attachèrent les cheveux, et amplifièrent leur voix. Une fois qu'ils furent enfin prêts, ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête et le combat commença.

Sans prendre le temps de jauger son adversaire Sirius lança un sort explosif. Il aurait certainement mis K.O. son ennemi si ce dernier ne l'avait pas esquivé.

_-_Tu me prends vraiment pour un débutant Black, accusa_-_t_-_il d'une voix glaciale.

_-_Je voulais seulement voir si je ne perdais pas mon temps avec toi.

_-_Tu ne vas pas être déçu mon cher…_Expelliarmus_ !

Le sort atteint la baguette de Sirius qui tomba à terre, mais avant que le professeur de potions puisse l'appeler, le Gryffindor, d'un mouvement fluide de la main la rappela rapidement…

_-_Snivellus…je t'en prie, prends ce combat un peu plus au sérieux.

_-_Je m'échauffais seulement Black…mais trêves de bavardages passons aux choses sérieu….

Sirius venait de se rapprocher prestement de Severus. Il profita de la distraction de se dernier pour tenter de le déséquilibrer par une méthode moldue, le croche pied, qu'il effectua grâce à un fauchage de la jambe droite, jambe d'appui de son adversaire. L'ancien Mangemort failli tomber de la manière la moins gracieuse qu'il soit mais arriva à se rattraper juste à temps pour éviter la boule de feu que son ennemi venait de lui envoyer. Il contre_-_attaqua rapidement par un lancer de flèches que Sirius évita en lançant de justesse un protego avant de relancer une boule de feu qui fut rapidement suivie par une multitude d'autre. Severus, reconnaissant les flammes de jacinthe, s'entoura rapidement d'une zone sans air et toutes les boules de feu moururent les une après les autres dans cet espace.

_-_Joli ! commenta une voix derrière Harry tandis que son parrain profitant du fait que le Slytherin ne pouvait plus parler dans la zone qu'il venait de créer pour lancer un jet de cordes qui ne devaient jamais atteindre leur cible, celle_-_ci s'étant transplanée juste derrière Sirius… Ce dernier se retourna, et, avec un synchronisme presque parfait, son filleul fit de même bien décidé à faire taire le gêneur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qui c'était.

_-_Artanis ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Tout le groupe occupé alors à suivre le match se retourna comme un seul homme. L'elfe leur sourit en guise de salut, puis s'informa de ce qu'il se passait. Il fut rapidement mis au courant par Hermione. En effet, elle restait la plus apte à garder la tête froide et à exposer le plus clairement possible la situation. De nature curieuse elle en profita pour demander à l'elfe comment il était venu.

_-_J'ai sauté, tout simplement, répondit celui_-_ci dans un grand sourire.

Lydia ne put s'empêcher de pousser un glapissement de surprise, ils se trouvaient tout de même à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, mais seule Ginny qui se trouvait à ses côtés put l'entendre… du moins c'est ce que toute deux croyaient.

_-_J'avoue, j'ai un peu escaladé aussi déclara l'elfe en tentant de dissimuler le sourire qui naissait sur son visage, je ne saute pas très haut pour quelqu'un de ma race, par contre j'ai hérité d'une ouie très fine… Mais je vais cesser de vous importuner et je vais vous laisser regarder le match.

_-_Monsieur Artanis…hasarda Lydia.

_-_S'il vous plait… pas de monsieur, je n'ai même pas 2500 ans !

_-_Compris chef, s'exclama Lydia avant de se taire brusquement. Elle avait répondu par automatisme, nul doute qu'elle était affreusement gênée et qu'elle devait remercier la Slytherin de lui avoir procurer une cape d'invisibilité, pour que personne d'autre n'ait conscience de son soudain rougissement. Bon prince, Artanis l'encouragea à continuer.

_-_Il me semble que les elfes ont aussi très bonne vue n'est ce pas ?

_-_Cela fait partie de nos nombreuses qualités.

_-_Pouvez _-_vous nous dire lequel des deux est, en cet instant précis, en plus mauvaise posture, s'il vous plait ?

L'elfe jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux duellistes.

_-_Je dirais qu'aucun des deux n'a réellement l'avantage. Le sieur Black semble plus endurant mais le sieur Snape est bien plus concentré et calculateur.

Les jeunes redoublèrent d'attention sur le match, d'autant plus que l'issue n'était pas décidée.

« Pendere maxima » s'exclama Severus qui venait d'éviter une transformation en cheval à bascule.

Lentement mais sûrement, Sirius commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il n'avait presque plus assez de force pour soulever sa baguette tellement il se sentait lourd. Severus s'approcha de lui et lança une vague d'eau d'au moins cinq mètres. Le nouveau professeur de DADA qui ne pouvait pas bouger se prit de plein fouet le mur d'eau. Il sortit de cette épreuve, épuisé. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de son ennemi, il se prépara à tenter une attaque similaire, mais, dans un effort de concentration intense, Sirius arriva à pointer la baguette sur lui et marmonna « Finite incantatem » puis plus fort « Accio broom » ! Il fut juché sur son balai et hors de portée avant que Snape aie pu terminer de l'ensevelir sous des gravats de terre.

Profitant de son nouvel avantage Sirius descendit en pic vers l'autre duelliste. Ce dernier n'évita la collision qu'en se jetant à terre. L'animagus en profita pour lui lancer un sort d'immobilité, sort que son ennemi évita sans peine en se roulant sur le côté. Il ne put éviter malheureusement la nouvelle salve de flammes que Sirius venait de lancer sur lui. Prestement il se releva, avant de lancer un sortilège de gèle_-_flammes. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius et déclara sur son ton froid habituel. « Moi aussi je vais manquer d'imagination Black. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers le balai de Gryffindor et s'exclama « Aere engens! ». De nouveau une zone sans oxygène se créa et le balai tomba comme une pierre. Sirius eut à peine le temps de se lancer un sort de lévitation avant de chuter à la suite de son balai. Son sort lui permit seulement de retomber lentement, et il s'en sortit sans trop de mal.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils utilisent des sorts élémentaires, déclara d'un ton critique Artanis, aucun des deux ne les maîtrisent…quoique le professeur Snape est beaucoup moins déplorable que son confrère en la matière. Ceci dit l'autre maîtrise bien mieux les sortilèges de bases… Vraiment ce combat est intéressant… »

Les yeux d'Artanis brillaient de manière inquiétante.

Ginny profita du fait que le silence avait déjà été rompu pour chuchoter à sa voisine. « Mais pourquoi Snape n'utilise pas de magie noire ? »

_-_Pour ne pas donner le mauvais exemple aux vils Slytherins que nous sommes, je parie.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'elfe avait put entendre distinctement ce que les deux amis se racontaient, mais s'il fut intéressé, il ne le montra pas.

Les deux professeurs continuaient inlassablement à se lancer des sorts, et esquivaient sans cesse les attaques de l'adversaire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tous les deux étaient au bord de l'épuisement, mais aucun ne voulait abandonner le combat. Leur honneur était mis en jeu, et leur vengeance contre l'autre encore non assouvie. Mais leur fatigue augmentait leur impatience, leur envie de terminer rapidement cette lutte qui n'avait que trop duré, et par_-_là même multipliaient les risques mais aussi le manque de concentration. Les deux furent plus d'une fois touchés à cause d'une ouverture laissée à la merci de l'autre. Mais, malgré la douleur lancinante, malgré l'engourdissement de leur corps, ils continuaient à se battre avec autant d'ardeur qu'à la première minute.

La plupart des élèves, hautement intéressé au départ, par le divertissement, étaient maintenant profondément ennuyés. Déjà, les professeurs se répétaient dans leurs sorts, ce qui somme toute était normal, non seulement c'était ceux qu'ils maîtrisaient le mieux, mais c'était également ceux qui convenaient souvent le mieux à la situation. De plus les deux ennemis semblaient totalement avoir oublié la présence des élèves et continuer le combat jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'écroule de fatigue. Cela faisait tout de même plus de deux heures qu'ils combattaient, alors qu'un duel dure en tout et pour tout une demi_-_heure au grand maximum…

Mais la véritable raison de l'ennui des élèves tenait surtout au fait que la majorité d'entre eux venait de perdre de l'argent suite aux paris qu'ils avaient fait… Contrairement à leur attente Snape était d'une force égale à Sirius. L'animal cachait bien son jeu ! C'est vrai s'il avait été aussi fort, pourquoi n'avait_-_il jamais daigné à leur apprendre des sorts ? Sirius posa également la question tandis que tout deux reprenaient leur souffle.

_-_C'est mathématique, répondit Snape comme s'il avait eu affaire à un demeuré, c'est deux fois plus de travail, donc deux fois plus de fatigue. Personne ne peut tenir à un rythme pareil.

_-_Au moins tu aurais libéré la place plus rapidement.

_-_Et on aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de plus compétent que toi, ce qui ne doit pas être bien difficile…

Pour toute réponse Sirius envoya un _silencio _à sa Némésis. Et le combat reprit de plus belle

Au moins, si les élèves devaient mourir d'ennui, ils ne mouraient pas idiots… Leur seul divertissement étaient les insultes que ne manquaient pas de s'envoyer les deux rivaux…Mais elles aussi commençaient à devenir répétitives, à croire que les duels empêchaient le bon développement de l'imagination…

Harry et son groupe étaient quant à eux divertis par les commentaires d'Artanis, le seul qui suivait encore le match avec attention. L'elfe semblait s'y connaître en matière de duel, et ne cessait de critiquer les deux adversaires. Il avait mis en valeur depuis longtemps les qualités et les défauts de chacun, ainsi que leur domaine de prédilection en matière de sort. De là il en avait tiré certaines conséquences inévitables tels que la perte de concentration ou une fatigue intense, mais qui, pour le moment n'affectaient aucun des deux combattants. Leur haine mutuelle leur permettait de tenir encore debout quand bien d'autres auraient été morts d'épuisement depuis bien longtemps.

_-Aquarius_, lança Snape pour la énième fois.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sirius esquiva la vague. Snape en profita pour lancer un expelliarmus et tout de suite après un Accio. En temps normal l'animagus n'aurait pas laissé son adversaire s'emparer de sa baguette, mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Severus se transplana à ses côtés d'un air narquois, et le déséquilibra rapidement.

Sirius était à sa merci. Snape pointa sa baguette sur lui et articula « Ah là vla … »

Harry crut voir une lumière blanche émaner de son parrain. Interloqué, il se frotta les yeux pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux la lumière avait disparu et les combattants se trouvait de nouveau face à face. Mais le malaise d'Harry restait présent. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cette scène quelque part, mais il ne se rappelait plus à quelle occasion. Ses souvenirs restaient confus…

Il s'apprêtait à en parler à Ron qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, mais sa voix fut couverte par une qui faisait presque trembler les tribunes.

_-_Cela suffit !

Dumbledore venait de s'interposer entre les deux duellistes. Son visage avait une expression sévère et déçue en même temps.

_-_Il est l'heure de manger dit_-_il pourtant simplement, avant de repartir vers le château.

Les élèves, soulagés pour la plupart, se levèrent non sans difficultés de leurs bancs, leurs membres étaient ankylosés dus non seulement au froid mais aussi à la posture assise qui était à la longue devenue inconfortable. Il eurent tôt fait de marcher jusqu'au château, et d'oublier devant un repas chaud le duel interminable qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux, ainsi que la somme de gallions qu'ils venaient de perdre à cause de la résistance surprenante du maître des potions dans un combat singulier.

Le groupe d'Harry attendit que tous les élèves soient partis pour partir à leur tour. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Lydia se fasse remarquer. Cela s'annonçait difficile puisque la Slytherin venait d'entreprendre d'énumérer les qualités de son directeur de maison. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle liste soit aussi longue quoiqu'il soupçonnait la jeune fille d'en avoir inventé la majorité au passage… Lydia ne consentit à se taire, au grand soulagement du reste de la bande, que lorsque Ron se décida à dresser une liste non exhaustive de tous les défauts que pouvait avoir le maître des potions, liste qui promettait d'être sacrément longue elle aussi !

Artanis lui resta dans les tribunes. Il continuait à fixer le terrain de Quiditch d'un air calculateur lorsque Harry lui avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir, et le brun sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon…

Il se décida à confier ses doutes à Hermione le soir même. Il était à peu près certain qu'elle allait comme les fois précédentes réfuter ses arguments, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et qui sait ? Peut_-_être allait_-_elle revenir à la raison…

Mais le soir Harry comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdue. Il lui avait une fois de plus exposé à voix basse ses soupçons et une fois de plus elle les réfuta, déclarant que hors contexte les arguments n'étaient pas valables. De plus l'elfe semblait s'y connaître en duel, ce qui semblait normal puisque à l'époque où il côtoyait encore les sorciers beaucoup de duels étaient organisés et elle ne se priva évidemment pas d'ajouter que s'il avait lu l'histoire d'Hogwart il le saurait. Pour elle, l'elfe était simplement un passionné de duel, et qu'en revoir un aujourd'hui avait certainement du lui rappeler de bons souvenirs, et donc son état était parfaitement compréhensible.

Mais comment sa meilleure amie pouvait_-_elle être aveugle à ce point ? Suffisait_-_il seulement d'avoir une bonne tête pour commettre les pires méfaits en toute sécurité ? Dans ce cas là Voldemort avait à jamais perdu ses chances d'être vu comme un bienfaiteur de l'humanité…

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie, ses réactions devenaient vraiment trop excessives ces derniers temps. Il ne supportait même plus que ses amis puissent penser autrement…

Mais il faut dire que malgré les contre_-_arguments d'Hermione, Artanis lui semblait de plus en plus louche. Certes c'était plus un pressentiment que de réels indices, mais l'elfe dégageait une aura inquiétante. Il semblait détenir une grande force, seulement le brun n'arrivait pas à en cerner l'étendue, de plus l'elfe ne cessait de s'entourer de mystères…Enfin il aurait été difficile d'en être autrement en ces temps troublés.

Harry se retourna dans son lit.

Il fallait réellement qu'il cesse de sombrer dans la paranoïa, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir, comme Dumbledore, confiance en l'être humain, quoique Artanis n'était pas vraiment un humain. Le brun avait trop souvent été déçu par les autres pour croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Harry soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse de s'apitoyer sur son sort de pauvre survivant maltraité, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son moral.

S'il continuait comme ça il ne serait plus qu'une loque humaine au moment d'affronter Malfoy, le lendemain soir. Il se ferait battre à plate couture et deviendrait la risée de toute l'école. Ca encore c'était supportable, mais l'idée de perdre la face devant le blond prétentieux … c'était au_-_dessus de ses forces. Rien que pour que cette alternative ne puisse jamais se produire, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

_Carpe Diem_ lui avait un jour dit Hermione, alors qu'une fois de plus il touchait le fond. Il l'avait envoyé gentiment balader, mais à la réflexion, il était vraiment temps qu'il adhère à cette philosophie !

Sur des pensées plus réjouissantes, telles que l'approche des vacances et des fêtes de Noël il s'endormit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_-_Alors ?

_-_Alors je l'ai eu…

_-_Génial ! J'ai toujours su que t'étais le meilleur !

_-_Sauf hier soir ou tu me disais que ce n'était pas grave si je perdais…

_-_C'était pour te montrer mon soutien inconditionnel, en toutes les occasions.

_-_C'est ça… En tout cas ça n'a pas été sans mal, il est plus fort que j'imaginais le bougre.

_-_Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, en le voyant dans vos duels il était évident qu'il était doué…

_-_Tu l'as dit ! Et la victoire en est d'autant plus douce à mes yeux.

_-_Et au miens donc !

_-_Bon je vais aller dormir un peu, sinon je ne tiendrais pas la journée…

_-_C'est la dernière avant les vacs, tu peux te le permettre.

_-_Nan je vais avoir une tête de déterré, et il ne faut pas qu'on voie que ça a été éprouvant !

_-_Si tu le dis…

_-_Je le dis… Bonne nuit !

_-_Bon matin plutôt !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus était pale comme un linge. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le regard appréciateur que l'intruse posait sur lui, et encore moins voir son sourire s'élargir. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon, du moins de son point de vue, car l'autre semblait plutôt réjouie de la situation… 

**_-Bien passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. _**

_**Il avait soudainement l'impression désagréable d'être une proie, et Merlin, il détestait ça ! **_

**_Lentement_ elle _s'avançait, _elle _n'avait pas besoin de se presser puisqu'il était à sa merci. Mais que lui voulait-_elle _donc ?_ _Il ne le sut jamais._**

_**A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Soulagé de ce dénouement il cria « C'est ouvert ! ». Mais il regretta rapidement son geste, voyant entrer une femme qui avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres.**_

**_-Sushi ? demanda, incrédule, l'intruse._**

**_-Ah j'étais sûre de te trouver là Ayako !_**

**_-En même temps c'était pas difficile…_**

**_-Il semble que pour ton fils, si !_**

**_-Mon fils ?_**

**_-Artanis, il…_**

**_-M'appelle maman je sais… Bon que me veut mon Artichou des îles ?_**

**_-Déjà tu devrais arrêter de me donner des surnoms débiles, cria Artanis à l'autre bout du château, mais Ayako ne l'entendit pas._**

**_-Il te demande où est sa marraine…Il l'a vu partir avec son filet à papillon en sifflotant…_**

**_-MERLIN ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue ça m'était sorti de la tête._**

**_-Faut dire aussi que…_**

_**Mais Ayako était déjà partie, courant à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château, laissant derrière elle un professeur de potions perplexe…Mais quelle était cette lubie d'aller chasser Merlin, avec un filet à papillon, au beau milieu de la nuit.**_

_**Enfin ce soir au moins, il était sauvé ! **_

RAR

Pandi : Et oui, je suis reviendue de vacs, seulement c'était pour aller en cours aussi sec (sniiiiiiiif). Contente que tu aies apprécié la joute Sev/Siri, elle m'a vraiment donné beaucoup de mal, j'ai du la reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant (et après on s'étonne que j'en veuille à Siri, Sev je peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est pas de sa faute après tout !).

Bon tu as maintenant le résultat du duel, alors, qu'en penses_-_tu ?

Je dois avouer que je suis toute aussi paumée que toi pour la conversation entre Ninis (qui est un prénom de filleuuuuuuuuuuh ! (Ayako pas remise)) et Fifi, car quand j'ai demandé à mon fils adoré de quoi il en retournait il m'a répondu de me mêler de mes f… affaires si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en occupe… Depuis il est enfermé dans sa chambre avec interdiction de sortie, mais je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse !

Pour les coiffures je te laisse carte blanche (SAUF pour Sev… Ninis, lui aurait peut_-_être besoin d'un brushing gniark)

La Folleuh (Ainsi que Douceur et Joie de Vivre) : QUOI ? Ninis saurait qui a fait mal à Ethan et il ne m'aurait rien dit ? Je sens qu'en effet va y avoir du grabuge… Ah non, on me signale en régie qu'il ne pouvait pas parler d'Ethan. En effet la personne dont il parle est morte… Ethan est certes mal en point mais en vie !

Je ne peux attaquer le père de Ninis en justice, il parait qu'après plus de mille ans, y'a prescription, c'est dommage, non ?

Tu diras merci à Douceur et Joie de Vivre pour leur beuglante, je leur envoie tout pareil !

Lyane : Chouette au moins quelqu'un sait ce que Ninis fabrique là bas (quand je pense qu'il ne voulait pas m'y inviter… Enfin) !

D' ailleurs je ne m'oppose pas à ce que elfe prenne un 'N'devant, faut juste que t'en parles à l'Académie française !

Bin non Sev n'a pas à numéroter ses organes, c'est lui le plus fort ! (Meuh non je n'ai pas d'œillères, pourquoi cette question ?)

Pour ce qui est de Rem, biiiiiiiin comment dire, ma chère coautrice a usé de son droit de préemption sur lui, je n'ai le droit de le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre sans son autorisation… Il faudrait donc que tu t'arranges avec elle (mais pose avant cette poêle à frire !)

Allaupi : t'en fais pas y'a eu pire que toi… Et pis tu me review alors j'ai pas grand_-_chose à redire !

Je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous aimé les joutes, au moins je ne me suis pas casser le trognon à le faire le mieux possible pour rien !

Pourquoi t'attends que la suite soit parue pour poser tes questions ? J'aime bien les éluder moi, et ça me sert à voir si j'ai été claire ou pas !

Sinon tu n'auras attendu que trois semaines pour la suite (sauf si tu continues à lire en retard, dans ce cas ça sert à rien !)

Sushiland : Toi faut que t'arrêtes le slash, ça déteint sur toi ! Et pis nan y'a pas eu d'invasion de ptites cuillères dans le chapitre 15, juste une allusion ! Non Sev ne cauchemardait pas à mon égard, je sais que je peux être perturbante, mais pas à ce point ! Pour l'envoûtement non je ne m'identifiais pas à la victime, je prenais à contre_-_pied beaucoup de fics Sev/un élève !

Pour le chapitre 16, Non Ninis n'aura pas de tarte aux pommes mal placées (c'est moi qui en subirais les contrecoups alors je refuse !) Non Harry ne se prendra pas les pieds dans sa cape (c'eut été dommage quoique tellement amusant !) Pour Sev, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : « j'étais à ça de l'objectif…je l'ai touché ! » Et Sirius y fait ce qu'il veut pour satisfaire Pandi et Chim, je m'en lave les mains ! Tout ce que je demande c'est de le retrouver en vie à la fin !

Chimgrid : Pour les fautes d'orthographe je tiens à dédouaner mes betas, le chapitre était passé que entre les mains de Clôtho et Cornedrue qui ont du le lire très rapidement, il n'ont pas eu le temps de tout voir ! Pour les joutes Sev/Siri dans CPSJ e veux bien t'aider, mais je risque de détourner ta fic de son objectif premier !

_Il_ c'était Voldy, il le dit juste après… et quand te mettras tu dans le crâne que Sev n'a pas d'amants ? sors sa cuillère

Pour Ninis il a en effet quelqu'un à venger…mais tu ne connais pas les valeurs de l'amitié ? Et il n'utilise pas les élèves pour se venger, enfin ! Il est venu dans un but précis et il était loin de se douter **(Lockarth (sortant d'on ne sais où, comme d'hab) « qu'il repartirait avec ma collection complète de mes œuvres »)** qu'il aurait quelqu'un à venger ! **(Lockarth a fui devant la menace petite cuillèrique mwahahahahaha)**

Ninis connaît Firenze en effet Firenze depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu… Mais tu te trompes de question, ce n'est pas pourquoi il était venu à Hogwart la précédente fois, c'est plus pourquoi en est_-_il parti ?

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Mary Sue pawaaaaaaaaaa !


	19. Vacances de Noël

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut_-_être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les persos sont nos amis il nous faut les aimer aussi, mais ne pas se les approprier lorsqu'ils ne nous appartiennent pas. Ce qui est évidemment le cas dans cette fic. En effet certains persos… bon ok la plupart des persos qui peuplent et peupleront cette histoire appartiennent à JKR (quoique… quand les persos sont morts... lui appartiennent_-_ils encore ? idée à creuser !). Les autres toutefois m'appartiennent (et je ne compte pas faire de cession de persos pour le moment !).

Pour Sev ayant aucune nouvelle de ma fille, du moins au sujet de ce merveilleux maître des potions, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas encore mené à bien sa mission !

Enfin je ne reçois pas de rémunération pour cette fic.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sev et Sirius se sont battus en duel avec le courage et la dextérité qu'on peut leur imaginer, mais aucun des deux n'a gagné !

Harry se demande ce que cache Artanis.

Quelqu'un a gagné un duel… mais qui ?

Pairing: Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating: K+

Page de pub : Euh… j'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de trouver de nouvelles fics donc rien ce mois_-_ci…

Un grand merci : à mes betas, Mephie, Pandi, Chris, Cornedrue et Clôtho.

Note : ce mois_-_ci c'est moi qui aie corrigé vous risquez donc de trouver quelques fautes !

Note2 : Ayéééééééééééééééé j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci à vous !

La liste des noms en anglais : Snape/ Rogue

Snivellus : surnom affectif de Sev par les maraudeurs

DADA : DCFM

Euh cette liste est_-_elle vraiment nécessaire ?

§

§

§

§

§

Chapitre 18 : Les vacances de Noël

Avachie sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la salle commune des Slytherins, Lydia broyait du noir. Elle avait redouté cette date depuis la rentrée, et ce samedi fatidique était arrivé bien trop vite à son goût. En effet, les vacances de Noël avaient débuté la veille, et, si la majorité des élèves s'était sentie libérée lorsque leur dernière heure de cours s'était achevée, elle, pour sa part, avait senti son cœur se serrer. Pour elle, la sonnerie avait signifié qu'une fois de plus elle se retrouverait seule pendant quinze jours à se morfondre sur elle_-_même, exception faite des jours de Noël où elle bénéficiait d'une permission spéciale pour rejoindre sa famille.

Mais elle savait également qu'elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de se retrouver pendant quinze jours dans le grand manoir familial. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance qui l'accueillait à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle évitait autant que possible de s'y rendre, et passait la majorité des grandes vacances chez ses cousins. Ils lui avaient d'ailleurs proposé de venir chez eux ces vacances_-_ci, mais elle avait décliné l'offre: elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux.

Elle passerait donc ses vacances seule _-_ si tant est qu'on puisse se retrouver seul lorsque l'on se trouve à Hogwart. Mais mieux valait être seule ici, qu'assaillie de souvenirs qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de repousser et qui, à terme, l'anéantiraient. Et puis il fallait voir le bon côté des choses: pour une fois ses devoirs seraient faits sérieusement. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait la sauver de l'ennui, le travail scolaire ne l'occuperait qu'un certain temps. En fait, le seul plaisir qu'elle aurait ces vacances_-_ci serait de recevoir des lettres quotidiennes de Ginny et Luna qui avaient parfaitement compris son désarroi, et celles moins régulières de son cousin, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'inquiéterait plus qu'il ne le faudrait pour elle. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire, elle adorait qu'on s'occupe ainsi d'elle, et ce depuis ce fameux jour où on lui avait fait cadeau de sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne voulait plus être seule… plus jamais !

Son cousin l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il faut dire que gamine elle n'avait cessé de le coller, il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Et depuis, il jouait le rôle du grand frère protecteur.

Ginny et Luna elles aussi avaient compris, elle n'avait jamais su comment. Elle s'était en effet efforcée à cacher ses faiblesses lorsqu'elle était entrée à Hogwart et elle n'était pas peu fière du résultat. Elle pouvait dire sans se vanter que peu de gens arrivaient à la déchiffrer, elle était tellement différente de ce qu'elle montrait, et tout le monde s'y trompait. Elles aussi au départ s'étaient fourvoyées, mais elles avaient réussi à la longue à percer sa carapace. Elles ne lui avaient jamais dit, elles la connaissaient trop bien pour ménager sa susceptibilité, mais elles avaient modifié leur comportement en sa présence, et la Slytherin avait compris…

Elle avait été soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, et leur était reconnaissante de ne rien lui avoir demandé, mais elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait tout leur avouer sinon elle les perdrait…

Pour le moment elle n'était pas encore prête à dévoiler les zones sombres de son passé, celles qu'elle préférait oublier, alors elle jouait les aveugles et faisait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, tout en étant parfaitement consciente que ses amies ne seraient pas dupes indéfiniment.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées désagréables. Vraiment les vacances de Noël ne lui réussissaient pas ! Elles avaient à peine commencé qu'elle déprimait déjà. Rien n'allait comme elle l'aurait souhaité ! Rien que la veille, elle n'avait pas pu aller voir ses amis, les filles de sa maison auraient trouvé douteux qu'elle parte réviser à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle bénéficiait de quinze jours pour le faire. Elle s'était quand même débrouillée pour aller leur dire au revoir le matin même: grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, elle avait pu se faufiler entre les calèches sans se faire remarquer, mais comme toujours, la présence des **thestrals**, à la fois tranquille et inquiétante la mettait mal à l'aise. Jeune héritière d'une riche famille sorcière, elle n'avait pas été éduquée dans les croyances populaires, et n'y portait donc aucun crédit. Ce qui la dérangeait dans ces 'chevaux', ce n'était pas l'avenir tragique qu'on pensait qu'ils annonçaient, mais plutôt le passé qu'ils lui rappelaient sans cesse. Elle n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, c'était bien trop dur…

Mais par Merlin, pourquoi fallait_-_il qu'elle pense à ça ?

Elle détestait vraiment ces vacances_-_là ! Elle songeait à écrire au ministère pour exiger la suppression des quinze jours de repos forcé _-_ dont elle se serait bien passée_-_ du calendrier scolaire, lorsque la porte menant à la salle commune des Slytherin s'ouvrit.

Lydia ne savait pas si elle devait maudire ou remercier l'intrus. Il l'avait certes dérangée, mais au moins elle ne broyait plus du noir. Aussi la brune se contenta de poser les yeux sur le nouveau venu…

Merlin la haïssait, elle ne voyait que ça, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu l'immense honneur de devoir partager le dortoir des Slytherins avec Malfoy pendant quinze jours !

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Bon à la réflexion mieux valait le blondinet au faciès arrogant, digne portrait craché de son père, plutôt qu'un de ses deux _gardes du corps _dénués de toute subtilité, qui n'aurait cessé de lui faire des propositions plus que douteuses, ou pire encore, sa groupie. Cette dernière ne cessait de vanter les mérites de _son_ Draco, et était jalouse de toutes les Slytherins de gente féminine qui oseraient poser les yeux sur _son_ Draco.

Mais tout de même, la perspective d'avoir à supporter pendant quinze jours l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas la plus réjouissante possible… Elle devrait prendre beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas tenter de l'étriper à chaque fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche.

Vraiment elle haïssait les vacances de Noël !

Si Malfoy fut surpris de la voir là, il ne le montra pas. Il alla poser sa cape dans sa chambre puis revint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Lydia quant à elle se redressa pour adopter une position un peu plus digne. La jeune brune regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à ramener un livre près d'elle. Ca aurait évité qu'elle et le blond se fixent tels des chiens de faience.

_-_Je suis content que tu sois là, déclara_-_t_-_il enfin. Je crois que je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver seul ici.

_-_On s'y fait à la longue, répliqua sa cadette sur un ton neutre. Et puis on n'est pas seul, le baron sanglant vient nous faire la conversation assez souvent. Lydia tut cependant le fait qu'elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les déclarations de leur fantôme, les préoccupations des morts étant aux antipodes de celles des vivants…

_-_Tu restes là pendant toutes les vacances?

_-_Non j'ai la permission d'aller fêter Noël chez moi. Mes parents pourront se libérer à cette occasion.

_-_Ils font quoi tes parents ?

_-_Ils sont tous les deux des langues de plombs, spécialisés dans la magie originelle. Leur travail leur impose beaucoup de voyages, et comme c'est en même temps une passion pour eux, ils en oublient mon existence, conclut la jeune fille sur un ton rempli d'amertume et de reproches.

_-_Oh, je vois.

_-_Mais bon, je m'y suis faite: depuis que je suis toute petite je suis réduite à les apercevoir quelques jours par an. Je connais bien mieux ma tante que mes parents… Mais bon, je vais arrêter de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, je sais qu'il y a rien de pire que d'écouter quelqu'un se lamenter.

_-_Oh si! Ecouter un fantôme se lamenter!

_-_Tu connais Mimi Geignarde?

_-_De réputation seulement. Mais de ce que j'ai pu entendre sur elle, elle concurrence parfaitement avec mon arrière grande tante. Au manoir, on fuit comme la peste les pièces qu'elle hante. Même les elfes de maison ne vont plus les nettoyer.

_-_Il lui est arrivé quoi à cette pauvre dame?

_-_Son amant l'a plaquée, elle en est morte de chagrin. Enfin, ça c'est sa version des faits…La vérité c'est qu'elle a pris un coup de froid après lui avoir couru après en lui sortant toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait _-_ et la liste était bien longue _-_ et elle s'en est pas remise, hélas. Aussi cela fait deux siècles que notre famille supporte ses lamentations. De quoi avoir envie de retrouver la famille dudit amant et de leur refiler la tantine. Malheureusement la lignée des Aulers s'est éteinte il y a plus d'un siècle…

_-_Ah bon? Pourquoi?

_-_Oh, rien de bien spécial, le dernier membre de cette prestigieuse famille est mort sans donner d'enfants.

_-_Je n'étais pas au courant. J'ai juste su que cette famille avait disparu à tout jamais et que c'était une grande perte pour le monde sorcier, comme à chaque fois qu'une famille de sang pur disparaît.

_-_Encore heureux que ça n'arrive pas souvent, tous ces sangs_-_de_-_bourbe se précipiteraient pour prendre les rênes du pouvoir autrement.

_-_Et ce serait la fin du monde sorcier, approuva Lydia.

_-_Ils ne connaissent rien de la magie, à part ce qu'ils ont appris dans les livres ou à l'école, et ils prétendent pouvoir nous faire la leçon. Que des sales prétentieux! Heureusement que le Dark Lord va faire le ménage dans tout ça !

_-_Oh oui, il est bien temps, soupira Lydia

_-_Et ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui l'en empêchera ! s'exclama avec fougue Malfoy.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le blond partit dans une diatribe contre les Moldus, les sangs_-_de_-_bourbe, leurs sympathisants, les sangs_-_mêlé et autres sous_-_catégories de sorciers, qui, selon les dires du jeune homme seraient bientôt éradiqués de la surface de la planète. Lydia se retint de bailler: depuis qu'elle était à Slytherin, le discours était toujours le même. Malfoy semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ce que chaque membre de sa maison le connaisse mot pour mot, à moins que ce soit seulement du à un défaut d'imagination de la part du blond, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant.

Peu de temps après, Malfoy s'était calmé et avait pris un livre, au grand soulagement de Lydia qui pouvait enfin vaquer à des occupations plus intéressantes. Bien que l'envie de partir était forte, elle resta dans la salle commune des Slytherin. Il eût été en effet malvenu et sûrement mal vu de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans aucun motif alors qu'elle et Malfoy se trouvaient être les seuls Slytherins restants. En effet il y avait très peu de véritables orphelins chez les Slytherins. La plupart des sorciers qui étaient Mangemorts durant l'ascension du Dark Lord avaient été recrutés parmi les générations fraîchement sorti d'Hogwart, ils n'avaient donc pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper d'avoir des enfants, mais, lorsque c'était le cas, l'un des parents _–_ quand les deux étaient Mangemorts _-_ et plus généralement la mère, cessait ses occupations de Mangemort pour s'occuper uniquement de l'éducation de l'enfant. Le Lord acceptait cette entorse à l'engagement de ses partisans à ses côtés, puisque les nouveaux_-_nés seraient éduqués pour rejoindre ses rangs dès qu'ils seraient en âge de pouvoir le faire. Mais il existait également certains cas où les deux parents de l'enfant étaient morts durant la grande guerre. Généralement, dans ce cas, les enfants s'étaient fait adoptés par de la proche famille, et la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient plus à Hogwart. Donc même si Lydia ne se trouvait presque jamais seule dans les dortoirs durant les vacances, ce n'était jamais les même élèves, et encore moins ceux qu'elle considérait comme des bons copains. Et comme elle n'était pas du genre à nouer facilement des relations avec des gens qui ne présentaient pour elle aucun intérêt, elle restait murée dans sa solitude sitôt qu'elle allait dans le dortoir des Slytherins.

Seulement cette fois là c'était Malfoy qui restait également, et même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, elle était considérée comme faisant partie de sa bande de proches à cause de son cousin. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le laisser en plan telle une personne insignifiante ou son cousin aurait certainement des remarques désobligeantes. Et puis, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement, elle aurait tout le loisir d'observer l'ennemi, et, bien qu'elle doutât qu'il se dévoile facilement _-_ après tout, il restait un Slytherin _-_ il pourrait laisser échapper certaines faiblesses. Sous couvert de faire un devoir d'histoire de la magie, elle se mit à scruter le moindre de ses mouvements. Malfoy semblait plongé dans sa lecture, un essai sur les enchantements de protection à en juger le titre du livre. Après quelques minutes à l'observer minutieusement, et après avoir mémorisé le titre et l'auteur, elle retourna à sa dissertation sur la révolution des Trolls. Qu'est qui pouvait y avoir de suspect à lire un livre à part le contenu du livre lui_-_même. Elle tenterait de lui subtiliser plus tard.

Après un moment qui sembla à la jeune brune une éternité _-_ comment aurait_-_il pu être autrement avec un devoir d'histoire à faire? _-_ la montre du Slytherin sonna. Sans adresser une seule parole à Lydia il sortit de la salle commune.

Lydia le regarda faire perplexe, il n'était pourtant pas l'heure de manger. Aussi attendit_-_elle quelques instants avant de sortir à son tour, enveloppée de sa cape d'invisibilité. Malfoy se trouvait hors de son champs de vision, mais en procédant par élimination, elle devina aisément où il se rendait ; chez leur directeur de maison. Elle pressa le pas pour retrouver le blond et l'aperçut en train de s'engager dans les donjons. Là elle ralentit, se fit la plus discrète possible et s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte du bureau de Snape. Lorsqu'elle fut juste en face de cette dernière, elle y colla son oreille et failli pousser un juron de dépit. Le maître des potions avait insonorisé la pièce. Déçue, elle retourna dans les appartements des Slytherins et attendit patiemment le retour de Malfoy.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Je veux devenir Mangemort!_

Cette pensée ne l'avait plus quitté depuis hier, depuis la fin du duel contre Potter, et il lui tardait qu'elle soit enfin extériorisée. Toute la matinée il avait attendu d'avoir enfin une oreille attentive à ses réclamations. Seulement le professeur Snape avait quelques potions à terminer avant d'être à sa disposition. Il lui avait donc demander de revenir un peu avant midi pour qu'ils puissent avoir le temps d'aborder le sujet qui tenait tant à cœur au blond. Draco avait donc pris son mal en patience. Lentement mais inexorablement le temps avançait. Bientôt il pourrait enfin libérer cette pensée.

_Je veux devenir Mangemort!_

Beaucoup parmi ses détracteurs s'étaient moqués de lui, déclarant qu'il n'était qu'une pale copie de son père et qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller le rejoindre, là où Lucius croupissait, là où selon eux était sa place. Bientôt il pourrait leur faire ravaler ces paroles, leur donner le châtiment qu'ils méritaient. Le maître lui accorderait bien cette faveur.

_Je veux devenir Mangemort!_

Ce n'était pas une pensée en l'air. Il avait mûrement réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision. Il y pensait depuis que son père s'était fait arrêter. Il avait pris conscience qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau, quelqu'un pour empêcher le nom des Malfoys d'être traîné dans la boue, quelqu'un pour récupérer la place importante que méritait sa famille. Ce ne pouvait pas être sa mère, trop fière d'elle même pour pouvoir penser que l'honneur de sa famille avait pu être bafoué. Il ne restait donc que lui.

_Je veux devenir Mangemort! _

Enfin il serait en accord avec ces convictions profondes, celles qu'on lui avait apprises dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre et qui étaient devenues sont leitmotiv.

_Je veux devenir Mangemort !_

Ainsi il aurait sa revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient toujours rabroué, sur ceux qui l'avaient trahi, mais surtout sur Potter !

_Je veux devenir Mangemort ! _

Enfin venait de sonner l'heure de sa confrontation avec le professeur Snape. Fébrilement il ferma son livre et sortit de la salle commune des Slytherin sans même prendre le temps de remettre sa cape. Son cœur battait la chamade, aussi se força_-_t_-_il à marcher d'un pas plus lent que d'habitude pour avoir le temps de se calmer. Il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à persuader son professeur de potions aujourd'hui c'est qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour être Mangemort. Il refusait de penser à cette éventualité. Il maîtrisa donc ses émotions et passa en revue les arguments qu'il avait préparé.

Perdu dans ses pensées il parcouru sans s'en rendre compte le chemin qui le menait au bureau du maître des potions. Il ne se reconnecta à la réalité que lorsqu'il se trouva en face de la porte close de la petite pièce qu'occupait le professeur tant redouté par les élèves. Il inspira un bon coup puis frappa et attendit que son directeur de maison l'invite à rentrer dans son bureau.

Le professeur Snape vint lui ouvrir rapidement, mais à sa grande déconvenue l'homme n'avait pas terminé une de ses préparations. Après avoir lancer un sort de silence dans la pièce, l'ami de son père le fit patienter quelques minutes le temps qu'il achève ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ces minutes parurent une éternité pour Draco qui estimait qu'il n'avait que trop attendu déjà. Mais le jeune homme savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir un dernier instant, il n'atteindrait pas son but. En effet il serait considéré comme trop immature pour être membre du clan auquel il voulait appartenir.

Enfin, le professeur rangea ses ustensiles et daigna poser son regard sur lui.

_-_Alors Draco, qu'aviez_-_vous à me dire de si vital ? demanda Snape d'une voix teintée d'ironie.

Ainsi son directeur de maison l'avait percé à jour. Il aurait du s'en douter. Pour autant, il ne se démonta pas, il ne le fallait pas ou il échouerait.

Il prit une légère inspiration, puis regardant le professeur Snape droit dans les yeux il déclara :

_-_Je veux devenir Mangemort.

Ce n'était pas une prière, ni même une supplication. C'était une simple affirmation.

Ce n'était plus ses désirs qui s'exprimaient, mais bien lui. Il se sentait prêt à prendre la charge que son père lui avait laissé.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que son professeur devait croire…

_Je veux devenir Mangemort !_

Sa voix n'avait pas défailli. Elle n'avait ni tremblé ni même exprimé une quelconque émotion. Il avait prononcé ces mots lourds de sens avec un parfait détachement. Si son père avait pu le voir, il aurait été fier de lui.

_Je veux devenir Mangemort ! _

Cette déclaration avait jeté un silence pesant sans la salle. Draco et Snape continuaient à se fixer tels des chiens de faïence, le professeur tentait de déceler le moindre doute dans les convictions du blond tandis que ce dernier attendait calmement que l'homme donne son verdict. Tout son être bouillait d'impatience mais lui restait impassible.

Enfin le directeur de la maison des Slytherins détacha son regard de celui de son élève. Sans dire un mot il retourna à ses potions. Draco hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Devait_-_il attendre que le professeur rende son jugement ou retourner dans ses appartements tandis que son professeur réfléchirait à son souhait et lui transmettrait plus tard son opinion. D'un côté il paraissait impatient et de l'autre battu d'avance. Le jeune homme pesa rapidement le pour et le contre de chaque situation et opta pour la première.

Il lui sembla avoir fait le bon choix quand le professeur lui donna son aval.

_-_Ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour vous Draco. Si c'est ce que vous désirez, je respecterais votre choix. Toutefois êtes_-_vous bien certain que votre choix est irrévocable ?

_-_Oui professeur, répondit avec fougue le jeune blond.

_-_Vous êtes sûr que vous ne regretterez pas votre tranquille petite vie d'étudiant ?

_-_Je pense avoir ma place parmi vous professeur.

_-_Si vous le dites, déclara d'un ton sceptique le maître des potions.

Draco avait bien remarqué que ce dernier doutait de ses convictions, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était son accord et l'homme n'avait fait aucune objection. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le professeur n'ajoutât quoi que soit pour décourager le blond de son idée. Ce dernier sut alors qu'il l'avait acquis à sa cause. Contenant avec peine sa jubilation, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte et murmura un vague remerciement à son professeur.

_-_Qui vous a dit de partir ? demanda d'une voix glaciale le professeur.

Sans regarder le blond, il s'installa sur une des chaises présentes dans le bureau. Il invita ensuite son élève à en faire de même.

_-_Il nous reste un peu moins d'une heure avant le déjeuner, autant profiter pleinement de ce laps de temps pour avoir une petite conversation, ne pensez_-_vous pas ? questionna le professeur en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_-_Si professeur, marmonna Draco, sachant de toute façon qu'aucune autre réponse ne lui aurait été permise.

_-_Bien, déclara le brun, une once de satisfaction dans la voix. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais connaître vos motivations. Il faut bien que vous compreniez qu'un tel engagement ne peut se faire à la légère. Non seulement vous pourriez le regretter amèrement, mais vous risquez également d'être un poids mort pour nous. Si nous pouvions donc éviter d'avoir à nous débarrasser de vous plus tard…

Draco fit une légère grimace. Il aurait du se douter qu'il ne couperait pas à cette question. Il était d'ailleurs bien étonné que son professeur ne lui ait pas demandé plus tôt. Calmement mais avec une froide et profonde conviction dans la voix, il exposa ses arguments. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter en expliquant les raisons qui le poussaient à devenir Mangemort, il serait déconsidéré sinon. Son père ne lui avait d'ailleurs_-_t_-_il pas apprit qu'une personne qui laissait trop exprimer ses sentiments était vouée à commettre des erreurs tôt ou tard ?

_-_Cela me paraît fort raisonnable, commenta Snape une fois qu'il eut terminé son exposé. Mais êtes_-_vous vraiment certain que ce n'est pas votre défaite contre Potter il y a à peine deux nuits de cela qui a entraîné une telle décision ?

_-_Comment… balbutia Draco devenu livide.

_-_Vous pensiez réellement que les Gryffindors n'auraient pas clamé la victoire de Potter sur tous les toits ? demanda ironiquement le professeur.

_-_Non… Bien sûr que non !

_-_Vous me rassurez. J'espère en tout cas que vous saurez laver cet affront.

_-_Je m'y emploierai au maximum professeur.

_-_Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Est_-_ce Potter la principale motivation de votre soudain désir de devenir Mangemort ?

_-_Oui professeur, admit le blond à contrecoeur.

_-_Potter, Potter encore et toujours Potter, même lorsqu'il est absent il s'arrange pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Quoiqu'il en soit si c'est à cause de notre célébrité locale que vous voulez nous rejoindre, je vous conseille d'oublier rapidement cette idée. Je doute que le Maître laisse un de ses sous_-_fifres se charger du compte de ce morveux à sa place.

_-_Il n'est pourtant rien face au Maître.

_-_Le Lord est ulcéré que Potter ait réussi à lui tenir tête trois fois alors qu'il n'a quasiment aucune expérience en la magie. Il a donc décidé d'en faire sa chasse gardée.

_-_Je l'ignorais.

_-_Cela ne m'étonne pas, vous auriez réfléchi davantage avant de venir me voir sinon.

_-_Mais cela n'entame en rien ma détermination professeur, assura avec fougue le Slytherin, bien au contraire !

_-_Permettez_-_moi de douter de vos dires. Certes vous paraissez confiant et sûr de vous, mais au fond que savez_-_vous des Mangemorts ?

_-_Qu'ils œuvrent à débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute la communauté sorcière de la vermine sang_-_de_-_bourbe, et enfin de rétablir la puissance des sorciers face aux Moldus plutôt que de nous camoufler comme nous le faisons depuis des siècles.

_-_Et à part ça ?

_-_Que le Dark Lord est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, et parfois même il se voit dans l'obligation de sacrifier l'un des sien.

_-_C'est tout ce que votre père vous a appris ?

_-_Non, pas seulement, il m'a fait part de quelques unes des missions qu'il a accompli ainsi qu'un peu du quotidien d'un Mangemort…

_-_Mais il a toujours cru bon de vous tenir à l'écart des événements importants, c'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cela que vous voulez devenir Mangemort, pour être au cœur des évènements, je me trompe ?

_-_Non professeur, marmonna de nouveau Draco, vexé que son interlocuteur puisse lire aussi facilement en lui.

_-_La question que je me pose donc est : est_-_ce que vous voulez devenir Mangemort pour mettre vos compétences au service du Maître ou pour des intérêts beaucoup plus personnels ? Je me doute bien que c'est des deux, mais laquelle des deux raisons prime ?

Draco resta coi. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, mais sa réponse ne faisait aucun doute et ce n'est pas celle qui allait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

_-_C'est bien ce que je craignais. Dans ce cas suivez mon conseil, abandonnez l'idée.

_-_Mon père ne devait pas être plus enthousiaste que moi pour servir le Dark Lord…

_-_Je ne pourrais pas vous contredire, nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce qui nous avait amené à devenir Mangemort mais, connaissant votre père, je pense que vous devez approcher de la vérité. Seulement à la différence de vous, lui avait un but à atteindre ; la réputation des Malfoy avait été ternie due à la vie de débauche qu'avaient menée vos ancêtres. Votre père était obstiné, et c'est, je crois, ce qui lui a permis de mettre sa fierté de côté et de servir avec dévotion le maître. Je ne dis pas que vous manquez d'obstination, mais ce n'est pas comparable à votre père.

_-_Et où voulez_-_vous en venir ?

_-_Je vous ai bien observé durant ces six années. Et ce que j'en ai conclu _-_ mais je ne suis pas infaillible _-_ c'est que vous être trop fier pour supporter d'être commandé. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé vous avez fait face aux élèves des années supérieures, puis pris la tête de la majorité des élèves de Slytherin. Seriez_-_vous prêt à subir ce que vous avez fait subir aux autres ? Je ne le crois pas…

_-_Moi non plus, dut se résoudre à admettre le jeune blond.

_-_Je suis heureux que vous le reconnaissiez, déclara avec sincérité le maître des potions. Si j'étais à votre place, je m'accorderais un peu de temps encore pour réfléchir à la question, à moins que vous soyez réellement certain de votre choix, dans ce cas j'en toucherais mot au Maître. Que décidez_-_vous?

_-_Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil.

_-_J'en suis ravi. Dès que vous avez pris votre décision, venez m'en parler. Je vous promets que je saurais me montrer discret, quoi que vous décidiez.

_-_Je vous remercie, professeur.

Après avoir longuement regardé le blond, le maître des potions se leva et partit vérifier ses potions, montrant ainsi que l'entretien était terminé. Penaud, Draco sortit en silence. Il était encore sous le choc des déclarations de son professeur et avait un peu de mal à ingurgiter tout ce qui avait été dit. Il était un peu déçu de s'être vu opposé un refus, mais soulagé d'avoir été ainsi conseillé. Bien sûr son avenir était tout aussi incertain qu'au début de l'année, voire même plus, mais mieux valait ne pas choisir plutôt que faire un mauvais choix qui serait irréversible et qu'il aurait regretté. Le seul problème c'est qu'il venait de perdre son dernier repère. Il n'avait maintenant aucune certitude quant à son futur, et ce n'était guère une situation plaisante.

Ruminant ces sombres pensées, il arriva dans la salle commune des Slytherins. Il comprit qu'il devait avoir une mine hagarde car Lydia le dévisageait avec curiosité. Rapidement, il se recomposa un masque, puis fit remarquer qu'il était bientôt l'heure du repas.

Sans un mot, Lydia se redressa et l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande salle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_-_Tu es en retard, déclara en guise de bonjour Ron à Hermione alors que celle_-_ci venait d'arriver au Terrier.

_-_Bonjour Ron. Oui je vais bien, mon Noël s'est vraiment bien passé, et toi ? répliqua sur un ton ironique la jeune fille. Et puis je te rappelle que je n'avais pas précisé l'heure de mon arrivée. Tu avais même râlé à ce sujet parce que tu ne voulais pas attendre toute la journée devant la cheminée.

_-_Tu avais dit que tu arriverais dans la matinée, mais tu es arrivée après midi. Tu es donc en retard, alors je te prie, ne prends pas ce ton désagréable avec moi.

_-_Idiot ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux.

_-_Et fier de l'être, susurra Ginny.

_-_Ginny tu avais promis que tu ne ferais plus de commentaires désobligeants ! accusa Ron.

_-_On n'est pas encore le premier janvier je te rappelle… J'ai donc encore trois jours pour en profiter pleinement avant de m'abstenir pendent… un mois ?

_-_C'est décidé, je reste enfermé dans ma chambre les trois prochain jours.

_-_Impossible, fit Harry, je te rappelle que tu la partages avec moi, et je ne tiens pas à t'accompagner dans ton ermitage.

_-_Et tu te dis mon ami ?

_-_C'est pas moi qui compte me barricader dans ma chambre alors que ma meilleure amie vient d'arriver…

_-_Tu marques un point là, reconnut Ron.

_-_Faut dire qu'avec toi c'est pas dur, déclara mine de rien sa sœur.

_-_Ginny…

_-_Ouiiiiiiiii?

_-_Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es amusée à me _taquiner_, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu as promis d'arrêter.

_-_ Non ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en souviens parfaitement. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques petites choses à ranger.

Et elle partit sous le regard triomphant de son frère et ceux, hilares d'Hermione et Harry.

_-_N'empêche, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un sortilège de chatouille puisse marcher aussi bien, déclara Ron dès qu'il eut raconté l'anecdote à son amis. Merci beaucoup Hermione. Tu sais si tu ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, je suis sûr que les jumeaux t'embaucheraient avec plaisir, affirma Ron.

_-_Pour qu'ils fassent de moi leur cobaye attitré ? Non merci ! s'exclama la jeune fille la mine horrifiée. Bon vous croyez que Ginny a terminé de ranger sa chambre ? J'aimerais pouvoir ranger mes malles avant qu'elles ne gênent le passage.

_-_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, la rassura Ron, personne à part nous n'emprunte la cheminée.

_-_Ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser trainer indéfiniment les valises d'Hermione dans le salon, déclara Molly de la cuisine. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de ses affaires avant ce soir ? Allez, va porter ses valises dans sa chambre au lieu de faire des remarques idiotes.

_-_Oui, maman, soupira Ron.

De mauvaise grâce il obéit, aidé par Harry tandis qu'Hermione saluait la mère du rouquin. Ils redescendirent ensuite retrouver leur amie, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de raconter leurs vacances que déjà Molly les appelait pour manger.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des garçons pour raconter leur première semaine de vacances et accessoirement s'offrir leurs cadeaux de Noëls.

Hermione avait rejoint ses parents la première semaine pour passer Noël avec eux. L'immersion dans le monde Moldu lui avait fait le plus grand bien. En effet, si elle adorait la magie et ne pouvait exister sans elle, vivre comme toutes les filles ordinaires et avoir des soucis d'adolescentes lui manquaient parfois. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne rechignait plus lorsque ses parents la rappelaient à la maison comme durant les premières années.

_-_Malheureusement, avait_-_elle conclu, ce ne sont pas non plus les imbéciles qui manquent dans le monde Moldu.

_-_J'avais remarqué, intervint Harry.

_-_Je pense que mon ex meilleure amie ferait concurrence à ton cousin, mais pas dans le même style. Elle, elle était plutôt du genre prétentieuse.

_-_Elle ressemblait aussi à Malfoy ? demanda Ron. Mais elle avait tout pour plaire!

Harry fit la grimace:

_-_Je viens d'imaginer mon cousin avec les cheuveux blond platine là…

_-_Moi c'était plutôt Draco gros…

Harry ne put visualiser entièrement, il avait éclaté de rire bien avant.

_-_Et vous? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent repris enfin leur sérieux.

_-_Ben rien de spécial par rapport à d'habitude, Quidditch, Quidditch et dégnomage. De temps à autres Harry nous faisait faux bond pour aller parler à son parrain…

_-_Mais je pensais qu'il était ici ?

_-_Oh il l'est, affirma Harry, mais il est assez souvent absent. A ce que j'ai compris il avait promis d'aider Remus à protéger son cottage, et comme il n'a plus le temps de le faire pendant la période scolaire, il le fait pendant les vacances.

_-_Tu as du être déçu.

_-_Au départ c'est sûr, mais avec un peu de recul je me dis que c'est normal qu'il passe du temps avec son meilleur ami, et puis moi je peux le voir quand il est à Hogwart, pas Remus

_-_Et puis Sirius est quand même là tous les soirs, et les jours où Remus travaille, ajouta Ginny.

_-_Ca va alors… Mais j'y pense... Ron a parlé de Quidditch, de dégnomage mais vos devoirs dans tout ça ?

_-_On t'attendait Hermione, expliqua Ginny avec un grand sourire.

_-_Vous auriez pu commencer sans moi.

_-_Et risquer de devoir tout recommencer une fois que tu aurais mis le nez dedans ? Tu n'y penses pas !

_-_Mais si tu veux Ron, je ne vérifie plus tes devoirs, comme ça ce sera plus la peine que tu les recommences.

_-_J'en connais un qui aurait mieux fait de se taire, minauda la jeune rousse.

_-_C'est beau la famille…soupira Ron.

_-_T'arrête pas de le dire, fit sa sœur sur le même ton, à force on finit par le savoir.

_-_Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? demanda Harry avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

_-_Si tu veux, répondit Ron, heureux que quelqu'un pense à le tirer de son mauvais pas. Ca vous va les filles ?

_-_OUI! répondit Ginny. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous m'avez offert !

_-_Intéressée…

_-_Mais j'en suis parfaitement consciente, et tant que j'arrive à vivre avec…

Et sans ajouter autre chose elle se leva et partit chercher les cadeaux qu'elle avait prévus pour son frère et ses amis, bientôt accompagnée par Hermione. Les deux garçons quant à eux n'eurent pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour rassembler les cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés, mais Harry dut quand même chercher celui pour Ron dans la chambre de Bill, car connaissant son ami, il savait que ce dernier aurait profité qu'il soit parti voir son parrain pour chercher le cadeau qui lui était destiné.

Ils distribuèrent ensuite les paquets à ceux à qui ils étaient destinés, puis entreprirent d'ouvrir ceux qu'ils avaient reçus.

Harry et Ron avaient décidé de mettre leurs cadeaux en commun. Ils avaient offert à Ginny une chouette grise. Comme ça, avait précisé Harry, elle ne lui piquerait plus Hedwige pour écrire à Luna ou Lydia. Pour Hermione c'était Ron qui avait eu l'idée de lui offrir des boucles d'oreilles en forme de dragon. Cette dernière semblait en effet très intéressée par ces créatures.

Ron avait lui reçu de la part de tous une place pour aller voir la finale de Quidditch entre les Ailes de York et les Canon de Chudleys qui aurait lieu pendant les vacances de février. Harry s'était aussi acheté une place pour accompagner son ami, et nul doute que Seamus ferait partie des supporters des Ailes de York. Ce serait donc un bon week_-_end en perspective.

Harry, lui, reçut de la part des deux Weasleys un sac sans fond. C'était un ustensile très utile car il pouvait contenir beaucoup de choses mais restait très léger. De la part d'Hermione il reçut un livre sur les métamorphoses. A l'intérieur elle avait glissé un petit mot : _Il pourra t'être utile lors de ta formation d'Auror. _A Ginny, la jeune fille avait offert un bracelet Moldu qui avait beaucoup plu à la jeune rousse. Cette dernière posa deux cadeaux devant Hermione.

_-_Ca c'est de ma part, avait_-_elle déclaré en montrant le plus petit des deux, et l'autre de Lydia.

Hermione ouvrit en premier celui de Ginny, c'était un petit grimoire humoristique qui était censé apprendre à ne plus jamais être sérieux. Le cadeau de Lydia était un vieux grimoire sur les êtres fantastiques. Elle se plongea rapidement dedans, écoutant à peine les récriminations d'Harry sur l'état d'épuisement de sa chouette. Elle avait à peine parcouru trois pages que Ron lui prit d'autorité le livre des mains, lui affirmant qu'à partir du lendemain, ils auraient tout le temps de se plonger dans le travail et donc qu'aujourd'hui elle ne devait pas toucher un seul livre.

Bien vite, le roux regretta amèrement ses paroles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La rentrée avait lieu deux jours plus tard.

Finalement, les vacances passèrent plus vite que prévu, à tel point que Lydia n'eut presque pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle avait passé la première semaine à espionner Malfoy. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien tiré d'intéressant mais au moins, ça lui avait fait passer le temps. Elle avait d'ailleurs été déçue lorsqu'elle ne vit pas revenir le blond après Noël, aussi dut_-_elle consacrer sa deuxième semaine à faire sérieusement ses devoirs, mais à en croire les dernières lettres de Ginny, elle n'était pas la seule. Mais elle, elle avait eu l'honneur de se faire aider par le professeur Snape. Enfin aider était un bien grand mot vu que son professeur avait parcouru son devoir de potions des yeux et avait déclaré qu'elle pouvait bien mieux faire et que les livres de la bibliothèque n'étaient pas là que pour faire joli. Elle avait donc potassé pendant deux jours les livres sur les potions avant de trouver les quelques éléments qui lui manquaient, et venait de terminer pour une seconde fois son devoir. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait ses autres devoirs avant…

La jeune Slytherin en voulait énormément à son directeur de maison de lui avait fait perdre ainsi son temps, mais au moins elle n'avait pas pensé à son Noël. Oh, il n'avait pas été vraiment catastrophique, elle avait même été heureuse de revoir ses parents _-_ elle appréhendait toujours leurs retrouvailles _-_ mais comme à chaque fois, leur séparation lui laissait un profond malaise au fond du coeur.

Enfin, le lendemain Luna et Ginny reviendraient, et elle n'y penserait plus…enfin…jusqu'à l'année suivante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ La tête appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux fermés, Luna semblait plongée dans un sommeil profond, si profond d'ailleurs qu'elle n'entendait pas les coups répétés de son père contre le carreau. Oh elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe, qu'il la connaissait assez bien pour ne pas croire qu'elle se soit subitement endormie alors qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans le compartiment, mais elle ne voulait plus lui parler, tout avait déjà été dit.

Et pourtant, tout avait si merveilleusement commencé. Il lui avait promis les meilleures vacances qu'elle n'avait jamais eues, et il avait tenu parole. La Ravenclaw aurait du se douter qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, ils ne partaient jamais à Noël habituellement. Bien sûr, à l'annonce de son père, Luna avait eu un pressentiment bizarre, mais cette impression fugitive avait vite disparu lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Ils n'étaient pas partis chasser le Ronflak Cornu. Chacun sait en effet que le Ronflak Cornu ne s'observe pas durant la saison froide, il hiberne ! Les aventuriers malchanceux qui avaient eu la malencontreuse idée d'aller réveiller une de ces créatures en plein hiver n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de raconter leur débandade.

Elle se demanda soudain si Lydia n'avait pas étripé Malfoy : elle n'avait plus eu le temps de lire ses lettres après son départ, elle allait le faire dans le train.

Ces vacances_-_ci donc, son père avait donc décidé de l'emmener au Tibet pour rechercher le légendaire Yeti, comme elle en rêvait depuis toute gamine, depuis qu'elle avait lu une bande dessinée Moldue.

Ils étaient donc partis par un glacial lundi matin avec tout leur équipement sur le dos. Luna avait du se séparer de toutes ses bijoux sur ordre de son père. Il lui avait déclaré qu'avec le bruit qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire ainsi parée, elle risquait de les faire repérer par la fabuleuse créature, qui s'enfuirait – dans le meilleur des cas. La jeune fille s'était demandée pourquoi son père s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui donner la véritable raison alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle la connaissait : ainsi affublée, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, et son père ne pouvait la regarder sans se sentir coupable de la mort de sa femme. Mais cette fois_-_ci Luna avait retiré toutes ses parures sans rechigner, bien trop impatiente de partir au Tibet !

Tient, elle avait encore oublié de demander à son père de lui préparer à manger… Tant pis elle jeûnerait comme d'habitude !

Enfin pour en revenir au Tibet, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés là_-_bas, tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve, si on ne prenait évidemment pas en compte les nuits où ils avaient du se réfugier dans une grotte, n'ayant trouvé aucun refuge avant la tombée du jour, les trop nombreuses engelures, la faim, les avalanches, les chutes à répétition et la magie qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à pratiquer. Ils avaient vraiment vécu de bons instants à deux… avant évidemment de se faire courser par le yéti, furieux qu'on l'ait dérangé en plein sommeil réparateur. Ils avaient été sauvés de justesse par une avalanche, mais son père avait perdu son appareil photo dans la bataille…Dommage, c'était un très bon appareil.

Mais ces merveilleux moments c'étaient déjà de l'histoire ancienne, c'était avant, avant qu'elle apprenne qu'il allait prendre des risques inconsidérés, qu'elle risquerait de perdre de nouveau un être cher, avant qu'il ne lui annonce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus rester les bras croisés contre « le siphonné » comme il l'appelait.

A ce sujet, il faudrait tout de même qu'elle demande à Ginny de lui rendre son exemplaire du Quibbler sur les différents qu'avaient les gobelins entre eux…Elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs comment les gobelins pouvaient être racistes, c'est vrai, ils se ressemblent tous. Mais qui était_-_elle pour juger ainsi ? Peut_-_être que la longueur des oreilles ou le diamètre de leur crâne était important pour eux ! Toutefois, que ce soit entre les humains ou les autres créatures, cette haine envers la différence était incompréhensible sinon stupide ! Tout le monde avait le droit à sa particularité, c'est ce que le siphonné ne comprenait pas et c'est pour ça que son père voulait le combattre !

Mais, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa grande nouvelle elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui dise qu'il faisait ça pour elle. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé aux dernières nouvelles ! Elle n'aimait pas le siphonné et elle n'était pas tellement certaine de mieux l'apprécier si jamais son père devait mourir par sa faute. Alors franchement, à quoi cela servait_-_il que son père s'engage ainsi ? N'était_-_il pas mieux quand il faisait ce travail dans l'ombre ? Il semblait que non, que ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait que sa fille adorée, sa perle, soit fière. Mais ne savait_-_il pas déjà à quel point elle était fière de lui, fière de le voir travailler sans relâche pour rétablir la vérité dans chacune des pages de son journal, fière de le voir passionné dans chacune des taches qu'il entreprenait, fière d'être sa fille ? Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Mais le pire, c'est que tous ses espoirs futurs venaient de voler en éclats. Elle risquait en effet de se voir claquer la porte au nez quand elle postulerait pour être membre de l'Ordre ! Son père, elle en était certaine, ne la laisserait jamais y entrer, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour elle !

Et pour ça, elle le détestait ! Enfin pas trop quand même, juste ce qu'il fallait…c'était juste une petite aversion, comme celle qu'elle avait quand elle mangeait des choux_-_fleurs !

Mais là elle avait hâte de revoir Neville, il lui avait tant manqué pendant les vacances ! Enfin….presque autant que Ginny et Lydia !

Le train partit sans qu'elle n'accordât le moindre regard à son père, mais elle ne le plaignait pas pour autant ! Il n'avait qu'à pas lui avoir gâché sa rentrée !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_-_Remus s'il te plait accepte.

_-_Pour la troisième fois, c'est non!

_-_S'il te plait, s'il te plait s'il te plait!

_-_Non, non et non, combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ?

_-_Tu peux bien me rendre ce service

_-_Je travaille je te rappelle.

_-_Je le sais parfaitement. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Dumbledore et monsieur Cill, vraiment sympathique ton patron d'ailleurs, il m'a dit que tu pourrais prendre autant de jours de congé que tu voulais, il pourrait se débrouiller sans toi, il faut juste que tu le préviennes quelques jours à l'avance.

_-_Mais je ne veux pas, Sirius ! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ?

_-_Bon on en reparlera après la réunion.

En sifflotant, Sirius alla s'installer dans la salle, laissant un Remus désespéré dans le hall.

**_Ayako filait maintenant à vive allure à travers les couloirs en pestant contre (dans l'ordre), les voyages non prévus dans un lieu infesté de sales bestioles, les coautrices inconscientes, les voyages non prévus où l'on n' a pas pris le temps de prendre l'équipement de survie, la banque Gringotts qui augmentait l'insouciance de certaines personnes, les voyages non prévus sources de nombreuses angoisses, et les blessures mal placées ! _**

**_Elle arriva bien vite devant la grande porte et n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Filch d'avoir l'extrême bonté de lui ouvrir. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, le concierge partit sans demander son reste tandis que la jeune fille décidait d'appeler du renfort pour la mission qui l'attendait !   
-Arty-chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !   
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre !  
-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça M'man !  
Ignorant cette dernière remarque, Ayako reprit:  
-Aurais-tu l'obligeance, mon cher fils, de me quérir mon fidèle écuyer. J'aurais besoin de ma monture incessamment sous peu. Dis-lui de me rejoindre au point T dans 30 mn environ  
-Et après, je peux te rejoindre ?   
-Pas question ! C'est bien trop dangereux (tu pourrais t'allier avec Mephie !) Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé, défiguré, ou pire, tué. Et puis tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre je te rappelle.  
-Mais j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de punitions !  
-Moi j'ai pas passé l'âge de les donner alors on ne discute pas ! _**

_**De mauvaise grâce Artanis parti rechercher Gil dans les méandres du château tandis qu'Ayako franchissait la grande porte, pour, au bout de quelques minutes, s'enfoncer dans la forêt **_

RaR

La Folleuh ainsi que Douceur et Joie de Vivre : Je disais Mary Sue Pawaaa en réponse à Chimgrid puisque dans le chap précédent j'avais fait la pub de notre fic sur Mary Sue (soit_-_dit en passant cette jeune demoiselle est tellement parfaite qu'on ne peut que l'adorer, l'idolâtrer, la vénérer. D'ailleurs j'ai érigé une stèle en son honneur dans ma chambre !)

Sinon pour le père de Nidoré, ce n'est pas que je suis clémente avec lui, c'est que je ne peux rien faire ! En effet je ne le connais pas. Il faut savoir que j'ai réussi l'exploit d'avoir un fils plus vieux que moi et d'un père inconnu –mais seulement par moi_-_ .Ne t'en fait donc pas j'ai pas plus de 1000 ans, je suis biiieeeeen plus jeune !

Sinon, non je ne tuerai pas Ethan exprès pour que tu deviennes Sybille…. Jveux pas que mon Nichou soit perturbé (il va penser que c'est de sa faute !)

Je suis contente que tu apprécies Lydia ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien ma fille !

Maieuh pourquoi D et JdV me boudent ?

Lyane : tsss franchement les patrons, ce sont vraiment des empêcheurs de tourner en rond ! Mais chuis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chap. Pour les questions tu peux toujours les poser, mais pas dit que j'y réponde !

Pour ce qui est de Ninis –sujet épineux, sa môman est trèèèèèèèès protectrice_-_ Ma foi si Arty est consentant, pourquoi pas… (on ne dira pas ici que sa mère a juste mis un mois à s'en remettre et a eu du mal à rester civilisée… m'enfin faut bien couper le cordon ombilical…Sauf que là c'est trop tôt !) Bien que j'en doute fort, pas qu'il soit méprisant envers les humains… mais il reste plus Elfe qu'autre chose

S'il ne l'est pas, je te souhaite bien du courage car en plus d'avoir sa mère et sa marraine (Mephie) sur le dos, il ne faut pas oublier que Ninichou a quand même reçu une très bonne éducation en matière d'autodéfense…

Sushiland : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te fait bizarre de te retrouver dans ma fic après tout je me suis trouvée dans la tienne !

Ah boooooooon tu n'as aucun sourire sadique en entrant dans une pièce ? Même lorsque tu vas essayer de te procurer des Sushis ?

Moi aussi je préfère Artanis m'enfin fallait que je fasse part de mon épineux problème !

Ninis est douteux ? Ah bon ? C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… Et il veut rien me diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireuh (Du coup privé de sortie !)

Et pis voui vive Shinta, vive ishidaaaaaa (il s'est remis de ton dernier traumatisage ?)

Pandore : Nan Siri ne l'a pas fait exprès, il a beau s'être remis plus ou moins à niveau ce n'est pas ça quand même !

Sinon NON Artycheri (je garde son nom habituel donc les surnoms qui vont avec !) ne viendra pas chez toi ! Il est privé de sortie. Mais c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir me le piquer ? Ca fait qu'un an que je l'ai avec moi et même pas trois mois que ça va pas trop mal avec lui… alors attendez un peu avant d'essayer de me le prendre ! Par contre si tu continues à lui donner des surnoms, il m'a dit que comme lui ne pourrait pas venir, il m'autorise à le remplacer (mwahahahahahaha)!

Pour Mephie, non je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée mais je m'y attèle ! Si j'ai pas saucissonné Sev c'est pour pas le traumatiser... du moins pas pour le moment...

Enfin vouiiiiiiiii tu peux garder Sirius, mais Chim risque d'en revendiquer aussi la propriété !

Chimgrid : Comment ça Ninis est louche ? Pourrais_-_tu m'expliquer ?

Pour le duel, non Sirius a pas gagné, Sev était très faible… il sortait de convalescence le pauvre ! Et pis le duel pouvait pas être super spectaculaire dans la mesure où ils se connaissaient tous deux, que les deux n'étaient pas aux meilleur de leur forme et que la magie noire était interdite (Ah la vla Kedavra n'étant pas un sort interdit mais une loupiote verte !)

Sinon l'amour inconditionnel de Lydia est bien différent du mien ! En quoi ? Tu verras !

Te voilà exaucée ! A peine me demandes_-_tu la suite que le lendemain la v'la ! C'est ti pas bô la vie ?


	20. petites réunions entre amis

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut_-_être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Malgré les fêtes qui se rapprochent je n'ai pas demandé comme cadeau tous les personnages peuplant les pages d'Harry Potter (voui j'ai été très raisonnable cette année), donc ils appartiennent tous encore à JKR. J'aurais toutefois une faveur à demander à cette charmante femme, pourrait-elle me filer Sev ? Oui j'aimerais bien que Lydia et Artanis passent un Noël en famille -comme c'est de tradition- avec leur beau-père en devenir…

Je précise également que mes n'enfants et autres persos créés sont à moi et je ne compte pas les léguer pour Noël, sinon je dois dire adieu à mes projets de réunion de famille.

Je peux rassurer certains, ce n'est pas avec ce que je gagne pour faire cette fic (rien) que jpourrais faire des cadeaux de Nowel…

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Pendant les vacs certains se morfondent d'autres essayent de devenir Mangemorts ou reçoivent leurs cadeaux et les derniers en veulent à leurs père ! Enfin un certain prof essaye de débaucher son meilleur ami !

On sait qui a gagné le second duel…

Pairing: Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating: K+

Page de pub :

_Sur les traces de Voldemort _de **Thénais, **un post HP6 prometteur.

_Ultima Necat _de** Fenice**, qui décrit les pires souvenirs de chaque perso

_La Nièce _de **Daisy2C** (postHP6) où lorsqu'on déplace l'ordre du Phoenix et que Charlie à un rôle particulier !

_Behind those indigo eyes_ traduction de Le Saut de L'Ange, c'est Hermione qui tombe amoureuse de Blaise (fic post-Voldi)

Et deux courts OS de** Lilix28**, _la mort du cerf _et_ Une journée à Privet Drive _respectivement les derniers instants de Jamesie et Minerva attendant devant chez les Dursley.

Un grand merci : à mes betas, Mephie, Pandi, Chris et Constance.

**IMPORTANT/ A LIRE :** Comme certains le savent déjà, FFnet supprime les RAR, pour faire une réponse individualisée à chaque revieweur non anonyme. Je désapprouve totalement cette initiative de la part de Ffnet, les RaR servant bien souvent à l'auteur pour éclaircir un point obscur de l'histoire mais aussi un lieu de « discussion ». Les RaR permettaient également aux lecteurs de voir les points de vus des autres lecteurs…

Mais bien que je sois contre cette idée je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de m'y contraindre au risque sinon de voir ma fic disparaître. Toutefois je propose une alternative à mes lecteurs/revieweurs. Ceux qui le souhaitent pourront avoir la totalité des RaR à la publication de chaque nouveau chapitre, sinon j'enverrais la review qui vous est destinée.

Pour les lecteurs qui ne reviewent pas (j'espère que y'en a), mais qui souhaitent avoir les reviews devront me faire signe… (ne vous en faites pas, je ne mords pas…enfin quand j'ai bien mangé !)

§

§

§

§

§

§

Chapitre 19 (part 1) Petites réunions entre amis (ou presque)

" Les membres de l'Ordre se réuniraient désormais chez Maugrey " avait décrété Dumbledore, et tous les anciens l'avaient approuvé. En effet, même si la maison Black ne faisait plus courir de risques à l'Ordre _-_le principal espion à la solde de l'ennemi étant en train de déprimer au fin fond de la Sibérie_-_ les membres rebutaient à y retourner. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à elle, et malgré les efforts du dernier descendant de la famille ainsi que l'aide précieuse de la famille Weasley, la maison gardait une atmosphère sombre et déprimante.

Certes la maison de l'ancien Auror respirait autant la joie et la bonne humeur que celle des Black, mais au moins n'avait_-_elle pas un passé aussi chargé que l'ancien QG de l'Ordre, et pour cause, Maugrey avait déménagé une fois remis de son enlèvement. Les conséquences désastreuses permises par ce dernier avaient fait monter en flèche sa paranoïa. Il ne craignait pas pour sa propre vie, il ne cessait de clamer qu'il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un vieillard estropié _-_ ainsi que ronchon et approchant de la sénilité, s'amusait sans cesse à rajouter Tonks _-_ mais il avait appris à être prudent et ne se départait plus de cette mauvaise habitude. Et une nouvelle fois, sa prudence allait peut_-_être permettre de sauver des vies s'était_-_il contenté d'observer lorsque Dumbledore avait fait sa proposition.

Sa maison n'offrait peut_-_être pas le luxe et le confort que tout sorcier moyen rêvait d'avoir chez lui puisque l'homme ne s'offrait que le minimum vital, mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir au moins dix sorts de protection, des plus simples aux plus élaborés, pour chaque pièce de la maison. Si Hogwarts et le ministère venaient à tomber, au moins la maison du vieil homme serait le dernier bastion de la résistance avait fait remarquer un Dumbledore pince-sans-rire à son vieil ami. Ce dernier avait à ce propos maugréé des paroles qui avaient fait rougir d'indignation Molly qui passait juste à côté…

Lorsque Remus lui avait raconté cet épisode, Sirius avait rit aux éclats tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu y assister. Il imaginait parfaitement Madame Weasley reprocher à Maugrey sa conduite déplorable, et la manière dont son meilleur ami l'avait imité, avait augmenté son fou_-_rire. Remus n'avait pas le profil pour se conduire en mère-terreur.

Depuis, Sirius ne cessait de regarder l'exubérante femme d'un air goguenard. C'était plus pour la faire enrager que pour se moquer d'elle. Et à l'évidence, Molly l'avait percé à jour, puisqu'elle ignorait totalement les regards en coin que lui lançait le brun, à la grande déception de ce dernier. Ainsi, elle lui enlevait la seule distraction qu'il s'était trouvé pour éviter de trop penser à la réunion.

En effet, il se sentait très mal à l'aise ici. Il n'était pas retourné dans l'Ordre depuis qu'il était tombé dans le voile. Il savait que Dumbledore avait attendu d'être parfaitement sûr que son séjour dans _l'inconnu_ n'avait pas altéré ses pensées. A vrai dire il n'avait pas été mécontent d'avoir un peu de répit avant de retourner dans l'Ordre. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas très à l'aise lors des premières réunions. La raison était simple : il avait totalement oublié tout ce qui concernait l'Ordre depuis qu'il était revenu de Merlin_-_sais_-_où.

Ça avait été la même chose en ce qui concernait les mangemorts. A la différence près qu'il adhérait totalement aux idées du Dark Lord et qu'il ne devait donc pas jouer la comédie pour pouvoir être intégré. Ici, il avait peur d'être vite démasqué. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour jouer les adeptes de Dumbledore, et, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, le fait de ne plus s'en souvenir le rendait aussi fébrile que s'il venait juste de devenir espion. Mais pourquoi fallait_-_il que ce soit une épreuve désagréable qu'il soit obligé de subir de nouveau ? Il allait finir par croire qu'il était né sous une mauvaise étoile, un comble pour quelqu'un qui portait un nom tel que le sien !

Enfin mieux valait cesser de se morfondre sur son sort, il allait finir par se prendre pour le sorcier le plus malheureux que la terre n'ait jamais porté…

Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas là que pour se plaindre, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui faisait partie de l'Ordre. Il y avait des têtes qui lui semblaient familières, alors que d'autres, même s'il les connaissait de vue, il ne les voyait pas comme faisant partie de l'Ordre. Tandis que son regard s'attardait sur Mundungus, puisque ce dernier le fixait avec un sourire moqueur sans qu'il en comprenne l'origine, une masse rouge s'abattit sur ses épaules.

_-_Nymphadora, grogna Sirius.

_-_Combien de fois faudra_-_t_-_il que je te rappelle de m'appeler Tonks, bouda la jeune fille en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

_-_De une on ne tape pas son aîné, de deux j'arrêterais de t'appeler Nymphadora le jour **où** tu te conduiras de façon plus mature.

Pour toute réponse l'Auror lui tira la langue.

_-_Et bien c'est pas demain la veille, constata Kingsley en se plaçant à côté de Sirius.

_-_ Je ne te demanderais pas si elle est toujours ainsi, comme ça (se fait en de telles occasions puisque je connais la réponse, déclara Sirius

_-_Je te remercie, ça m'évitera de me faire violenter à la sortie de la réunion.

_-_C'est son côté Black qui ressort…

_-_Je sais, c'est ce qu'elle me répond à chaque fois pour s'excuser.

-Ça, c'est son père qui l'a mal éduquée soupira une voix. Selon lui tous ses bons côtés venaient de lui, et les autres de moi.

_-_Andromeda ! s'exclama Sirius autant surpris qu'heureux.

-Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir cousin, déclara la femme.

Sirius se leva pour lui donner l'accolade.

_-_Doucement, protesta sa cousine, tu m'étouffes là !

_-_Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

_-_Je sais, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant aujourd'hui, s'excusa Andromeda sans arriver à cacher totalement ses émotions.

_-_Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Je suis également fautif, je ne suis pas venu te voir. Mais je te prierais d'avoir un peu plus de tenue ! Tu es indigne de notre _chère_ famille là.

_-_Pas d'excès de sentimentalisme je sais, ânonna la femme, c'est une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle je suis partie. Mais cessons de remuer le passé, ça me déprime à chaque fois.

_-_Surtout que vous n'aurez pas vraiment le temps de raconter vos souvenirs de vieux guerriers; Dumbledore vient d'arriver, déclara Remus.

_-_Tu sais, le temps qu'il fasse son discours…

_-_Insinues_-_tu par_-_là que mes discours sont inintéressants et soporifiques ? demanda Dumbledore.

_-_Mais pas du tout! Vous savez bien que je suis votre plus fervent admirateur.

_-_Je préfère ça. Bien, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. Et si nous commencions ?

_-_Nous n'attendions plus que vous, minauda Tonks.

Dumbledore choisit d'ignorer cette remarque tandis qu'Andromeda levait les yeux au ciel et que Sirius envoyait un clin d'œil approbateur à la metamorphomagus.

Une fois que Dumbledore fut installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, les conversations des membres cessèrent, et tous s'apprêtèrent à prêter une oreille attentive au chef de l'Ordre.

_-_Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous !commença le directeur d'Hogwarts, et bienvenue à cette réunion un peu particulière. Car, comme vous le savez tous…

Le vieil homme fut interrompu par deux « bangs » sonores. Les jumeaux venaient d'arriver.

_-_Désolé du retard, déclara Fred.

_-_Nous avons eu un client de dernière minute, continua Georges. On n'allait tout de même pas lui fermer la porte au nez.

_-_Surtout que les temps sont durs, renchérit Fred.

_-_Ce n'est rien, nous venions juste de commencer. Installez_-_vous, je vous prie.

Une fois les jumeaux assis, Dumbledore reprit son discours.

" Comme je vous le disais, la réunion d'aujourd'hui est spéciale. En effet, nous accueillons un nombre assez conséquent de nouveaux membres que je vais présenter. Bien que vous les connaissiez pour la plupart. Tout d'abord Mlle Loreena Teward, future Auror qui vient de brillamment réussir l'examen final. M.Vigrid Lovegood s'est également joint à nous et met sa plume à notre service. Nous avons ensuite réussi à débaucher deux membres du ministère et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de Mme Carmilla Seric de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes magique ; M.Johan Lawdec de la commission des sortilèges expérimentaux et M.Julius Moran qui travaille à la confédération internationale des sorciers. Enfin, nous accueillons en notre sein une médicomage, la jeune Mlle Atia Escul.

« Ce sont des sorciers émérites qui ont presque tous répondu à notre appel. La décision d'ouvrir l'Ordre à de nouveaux membres ne fut pas facile, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Une trahison dans l'Ordre nous a amplement suffit. Mais comme vous le savez également, les temps sont durs et ne nous permettent pas de rester là sans agir. Et devant un ennemi qui se renforce jour après jour, nous devons faire de même.

Un silence pesant accueillit la déclaration. Les batailles n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais les périodes troublées d'il y a quinze ans étaient encore gravées dans les mémoires. Et nul doute que lorsque Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_Ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom recommencerait ses atrocités, elles seront semblables voire pires que durant les Années Sombres.

_-_Aujourd'hui, nous nous bornerons à faire une petite introduction des différentes forces en présence, pour les nouveaux ainsi que ceux qui auraient séché quelques réunions, termina_-_t_-_il en jetant un regard appuyé à Sirius. Alastor, la parole est à vous !

Alastor se leva et fit apparaître une carte vierge au centre de la salle, de façon à ce que tous les membres la voient.

_-_Comme vous vous en doutez, les sorciers sont divisés en trois catégories : les partisans de Voldemort, ses opposants et ceux qui ne veulent pas être impliqués, mais qui le seront certainement, débuta l'ancien Auror en faisant apparaître une sorte de schéma sur la carte.

" Parmi les opposants de Voldemort, continua_-_t_-_il, il y a nous et le Ministère. Ce dernier est hésitant à coopérer avec l'Ordre et pour le moment, mène plutôt une politique de protection et de défense que d'attaque ; sous_-_entendu que c'est à nous de débusquer l'ennemi et à lui faire rendre gorge. Nous ne pouvons plus reprocher au Ministère son manque de zèle. Mais tant que l'ennemi n'aura pas frappé, nous ignorons si les mesures prises seront efficaces ou pas.

Si nous ne tenons compte que de la population sorcière, nous pensons que nous avons plus de puissance que Voldemort. Le problème c'est que chaque jour qui passe, il augmente sa puissance, se trouve des alliés et reconstitue son armée. Nous savons de source sûre aujourd'hui que les sorciers suspectés d'être Mangemorts se sont enfuis les jours qui ont suivi le retour officiel de Voldemort. Parmi ces sorciers nous ignorons qui sont ceux qui se terrent et ceux qui sont réellement Mangemorts. Mais nous pouvons estimer pour le moment qu'il y a une bonne centaine de Mangemorts connus dans toute l'Angleterre et qu'il doit y en avoir entre cinqcent et mille en tout. Voilà pour les sorciers.

" Pour les créatures et les êtres, nous sommes assurés de la parfaite neutralité des centaures, des être de l'eau et des elfes. Les vampires ne s'engagent pas en tant que communauté, chacun est libre de choisir sa position, et nous ignorons pour le moment quelle proportion va nous rejoindre et quelle autre va rejoindre l'ennemi. Les loups_-_garous nous assurent leur soutien en échange d'une amélioration de leur statut.

" Le problème nous vient des Dementors et des gobelins. Comme vous le savez, nous ne sommes plus sûrs de la loyauté des Dementors à notre égard. Il semblerait qu'un chef pro_-_Voldemort tente de s'imposer parmi eux, mais nous ne pouvons pas en être encore certains. Les gobelins sont quant à eux en pleine guerre de clan ; d'où les problèmes persistants de grève ces derniers temps. Cette guerre de clan finira par la victoire d'un des deux, qui aura donc autorité absolue sur les autres. Nous n'avons que quatre clans sur une quinzaine qui se rallient à notre cause, et sept à celle de notre ennemi. Autant vous dire que nous avons peu de chances de voir gagner un des clans partisans à notre cause. Certaines de nos sources nous ont affirmé que les partisans de Voldemort parmi les gobelins étaient à l'origine de la guerre. L'ennemi est donc en train de bouger

« Donc, si nos estimations sont justes, nos forces sont supérieures à celles de notre adversaire, mais pas assez cependant pour faire pencher la balance définitivement de notre côté ; et malheureusement les choses risquent d'évoluer rapidement. Je prône donc pour chacun d'entre vous une vigilance constante. Il serait malheureux de perdre l'un de nos précieux membres, comme nous avons failli le faire il n'y a pas si longtemps à cause d'un moment d'inattention.

Maugrey se rassit et c'est Tonks qui prit sa place.

_-_L'arrivée de Voldemort a pris de cours le Ministère, il a donc décidé de protéger la population la plus menacée : les sorciers nés de Moldus. Pour cela, il a mis en place un réseau de cheminette et portoloins qui relie les Aurors aux maisons de ces sorciers. Ce réseau ne va que dans un sens et n'est ouvert que si l'alarme est déclenchée. Malheureusement, ces dernières ne sont pas tout à fait au point et j'ignore comment il compte les faire fonctionner.

« Fudge préconise également à ces sorciers de recourir au gardien du secret. Il est cependant assez rare de trouver un sorcier prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver une maison et ce qui est arrivé aux Potter rend la plupart des sorciers méfiant. En ce qui concerne les rues commerçantes…

Tonks continua son exposé quelques minutes encore, et, lorsqu'elle eut fini, d'autres membres prirent la parole, à tour de rôle et informèrent l'Ordre sur des points divers et variés tels que l'humeur de la population, la nécessité de protection des Moldus ou encore l'agitation de certaines créatures magiques.

Une fois que tous ceux qui le désiraient eurent pu s'exprimer, Dumbledore congédia les membres. Il n'avait eu nul besoin de rappeler ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Sirius se leva promptement de sa chaise. Il tentait de rattraper Remus qui le fuyait comme la peste, lorsque le directeur l'interpella et lui demanda de rester encore quelques minutes.

Sirius fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause de son impatience, de son appréhension, où tout simplement du froid _-_Maugrey semblait assez radin sur les bûches qu'il mettait dans la cheminée _-_. Fort heureusement pour lui, personne ne sembla l'avoir remarqué. Il prit une pose plus décontractée et attendit que la salle se soit considérablement désemplit pour avancer vers son employeur.

_-_En quoi puis_-_je vous être utile Albus? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton détaché.

_-_C'est assez délicat comme requête, mais néanmoins il est indispensable que je vous la soumette.

_-_Je vous écoute, murmura Sirius d'une voix blanche.

_-_Vous savez qu'après la trahison de Peter, nous avons du prendre des mesures de sécurité drastiques. L'une d'entre elles était le sortilège d'amnésie.

Sirius ne put retenir une grimace. Ce sortilège lui rappelait encore de mauvais souvenirs. C'était un des sorts de protection des plus efficaces, il permettait à celui qui le subissait de ne pas se rappeler les personnes avec qui il se trouvait en une occasion donnée. Seulement, le malheureux avait pendant quelques jours la désagréable impression qu'un sorcier mal intentionné jetait des cruciatus à l'intérieur de son crâne.

_-_Je crois qu'il s'en souvient, chuchota Tonks à l'oreille de Kingsley.

_-_C'est un sort difficile à oublier malgré son nom, répondit son interlocuteur.

L'animagus jeta un regard noir aux deux Aurors qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, puis, fixant de nouveau Dumbledore, il déclara :

_-_Je m'en souviens parfaitement, mais où voulez_-_vous en venir ?

_-_J'ignore tout simplement si ce sortilège fonctionne encore sur vous, et, par mesure de sécurité je souhaiterais le renouveler.

Sirius pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et donna son approbation. Il aurait été évidemment plus avantageux d'avoir également les noms des membres de l'Ordre à donner en pâture au Maître, mais le vieillard se serait douté de quelque chose, et sa couverture aurait été grillée.

Il était vraiment né sous une mauvaise étoile !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans une salle du deuxième étage, proche du couloir nouvellement découvert, une poignée de jeunes Gryffindor de cinquième et sixième années devisaient joyeusement. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette pièce depuis qu'Harry avait décidé d'arrêter la DA, estimant que le nouveau prof faisait correctement son travail. Il proposait toujours des cours de soutien pour ceux qui en avaient désespérément besoin. Toutefois les demandes se faisaient rares voire nulles. Cette situation n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune Gryffindor. Il se libérait ainsi deux heures dans la semaine et lui permettait de souffler un peu. Il en profitait pour aller voir son parrain avec qui il parlait de ses tracas quotidiens. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il adorait le voir.

Avec Sirius, il n'était plus jamais question de sa future bataille contre Voldemort et tout ce que ce sujet incluait, mais plutôt de ses projets d'avenirs, de ses soucis quotidiens et parfois même du passé. Quand il était chez son parrain Harry oubliait un moment qui il était, pour ne devenir qu'un adolescent normal avec les même tracas que les jeunes de son âge. A chaque fois qu'il y allait, Harry avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un doux rêve, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut_-_être parce qu'il y avait dans ce confortable deux pièces, toute la chaleur et l'affection qui lui avaient manqué dans son enfance, ou encore était_-_ce car il considérait qu'ainsi il avait la possibilité d'avoir une vie de famille. Et pas n'importe quelle famille, mais la sienne ! Ou était_-_ce seulement à cause du sentiment âcre qui lui tordait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il devait sortir de cet appartement.

Sirius lui accordait d'ailleurs la majeure partie de son temps libre. Il disait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu, mais surtout avoir la joie de voir Harry devenir adulte puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de le voir grandir. Cependant Harry ne voulait pas grandir, du moins pas pour l'instant. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être protégé.

C'était une sensation si agréable qu'il comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

S'il passait pas mal de temps avec Sirius, il consacrait le reste de ses moments de repos à ses amis. Même si ces derniers auraient parfaitement compris qu'il préférait aller voir son parrain plutôt que de rester avec eux. Lui, le refusait. Ils étaient bien trop importants à ses yeux pour qu'il les délaisse. Il avait autant d'affection pour eux que pour son parrain. Harry partageait autant de moments merveilleux des deux côtés même si c'était totalement différent. Il n'aurait pu se passer ni de l'un ni des autres. On aurait pu croire que c'était une faiblesse de sa part. Mais ceux qui pensaient cela se trompaient lourdement. Au contraire, c'était une grande force. Il voulait les protéger pour ne pas les perdre. Imaginer quelqu'un essayer de s'en prendre à eux le faisait entrer dans une rage froide et décuplait ainsi sa puissance…

" Harry, tu rêves ? " demanda Ron le faisant ainsi **se** reconnecter à la réalité.

_-_Hn moi ?

_-_Non, Merlin ! Alors elle est comment ? interrogea Ron, tandis que les regards des autres convergeaient vers eux.

_-_Qui ça ?

_-_Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça fait cinq minutes que tu regardes dans le vide avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

_-_Je pensais seulement à la ratatinée que j'allais mettre à Malfoy dans deux mois, mentit Harry sachant pertinemment que s'il disait la vérité, personne ne le croirait.

_-_Harry, tu sais, je t'admire dans beaucoup de domaines, affirma Neville, mais alors pour ce qui est des excuses, même moi je suis meilleur que toi ! Allez, tu peux nous dire qui c'est.

_-_Mais personne ! Et de toute façon, s'il y avait quelqu'un je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concernerait.

_-_Mais parce qu'on t'aiderait à aller lui déclarer ta flamme pardi! s'exclama Seamus.

_-_Et gâcher toutes mes chances ? Je préfèrerais éviter, répliqua Harry.

_-_C'est sûr que si demandes conseil à des gars, tu ne vas jamais réussir à conquérir la demoiselle, intervint Ginny, mais je suis là si t'as besoin d'en savoir un minimum sur la psychologie féminine.

_-_Tu es vexante Ginny là, déclara Dean.

_-_Cela prouve bien que si tu es douée en psychologie féminine tu as du travail à faire pour ce qui est de comprendre les hommes, ajouta Seamus.

_-_C'est là que tu te trompes, rétorqua la jeune rousse, je cache très bien mon jeu.

_-_Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

_-_Dean, fit la jeune fille d'une voix plaintive, y'a Seamus qui m'embête.

_-_Tu l'as mérité, répondit ce dernier.

_-_Première leçon de psychologie masculine, ne jamais blesser la fierté d'un homme, affirma Ron sur un ton sentencieux.

_-_On aura tout entendu, soupira Hermione.

Tous se retournèrent interloqués vers la préfète qui ne prenait d'habitude pas beaucoup part à ce genre de conversations futiles. Celle_-_ci leur dédia un regard un peu moqueur.

_-_Solidarité féminine, se contenta_-_t_-_elle d'ajouter.

_-_Elle ne peut rien contre la nôtre, affirma Neville, hilare.

_-_C'est parce qu'on est en position de faiblesse, mais sinon vous ne faites pas le poids. Déjà que même contre deux c'est limite.

_-_Mais en même temps, tu es la personne la plus intelligente d'Hogwarts que je connaisse. Et Ginny, la digne héritière des jumeaux, se défendit Ron.

_-_La flatterie ne sert à rien. Au contraire tu t'enfonces Ron.

_-_Et tu voulais m'aider à déclarer ma flamme à l'élue de mon cœur, Ron ? demanda Harry moqueur.

_-_Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, bafouilla le rouquin en rougissant.

_-_J'imagine que Seamus a donné une réponse concertée.

_-_Mais Harry ? Depuis quand es_-_tu une fille ? demanda Dean, l'air surpris.

_-_Je ne l'ai jamais été, j'ai juste un côté féminin qui s'exprime de temps à autre.

_-_En tout cas, je te revaudrais ça, marmonna Ron.

_-_Fallait pas me poser des questions idiotes, rétorqua le brun.

_-_Je m'en souviendrais…

Ron ne put pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Lydia venait d'entrer avec fracas clamant " ON A PERDUUUUUUUUUUU! " d'un ton enjoué tandis que Luna, enroulée dans une bannière aux couleurs de Ravenclaw, annonçait d'une voix neutre " On a gagné"

_-_Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas échangé vos répliques? demanda Hermione tandis que les autres regardaient, bouche bée, les deux arrivantes et que Ginny se retenait difficilement de rire.

_-_Tout à fait ! J'adore le Quidditch mais je ne supporte pas _-_ dans tous les sens du terme _-_ mon équipe tandis que Luna n'apprécie que modérément le Quidditch, mais ne manquerait pas une occasion d'afficher son soutien à sa maison.

_-_Mais pourtant l'an Neville

_-_Elle avait perdu un pari contre moi !le coupa la jeune rousse.

_-_Un pari au sujet de quoi ? demanda Ron curieux.

_-_Crois_-_moi tu ne veux pas savoir !

_-_Donc, Ravenclaw gagne contre les Slytherin. Combien à combien? demanda Harry, empêchant ainsi Ron d'insister.

_-_200 à 130.

-Ça va être difficilement rattrapable ça, commenta Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Pas vraiment, répliqua Harry. Ils ont encore deux matchs à jouer. Ils peuvent nous laminer ainsi que les Hufflepuff. On va devoir jouer serré.

_-_Notre match est dans deux mois, on aura le temps de voir venir !

_-_Je ne crois pas, intervint Lydia, votre capitaine a vu le match. Elle en est partie soucieuse. Il faut dire qu'après cette ratatinée, les Slytherin vont être remontés.

_-_Il s'est passé quoi ?

_-_Ma chère maison menait de soixante_-_dix points, après avoir évidemment dégommé le gardien. Faut croire qu'un jeu à la loyale, ils ne connaissent pas. Quand le vif d'or est apparu… Il était à portée de main de Malfoy, mais quand je dis à portée de main, c'est qu'il avait juste à la fermer et il l'avait. Et il n'a pas bougé. Le vif l'a nargué trois fois et il n'a pas fait un geste ! Ce n'est que quand il s'est fait déséquilibrer par l'arrivée de Chang, qu'il a percuté que le vif était à côté de lui. Là, il a commencé à essayer de l'attraper, mais il faisait pâle figure face à Chang. Elle était bien plus rapide et agile que lui. Désespérés par le manque de performance de leur grand chef adoré, Crabbe et Goyle ont voulu faire du zèle et ont balancé un cognard sur Chang. Seulement, Malfoy s'est mis dans la trajectoire du cognard en essayant d'avoir le vif…Je n'ajouterais qu'une chose : sa coiffure a tenu. Faudra que je trouve quel sort il utilise !

_-_Et on a raté ça ! s'exclama Ron, l'air déçu, tandis que le reste de l'assemblée partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable. J'espère que Collin était là avec son appareil photo.

_-_Lydia, bégaya Harry entre deux fous_-_rire, tu penses à moi dès que tu connais le sort pour les cheveux de Malfoy. Ca pourrait m'être utile.

Ron allait faire une remarque, mais se ravisa rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin d'Hermione. Elle avait devancé la pensée du roux.

_-_Quelque chose ne va pas 'Mione ? se contenta_-_t_-_il de lui demander.

En effet, même avant que Ron n'ait pensé à faire une remarque sûrement pas très fine sur ses cheveux, la jeune fille avait cessé de rire et arborait une mine soucieuse.

_-_Je me demande simplement pourquoi Malfoy a agit comme ça.

La remarque jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. En effet, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond d'être aussi passif.

_-_Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas venu nous embêter une seule fois depuis la rentrée.

_-_Il est comme ça depuis son retour. révéla Lydia. Déjà, en partant, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Mais quand il est revenu, on aurait dit un zombie. Ses suivants s'en sont inquiétés mais il n'a rien voulu dire.

_-_Il nous fait sans doute sa crise d'adolescence, marmonna Dean.

_-_Peut_-_être, murmura Hermione évasive. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Vaut mieux s'attendre au pire. Lydia, tu nous préviens si tu as du nouveau.

_-_Pas de problème! J'ai déjà mis mon cousin sur le coup. Ça lui sera plus facile qu'à moi puisqu'il est censé être à sa botte, termina_-_t_-_elle amèrement.

Tout le monde savait à quel point elle haïssait cette situation. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu expliquer comment Blaise Zabini en était arrivé là. " Ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes " avait_-_elle déclaré.

_-_Je te remercie, déclara Hermione.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à faire faim, annonça la Slytherin. Et ce n'est pas Ron qui me contredira !

_-_Pour sûr! Ça fait deux heures que mon estomac crie famine.

_-_Goinfre! s'exclama sa sœur.

_-_Moi? se récria son frère. Oh! Si peu.

_-_Irrécupérables, soupira Hermione tandis que les deux rouquins commençaient à se chamailler.

Elle attendit qu'ils veuillent bien sortir de la salle, sous le regard amusé des autres, avant de verrouiller la porte de leur salle derrière eux. Cette pièce où ils se retrouvaient tous à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. Cette partie du second étage était désertée depuis les divers incidents qui étaient survenus dans le couloir redécouvert. En effet, après l'agression d'Ethan, certains élèves s'étaient aventurés dans le couloir. On les avait tous retrouvés inconscients. Des elfes de maisons avaient eux aussi été agressés alors qu'ils tentaient de le nettoyer.

Tous s'étaient réveillés quelques jours plus tard sans avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé. Dumbledore avait alors expressément interdit à quiconque de s'aventurer près du couloir.

C'est Ginny qui avait eut l'idée d'utiliser une des salles à proximité du couloir, où ils ne devaient pas risquer grand chose puisque c'est dans le couloir qu'avaient eut lieu les incidents. Elle tenait en effet à pouvoir discuter avec ses amies dans un endroit assez confortable et sans devoir sans cesse espionner les alentours. Avant, c'était la salle de DA qui faisait cet office, mais comme Harry avait décidé d'arrêter…

Elle en avait parlé à Hermione et comme cette dernière avait donné son feu vert, elle avait ensuite cherché la pièce qui leur conviendrait avec l'aide de Lydia et Luna. La pièce qu'elles avaient choisie était, à leurs dires, la meilleure de l'étage. Certes, c'était une banale salle de cours, mais il y avait assez de chaises et de tables pour tous. Et les fenêtres n'étaient pas cassées. La pièce avait été adoptée par tout le monde. Et depuis, ils s'y retrouvaient chaque soir. Cela faisait deux semaines que leur manège durait et personne ne semblait s'en soucier…Maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à toucher du bois !

_-_Bon, je pars devant et vous me rejoignez ou on fait l'inverse ? demanda Lydia une fois arrivée sur le pallier du second étage.

_-_On fait l'inverse, répondit Luna et tous les autres l'approuvèrent.

_-_J'ai compris, la prochaine fois je ne demande pas.

Ils laissèrent Lydia faire une diatribe sur les valeurs de l'amitié qui se perdaient et marchèrent d'un pas allègre vers la grande salle.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Beaucoup commentaient le match qui avait eu lieu l'après_-_midi même. Ron les laissa rapidement se trouver une place à la table des Gryffindor et alla trouver les frères Crivey. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que les autres riaient comme des bossus à regarder Ron marchander pour les photos. Tous voulaient en avoir un exemplaire avant qu'un éminent membre du corps professoral ne confisque la pellicule.

Ron revint vers eux un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Sourire qui se figea assez rapidement tandis qu'il fixait d'un air étonné la table réservée aux enseignants.

Légèrement inquiet Harry tourna la tête à son tour.

**Bon j'ai pas eu super le temps de vous préparer la suite de mon délire du coup je vais faire ma liste au papa nowel…**

**Aloooooooooors **

**En plus des réclamations habituelles je veux :**

**-la baguette de Sev**

**-la canne baguette de Lucius**

**-Une cape **

**-Une Robe à corset**

**-Un corset **

**-Un crocodile empaillé **

**-le prince charmant (fourni si possible avec le destrier…)**

**Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là !**


	21. petites réunions entre amis 2

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut_-_être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Bin depuis l'an passé ça n'a pas changé : persos dans HP pas à moi mais à JKR, par contre les autres sont mes n'enfants n'a moi… Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à récupérer Sev, mais cela fait partie de mes bonnes résolutions de l'année. En effet il faut ABSOLUMENT que je trouve une figure paternelle pour mes n'enfants (qui m'assurent qu'ils n'en n'ont pas besoin, mais passons! ) et j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Sev (Non Artanis tu ne t'en serais pas douté alors cesse d'être insolent je te prie)

J'espère donc que JKR aura des résolutions concordantes avec les miennes !

Sinon je n'ai toujours rien perçu pour cette fic et ça ne risque pas de changer !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Briefing à l'ordre et nouveau venu à Hogwart. J'oubliais Dray-chou a perdu de façon remarquable au Quidditch.

Pairing: Ginny /Dean mentionné

Rating: K+

Page de pub : _Comme d'habitude_ de **Thenais**… Une songfic sur une journée dans la vie de Tonks (post HP6 avec ce que ça implique)

_Luna defectio_ éclipse de lune de **Nebelhime** très jolie fic sur Luna.

_Oh non_ et _Au-delà des arches du temps_ de **Seraf **la première est un OS Lily/James et la 2nde d'un gars amnésique qui arrive dans le passé.

§

§

§

§

**Chapitre 19 : petite réunions entre amis (ou presque) (partie 2) **

Severus regarda d'un air satisfait le tas de copies qui se trouvait maintenant du côté droit de la table. Il venait enfin de finir de corriger les devoirs _-_ enfin si on pouvait encore leur donner ce qualificatif _-_ des premières années. Merlin qu'il détestait ces copies_-_là! Il était en effet très rare que le maître des potions trouve le quart de ce qu'il leur demandait dans le devoir. Les notes étaient souvent très basses et les commentaires qui ornaient les copies très acerbes. Mais il fallait voir le tissu d'inepties bourrées de fautes qu'on pouvait trouver dans ce genre de rouleaux pour comprendre l'état d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait à chaque fois qu'il les corrigeait. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le faire tout d'un coup, les notes auraient été apocalyptiques. Il y allait donc par paquets de trois et laissait passer beaucoup de temps entre deux corrections. C'était la raison pour laquelle les premières années recevaient toujours très tard leurs devoirs et en avaient moins que les autres… il n'aurait pas survécu sinon.

Enfin! Il avait terminé pour ce soir.

Il s'étira puis regarda sa montre. Il était à peine 22h. Il n'était pas trop tard pour aller faire une petite ballade nocturne dans le parc d'Hogwarts. Cette promenade était un des rares plaisirs qu'il s'accordait. Il avait pris en effet l'habitude de vagabonder tous les dimanches soirs lorsqu'aucun élève ne pouvait le voir.

Il ne savait plus exactement à quand remontait ce petit manège ni comment il avait commencé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il le faisait déjà quand il était étudiant à Hogwarts; sûrement pour fuir la compagnie de ses camarades qu'il n'appréciait que modérément. Certes, cette excuse lui semblait un peu fallacieuse, mais comme il n'en avait pas de meilleure, il s'en contentait.

Il prit une cape qui gisait négligemment sur son fauteuil et sortit de sa chambre. Il arpenta d'un pas vif et silencieux les couloirs pour arriver en un temps record à une des portes qui menaient au parc. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le froid s'engouffra rapidement dans le château et s'insinua en lui. Il ne se découragea pas pour si peu et franchit le dernier mètre qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour se trouver dehors.

La nuit était glaciale, mais il n'en avait cure. Le froid engourdissait son cerveau, faisait fuir ses démons et l'empêchait de ruminer de sombres pensées. Et Salazar! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait apprécier cette impression de solitude et de liberté qui l'étreignait à chacune de ses inspirations! Ne plus se soucier de rien, ne plus rien ressentir, juste se sentir vivre!

Exalté, il continua sa marche jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, la contourna, pour se diriger vers le sommet de la petite colline qui bordait Hogwarts. Il errait sans but: une sorte de représentation matérielle de ce qu'avait été toute sa vie. Mais pour une fois il n'en souffrait pas. Il avait mis ses interrogations métaphysiques et ses angoisses de côtés et continuait à avancer. Même sans but on finissait toujours par atteindre un point, sinon un chemin. Et dans cette situation, il pouvait choisir n'importe quelle voie, elle ne lui causerait aucun tort.

Essoufflé d'avoir du braver la bise gelée et un brin mélancolique et amer, il se posa sur le premier rocher qu'il rencontra. C'est en regardant le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il soupira d'un air agacé tandis que Lupin le rejoignait. L'homme avait le visage rougi par les morsures du froid et tentait de retenir au maximum sa cape qui ne faisait que s'envoler. Le loup_-_garou avait beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Il avait les joues bien plus creusées et, même si Severus ne pouvait pas le distinguer dans le noir, devait avoir des cernes jusqu'au menton! Lupin avait toujours eu tendance à s'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Enfin, en les circonstances actuelles, son angoisse était compréhensible… Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place du loup_-_garou!

_- _Tu devrais dormir. Tu fais peur à voir, annonça le maître des potions en guise de salut.

_- _Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me donner ce genre de conseil, rétorqua l'autre. D'ailleurs tu manques d'originalité, beaucoup m'ont déjà fait la remarque, à commencer par Albus.

_- _C'est que je n'ai pas eu le _plaisir _de te voir depuis quelques temps. Mais trêve de bavardages futiles. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas suivi dans ce froid pour me demander de te concocter une goutte de mort_-_vivant.

_- _Mon niveau en potion n'est pas déplorable à ce point, Severus. Je voulais seulement savoir si tu avais plus d'informations sur _lui._

_- _Si je t'ai dit que je te préviendrais lorsque j'en aurais, déclara le professeur des potions sur un ton agacé, c'était justement pour éviter que tu ne viennes me déranger à la moindre de tes petites inquiétudes.

_- _Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu n'aies pas _omis _de me communiquer certains détails.

Piqué au vif, le maître des potions se leva prestement et plongea son regard rempli de colère et de défi dans celui de Lupin.

_- _Ne doute plus jamais de ma parole Lupin! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, un Slytherin ne trahit jamais sa parole.

_- _Mais toi, ne serais_-_tu pas déjà parjure?

_- _J'ai juré allégeance au maître certes, mais je ne lui ai jamais donné ma parole de le suivre jusqu'à la fin.

_- _Si je comprends bien, un Slytherin ne trahit certes jamais sa parole, mais tout est dans l'interprétation de ladite parole… Elle ne vaut donc pas grand chose.

_- _Mais il faut vraiment avoir un esprit de Gryffindor bâté pour ne pas remarquer que celle que je t'ai donnée était claire.

_- _J'en conviens. Mais sept ans dans cette maison, ça laisse beaucoup de marques. Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, tu n'as vraiment rien appris depuis la dernière fois? Malgré la bonne foi dont tu fais preuve, tu n'es pas infaillible et certains détails ont pu t'échapper.

_- _Le maître ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me révéler comment Black est devenu un de ses partisans, Narcissa et Bellatrix n'en savent pas plus que moi. Peter est mort et ce cher Rufus joue les abonnés absents. Enfin, je n'ai pas eu d'autre conversation distrayante avec Black depuis les vacances de Noël. Maintenant si tu n'as aucune autre question, je vais te laisser, termina_-_t_-_il tournant déjà les talons

_- _Attends! le rappela le loup_-_garou.

Le maître des potions se retourna pour fixer de nouveau Lupin. Une lueur de curiosité animait ses yeux.

_- _J'ai…une faveur à te demander, reprit d'une voix plus basse l'ancien Gryffindor.

_- _Tu as du te tromper de personne…

_- _Tu es le seul à qui je puisse m'adresser...

_- _Je suppose que ça a de nouveau un lien avec Black.

_- _Il m'a…, Lupin dut faire un effort inouï pour reprendre. " Il m'a fait promettre de le tuer s'il rejoignait un jour les Mangemorts. Il disait qu'il ne le ferait jamais de son plein gré et que s'il devenait partisan de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_ne_-_doit_-_pas_-_prononcer_-_le_-_nom, c'est que son âme était déjà morte et donc que je n'aurais pas à avoir de scrupules puisque je le libérerais…

_- _Si je comprends bien, tu ne te sens pas capable de l'achever. Tu me relègues donc les basses besognes.

_- _Tu te trompes. C'est à moi qu'incombe cette tâche, et si je dois le faire, je le ferai. Seulement, j'ai peur de perdre mes moyens le jour venu. Je souhaite juste que lorsque ce jour arrivera _-_ si par malheur il devait arriver- tu me secondes et que tu termines mon geste.

_- _Belle et loyale mentalité que celles des Gryffindors, ironisa le brun, mais soit, j'accepte de t'aider.

_- _Merci, souffla le lycanthrope d'une voix reconnaissante mais néanmoins remplie de tristesse.

_- _Oh, mais ce n'est pas par grandeur d'âme que je le fais, comme tu peux t'en douter. Tu sais bien que je rêve de ce moment depuis fort longtemps.

_- _En effet.

_- _Si tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me demander, je vais me coucher. Bonne soirée Lupin.

Il se détourna du châtain et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Hogwarts.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le loup_-_garou attendit que le maître des potions soit rentré dans le château, avant de prendre à son tour le chemin du retour. Il quitta non sans regrets le rocher sur lequel il s'était assis après le départ de Severus. Il aurait aimé s'imprégner encore quelques instants de l'apaisement que lui procurait cet endroit. Sans le savoir, le Slytherin l'avait amené dans un lieu rempli de souvenirs agréables, de moments heureux qu'il avait passé en _sa _compagnie.

Plus que jamais, sa douce Elly lui manquait.

Revenir dans cet endroit imprégné de sa présence lui remplissait le cœur d'un sentiment de tranquillité, à peine troublé par la mélancolie qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

Rabattant sa cape sur ses oreilles rougies par le froid hivernal de cette fin de mois de janvier, il regarda une dernière fois cet endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un havre de paix. Remus ignorait s'il aurait l'occasion de retourner un jour dans ce coin de paradis. Il lui faisait donc ses adieux et ainsi tournait définitivement le dos à un pan de son passé.

Son cœur se serra, bien plus que jamais auparavant, lorsqu'il détourna les yeux de cette petite colline. Il venait de faire une croix sur son passé, et son avenir ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Il eut, comme souvent auparavant, envie de baisser les bras, de tout laisser tomber. Mais il savait que cette option lui était impossible. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être un simple spectateur des évènements qui allaient se produire prochainement. Il aurait perdu la seule chose qui lui restait: son honneur.

Ressassant ces sombres pensées, il arriva dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il eut la surprise de constater que sur sa table de nuit reposait une fiole et à côté un petit bout de parchemin. Sur celui-ci était griffonné: _Pour éviter que tu répandes une vague de terreur comme jamais Hogwarts n'en n'a connu auparavant…_

Bien qu'il ne reconnût pas l'écriture, il savait très bien de qui cela provenait.

Qui aurait pu penser que Severus puisse être aussi attentif à sa santé?

Décidément, cet homme l'intriguait de plus en plus! Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il se sentait mal à l'aise face au Slytherin. En effet, si ce dernier méprisait ses trois meilleurs amis, il avait bien senti que le jeune homme avait à son égard une opinion plus mitigée. Severus ne l'appréciait pas, mais pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais connu, le brun le respectait. Remus avait senti dès cette époque que le Slytherin n'aurait jamais rien fait pour lui causer du tort, du moins lorsqu'il n'agissait pas en représailles. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été inquiet lorsque ce dernier avait appris pour sa lycanthropie, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas trahi.

Remus avait d'ailleurs été déçu que le professeur de potions trahisse son secret bien des années plus tard. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui avait pu changer le jeune garçon, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur scolarité à Hogwarts, pour qu'il devienne aigri à ce point.

Mais, après ce regrettable incident qui lui avait coûté son poste de professeur à Hogwarts, Severus avait recommencé à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait à son égard. Certes, il rechignait souvent et cherchait tout le temps la confrontation, mais il acceptait à chaque fois de lui rendre les services qu'il lui demandait. Remus en avait donc conclu que Severus avait considéré ce qu'il s'était passé après la fuite de Sirius comme une simple vengeance, comme avant. Mais au fond de lui, le loup garou savait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Si le maître des potions calquait son comportement sur celui qu'il avait eu plus jeune, le Gryffindor avait senti que cela énervait Severus. Il semblait que celui_-_ci se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il ne haïssait pas Remus autant que les autres Maraudeurs. Et visiblement, il cherchait encore la réponse… Mais bien sûr, le Slytherin était bien trop fier pour demander une explication. En un sens, cela l'arrangeait. Il n'aurait pas su lui répondre.

Remus but d'une traite la potion en pensant à la journée du lendemain. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer les monstres de foire. Comme d'habitude, Sirius l'avait eu à l'usure. Maintenant qu'il avait donné sa parole, il ne pouvait plus se défiler.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_- _Hermione, dépêches_-_toi! On va être en retard, beugla Ron en bas du dortoir des filles.

_- _J'arrive dans cinq minutes! répondit cette dernière.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part continuer à harceler la jeune fille, qui de toute façon, terminerait ce qu'elle faisait et mettrait plus de temps s'il ne cessait pas de la déconcentrer, le rouquin prit son mal en patience. Il attendit que sa meilleure amie daigne bien arriver. Mais pourquoi lui avait_-_il promis qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle?

Il se mit à regarder sa montre en soupirant d'impatience toutes les deux secondes. Si elle n'arrivait pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient, ils seraient bons pour une course effrénée dans les couloirs du château. Mais il semblait que la jeune fille n'avait pas totalement perdu la notion du temps. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre assez tôt pour leur éviter d'avoir à courir un sprint.

Ron remarqua tout de suite son air préoccupé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une seule question qu'elle l'avait déjà pris par le bras et l'entraînait en dehors de la salle commune des Gryffindor.

Tout en marchant d'un pas sportif, Hermione tendit au rouquin le livre qu'elle avait pris le soin de prendre.

_- _Lis_-_ça, ordonna_-_t_-_elle.

De mauvaise grâce, Ron s'exécuta. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le passage qu'elle lui avait signalé il pâlissait.

_- _Par Merlin, murmura_-_t_-_il lorsqu'il eut fini.

_- _Comme tu dis, soupira la jeune fille.

_- _Tu penses vraiment qu'Harry court un danger?

_- _Je ne suis pas sûre, l'article n'est pas assez complet, en tout cas il faudra lui en parler.

_- _Et le plus tôt sera le mieux!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aux premières loges de la conférence qui aurait lieu dans quelques minutes, Harry attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient été les seuls à accepter de l'accompagner; Hermione parce que le sujet l'intéressait, et Ron simplement pour être avec ses deux amis. Les autres avaient, soi-disant mieux à faire. Mais il ne les blâmait pas, il n'y serait pas allé s'il ne s'agissait pas de Remus.

C'était Sirius qui avait eu l'idée de faire une sorte de conférence sur les loups_-_garous. Non seulement parce que c'était dans le programme des troisièmes années, mais aussi pour essayer de faire dépasser aux élèves le stade des préjugés. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur les loups_-_garous. La plupart d'entre elles étaient infondées, mais suffisaient à semer la terreur dans le monde sorcier. Elles mettaient donc ces êtres en marge de la société. Sirius comptait faire changer de mentalité les jeunes élèves et peut_-_être ainsi changer l'attitude des sorciers face à ceux qui étaient différent d'eux.

Si l'intention était louable, Harry doutait que cela change la face du monde. Les peurs étaient trop ancrées dans le cœur des sorciers pour qu'ils acceptent d'aller facilement vers les autres êtres. Mais peut_-_être que grâce à ce genre d'attitude, les choses évolueraient.

Remus, le brun l'avait appris, était encore moins optimiste que lui. Sirius avait dû déployer tous les trésors de persuasion pour que le loup_-_garou accepte. Et encore! Le loup_-_garou n'était toujours pas enchanté par l'idée. C'était pour cette raison que Sirius avait du le laisser un peu plus tôt; il voulait s'assurer que le châtain ne lui aurait pas fait fauxbond au dernier moment. Certes, ce n'était pas son style mais sait_-_on jamais….

La grande salle commençait à se remplir peu à peu, mais un rapide coup d'œil permit à Harry de constater qu'il était certainement l'un des seuls années supérieures à s'être déplacé. Il se doutait que les Slytherins auraient déserté cette conférence, mais il s'était attendu à voir plus de personnes des trois autres maisons. Visiblement, la lycanthropie ne passionnait pas grand monde… C'était regrettable, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard à la porte du grand hall, mais ses amis n'arrivaient toujours pas. Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait bien les retarder ainsi. Il leur avait pourtant bien donné l'heure exacte de la conférence, et spécifié d'arriver quelques minutes à l'avance pour être sûrs d'avoir une bonne place! Une fois de plus, ils avaient du compter sur le fait qu'il leur en aurait réserve une pour chacun à ses côtés.

Enfin, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose vu la foule qui se pressait pour assister à la petite réunion organisée par son parrain… Il en était triste pour Remus, lui qui s'était déplacé pour si peu. Il espérait sincèrement que le loup_-_garou n'en serait pas démoralisé. Surtout que, d'après les dire de Sirius, il n'allait pas fort en ce moment. C'était aussi pour cela que son parrain avait organisé cette conférence, pour faire sortir le châtain de son train_-_train quotidien. Et vu l'enthousiasme débordant dont faisait preuve l'ancien professeur de DADA, son meilleur ami finissait par croire que son idée n'était peut_-_être pas si bonne que cela. Evidemment, le loup_-_garou ne faisait rien pour le détromper. Sirius avait d'ailleurs déclaré que si revoir Hogwarts ne déridait pas Remus, il prendrait les choses en main!

Dans le brouhaha des élèves de troisième année, il distingua bientôt deux voix familières. Ron ronchonnait car ils avaient encore dû courir dans les couloirs du château pour ne pas arriver en retard à la conférence, ce à quoi Hermione répliquait que d'habitude ce n'était pas après elle qu'on devait attendre.

_- _C'est facile de ne pas être en retard en cours lorsqu'on ne mange rien à table, rétorqua Ron.

_- _Je ne me goinfre pas moi, nuance.

_- _Moi non plus, nous n'avons pas les mêmes besoins caloriques, c'est tout.

_- _Si tu le dis… Mais soit tu t'arranges pour manger plus tôt la prochaine fois, soit tu arrêtes de me râler dessus maintenant.

Ron dû admettre qu'elle avait remporté la manche et s'assit à côté d'Harry en bougonnant. Ce dernier remercia Merlin pour avoir épargné à ses oreilles une nouvelle dispute. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas empêcher ces deux là de s'affronter!

_- _Au fait Harry, il faudra qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse après la conférence. Car si mes craintes se révèlent exactes, tu es en danger.

_- Ça_ ne change pas de d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que je risque cette fois_-_ci?

_- _Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer là, ça va commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Mais rappelle_-_moi de t'en parler après la conférence.

_- _Je n'y manquerai pas.

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Hermione se plongea de nouveau dans le gros livre que lui avait prêté Lydia. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire trois lignes que Sirius arrivait à son tour dans la grande salle. Il était suivi de près par Remus.

Ils avancèrent jusque vers l'estrade. Là, Sirius prit la parole tandis que Remus s'installait.

« Le but de cette conférence est, comme vous le savez, de vous permettre de mieux connaître les loups_-_garous. Mais comme nous savons pertinemment que si M. Lupin reste pendant trois heures à vous parler de sa condition, il aura beau user de ses merveilleux dons d'acteur, peu d'entre vous seront attentifs jusqu'au bout. Alors pour ce qui est de retenir ce qu'il vous aura dit… C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que cette conférence se fera par un jeu de questions_-_réponses. Vous lui poserez les questions que vous voudrez sur la lycanthropie et il vous répondra en toute franchise. Et, pour qu'aucun de vous ne puisse douter de sa sincérité, M. Lupin prendra sous vos yeux un verre de Veritaserum. Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes sur la potion, je sais que certaines rancœurs à l'égard des loups-garous sont très tenaces et peuvent rendre sceptique. Je propose qu'ils se lèvent et testent la potion. Aucun volontaire? Dans ce cas, je vous propose de préparer vos questions en attendant que la potion que M. Lupin va boire ait le temps d'agir. »

Aussitôt, il y eut dans la salle une agitation fébrile. Les élèves prirent une plume et un bout de parchemin tout en se mettant à chuchoter avec leurs voisins. Certains, d'ailleurs, se mettaient à ricaner tandis qu'ils passaient à leurs amis la question qu'ils voulaient poser. Harry doutait fortement que ce genre de questions ait attrait à la Lycanthropie, et se demandait comment son parrain allait modérer ces élèves.

_- _Bien, reprit ce dernier, je pense que tout le monde est prêt. Une dernière précision avant de laisser place à M. Lupin. Le premier qui songe à poser une question hors sujet, n'aurait non seulement pas le loisir de connaître la réponse mais serait puni de manière à ce qu'il se souvienne à vie que ce genre de plaisanterie n'est pas accepté. Qui commence?

Les questions se succédèrent, d'abord timidement, puis les élèves s'enhardirent et levèrent plus volontairement le bras. Les questions posées étaient parfois techniques, d'autres étaient plus personnelles. Remus s'efforçait à chaque fois de répondre avec le maximum de précision, tandis que les élèves les plus sérieux griffonnaient le moindre de ses propos sur un rouleau de parchemin. L'assistance semblait, dans sa grande majorité, extrêmement intéressée par les dires de l'ancien professeur de DADA. Certaines jeunes filles très émotives frémissaient même à l'idée qu'un homme comme lui avait pu endurer autant de souffrances, et encore, il ne dévoilait là que les déboires de sa vie publique…

Harry eut un sourire indulgent en les regardant…Remus savait captiver son auditoire. Même ceux qui avaient ouvertement montré leur mécontentement d'avoir à subir cette conférence se taisaient et l'écoutaient religieusement _-_ ou tout du moins faisaient semblant.

Bientôt, les bras levés se firent plus rares. Les questions se répétaient et, certains élèves restés calmes jusque là, montraient clairement leur ennui en baillant. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour lever le bras. Elle était restée silencieuse jusque lors, se contentant de faire taire Ron à chaque fois que celui_-_ci faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche. Vexé, le rouquin s'était alors contenté de lancer des mots à Harry, sous le regard sévère de Sirius. Ceux_-_ci n'avaient - pour la plupart - aucun rapport avec la conférence, preuve que son ami s'ennuyait. Il faut dire que la majeure partie des questions posées étaient bateaux, ou encore ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Hermione avait semblé aussi agacée qu'eux. Elle s'était mise à lever les yeux à chaque fois qu'une question de ce genre était posée. Elle n'avait pris la peine de noter la réponse de Remus que pour deux ou trois questions. Elle avait laissé la parole aux élèves de troisième année puisqu'ils étaient les principaux intéressés de cette conférence. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait le tour des questions qu'ils voulaient poser, elle intervenait, au grand dam du reste de l'auditoire.

_- _Quelle est votre opinion sur les sorciers ordinaires?

_- _Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle n'est pas mauvaise. Nous n'avons rien contre eux. Bien sûr, nous sommes souvent déçus du comportement que la plupart d'entre eux nous oppose, mais à force on s'y fait. Nous comprenons sans problème que les sorciers puissent avoir peur de nous. Ayant aussi été étudiant à Hogwarts, je sais quelles atrocités les miens ont pu commettre lorsqu'il était encore impossible de contrôler leurs pulsions les nuits où ils se transformaient. La plupart des loups_-_garous ont conscience que ces jours sombres ont laissé de profondes marques dans la mémoire des sorciers. C'est pour cela que nous gardons profil bas, encore de nos jours. Mais nous espérons ardemment que les choses se mettent à bouger.

_- _Lorsque vous avez décrit votre transformation, vous avez mentionné une certaine dualité entre l'homme et le loup. Pourriez-vous développer ce que vous entendez par là?

_- _C'est assez difficile à expliquer, mais normalement avec la dose de Veritaserum que j'ai pris, je devrais y arriver sans trop de problèmes. Je dirais que nous subissons un certain dédoublement de personnalité. Les deux personnalités ont parfaitement conscience l'une de l'autre et tentent de l'influencer, mais la frontière entre le loup et l'homme est très distincte. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que lorsque j'ai la maîtrise de notre corps commun, le loup ne pourra pas m'influencer si je ne lui permets pas; et inversement, quand il a la maîtrise du corps, j'aurais beau hurler pour qu'il calme ses instincts il ne m'écoutera pas la plupart du temps.

_- _Vous pouvez donc communiquer?

_- _Bien sûr! Mais nous évitons au maximum. Nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Nous ne pouvons exister l'un sans l'autre. Mais nous sommes tellement opposés que si nous tentons de discuter, la conversation dégénèrerait et pourrait entraîner notre destruction à tous deux. Nous nous contentons donc de maintenir le fragile équilibre entre nous.

_- _Vous voulez dire que le loup pense? demanda une troisième année, horrifiée.

_- _Mais bien sûr qu'il pense! Le loup est toujours autant intelligent que son hôte. Même si cette personnalité est en majeure partie composée d'instincts bestiaux, elle ne reste pas moins un bout de moi qui est devenue indépendante le jour de l'incident.

_- _Et il pourrait parler?

_- _Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait la possibilité de le faire. En tout cas, il n'en n'a jamais trouvé l'utilité.

_- _Bon, intervint Sirius, une dernière question et je vous libère.

Du fond de la salle, une voix grave s'éleva.

_- _De quoi avez_-_vous le plus peur? demanda Artanis.

Remus fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique et une lueur jaune y brilla fugitivement avant de disparaître.

Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien terroriser ainsi les deux personnalités du loup_-_garou. Comme tous, il avait pensé que c'était la pleine lune que Remus craignait le plus, mais il semblait que les deux entités partageaient une peur encore plus grande, une peur que même l'épouvantard n'avait su déceler.

La salle était maintenant silencieuse. La violente réaction du loup_-_garou face à la question de l'elfe avait laissé tout le monde perplexe. Remus se tordait maintenant les mains dans tous les sens. Il donnait l'impression d'être en plein conflit intérieur. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute lucidité et il ne cessait de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Sirius avait tenté de s'approcher de lui pour le calmer, mais son ami l'avait violemment rejeté. Par sa question, Artanis avait rompu le fragile équilibre entre l'homme et la bête. Soudain, Remus reprit le contrôle de lui_-_même, comme si les derniers instants n'avaient jamais existés pour lui. Il fixa d'un air grave Artanis et répondit « Des Guides »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure


	22. Invasion

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut_-_être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages hantant ces modestes pages sont, pour la plupart, pas les miens. Ils appartiennent à JKR. N'ayant toujours pas trouvé la retraite de cette talentueuse dame, je me suis rabattue sur ses agents, dans la prétention évidemment de récupérer la propriété de Severus Snape pour la Sainte Ayako et autres festivités de ce genre qui sont parsemées dans l'année. Les agents m'ayant ri au nez, je n'eus d'autre choix que de faire un scandale… Dans la mêlée un homme a été partiellement blessé à coup de cuillère_-_ crime particulièrement grave comme vous vous en doutez_-_ je ne dus mon salut qu'à l'arrivée de mon fiston qui m'a tiré des griffes des policiers. Depuis j'évite tout agent ! Me voilà contrainte à rechercher la maison de Miss JKR. Du côté d'Hogwarts ma fille n'avance pas des masses submergée par des devoirs en potions !

Bref ce paragraphe pour dire que non Sev n'est toujours pas à moi –et je le déplore amèrement_-_ par contre Lydia et Artanis si.

Sinon je ne compte pas commercialiser cette fic, je n'ai donc toujours pas reçu de bénéfices pécuniaire grâce à elle. Bref si je tenais l'abruti qui a dit un jour « _le temps c'est de l'argent _» je lui expliquerais ma façon de penser ! On peut passer beaucoup de temps sur quelque chose qui ne nous fera ni gagner ni perdre notre argent !

Un grand merci : A mes betas **Mephie**, **Pandi** et **Hybrid** pour leurs conseils avisés et leur patience à l'égard de cette fic. Et encore un énôrme merci à **Hybrid** pour les arts qu'elle a fait de mes enfants (même que Artanis il est trooooooooooooop classe, et Lydia prometteuse)

Page de pub : pas grand_-_chose je le crains : _Lucius Malfoy_ de **GigiT ** où les affres de la coiffure d'un Mangemort trop reconnaissable

_2000_ de **Nyctalope** (Chimgrid quoi) qui relate la vie de Remus postVoldy dans un monde qui n'est plus accueillant

**Chapitre 20 : Invasion**

" Harry, lève_-_toi vite! " s'exclama Ron l'air paniqué.

De dessous sa couette Harry grogna. Pourquoi fallait_-_il toujours qu'il soit réveillé à un moment inopportun ? Pourquoi tous les soirs un élément perturbateur l'empêchait_-_il de voir la fin de son rêve ? Mais surtout pourquoi faisait_-_il, depuis quelques temps, toujours le même rêve, au point de le connaître presque par cœur ?

Au départ il lui avait semblé qu'il ne faisait que se réveiller en pleine nuit. Lorsque c'était le cas, une obscurité palpable l'enveloppait et lui donnait l'impression de ne plus rien voir ou reconnaître. La différence c'est que dans le rêve, celle_-_ci laissait rapidement place à une lumière plus diffuse où le Gryffindor apercevait une multitude d'ombres. Elles erraient sans but précis et ne cessaient de se lamenter.

Parmi ces silhouettes qui se faisaient peu à peu de plus en plus nettes, il reconnaissait rapidement celle de son parrain. Les autres spectres disparaissaient ensuite tandis que Sirius avançait vers un point lumineux que Harry n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué.

L'animagus atteignait assez rapidement son but, mais la lumière était si intense que Harry était aveuglé à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il pouvait distinguer de nouveau la scène, son parrain était entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche. Celle_-_ci s'éteignait peu à peu alors que le décor se modifiait.

Sirius se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt sombre, silencieuse oppressante. Tout semblait très calme, trop sans doute. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, aucune brise pour faire frémir les arbres ou onduler la surface trop lisse du lac dans lequel le reflet de son parrain miroitait. Sirius, qui ne semblait pas partager ses impressions, regardait tranquillement les alentours, cherchant sans doute à savoir où il se trouvait.

C'est en regardant dans la direction de son filleul qu'il le remarquait enfin. Son visage s'éclairait d'un large sourire, comme il en faisait souvent depuis qu'il était revenu.

Il essayait de le rejoindre, mais était rapidement stoppé dans son élan. Incapable d'avancer d'avantage, il tendait désespérément son bras vers Harry et lui hurlait des mots que le Gryffindor n'entendait pas. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues devenues pâles. Harry tentait à son tour de le rejoindre mais lui non plus ne parvenait à esquisser le moindre pas. C'est impuissant qu'il voyait une ombre jaillir au dessus de la tête de son parrain, mais, alors qu'elle fondait sur lui, Harry se réveillait.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, il ne voulait pas que le chaos de l'an passé se reproduise, mais ce songe l'intriguait : il semblait n'avoir aucun lien avec Voldemort. Celui_-_ci en bon stratège n'aurait certainement pas utilisé les mêmes ficelles que l'an passé. Cependant, Harry en aurait mis sa main à couper, ce rêve qu'il faisait tous les soirs était rempli de sens cachés.

Mais une fois de plus, à cause d'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, il n'avait pas réussi à en percer les mystères. Il gratifia ce qui semblait être la silhouette de Ron du regard le plus noir qu'il était capable de faire. Ses yeux étaient encore aveuglés par la lumière que le rouquin venait de braquer sur lui. Mais ce dernier ne se soucia pas plus de l'humeur de son meilleur ami qu'il ne la ménagea. Il lui tendit ses lunettes tout en l'exhortant de sortir en vitesse de son lit.

_-_Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui se passe, ronchonna Harry à qui l'idée de quitter les couvertures pour affronter le froid glacial des dortoirs ne plaisait pas du tout.

_-_Hogwart est envahi, répliqua Ron sur un ton hargneux.

_-_QUOI ? Comment est_-_ce possible? demanda Harry qui, pour le coup, en oublia sa frilosité.

_-_Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Ron tandis que Harry cherchait sa baguette ainsi que de quoi se couvrir. L'alarme de l'école s'est mise à sonner et Macgo a débarqué dans le dortoir ! Elle a dit qu'on devait tous se regrouper dans la grande salle. Ils nous attendent dans la salle commune, là. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher sinon on risque de devoir traverser à deux les couloirs sombres… Et j'ai beau être Gryffindor jusqu'au bout des ongles cette perspective ne m'enchante pas, mais alors pas du tout.

_-_J'avoue que me retrouver en face d'un Mangemort aux intentions peu reluisantes dès le lever ne m'attire pas spécialement non plus.

_-_Raison de plus pour te dépêcher.

La voix de Ron devenait de plus en plus pressante

_-_Le temps que je récupère la carte des maraudeurs et j'arrive.

Harry ouvrit son armoire à toute volée, prit le précieux manuscrit, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune, précédé par Ron. Si leur directrice de maison ne leur fit aucun commentaire, elle darda sur eux un regard lourd de reproches avant d'ordonner à ses élèves de commencer à sortir rapidement de leur maison.

_-_Vous en avez mis du temps là haut, les sermonna Hermione lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau.

_-_Il a bien fallu que je réveille Harry, rétorqua Ron comme si cette explication suffisait.

_-_Tu n'avais vraiment rien entendu ? demanda Neville, réellement étonné.

_-_Autrement je ne serais pas resté dans mon lit. Macgo vous a fourni d'autres explications ? questionna Harry plus dans le but de clore la conversation que d'obtenir des informations

_-_Pas la moindre, soupira Dean qui tenait fermement la main de Ginny, juste que l'on a que trop peu de temps avant que l'ennemi s'organise.

_-_Ils attendent que tous les élèvent soient réunis pour nous dire ce qu'il se passe, renchérit Seamus, comme ça, ils évitent les inconvénients du bouche à oreille qui pourraient se révéler fatal dans une situation comme celle_-_ci.

_-_Mais ils auraient au moins pu nous dire à quoi s'attendre, gémit Lavender. Là on risque de se faire attaquer sans être préparés !

_-_Fais leur confiance, lui conseilla Seamus, ils agissent sur l'ordre de Dumbledore et le directeur sait ce qu'il fait.

_-_C'est pas pour autant que je suis rassurée !

_-_Fais au moins bonne figure devant les plus jeunes ! siffla Hermione. Ils sont déjà assez terrorisés comme ça !

_-_Oui chef, marmonna la jeune fille, ce qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de la part de la préfète de sixième année.

La suite de la marche se fit dans un silence pesant, chacun guettant le moindre bruit anormal et se préparant à réagir à la moindre agression. Le voyage se fit pourtant sans encombre.

Dans la grande salle, les trois autres maisons étaient déjà réunies. Les Slytherin se trouvaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux deux autres maisons, mais la même inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages.

Harry chercha Malfoy des yeux, espérant autant qu'il redoutait que le blond trahisse une quelconque émotion, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement affecté par les évènements. Il ne se montrait ni inquiet ni arrogant, néanmoins quelque chose dans son regard inquiéta Harry : les yeux du Slytherin se perdaient dans le vague. Ils étaient totalement vides, dénués d'expression et donnaient l'impression que Draco avait perdu toute volonté, comme s'il avait été hypnotisé… ou sous l'emprise d'un sort de persuasion…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se perdre davantage en conjectures, le directeur venait d'arriver. Son visage, empreint d'une inquiétude non dissimulée, ne rassura pas les plus jeunes.

Après un bref conciliabule avec les professeurs et autres adultes présents, le vieil se tourna vers l'ensemble des élèves et, d'une voix apaisante il déclara :

_-_Mes chers enfants, comme vous l'ont dit vos directeurs de maison, des hôtes indésirables se sont introduits dans notre école. Des gobelins pour être précis.

Si la plupart des élèves furent étonnés de la remarque, ceux qui avaient suivi les cours d'histoire de la magie avec le plus d'assiduité s'assombrirent d'avantage. Les gobelins étaient réputés pour leur grande résistance aux sorts et pour leur cruauté qui n'avait d'égale que leur barbarie. La nouvelle se propagea comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'assemblée, et bientôt la panique remplaça la surprise.

Dumbledore attendit que les élèves aient assimilé l'information avant de faire taire d'un geste les gémissements et pleurs qui n'avaient pas tardé à se faire entendre.

_-_Certes la situation grave, mais nous pouvons y faire face.Une dizaine d'Aurors prêtera main forte au corps professoral pour repousser cette attaque. Toutefois ne connaissant pas l'ampleur des forces ennemis, je me vois forcé de mettre à contribution les élèves les plus âgés.

Des murmures fusèrent de part et d'autres de la grande salle, murmures vite étouffés lorsque le directeur éleva la voix.

_-_Rassurez_-_vous, je ne compte pas vous obliger à vous battre, seuls les volontaires pourront suivre les professeurs dans les couloirs du château. J'insisterais toutefois sur un point fondamental, les élèves qui auront choisi de se battre devront scrupuleusement obéir aux indications données par le professeur qui les accompagnera. Toute forme de dissension sera sévèrement punie à la fin de la bataille. Gardez en mémoire que seule notre unité, l'unité des quatre maisons permettra à Hogwart de tenir debout. Montrons aux gobelins ce dont nous sommes capable

Une fois sa tirade terminée le directeur alla discuter avec les Aurors qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la salle, tandis qu'un brouhaha commençait à s'élever parmi les étudiants. Si certains des élèves les plus âgés avaient déjà ouvertement déclaré leur choix, la plupart pesaient encore le pour et le contre de la proposition de leur directeur. Il leur fallait trancher rapidement ce qui, entre la défense de leur école _-_ et donc la continuité de leurs études_-_ la sécurité de leur personne et leur idéologie, primait.

Les plus jeunes, eux, s'inquiétaient de la façon dont ils seraient protégés. Après tout un gobelin, voir même une poignée d'entre eux, pourrait arriver sans encombre dans la grande salle et les attaquer par surprise !

Tandis que les préfets se chargeaient de rassurer de nouveau les plus jeunes, les professeurs organisaient les équipes avec les élèves les plus prompts à se décider. Certains se montrèrent déçus de la place qui leur avait été accordée, mais un seul regard de la part des deux professeurs considérés comme les plus sévères leur fit perdre toute envie de récriminations.

Lorsque les groupes de défense furent formés, Dumbledore revint au centre de la salle pour expliquer à chacun la tâche qui lui incombait, puis il annonça que l'attaque était imminente. Une par une les équipes, exceptée une, sortirent de la grande salle pour se placer à des carrefours stratégiques du château.

Celle dirigée par Remus, et dans laquelle Harry se trouvait, partit parmi les dernières et se plaça dans le couloir situé près de l'entrée de la maison des Hufflepuff, au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Son champ d'action était plutôt large et couvrait presque la moitié de l'étage, mais il était facilement défendable à une intersection où se croisaient la majeure partie des couloirs. Comme Dumbledore avait imposé au loup_-_garou le coin le plus fastidieux à défendre_-_ il était but à atteindre des gobelins avant la grande salle _-_ celui_-_ci avait pu choisir les élèves qui seraient sous son commandement. Il avait donc pris ceux avec qui il s'entendait bien ou sur lesquels il avait eu une grande ascendance durant son année d'enseignant à Hogwart puisqu'il faudrait qu'il les dirige facilement.

Lydia s'était immiscée dans le groupe, prétextant une admiration sans borne pour son ancien professeur. Elle y avait mis une telle force de persuasion, que Remus n'avait pas pu refuser de la prendre dans son groupe, mais seulement après lui avoir fait promettre qu'elle obéirait à toutes ses directives. Harry se doutait que l'ancien maraudeur n'était pas dupe, la jeune fille l'avait juste eu à l'usure.

Une fois arrivé à l'intersection qu'ils étaient chargés de défendre, Remus se chargea de placer les élèves de façon à ce qu'ils soient le plus efficace possible. Il leur demanda de former deux groupesLe premier groupe se trouvait en première ligne tandis que le second lui prêtait main forte si celui-ci venait à être submergé et remplaçait les élèves fatigués ou blessés. Comme personne ne voulait faire partie du second groupe, Remus dut désigner d'office. Au grand dam de Ginny, Luna et elle ne participaient pas aux combats. Elle resta néanmoins digne et ignora avec superbe les allusions mesquines de Lydia.

_-_Bien, commença Remus, il nous reste un peu de temps avant que les gobelins n'arrivent, je vais donc tenter de vous expliquer ce que l'on attend de vous.

« Comme vous avez du l'apprendre en deuxième année, mais je préfère vous le rappeler, les gobelins ne pratiquent ni ne craignent la magie. Par conséquent, il sera assez difficile pour nous de les éliminer notre tâche consiste à les immobiliser par n'importe quel moyen, je me chargerai par la suite de les achever.

« Un conseil, avant de commencer toute attaque sur l'un d'entre eux, faites en sorte que leurs armes soient inutilisables, cela évitera tout accident fâcheux. Enfin Et n'oubliez pas que nos amis sont très sensibles à toute forme de lumière, il est donc très fortement conseillé d'en abuser. Des questions ?

_-_Les sorts d'immobilisation sont_-_il efficaces ? demanda Justin Flint Flechey

_-_Pas vraiment, il faut compter en moyenne une trentaine de _petrificus _pour faire tomber une de ces chères créatures.

_-_Connaissez _-_vous des sorts qui les affaibliraient ?

Lupin secoua gravement la tête.

_-_ Je n'ai encore jamais réellement combattu de gobelin, mais ce que je sais est que vous devriez éviter de leur lancer des sorts, de front. Je vous fais confiance, vous saurez_-_vous débrouiller !

Les encouragements du loup_-_garou n'eurent que peu d'impact sur le petit groupe. La perspective de combattre sans avoir un très large panel de sorts à disposition n'était pas rassurante, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se défiler maintenant qu'ils avaient librement accepté de prendre part aux hostilités. Ils allaient devoir se surpasser pour ce combat, c'était leur seule chance de vaincre.

_-_Tenez_-_vous prêts, les voilà, murmura Remus en rangeant le sablier qu'il tenait jusqu'alors en main.

Des exclamations étouffées fusèrent de part et d'autre du groupe, pour rapidement laisser place à un silence pesant. Tous retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente de la suite des l'arrivée de leurs adversaires et tendaient l'oreille, tentant de percevoir le moindre bruit anormal. Bruit, qui, confirmant les dires de Remus se fit très vite entendre. C'était le cliquetis d'une ou plusieurs armures.

D'abord très léger, le bruit alla en amplifiant au fur et mesure que les créatures s'approchaient lentement du croisement où les attendaient Remus et ses recrues. Harry raffermit la prise sur sa baguette plus pour se donner contenance que par réelle nécessité. Certes il avait déjà combattu en conditions réelles, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres élèves, mais à chaque fois il s'était fait surprendre. Là les circonstances l'avaient amené à être le chat au jeu de la souris, et pour être franc il détestait ça. Il n'aimait pas s'appesantir sur les différentes issues du combat, cela le rendait toujours pessimiste ! Il tenta de se rassurer, espérant que les gobelins ressentiraient les mêmes craintes, en vain. Il entreprit de chasser de son esprit de toutes ces pensées décourageantes en inspirant profondément. Il n'en eut pas le temps

" _Lumos maxima " _

Hermione avait prononcé la formule d'une voix distincte, dépourvue de toute trace d'angoisse ou d'anxiété. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la détermination farouche qui devait se lire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un hurlement presque bestial fit écho au sortilège lancé. Il fut bientôt remplacé par des râles gutturaux qu'Harry prit pour des imprécations colorées en langue gobeline avant que d'autres râles du même type répondent au premier et que des cris de guerres retentissent un peu partout dans l'étage. A peines quelques secondes après l'agression du premier gobelin, Harry se trouva face à une dizaine de gobelins. Au vu des sorts fusaient autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul.

" Bon et bien heureuse de t'avoir connu Potter ! " lança d'une voix tendue Orla Quirk élève de Ravenclaw de quatrième année avant d'aveugler les gobelins.

_-_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il tendit sa baguette vers un gobelin, et le délesta de sa hache à l'aide d'un _evanesco_.

Il recommença l'opération pour la majeure partie des armes détenues par les créatures, que Lisa –épaulée de Nelson Roth, un Hufflepuff de septième année_-_ aveuglait continuellement. Il prit tout de même soin de récupérer les massues, bâtons et autres matraques grâce au sorts de lévitation ou tout simplement d'un _accio_.

Une fois toutes les armes confisquées, il confia à Nelson le soin d'assommer toutes les charmantes bestioles qui tâtonnaient dans le vide à la recherche d'un appui.

Avec réticence, l'Hufflepuff s'exécuta. Pour ce faire, il s'aida des armes des gobelins. Il dut presque à chaque fois s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à mettre à les mettre KO. Ceux_-_ci étant réputés _-_ non sans raison _-_ pour avoir la tête dure. Même sans leur casques_-_ qu'Harry et Olga avaient pris soin de leur retirer_-_ les gobelins résistaient aux coups.

Une fois tous les gobelins à terre, Remus se chargea de les achever. Il rassembla leur carcasse puis les aspergea d'une potion les anéantir. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne resta bientôt du tas de gobelins qu'un amas d'os.

_-_Remus tu es sûr que cette potion n'est pas dangereuse pour nous ? demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

_-_Sev… le professeur Snape m'a assuré que nous ne risquions rien tant que nous ne sommes pas en contact avec cette… mixture. Et, si tel était le cas, j'ai de quoi vous administrer l'antidote.

_-_Quand je te disais que la potion était une des matières les plus passionnantes, murmura Lydia à Ginny.

_-_Peut_-_être, répondit Ginny sur le même ton, mais, si tu veux mon avis, ta remarque est un peu déplacée dans la situation présente.

_-_C'était juste pour te détendre un peu, il n'est pas bon d'être trop à cran pour un combat, lança la Slytherin , sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte

_-_Mais ça l'est encore moins de tout prendre à la légère.

_-_Silence ! Grogna l'ancien professeur de DADA à la grande surprise des deux jeunes filles tant leurs murmures leur avaient semblé inaudible pour les autres.

« Harry, continua le loup_-_garou sur un ton concentré, il en arrive d'autres vers vous. Ils ne sont qu'une dizaine à nouveau.Owen et Emma, vous allez aussi avoir de la visite sous peu, même nombre. Les autres, je n'entends personne venir de votre côté mais restez vigilants ! »

Quelques instants plus tard en effet, Harry entendit le groupe de gobelins se précipiter vers eux. Son équipe se contenta de se servir de la même technique que précédemment. Leurs actions se coordonnant avec plus de fluidité que la première fois, ils eurent tôt fait d'en finir avec la seconde vague d'assaillants.

D'autres hordes de la même taille _-_ ou légèrement plus consistantes _-_ arrivèrent par la suite, leurs attaques de plus en plus espacées dans le temps, et, à chaque fois, repoussées par les groupes mis en place par Remus. Environ vingt minutes après le premier assaut plus personne ne vint. D'abord sur leurs gardes, les élèves commencèrent à se détendre. Certains se mirent à se congratuler ou à déplorer leur non_-_participation à la bataille et d'autres à plaisanter sur la soi_-_disant force des gobelins.

Cependant, tous ne rêvaient que d'une chose : retourner terminer leur nuit. Ils espéraient également que le directeur les autorise à faire la grasse matinée le lendemain. Mais, comme Remus ne semblait disposé à ne donner aucun ordre de la sorte, Ron, bientôt suivi par la majorité des élèves se mit à bailler ostensiblement devant son ancien professeur. Celui_-_ci ne réagit toujours pas. Il resta concentré sur le moindre bruit, la mine préoccupée. Semblant enfin remarquer le manège des élèves sous sa garde il déclara :

_-_Ne vous relâchez surtout pas ! Ils ne nous ont pour l'instant offert que du menu fretin ! La nuit est loin d'être terminée et le pire reste à venir !

_-_J'en étais sûre, soupira Ginny tandis qu'elle se remettait en garde, le combat ne pouvait pas être terminé alors que je n'avais pas montré l'étendue de mes talents…

_-_… qui ne doit pas être bien grande vu que Remus t'as relégué au rang des remplaçants ! rétorqua son frère sur un ton nonchalant.

Pour toute réponse, la rousse lui tira la langue, tandis que Lydia s'esclaffait de manière peu discrète à ses côtés.

_-_Ah ! C'est beau l'amitié des Slytherin s, soupira la Gryffindorde façon théâtrale.

_-_Tu sais à quoi t'attendre alors tu ne risques pas d'être déçue, se contenta de faire remarquer l'intéressée.

De nouveau un silence inconfortable s'installa parmi les élèves du groupe, inquiets à l'idée de se faire submerger par les hordes ennemies. En effet si les soupçons du loup_-_garou étaient confirmés, cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'avaient eu affaire qu'aux éclaireurs. Et si une armée était capable d'en fournir quelques centaines, nul doute que les rangs qui la composaient étaient d'un nombre infiniment supérieur. Il leur faudrait donc affronter une véritable marée gobeline ! Face à une telle supériorité numérique la majorité du groupe ne douta plus de l'issue de la bataille qui allait certainement tourner en leur défaveur.

_-_Ne perdez pas courage maintenant, sinon il est certain que nous ne gagnerons pas ! les harangua Remus. Oui les gobelins seront bien plus nombreux que nous, et alors ? Nous savons que les gobelins sont désorganisés, de plus nous connaissons leur point faible, enfin nous avons l'avantage du terrain que nous connaissons bien mieux qu'eux.

Il regarda ses Si nous coordonnons nos attaques et nos défenses, même avec un petit nombre, nous avons les moyens de leur tenir tête sans trop de dommages ! Je ne dis pas que nous sommes intouchables et que nous ressortirons tous indemnes de ces combats. Mais il est temps de ne plus penser à sa propre sécurité et de se concentrer sur la survie du groupe et la mission qui nous a été confiée !

« L'heure est grave mais pas désespérée. Si nous agissons égoïstement chacun de notre côté, aucun de nous ne survivra, alors que si nous prenons notre courage à deux mains et que nous nous battons vaillamment ensemble nous avons plus qu'un mince espoir de nous en sortir vivant !

« Pour le moment les gobelins sont certainement en train de se préparer à nous envahir. Il est plus que temps que nous mettions en place une tactique. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous y participe activement et qu'il s'atèle à tâche qui lui aura été proposée !

_-_Professeur Lupin, demanda timidement Olga, vous pensez vraiment que nous avons des chances de notre côté ?

_-_J'en suis certain ! Et elles sont bien plus grandes que vous ne pouvez imaginer !

_-_Evidemment, puisque je suis là ! déclara Ginny sur un ton présomptueux.

Quelques rires un peu nerveux fusèrent et Remus se départit de son plus grand sourire pour lui déclarer que, à son plus grand désespoir, ça ne serait pas le cas.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille avec stupéfaction.

_-_Je vais devoir me séparer de tes dons quasi_-_surnaturels pour te confier une tâche à la hauteur de ton talent. A toi de voir si tu l'acceptes ou si tu préfères rester dans le groupe.

_-_Je suis toute ouie.

_-_Le danger qui nous menace est bien plus grand que ce que nous pensions. Il est temps de mettre les jeunes en sécurité et de tous nous regrouper. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de ' Harry et de tous ceux qui accepteront de l'accompagner, et dont, je suis certain, tu feras partie.

_-_Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? intervint le brun.

_-_Tu vas devoir mener les premières années dans la chambre des secrets.

_-_Je veux bien, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? demanda Harry, aussi avide que les autres d'en savoir plus sur cette idée plutôt farfelue.

_-_Le directeur a préféré utiliser cette solution qu'en dernier recours. Il ignore les risques qu'elle comporte et il craignait que les élèves paniquent à l'idée de se retrouver dans cette pièce…

_-_Et je les comprendrais parfaitement assura Ron, tandis que sa sœur s'était mise à frissonner.

_-_Peut_-_être, mais nous n'avons plus tellement le choix, il vous faudra profiter du peu de répit que les gobelins nous laissent pour y aller.

_-_Je les accompagne ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_Moi aussi ! renchérirent presque simultanément Lydia et Hermione.

_-_Je vais y aller également, déclara Luna d'un air absent.

_-_Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant, les assura Remus tout sourire. Dès que vous arriverez dans la grande salle, dites à Mr Flitwick d'envoyer une partie de son groupe nous rejoindre. Comme je doute que vous ayez le temps de faire l'aller_-_retour avant que les gobelins ne reviennent, je compte sur toi Harry pour faire le nécessaire afin de passer discrètement entre les lignes ennemies. Mais si vraiment vous rencontrez des difficultés ou un obstacle insurmontable, prévenez_-_moi à l'aide de ce miroir. Et je vous en supplie, faites_-_le ! Ne jouez pas inutilement aux héros. Je sais que c'est dans les gènes de certains d'entre vous de jouer avec le feu, mais si j'apprends que l'un de vous vous s'est mis délibérément en danger, je lui ferais passer le goût de l'aventure. Me suis_-_je bien fait comprendre ?

_-_Oui Remus, marmonnèrent les quatre Gryffindors, un « oui » plus franc ayant été donné par les deux autres jeunes filles.

_-_A la bonne heure ! Bien, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Bonne chance et soyez prudents !

Le petit groupe se sépara du reste de l'équipe et courut en direction de la grande salle

_-_Non mais vous l'avez entendu ? demanda Ron d'un ton ronchon lorsqu'il fut à peu près certain d'être hors de portée de l'ouie très fine du loup_-_garou. « Soyez prudents » « Ne jouez pas aux héros » etc. On aurait dit une vraie mère poule ! Presque pire que maman. J'avais l'impression qu'il nous prenait pour des gosses de cinq ans !

_-_Il est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour nous, temporisa Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'on est sous sa responsabilité. S'il nous arrive le moindre problème, il devra répondre des conséquences.

_-_Il n'y a pas que ça, renchérit Harry. Il tient aussi un minimum à nous. Dans un sens c'est plutôt rassurant qu'il réagisse comme ça au lieu que de nous inciter à prendre des risques inutiles.

_-_Et puis on n'est pas obligés de lui obéir, ajouta Ginny. Mais si on se fait prendre, on ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne nous a pas prévenus. Et là, je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de maman…

_-_Moi non plus. Elle nous massacrerait !

_-_Ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet, déclara Lydia, mais Harry, comment veut_-_il que tu t'y prennes pour passer discrètement parmi les gobelins ?

_-_Remus sait que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité, c'était à elle qu'il faisait allusion. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de prendre la tienne également, ça ne serait pas pratique de se retrouver à six sous la mienne.

_-_C'est comme si c'était fait. «_Accio cape d'invisibilité» !_

Harry récupéra également sa cape et ils se remirent à courir plus rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas encore à mi_-_chemin lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre dans tout le château.

_-_Les voilà, murmura Luna.

_-_J'espère que les autres s'en sortiront, chuchota Ginny d'un ton angoissé.

_-_Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment, contente_-_toi de courir le plus vite possible, ordonna Hermione.

_-_C'est ce que je fais.

_-_Et cesse de bavarder inutilement ou tu vas te fatiguer rapidement !

Piquée au vif, la jeune fille se tût. Le groupe continua sa course effrénée vers la grande salle tout en faisant attention aux alentours, mais les couloirs étaient déserts, et seule leur respiration haletante et le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol résonnait dans le silence qui les entourait.

A bout de souffle, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la grande salle. La porte était verrouillée.

_-Alohomora ! _Prononça Hermione dès qu'elle put reparler

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit. Juste derrière se trouvait le groupe de Flitwick, leur baguette tendue vers les nouveaux arrivants. S'il fut soulagé un court moment en constatant que les intrus n'étaient pas des assaillants, le petit homme arbora rapidement un visage complètement défait

_-_La situation est si grave que ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix fluette.

_-_Leur nombre est bien supérieur au nôtre, mais Remus pense que nous pouvons gagner si nous ne dispersons pas nos forces.

_-_Je le souhaite sincèrement moi aussi, soupira le professeur. Puis en se tournant vers le groupe qu'il dirigeait il s'exclama : « Stewart, Dennis, Marcus, Oliver et Eddie suivez_-_moi ! Les autres vous suivrez Harry et le professeur Sinistra vers la chambre des secrets ! »

Et, sans laisser le temps à ceux qu'il n'avait pas choisi pour l'accompagner de protester, il sortit de la salle, courant à toute allure, suivi non sans mal par ses élèves. Ceux_-_ci ne s'attendant sans doute pas à le voir filer si vite.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur d'astrologie avait expliqué la situation aux plus jeunes et avait déjà entrepris d'organiser la marche vers les toilettes pour filles du second étage. Ayant compris la gravité du moment, aucun des élèves ne céda à la panique. Le visage sombre, parfois en larmes pour ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à calmer leur peur au sujet de leur avenir proche ou de celui d'un frère ou d'une sœur participant au combat, ils se mirent calmement en rang. Ils suivirent ensuite le professeur Sinistra dans un silence pesant.

Le restant du groupe de Mr Flitwick et celui d'Harry se placèrent autour des plus jeunes, autant pour les protéger en cas d'attaque que pour rassurer les plus angoissés. Ils évitaient ainsi qu'une trop grande inquiétude envahisse le reste des premières années.

Le voyage jusqu'à la chambre des secrets se fit, comme leur avait assuré le professeur Sinistra avant le départ, sans aucun incident majeur, à part bien sûr les hurlements stridents de Mimi Geignarde, furieuse d'avoir été dérangée en pleine nuit. Les plus jeunes n'étaient toutefois pas rassurés.

Chacun connaissait la triste réputation de la chambre des secrets. Ils n'étaient donc pas tranquilles à l'idée de devoir y séjourner, même s'ils savaient que dehors ils couraient un danger bien plus grand, et malgré la présence de leur professeur d'astrologie et des élèves d'années supérieure.

Néanmoins personne n'osa contester. Tous étaient conscients qu'il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière et qu'il valait mieux rester groupés en un seul endroit – aussi sinistre soit_-_il – que se disperser et être à la merci de l'ennemi.

C'est avec une peur qui leur tenaillait les entrailles qu'ils écoutèrent Harry émettre une série de sifflements qui fit s'ouvrir la chambre des secrets.

_-_Bien, murmura une élève de troisième année une fois le passage visible par tous, qui y va en premier ?

_-_Je vais y aller, déclara Seamus tandis que la plupart des élèves avait eu un mouvement de recul. De toute façon va bien falloir qu'on se retrouve tous dedans, et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de l'explorer depuis qu'Harry a massacré l'affreuse bébête qui s'y trouvait

Il s'avança vers le trou béant qui servait d'entrée à la chambre, et, tout en hurlant un « GERONIMOOOOO !» couvrant presque les cris hystériques du fantôme qui hantait les toilettes pour filles, il sauta dans les profondeurs du château.

_-_Berk c'est dégoûtant là_-_dedans ! l'entendit_-_on s'exclamer. Le ménage n'a pas du être fait depuis des siècles !

_-_Ne te gêne pas, susurra Ron assez fort pour que l'irlandais l'entende, prends ton balai et fait comme chez toi !

_-_Tu viens m'aider ? questionna Seamus tout en aidant les élèves qui arrivaient à atterir sans trop de mal

_-_Je voudrais bien, mais Remus m'a interdit de me séparer d'Harry, tu devras te débrouiller sans moi !

_-_Vous ne restez pas avec nous ? demanda Dean.

_-_Non, Remus nous a demandé de rejoindre le gros de nos troupes et on ne sera certainement pas de trop si tu veux mon avis.

_-_Mais vous risquez de vous faire tuer bien avant de les retrouver !

_-_Tant mieux ! s'exclama Mimi Geignarde. Comme ça, je ne serais plus seule !

_-_Tu sais, si Rem nous a demandé de venir le rejoindre c'est qu'il y a une raison, assura Ron tout en ignorant la remarque du fantôme. Jamais il n'exposerait inutilement nos vies ! Et puis on sait se défendre !

_-_C'est en effet l'occasion ou jamais de voir si les cours du professeur Potter ont porté leur fruits, renchérit Lydia.

_-_Le problème c'est que s'il lui arrive un pépin, il ne pourra pas nous expliquer ce qui lui faisait défaut durant le combat.

_-_Ne sois pas défaitiste Dean ! s'exclama Ginny. S'il a survécu à tu_-_sais_-_qui ce n'est pas un gobelin de rien du tout qui lui fera du mal. Allez, arrête de dire des bêtises et va rejoindre Seamus, il risque d'avoir besoin de ton concours.

_-_Ginny… commença le Gryffindor sur un ton chagriné.

_-_Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. A plus tard.

_-_Bon, déclara le professeur Sinistra lorsque tous les élèves eurent franchi l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, dès qu'Harry aura refermé le passage, vous retournerez dans la grande salle. C'est là que toutes les équipes doivent se rejoindre. Mais avant d'y rentrer, n'oubliez pas de déverrouiller la porte, vous risqueriez d'avoir une mauvaise surprise sinon. A priori vous ne devriez rencontrer personne sur le chemin du retour, toutefois restez sur vos gardes.

_-_Mais madame, pourquoi nous avoir demandé de les rejoindre ? demanda Hermione. Nous aurions été aussi utiles ici que là_-_bas.

_-_Je ne sais pas, soupira le professeur, pas plus que je ne sais comment le directeur s'y est pris pour sécuriser certains couloirs. Mais je lui fais confiance. Si vous devez y retourner c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Bien, je crois que tout est dit. Je vais aller rejoindre mes élèves avant qu'ils ne paniquent de trop ! Bonne chance à vous.

Sitôt dit, l'enseignante se glissa dans le passage qu'Harry referma sur elle.

_-_Au revoir Harry, minauda Mimi Geignarde tandis que le brun agrandissait sa cape d'invisibilité, bientôt imité par Lydia. J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt me rendre une petite visite ! Je m'ennuie toute seule, ici !

_-_Au revoir Mimi, répondit seulement le Gryffindor.

Une fois sortis des toilettes, ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de se cacher sous les capes d'invisibilité.

_-_Euh… commença Ginny une fois qu'aucune partie de leurs corps ne dépassa plus des capes. On fait comment pour ne pas vous perdre ? On tient un bout de votre cape ?

_-_Non, si vous tirez trop fort, nous risquerions d'être à découvert, répondit Hermione. Par contre, ce qu'on peut faire, c'est continuer à chuchoter. Au pire, s'il y a un gobelin qui nous entend, il croira avoir affaire à des fantômes.

_-_Chouette ! J'avais justement une question à poser. Quelqu'un a_-_t_-_il la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête du directeur pour nous permettre de revenir sur le front, alors qu'il aurait été plus simple et plus rassurant pour lui de nous garder dans la chambre des secrets ?

Des murmures négatifs lui répondirent.

_-_Peut_-_être qu'au cas où la situation deviendrait trop désespérée il compte utiliser Harry comme monnaie d'échange contre vous_-_savez_-_qui, proposa Luna.

_-_Naaaaaan, cette idée est digne d'un Slytherin, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, contesta Ginny.

Contrairement à son habitude, Lydia ne répliqua pas à la pique envoyée par son amie. Ce manque de réaction ne manqua pas d'inquiéter cette dernière de l'inquiéter. Elle demanda donc à la brune si tout allait bien

_-_Mmh ? Oui bien sûr que ça va, marmonna la Slytherin, j'ai juste un coup de fatigue, ça va me passer.

_-_Tu es certaine que ce n'est que de la fatigue ?

_-_Que veux_-_tu que ce soit d'autre ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, tu me semblais plus préoccupée que fatiguée…

_-_C'est normal, affirma Luna, je te rappelle qu'elle ne sait pas s'il est arrivé quelque chose à son cousin, dont elle a du se séparer pour rejoindre notre groupe...

_-_… et pour ne pas être dans celui de Malfoy et sa bande, rappela Lydia.

_-_Ah c'est vrai ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il va bien, l'assura Ginny.

_-_Moi aussi, déclara Lydia, mais je n'arrive à ôter le doute de mon esprit.

_-_Je comprends. Je crois que j'aurais été tout aussi inquiète si Ron ou l'un de vous n'avait pas été avec moi et si je ne savais pas Dean en sécurité. Si tu veux on peut presser le pas.

_-_Si ça ne dérange personne, j'en serais ravie !

_-_Moi, ça ne me gène pas, affirma Harry, et je ne crois pas non plus que Ron ou Hermione s'opposeront à

Requête

_-_Au contraire, renchérit Hermione, je serai plus tranquille dès que nous serons dans la grande salle. Au moins nous saurons enfin quelle est la situation de la bataille.

_-_Peut_-_être que les renforts sont enfin arrivés.

_-_Je l'espère, sinon nous sommes mal. Nous parviendrons sûrement à repousser quelques assauts, mais s'ils sont vraiment plus nombreux que nous, ils finiront par nous pousser dans nos derniers retranchements et nous vaincre.

_-_Tu es trop pessimiste ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_Je suis seulement réaliste, rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

_-_Non, la contredit le roux, nous avons Dumbledore parmi nous.

_-_Il a raison Hermy, déclara Harry d'un ton sentencieux. Et je pense que c'est le moment ou jamais de prouver notre loyauté envers…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette au bout du couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés et avait stoppé net tout mouvement, intimant aux autres de faire de même.

Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à distinguer qui se trouvait face à eux.

Il s'agissait d'Artanis.

L'elfe semblait fixer intensément Harry malgré la cape protégeant ce dernier. Son visage n'exprimait que haine et mépris.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa une flèche et en banda son arc.

L'instant d'après, le projectile mortel filait droit vers Harry dans un sifflement morbide.


	23. Accalmie

Titre : **Noir **

Auteur : Ayako

Genre : mystère, un peu d'humour et peut_-_être un autre genre.

Bases : Harry Potter 1 à 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages se promenant entre les lignes de ma fic, à part ceux que vous n'avez jamais vu gambader ailleurs ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JKR. Les autres (Artanis, Lydia & cie) sont ma propriété. N'ayant pas trop eu le temps d'aller à la chasse au Severus Snape ces temps ci, j'ai attendu que les cloches et/ou le lapin me l'apporte (oui les cloches viennent d'Italie et le lapin d'Allemagne, mais ils font bien un tour en Angleterre avant de venir…) bah j'ai attendu, attendu mais à part les chocolats je n'ai rien vu venir… 

Du coup pour me consoler je me suis vengée sur les chocolats….

Sinon je gagne rien pour cette fic… Même pas un chocolat !

Un grand merci : A mes betas **Mephie**, **Pandi** et **Hybrid** pour leurs conseils avisés et leur patience à l'égard de cette fic. Et encore un énôrme merci à **Hybrid** pour les arts qu'elle a fait de mes enfants (même que Artanis il est trooooooooooooop classe, et Lydia prometteuse)

**Chapitre 21 : Accalmie **

N'ayant plus le temps d'esquiver la flèche, mais surtout trop surpris pour le faire, Harry ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact. Devant l'imminence de sa mort, une seule chose le préoccupait : savoir s'il allait souffrir intensément avant de mourir. Il espérait que non, toutefois, il doutait de la magnanimité de l'elfe à son égard. Mais l'arme ne le tua pas. Elle se contenta de le frôler avant d'atteindre un autre être vivant qui s'éteignit dans un râle.

-En voilà un qui n'aura plus le loisir de causer du tort à quelqu'un, déclara Artanis d'un ton satisfait.

C'est à peine si Harry l'entendit, trop choqué par les derniers évènements. Le moment de tension passé, il venait de réaliser qu'il avait cru mourir et n'avait fait aucun geste pour esquiver. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon c'est bien lui que la flèche aurait frappé ! Rétrospectivement, il fut secoué de violents frissons. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le supportèrent bientôt plus et il s'affala sur le sol. Il entendit quelques voix crier son nom sans pour autant réussir à les distinguer, avant de sentir plusieurs présences autour de lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il distingua les visages de ses amis, mais également celui d'Artanis. Tous étaient marqués par l'inquiétude.

-Hey ça va mon vieux ? demanda Ron.

-Je crois que oui, parvint à articuler le brun.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assistance.

-On peut dire que tu nous as foutu une belle trouille, déclara Ginny.

-Désolé, fut tout ce que le jeune homme trouva à répondre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, on sait bien que tu n'y pouvais pas grand-chose, assura Luna.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, ajouta Artanis d'un air penaud. J'avais crains que si je vous prévenais de mes intentions, l'éclaireur, qui m'aurait sans doute entendu, ne lance vers moi son poignard, avec le risque que celui-ci vous atteigne.

-Mais là, vous auriez pu atteindre l'un d'entre nous ! protesta Ron. Imaginez si l'un de nous avait fait un mouvement malencontreux….

-Ma flèche ne l'aurait pas atteint mortellement. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive, j'avais pris en compte cette possibilité.

-Vous saviez exactement où nous étions ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Bien sûr. Le gobelin, lui, le devinait. C'était une bonne idée de vous faire passez pour des fantômes, car c'est ce que vous faisiez n'est-ce pas ? Seulement vous aviez omis un détail qui aurait pu se révéler fatal : le son de votre voix ne couvrait pas totalement le bruit de vos pas. Et, même si les gobelins ont une ouïe beaucoup moins développée que la mienne, ils vous ont parfaitement entendus.

-Ils _ont_? releva immédiatement Lydia.

-Les éclaireurs gobelins travaillent toujours par paire. L'un va prévenir l'avant-garde de la position de leurs ennemis, tandis que l'autre continue discrètement à les suivre.

-Ce qui veut dire que l'armée gobeline sait où nous nous trouvons ? demanda Ginny, anxieuse.

-Pas encore. Artanis se tut un instant, ses yeux fixant le lointain. il semblerait que notre ami se soit perdu dans le château. Toutefois il serait judicieux que nous regagnions au plus vite la Grande Salle. Nous éviterons peut-être ainsi de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Tu pourras courir sans problème Harry ?

-Ça devrait aller, répondit ce dernier en se relevant.

-Tant mieux. Si tu ressens le moindre signe de faiblesse n'hésite pas à nous en faire part !

-OK.

-Bien, voici comment on va s'organiser : je passerai devant et Ron fermera la marche. Je vous demanderai également de vous taire durant le trajet. Il serait regrettable que nous soyons attaqués par des gobelins que je n'aurais pas entendus arriver.

Une fois qu'Artanis eut l'assurance que les élèves lui obéiraient, il alla récupérer sa flèche puis s'élança dans la direction opposée. Il imposa rapidement au groupe un rythme soutenu, suivi avec plus ou moins d'entrain par ses cadets. Contrairement à la majorité du groupe, Harry trouvait la cadence trop lente. Il avait hâte d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, pour ne plus avoir à ressasser les derniers évènements qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit. Il ne voulait plus penser à sa réaction pour le moment, il ne devait plus y penser. La situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre d'introspection très poussée qui retenait toute l'attention. Il tenta de faire le vide en lui, en se concentrant uniquement sur les ordres donnés par Artanis, mais en vain. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se débarrasser de ces désagréables pensées, et que, quoiqu'il fasse, elles resteraient tapies au fond de son esprit, n'attendant qu'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour revenir à la charge.

Harry regarda autour de lui et constata, avec soulagement, que ses amis n'avaient pas remarqué son trouble. Il ne voulait pas les tracasser tant que la bataille n'était pas achevée. Il ne tenait pas à être un poids pour eux lors des combats et risquer ainsi qu'ils soient blessés – ou pire – par sa faute.

Le brun esquissa un sourire à Hermione, s'étant retourné vers lui. Elle s'était sans doute sentie observée. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire mais Harry vit que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par le sort de toutes les personnes retranchées dans la Grande Salle dont ils étaient sans nouvelles depuis plus d'une heure. Une vague de honte le submergea. Hogwart menaçait de tomber, entraînant dans sa chute un grand nombre de vies, et la seule chose qui lui importait pour le moment son petit confort ! Certes il avait subi un grand choc, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et se jette à corps perdu dans le combat. Il se doutait qu'il ne pèserait pas lourd face à l'ennemi, mais il ne comptait pas donner un trop gros avantage aux gobelins par son manque de réaction. Il aurait de toute façon bien assez de temps pour se poser des questions existentielles après la bataille… s'il pouvait à ce moment là encore se les poser !

Ces pensées fort gryfindoresques lui firent rapidement oublier ses propres inquiétudes. Dès qu'il se fut rassuré, il attrapa la main d'Hermione, y exerça une légère pression et lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Il voulait lui signifier de cette manière que s'il avait compris ses angoisses, il ne les partageait pas.

Si les gobelins avaient percé les défenses de la Grande Salle, ils auraient été mis au courant, car même si Artanis ne les avait pas prévenu – Harry se méfiant de l'elfe, avait prévu cette possibilité– Remus ou Dumbledore l'aurait fait au moyen du miroir. La jeune fille hocha la tête ; elle avait saisi son message. De nouveau, elle lui rendit son sourire, à la différence que ce dernier était bien plus franc que la fois précédente, puis elle retira sa main de celle d'Harry, sans doute gênée par cette promiscuité. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, il était également habitué à garder une certaine distance avec les gens qu'il côtoyait, même avec ses meilleurs amis. Seul Sirius passait outre cette distance sans que ça ne le dérange.

Ils couraient depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'Artanis, d'un geste de la main, leur somma de s'arrêter une première fois. L'elfe continua à avancer sans un bruit tandis qu'il bandait son arc. L'instant d'après, il récupérait son projectile sur le cadavre d'un gobelin et s'engageait à vive allure dans le couloir d'où venait l'intrus. Il en ressortit moins d'une minute après semblant content de lui. Il fit ensuite signe au groupe de venir le rejoindre, et ils repartirent au pas de course sans avoir eu le temps, comme ils l'avaient espéré, de reprendre leur souffle…

D'autres haltes du même genre furent effectuées durant le reste du trajet. Chacune d'entre elles semblaient rendre l'elfe perplexe. Artanis donnait l'air d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour rassurer Harry. Ses amis ne devaient pas l'être non plus à voir leur visage soucieux. Ils arrivèrent pourtant devant les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle sans. Dès qu'Hermione eût ouvert les portes après qu'ils se soient faits reconnaître, Artanis, toujours préoccupé, les poussa à l'intérieur, avant de rejoindre à grandes enjambées MacGonagall qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry et ses amis, quant à eux, furent rapidement encerclés par un groupe de curieux dont la majorité faisait partie de la DA. Ils furent alors assaillis de questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient raconté en détail leur escapade dans les couloirs du château et rassuré les grands frères et sœurs au sujet de leurs cadets. Peu à peu l'attroupement se dispersa, et il ne resta bientôt autour d'eux guère plus qu'une dizaine de personnes, des Gryffindors pour la plupart, qui se chargèrent de leur expliquer la situation.

-Après la première attaque nous avons-nous aussi attendu quelques minutes, relata Pavarti qui se trouvait dans le groupe le plus éloigné de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Black nous a ensuite annoncé que nous devions nous replier dans la Grande Salle car les gobelins seraient bien trop nombreux pour que nous puissions les vaincre. Nous avions à peine commencé à avancer qu'une vingtaine de ces sales bestioles nous est tombée dessus ! Nous sommes parvenus à les repousser sans trop de mal, mais nous avons rapidement été encerclés par ces horribles créatures ! Elles surgissaient de nulle part et arrivaient à chaque fois par dizaines entières ! Une fois de plus nous avons essayé de les vaincre, mais elles étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses. Nous avons alors tenté de les maintenir à l'écart au maximum pour tenter de nous frayer un chemin, mais certains d'entre nous ont tout de même été blessés par les gobelins. C'était horrible ! J'ai vraiment cru ma dernière heure arrivée à ce moment-là. Nous avions beau tenté de les repousser, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de nous. Heureusement, un groupe d'Aurors est arrivé rapidement pour nous prêter main forte. Grâce à eux nous avons pu reprendre le dessus et nous avons finalement réussi à faire perdre les gobelins avec des charmes aveuglants et assourdissants. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers la Grande Salle et nous sommes rapidement tombés sur le groupe du professeur Sprout qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser un groupe de ces créatures hideuses. C'était Neville, épaulé par Artanis, qui se chargeait de garder les gobelins à l'écart et de coordonner la défense de leur groupe. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien…

-Le problème, intervint Padma, c'est que lorsqu'il nous a vus, il n'a plus surveillé ses arrières, et il s'est pris un coup de massue et a été assommé.

-Merlin, le pauvre ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas trop mal, la rassura Pavarti. Il s'est réveillé il y a une demi-heure avec une migraine pas croyable et une horde de fans, que Miss Pomfrey a vite dissipées.

-La horde de fans ou la migraine ? demanda Ron, amusé.

-Les deux, répondit Pavarti. Tu connais notre infirmière, elle ne fait jamais les choses à moitié ! Bref pour en revenir à ce que je disais, nous avons aidé le groupe du professeur Sprout à se débarrasser des gobelins et à transporter le corps de Neville en toute sécurité. Ils nous ont ensuite, comme vous devez vous en douter, accompagnés vers la grande salle. Le deuxième groupe que nous avons rencontré était celui du professeur Snape.

-Une belle brochette de Slytherins en somme, fit Ron d'un air dégoûté. Les gobelins les avaient massacrés ? demanda-il ensuite, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'était l'inverse. Quand nous sommes arrivés le sol était jonché de cadavres de gobelins, la plupart avaient la tête écrabouillée, c'était dé-goû-tant ! Enfin les gobelins commençaient à devenir un peu trop nombreux pour eux. Nous les aurions bien laissés se débrouiller, seulement ils étaient sur notre passage, et il y avait le professeur Sprout qui ne cessait de nous rabâcher – sans grande conviction d'ailleurs – que les quatre maisons devaient être unies.

-Et puis de toute façon les Aurors avaient déjà commencé à leur prêter main forte, renchérit Colin, nous serions passé pour des couards.

-Une fois que nous les avons tirés de leur mauvais pas, reprit Pavarti, c'est à peine s'ils étaient reconnaissants, ils pestaient même d'avoir été sauvés par des sangs impurs…

-Mais un regard de du professeur Snape et ils se sont vite tus ! coupa Lavande.

-Les Aurors sont ensuite intervenus pour arranger « l'espèce de tas désorganisé »comme ils nous appelaient. Il était essentiel pour eux qu'on soit le plus efficace possible, et que ceux qui avaient pris des mauvais coups ne se retrouvent pas en mauvaise posture. Nous ne sommes donc repartis qu'après avoir fait de notre petite troupe une sorte de petite armée. Mais ils n'ont pas pu placer où ils voulaient ni les professeurs Snape et Black ni Artanis. Ils voulaient absolument se trouver devant pour soi-disant nous protéger du gros des troupes ennemies, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de compétition entre les deux professeurs et à une furieuse envie d'en découdre avec les gobelins pour Artanis ! Du coup, les Aurors qui devaient être devant ont fermé la marche. Nous nous sommes ensuite dépêchés de retrouver les groupes suivants avant qu'ils ne soient submergés par les hordes de gobelins ! Sur le chemin nous avons été pris plusieurs fois en embuscade par ces immondes bestioles, et, comme l'avaient déclarés Artanis et les professeurs Black et Snape ils se sont chargés de la plupart de ces monstres, enfin, ils les ont seulement achevés, c'est nous qui les aveuglions et les désarmions. Ils ont d'ailleurs fait un véritable carnage ! C'était atroce !

-C'était géant plutôt ! s'exclama Colin, complètement exalté. Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Le professeur Black avançait de gobelins en gobelins pour les passer au fil d'une épée qu'il avait ramassée sur le corps d'un gobelin. Le professeur Snape et Artanis étaient restés en retrait par rapport à Black et massacraient tous les gobelins qui se trouvaient hors de sa portée. Artanis tirait flèche sur flèche avec une précision déconcertante, il n'avait pas l'air de viser. Le professeur Snape quant à lui avait collecté une bonne vingtaine de poignards et dagues et les faisait tournoyer en spirale autour de lui – ainsi les gobelins ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de lui sans y laisser des écailles – et d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, il envoyait les poignards se loger dans le cou des gobelins, là aussi avec une précision mortelle. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants à voir et j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vous les montrer dans le feu de l'action, mais je n'avais pas pris mon appareil photo ! Quand j'y repense ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'oublie de prendre mon appareil photo juste aujourd'hui ? Je suis vraiment le pire des idiots ! Une telle occasion ne se présentera certainement pas de sitôt !

-Tu sais, les photos auraient certainement été floues ou très mal cadrées, vu que tu n'étais pas dans de bonne conditions pour les prendre, tenta de le consoler Padma. Et puis, ton appareil aurait sûrement été détruit dans la cohue.

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à décolérer !

-Arrête d'y penser !

-Je vais essayer…

-Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, intervint Pavarti, les gobelins n'ont pas tenu longtemps face à nous, mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant ressortis tous indemnes de ces affrontements avec eux. Il y a eu pas mal de blessés, mais il y en avait davantage parmi les groupes que nous récupérions au passage. Nous avons tout de même réussi à arriver tous sauf dans la Grande Salle, mais nous étions talonnés par les gobelins. Il nous a donc fallu repousser une dernière fois les gobelins avant de pouvoir fermer les portes. Et depuis, nous attendons ici. Les gobelins on bien tenté de forcer les portes, ils n'ont néanmoins pas réussi à passer outre les protections posées sur celles-ci ! Depuis ils cherchent une autre issue pour pouvoir entrer, seulement une fois verrouillée, il parait que cette pièce est imprenable.

-Mais alors, pourquoi nous avoir demandé de conduire les plus jeunes dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Je crois que c'était surtout pour qu'ils ne voient pas l'horrible spectacle que donneraient les blessés et aussi qu'ils évitent de nous communiquer leur panique, déclara Lavande.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une très bonne idée, déclara pensivement Hermione après quelques instants. Ils risquent de constituer une proie de choix pour V-Voldemort si jamais celui-ci venait dans le château.

-N'est-ce pas toi qui disais il y a à peine quelques heures qu'il fallait faire confiance à Dumbledore ? rétorqua Pavarti. S'il a décidé de séparer les premières années des dernières, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Je ne pense vraiment qu'il ferait une erreur de stratégie telle que de laisser les plus vulnérables à la merci de V-Vol-Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama la brune. Il devait penser que cet état de siège serait très provisoire ! Seulement je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il semblerait que cette situation est en train de s'éterniser. La preuve, Dumbledore n'est toujours pas là et les professeurs ont l'air assez inquiets. Et puis, en cas d'attaque telle que celle-ci, notre directeur n'aurait pas manqué d'appeler du renfort, or personne n'est venu à notre secours.

-Merlin, murmura Ron blême. Si personne n'est venu nous prêter main forte, c'est qu'ils doivent tous être occupés ailleurs. Hermione tu penses vraiment que Vo-Tu-Sais-Qui a lancé une attaque massive sur tout le pays ?

Il venait par là même d'exprimer ce que tous avaient craint.

-Ce serait bien son genre en effet, déclara sombrement Harry.

Lavande se mit à sangloter bruyamment, elle se voyait déjà agonisante dans le petit matin, achevée à coup de hache par un gobelin.

-Calme-toi ! l'exhorta Ginny, tandis que Ron la prenait maladroitement dans ses bras, tu tiens franchement à alerter tout le monde ? L'atmosphère n'est déjà pas au beau fixe, autant ne pas achever le moral des troupes, continua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait plus léger.

-Je suis désolée, hoqueta la sixième année.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tempéra la rousse, on est tous un peu à cran pour le moment. Qui ne le serait pas avec une armée de gobelins aux trousses ?

-Cesse de jouer à la fille qui n'est pas concernée Ginny, conseilla Ron, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour faire la fière. Tu sais personne ne t'en voudras si tu craques.

La jeune fille resta un moment interdite, puis les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta de sourire.

-Viendras-tu me consoler, comme toi et les autres le faisiez si bien avant ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

-Evidemment, puisque Dean n'est pas capable de bien tenir son rôle !

-Idiot, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage au creux de l'épaule de son frère, si tu savais comme je t'adore.

De son bras libre Ron serra sa sœur de façon protectrice.

-Ne t'en fais pas Gin' il ne nous arrivera rien, nous sommes en sécurité ici et _il_ l'est aussi dans la chambre des secrets.

-Mais, Hermione a dit que…

-Je suis certain que Dumbledore aura trouvé une solution d'ici là ! affirma avec force le roux. Sa voix dénotait pourtant un profond manque de conviction.

-J'en suis sûre également, intervint d'une voix tranquille Luna jusqu'alors silencieuse. Hogwart est le lieu le plus sûr de tout le pays.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Vous-Savez-Qui nous a envoyé ses gobelins, ironisa Padma, pour que lui même ne se casse pas lui-même les dents sur les défenses ô combien efficaces de ce château.

-Et ne trouves-tu pas Luna que nous avons fait face à bien plus de dangers, parfois mortels, que nulle part ailleurs en Angleterre ?

-Je serais curieuse de savoir à quels périlleux dangers vous avez fait face durant votre scolarité, railla Hermione avant que Luna n'aie eu le temps de répondre. A part en deuxième année, vous ne risquiez rien dans l'enceinte de l'école, si on excepte certaines grosses frayeurs et beaucoup d'heures de retenues données par Filch, Snape ou Umbridge. Si quelqu'un a plus d'une fois risqué sa vie ici, c'est Harry. Enfin est-il réellement nécessaire de vous rappeler que le monde sorcier vit dans l'insécurité et la peur depuis que… V-Voldemort est revenu il y a plus d'un an, et ce malgré toute la campagne de diffamation du ministère ! C'est bien ici qu'on est le plus en sécurité ! acheva, avec fougue, la jeune fille.

-C'est surprenant d'entendre ça de la part de la personne qui nous a justement fait douter de notre sécurité, commenta avec aigreur Padma.

Voyant que l'ambiance commençait à dégénérer rapidement, Harry s'empressa d'intervenir.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous disputer, sinon si, et je dis bien si, Voldemort s'empare du château, il n'aura pas grand mal de nous vaincre tous ! Je sais bien que vous êtes sur les nerfs, nous le sommes tous, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous entretuer pour des queues de cerises. Quelle importance ce soir de savoir si nous sommes ou non plus en sécurité entre ces murs que nulle part ailleurs dans le monde ? Comme vous avez pu le constater nous ne sommes pas dans une situation très favorable, alors au lieu de débattre sur des sujets sans aucune importance, cette nuit, il vaut mieux nous préparer au pire. Ce n'est plus la peine de paniquer ou de regretter quoique ce soit, il est bien trop tard pour cela. Nous devons nous tenir prêts à défendre notre école, et, si la situation devient vraiment tragique, à vendre chèrement nos vies !

Le reste du groupe approuva ses dires par un murmure indistinct. Certains d'entre eux, comme Hermione et Parvati, baissaient la tête, honteux d'avoir ainsi paniqué et de s'être emportés. Toutefois, la plupart de ses amis l'avaient à peine écouté et avaient murmuré leur approbation juste pour la forme, mais Harry s'en moquait, sa diatribe avait eu l'effet escompté. Le calme était enfin revenu dans leur petite communauté. Certes les tensions étaient encore vives, mais au moins Harry avait pu goûter pendant un petit instant aux joies du silence. Il se doutait cependant que l'accalmie ne durerait pas et que la dispute reviendrait incessamment sous peu lui agresser de nouveau les oreilles et l'empêcher d'avoir les idées claires. Aussi songea-t-il à glisser sur un autre sujet. Malheureusement il était bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir penser correctement, et, malgré l'intense concentration dont il tentait de faire preuve, il ne trouva rien à dire pour détourner subtilement l'attention. Il continua vainement à se creuser la tête mais à chaque fois c'étaient les mêmes idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Voyant que cette solution ne le mènerait nulle part, il se décida à l'abandonner pour en prendre une autre, certes un peu moins subtile, mais tout aussi radicale.

Il se racla la gorge, regarda chaque personne d'un air dissuasif de toute objection et allait se lancer dans un nouveau discours lorsque Luna déclara à la cantonade qu'elle allait rendre visite à Neville, si évidemment l'infirmière le lui permettait ! Harry, heureux de cette diversion et également honteux de ne pas l'avoir trouvée lui-même s'empressa de l'accompagner, laissant pantois le reste du groupe. Silencieusement, ils traversèrent la salle, se frayant un chemin entre les élèves qui, fatigués, s'étaient assis, parfois allongés, à même le sol. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même tant ses jambes courbaturées le faisait souffrir, mais sa conscience aigue du danger – qu'il maudissait à cet instant précis – le forçait à rester sur ses gardes, bien qu'il doutât fortement être encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il remarqua qu'à part quelques groupes épars d'élèves encore en train de discuter, seuls les Slytherins dans leur totalité étaient encore debout, certainement plus pour montrer leur supériorité par rapport aux autres élèves que pour être prêts en cas de coup dur. Une mauvaise langue, ce que – bien évidemment – Harry n'était pas, aurait immédiatement songé en les voyant ainsi qu'ils se préparaient à s'enfuir en cas de problème !

Rapidement, le regard de Harry fut attiré par Lydia, car si cette dernière avait retrouvé son cousin sain et sauf, elle semblait toujours aussi préoccupée qu'avant, et le bras réconfortant de Blaise posé sur ses épaules ne semblait pas la rassurer tellement. Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter à ce point la jeune fille. Il ne semblait pas que ce soient les combats, sinon elle n'aurait pas pris part à la bataille. Elle devait donc certainement être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions qu'Hermione, et s'inquiétait pour un proche dehors.

Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, la jeune fille masqua rapidement ses appréhensions et tenta discrètement d'attirer sur elle le regard de son amie. Lorsqu'elle y parvint elle signifia d'une moue boudeuse tout l'ennui qu'elle pouvait éprouver à devoir rester du côté des Slytherins. Pour toute réponse la Ravenclaw haussa les épaules, désirant certainement montrer ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour son amie sans compromettre cette dernière. Elle avait sûrement joint à ce geste un sourire moqueur puisque Lydia afficha une mine contrite puis détourna son regard et entama une conversation avec son cousin. Luna se contenta d'hausser une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de presser le pas vers l'infirmerie.

-Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps avant de venir ! s'exclama Neville en guise d'accueil.

-Il a fallu qu'on attende que tes groupies se calment avant de venir, chuchota Harry à moitié hilare à la vue d'un Neville complètement groggy qui tentait de faire –sans grand succès – une moue boudeuse.

-Nous avons ensuite dû persuader Miss Pomfrey de nous laisser venir te voir, ajouta Luna.

-Mais pourquoi les autres ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils arrivent ! Il faut juste qu'ils arrivent à négocier avec notre chère infirmière pour que l'on puisse être à plus de deux dans ton compartiment !

-En les attendant tu ne pourrais pas nous raconter comment tu es arrivé là ? demanda Luna en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de Neville. Les autres nous ont seulement appris que tu t'étais pris un mauvais coup en défendant ton groupe.

Neville prit une jolie teinte cramoisie tout en bafouillant que son rôle dans l'affaire avait été très exagéré, qu'il n'avait que contribué modestement à la défense du groupe. Il ne cessait d'envoyer à Harry des regards suppliants pour que ce dernier fasse diversion, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. D'humeur étrangement badine depuis qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie, il ne se contenta pas d'ignorer les suppliques silencieuses que lui envoyait son ami : avec un large sourire, il déclara que Neville était bien trop modeste et que lui aussi avait hâte d'entendre sa version des faits. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard chagriné avant de se racler la gorge pour commencer son récit, récit qu'il axa plus sur le mérite de Harry qui lui avait inculqué quelques sorts de base que sur son propre courage.

Il aurait pu terminer rapidement son récit si Luna ne l'avait pas interrompu sans cesse pour demander des précisions sur des points qui lui semblaient obscurs. Cette attitude avait d'ailleurs surpris Harry, Si la jeune fille affichait toujours un air désintéressé, c'était bien la première fois que la Ravenclaw semblait si attentive. Elle ne remarqua pourtant pas que la soudaine attention qu'elle portait pour le jeune homme le gênait au plus haut point. Il ne cessait de perdre le fil de ce qu'il racontait et de bafouiller sans que cela interpelle leur cadette . Harry lui, resta en retrait. Il préférait se taire plutôt que d'embarrasser son ami, mais surtout il avait la désagréable sensation d'être de trop dans la pièce. Cette sensation ne se dissipa que lorsque le reste du groupe les rejoignit enfin, au grand soulagement de Neville qui put ainsi échapper à l'interrogatoire de Luna… pour se faire submerger de questions par le reste du groupe.

Dès qu'il eût satisfait la curiosité de son entourage – enfin presque, au grand dam de Ron il n'avait pas compté le nombre de gobelins que son groupe avait achevé et il ne savait pas non plus combien il y avait de clans, et ce malgré qu'ils aient chacun eu une arme de prédilection ; il n'y avait pas fait attention – il leur demanda de raconter à leur tour ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

Ce fut Ron qui s'en chargea, tout du moins au début, mais comme sa sœur n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre pour ajouter des commentaires à sa sauce, il la laissa rapidement narrer leur aventure et ne se priva évidemment pas pour ajouter certaines précisions au récit de sa sœur. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, les deux roux se mirent à se chamailler sans que leur ami n'ait eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Pour ne pas le laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale, Hermione reprit l'explication après avoir insonorisé l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Je suis content que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, déclara Neville dès qu'Hermione eut terminé son récit. A mon réveil personne n'a su m'expliquer ce qui vous était arrivé, j'étais vraiment inquiet !

-Moi j'aimerais bien envoyer un message à Dean pour lui dire que tout va bien, murmura Ginny. J'espère que de son côté…

-Ne t'en fais pas ! s'exclama Harry. Là où il est il ne peux rien lui arriver de fâcheux !

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain, répliqua Ginny piquée au vif.

-Car seules deux personnes peuvent ouvrir la chambre des secrets, répondit Harry sur un ton léger, l'une est ici et l'autre n'est pas à Hogwart pour le moment La jeune rousse rougit de confusion : elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle marmonna une vague excuse avant de se cacher au creux du cou de son frère qui la serra à l'en étouffer dans ses bras.

-Quelqu'un sait ce qu'on attend là ? demanda Neville autant pour être au courant que pour éviter le silence pesant qui menaçait de poindre à l'horizon.

-Il y a une dizaine de minutes j'aurais répondu les hypothétiques renforts, répondit Luna. Maintenant je ne sais absolument pas.

-C'est sûr que les renforts risquent pas de venir de suite, soupira Harry. Reste à savoir ce qui va arriver.

-Lydia l'ignorait…

-Artanis a sûrement dû la repérer lorsqu'elle jouait les espionnes, expliqua Ginny dans un petit rire, c'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi renfrognée !

-Elle aurait du s'en douter pourtant, déclara Hermione sur un ton sentencieux, Artanis nous a prouvé plus d'une fois que son ouïe était bien plus développée que nous aurions pu le penser, acheva-elle en fixant Harry.

Le brun comprit son allusion. Il se promit d'avoir une fois de plus une discussion avec elle au sujet de l'elfe.

-Moi je l'aime bien Artanis, avoua Neville. En tout cas je lui dois une fière chandelle, sans lui je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Nous aussi certainement, déclara Ron, et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Mais je ne crois pas que je tomberais en admiration pour autant…

-Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais entrer dans son fan club, protesta Neville.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, déclara Ginny. Certes sans lui on serait certainement mal en point, mais il n'a fait qu'utiliser les dons dont la nature l'a pourvu. Ce n'est pas comme d'autres qui ce soir ont montré un vrai courage face au danger.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu milites contre les groupies d'Artanis… l'accusa Luna.

-J'aurais alors attendu la première intéressée dans l'affaire !

-Ce n'est donc pas la peine que je défende ses intérêts.

Ginny fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants.

-Non !

-Je suis du même avis que toi, affirma Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de sanctifier telle ou telle personne qui aurait prouvé sa valeur au combat. Après tout, on y a tous pris part au combat, chacun à notre manière, alors pourquoi mettre en lumière quelqu'un plus qu'un autre…

-Harry, je crois que tu dois te sentir visé là, déclara Ron hilare.

-Harry c'est différent, le contredit Hermione, Harry c'est l'espoir, la bannière à laquelle notre cause est attachée… On ne peut pas vraiment comparer la prestation d'Artanis ce soir et le combat que mène Harry.

-M'ouais la différence est quand même très subtile…

-Tu vois où une subtilité entre quelqu'un qui choisit et quelqu'un qui est choisi ?

-Il n'y a qu'un mot qui diffère…

-Oui mais ce mot change totalement la portée du verbe qu'il accompagne.

-Certes mais si on creuse un peu, tu es d'accord pour dire que Harry et Tu-Sais-Qui ont le même pouvoir de représentation. Or Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas vraiment été choisi… c'est lui qui a choisit d'être choisi, dans ce cas-là la différence est subtile…

-Ron, tu crois franchement qu'il est l'heure de philosopher ? geignit Ginny. Je sais que pour une fois tu voudrais avoir raison sur 'Mione, mais s'il-te-plait… Epargne nos neurones ! Vous aurez tout le temps de reprendre ce passionnant débat un autre jour, lorsque Hermione sera plus en forme pour contre-argumenter.

-Ta sœur a raison, renchérit Neville, hilare, il est indigne du Gryffindor que tu es de choisir ainsi la facilité en provoquant Hermione dans une joute verbale vers cinq heures du matin…

-Il n'est pas déjà cinq heures ! s'exclama Harry surpris.

-A vrai dire, j'ai un peu arrondi, précisa le châtain. C'est dans environ un quart d'heure.

-Ça fait déjà plus de trois heures que nous avons été envahis, déclara d'un ton funèbre Ron. Et les secours ne sont toujours pas là !

-Ils arriveront bien à un moment ou à un autre, soupira Harry

-Mais tant qu'à faire, je préférerais que le château soit encore debout quand ils daigneront enfin venir nous sauver, avec si possible nous vivants à l'intérieur.

-Ron ? commença Hermione, ce n'est pas toi qui, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, nous a demandé de garder nos inquiétudes pour nous, pour éviter de miner le moral des autres ?

-Certes, mais dans mon cas c'est différent, je ne faisais qu'exprimer tout haut ce que tous nous pensons tout bas.

-Ah non ! objecta Neville. Moi je me disais que ce serait une bonne idée de distribuer des rations de croissants et de boissons chaudes à tout le monde.

-Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que je ne serais pas contre un grand bol de chocolat chaud, déclara Ginny.

-Ou un café bien fumant, renchérit Hermione.

-Et tremper un toast dedans…

-Et cesser d'importuner un jeune homme alité, termina Miss Pomfrey. Je vous avais dit un quart d'heure ! Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes là. Allez, filez, Mr Longbottom a besoin de repos !

-Mais madame, protesta Neville, je suis en pleine forme !

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger il me semble, jeune coq ! Maintenant buvez-moi ça et tâchez de rester tranquille. Quant à vous autres, je croyais vous avoir dit de partir ?

Le groupe eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir Neville et Luna de faire une énorme bise sur sa joue – devenue cramoisie –, avant de se faire chasser en bonne et due forme par l'infirmière.

Dans la Grande Salle, le silence régnait en maître. La plupart des élèves, vaincus par la fatigue et la résignation, tentaient désespérément de dormir, malgré les coups qui faisaient rage de l'autre côté des portes. Seuls les professeurs étaient restés debout, mais ils ne semblaient plus tellement inquiets, seulement contrariés. Harry en déduisit que si les événements ne se passaient pas comme prévus, au moins ils n'étaient pas en danger.

Le regard du brun fut attiré la fine silhouette d'Artanis. Ce dernier se trouvait légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste des adultes. Assis en tailleur, il avait les yeux fermés et le visage contracté par la concentration dont il devait sûrement faire preuve. De temps à autre ses lèvres bougeaient, mais Harry était bien trop loin pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Si le Gryffindor avait d'abord cru que l'être prononçait des paroles indistinctes, telles celles d'un rituel dont lui seul connaissait la signification, il comprit rapidement son erreur lorsqu'il aperçut la forme sombre qui se trouvait aux côté d'Artanis. Snape ne perdait pas une miette de ce que l'elfe disait. Il secouait parfois la tête à l'intention du professeur de métamorphose, lorsque cette dernière se tournait vers l'étrange duo qu'il formait avec l'elfe. MacGonagall poussait alors un soupir désabusé avant de continuer sa ronde auprès des élèves et de rassurer ceux qui avaient besoin de l'être.

Les Aurors étaient postés près des portes et gardaient jalousement l'entrée de la grande salle. Ils vérifiaient à intervalles constants que les protections, qui bloquaient aux gobelins l'accès aux réfugiés, étaient toujours effectives et en profitaient à chaque fois pour les renforcer. Harry apprit par son parrain, alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté quelques instants près d'eux, que les Aurors avaient eu l'intention de tenter des sorties avant de se faire vertement tancer par la sous-directrice. Cette dernière avait en effet estimé qu'ils seraient plus utiles à protéger les élèves dans la salle en cas de problème qu'à se disperser en essayant de battre les gobelins qui étaient de toute façon en trop grand nombre. Le chef des Aurors ne partageait évidemment pas le point de vue de la directrice. Selon lui il fallait absolument diviser les troupes gobelines avant qu'elles ne tentent un grand coup. Il ne pensait pas s'en sortir indemne, mais il espérait infliger de grandes pertes à l'ennemi. MacGonagall refusa de nouveau de les laisser sortir, non seulement elle ne voulait pas les envoyer au suicide, mais elle estimait également – à juste titre selon Sirius, et tous l'avaient approuvé – qu'ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle présentait un trop grand risque. Elle avait alors fait parvenir un message à Dumbledore pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire. La réponse du directeur ne s'était pas faite attendre : Tout le monde devait rester dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il fallait absolument maintenir les portes closes et si possible vérifier que les protections tenaient toujours. Le chef des Aurors avait pris le ton de la missive au sérieux et depuis s'y conformait scrupuleusement. Il y mettait tout de même beaucoup de mauvaise grâce, vexé sans doute qu'on ne l'ait pas laissé jouer au héros, avait conclu Sirius goguenard, avant de se lever et de continuer sa ronde.

L'attente recommença alors, longue, monotone.

Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir sur les portes sans que ça n'inquiète plus personne. L'ennui avait depuis longtemps remplacé la peur et certains élèves étaient bien plus préoccupés par ce qui se passait au dehors qu'entre les murs du château. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'ils étaient inconscients, mais la situation restait bloquée pour le moment et ils se savaient en sécurité.

Leur comportement avait rassuré bien des adultes et surtout des Aurors qui n'avaient pas spécialement envie de devoir gérer une panique générale. Malgré tout, ils savaient que cette apathie collective ne durerait pas si la situation s'éternisait, si les secours ne venaient pas, si le château se trouvait réellement en état de siège. Lorsque la faim se ferait ressentir de trop, ils auraient à faire face à une véritable crise, et ils priaient Merlin de toute leur force pour que la situation ne dégénère pas à ce point.

Leur autre préoccupation était l'inertie des élèves : Ils étaient tous affalés les un sur les autres. Au moindre problème, aucun d'entre eux ne serait prêt à réagir.

Ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas leur dire de rester sur leurs gardes, l'inquiétude des élèves remonterait en flèche, et ils risqueraient de ne plus trouver en eux le courage nécessaire lorsque les évènements l'exigeraient. Il valait donc certainement mieux les laisser se reposer tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Les élèves étaient eux à mille lieues de penser à tout cela. Ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose : retourner dans leurs dortoirs ou avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches, pour certains. Une partie d'entre eux était bien loin d'avoir pressenti que la nuit n'avait pas dû être tranquille non plus hors du château, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour cela ! Ceux qui avaient compris se taisaient, préférant les laisser dans l'ignorance encore quelques heures. Cela ne servait à rien de les faire se morfondre et de toute façon, la réalité les rattraperait bien vite, trop vite…

L'attente continuait, étrangement silencieuse...

Tous se taisaient, il n'y avait même pas le moindre chuchotis. Les mots étaient devenus bien inutiles, ils n'étaient guère réconfortants et bien moins parlants que les gestes de soutien que les élèves pouvaient avoir entre eux. Mais, malgré ces dialogues muets, les élèves semblaient se murer dans une sorte de solitude. Aucun ne regardait ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir de l'angoisse ou d'en communiquer. Certains préféraient de loin l'immensité du ciel que leur offrait le plafond de la grande salle, d'autres fermaient simplement les yeux ou regardaient un point au loin. C'était leur façon de faire le vide en eux, de ne plus penser à leur situation, ne plus penser aux gobelins, ne plus penser à rien, juste à cette attente qui se prolongeait toujours, semblant vouloir s'étirer jusqu'au bout de cette trop longue nuit. Beaucoup ne se préoccupaient plus maintenant de savoir si la situation se débloquerait un jour. La fatigue achevait maintenant d'engourdir les esprits les plus inquiets. Les attaques répétées des gobelins sur les portes, si elles ne faisaient plus sursauter personne depuis longtemps, berçaient maintenant une minorité d'élèves trop exténuée pour penser à l'urgence de la situation et à l'importance vitale d'être en état de vigilance constante. Tous avaient attendu trop longtemps et ils s'en étaient accommodés, ils sombraient peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêves, sans angoisses, et sans attente…

Un bruit fracassant les sortis soudainement de leur léthargie

Malgré la fatigue et malgré la peur, de nouveau présente dans leur esprit, ils se levèrent tel un seul homme, prêts à affronter leur destin, ce qui serait sans doute un des plus grands combats de leur vie et peut-être leur dernier.

Pourtant les portes étaient toujours debout et les gobelins n'étaient pas entrés. Ils continuaient vainement de porter un coup fatal au seul obstacle qui leur restait à franchir.

Les élèves rassurés par l'échec de la tentative de leurs ennemis à les rejoindre commencèrent à se rasseoir et à extérioriser la crainte qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir en discutant avec leur voisin… Lorsqu' un deuxième bruit bien plus retentissant se fit entendre.

Dans le silence qui venait de nouveau de tomber dans la grande salle, une voix s'éleva :

-_Marteas !_

La Grande Salle venait d'être plongée dans le noir.


End file.
